


Waluigi's Wish

by BlackDragon41



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Basically any Mario title with Waluigi in it, Butler Waluigi, Dancing, F/M, It's Waluigi Time, Luigi and Daisy on vacation, Luigi is a bro, Mario Kart, Mario Party, Mentions of Mario and other various characters, More tags to be added?, Poor Waluigi, Rosalina is a third wheel, Rosalina is bae, Roses, Story takes place on an Island Resort, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Tennis, To dance with Waluigi is to dance with danger, WAH, Waiter Waluigi, Waluigi has sick dance moves bruh, Waluigi is one hot mess of weird, Waluigi shenanigans, an in depth look at Waluigi's character, dance fight, references to other games like, slow build Waluina, slow burn Waluaisy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 98,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDragon41/pseuds/BlackDragon41
Summary: A story in which Waluigi lost everything in a treasure gamble, but a job on an island resort might just be what he needs to recover. Little does he know that his rival and unrequited love have come along and have brought a friend with them who is determined to free him of the cage he's made for himself.Chapter 11: Of Peace and Piranha PlantsBijou flew into his face, nearly making him stumble backwards while hugging his nose. "Thank you for saving me! I was so scared."Waluigi exhaled softly and pried the kid off his face and then tucked the tiny star partly into the top part of his black overalls against his chest, it was now peeking out and over. "Stay there for a-now, Waluigi don't need you going missing or your mother will have my head." A piranha then suddenly came flying at his right side and clamped onto his elbow as he moved it up to protect the star child.He growled irately with gnashed teeth from the dangling vine piranha digging it's teeth into his skin. "And we're getting out of these atrocious woods!" Waluigi then takes his left fist and smashes it into the head of the piranha plant that bit him, making it relinquish his elbow instantly and recoil back from the forceful strike.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi, Princess Daisy/Waluigi(onesided), Princess Rosalina/Waluigi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. A Glint of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> 'To dance with Waluigi is to dance with danger' Is not my quote, I'm just borrowing.
> 
> Waluigi's voice actor, Charles Martinet, said in an interview that Waluigi's mental state is self-pity, which fits such a sad creature.-
> 
> Chapter 1 Summary:
> 
> He glanced up a bit when he saw a streak of white shoot quickly across the sky from the corner of his vision, he wasn't the lame type to just go and wish on these things but at this point he was desperate. He closed his eyes and quietly whispered.
> 
> "Stupid star, if you grant wishes then Waluigi has one for ye. I want outta this debt, I want to be free, to be in the spotlight, to be recognized, to be happy, ... to be loved." He finished more quietly with a defeated tone.

"Wah?" The lanky man clad in black and purple lifted a brow as he pulled a sheet of paper taped to the door off to his apartment, on it in large red letters; EVICTION WARNING. His eyes scan the paper of it's written contents then he takes a step back in shock and anger. He then growled as he crumpled the sheet with one hand and walks inside with gnashed teeth and a nasty sneer to match, his arms tightly clenched at his sides as he seethes quietly and grumbles to himself. He had paid the rent this month; albeit a little late but it had been paid in full, now he was on his last warning and Waluigi has had it with the begrudging landlord.

Waluigi was tired of being treated so unfairly just because of his financial struggle; it wasn't his fault that he was literally living paycheck to paycheck now. Although he wouldn't of had this struggle to begin with if he had just turned down one of Wario's great treasure ventures that swiped up almost all that he had banked, so it was technically his fault after all; not that he'd admit of course. 

The royal cruise ship costed a fortune just board; even more to rent out it's private jet skis and diving equipment. The Royal Toadstool Tourist Cruise line's course sailed through the Mushroom Kingdom's costal waterways that were heavily rumored to have hoards of sunken ancient treasure that was worth millions. Both he and Wario had put so much coin down on the trip, all for a risk, a gamble to become the Kingdom's wealthiest inhabitants. For Wario it would be a pretty big loss should they fail, but for Waluigi it was all or nothing. 

He had dreamed of being in the spotlight and what could possibly do it more than being decked in gold and drive a gold car and have a mansion so decorated and gold plated that not even Peach's Castle could compare to it's splendor? He'd be the talk of the town, be famous from wealth alone, bask in luxury, and finally become more recognizable than the Mario brothers. He'd finally be a somebody before the eyes of the people.

And nothing is what they got in the end. 

They did find the treasure, a huge rotting wooden chest filled of ancient gold coins and jewels at the bottom of the ocean in the wreckage of a sunken ship; it was enough to bring them great wealth considering how old and valuable the gold was. However; when trying to escape the depths with the said gold, the chest broke in two, it's heavy weight and softened wood fell apart and all the coin and colored gems had sunk back into the deep. Waluigi then decided to just swim back down and fill up what he could in his arms and Wario did likewise; it wasn't the entire collection but they refused to leave empty handed for even a single coin could net them a small fortune.

Waluigi was collecting as much as he could before he noticed his oxygen tank was going low, with this in mind he swiped up as much as he could quickly but found it almost impossible to swim back up with his arms full. He kicked his legs and flippers as hard as he could but he wasn't moving very much, but it's not like he could just let the gold go as the diving suit had no pockets. And if this wasn't already a deteriorating situation for the two treasure hunters; a huge shadowy mass circled around them with long tentacles; a massive aggressive white squid, a king to Bloopers.

They barely made it out of the monster's grasp flailing their limbs with all their might back towards the jet skis, they had to let go of the gold and swim for their lives as long white tendrils swung in their direction. Waluigi took a swing to the gut, lost his diving mask, and was almost dragged down into the depths had Wario not grabbed his friend by the hair of his head and jerked a couple times. He yanked until the lanky man was pulled out of the creature's hold, had Waluigi any form that wasn't slender he probably wouldn't have slipped the grip. 

The tugs were painful and Waluigi swallowed a bunch of water from the forceful yanks, but thankfully the will to survive helped to power him to swim quickly to the surface. Once they breached the water Wario hopped onto one of the jet skis then grabbed the limp noodle that was his friend's arm and forcefully pulled him onto the back of the vehicle. Waluigi laid across the back end while coughing up water roughly; barely hanging on as the engine kicks on and they go flying across the water to escape the big blooper swimming after them.

What could be worse than utter failure? Utter failure with a side of bad luck. Upon returning to the ship, they had realized that the squid had followed them all the way. Instead of leading the creature away like a sane and caring person would; they instead pulled over to the side of the ship and called the ship's Toad crew to haul them back up. A few thick ropes come down for them and they quickly scurry up and fall face first to the deck; expressions of relief and joy on their features. Then suddenly a loud thump vibrates throughout the cruise ship and it soon begins to sway as tentacles start to snake up and across the deck, attaching on to anything it can get; all the while smashing windows, ripping up the nice flooring of the deck, crushing in the sides of the ship and smacking anything and everything with huge heavy thuds. 

Both of the troublemakers ran around the deck in panic and leap out of the way as the tendrils swing, At one point they ended up running into each other clumsily and hit the ground from the clash; they then screamed in unison as a white flash flew overhead and nearly struck them. Wario getting tired of playing dodge, then takes a broken board of the ship's deck and starts whacking the dangerous limbs when they got too close to him; it really didn't do much but make the creature more enraged. Waluigi followed suit in doing the same but with his own diving air tank, hoping the vile beast would just leave them alone already.

Several hits caused the ship to suddenly sway more, they were unknowingly angering the creature. Both of the men soon give up on their endeavors from the powerful sways to the ship that starts knocking them off their feet, Waluigi had even almost went overboard when one swing was almost strong enough to tilt the ship over onto it's side; only being saved by the guardrail of the cruise. Wario quickly heads through one of the doors on top deck where most of the ship's crew and passengers hid and motioned for Waluigi to get his butt in there, the lanky man was hesitant to let go of the guardrail but ended up doing so. He ran towards the doorway; taking a few slips and clumsy falls from the slippery wet floor, but he eventually makes it in and Wario pulls the metal doors shut.

By the time the massive watery fiend gave up, the ship was a wreck. Thankfully still floating but certainly smashed up a lot, sadly it was in no condition to get the attendees home safely. So not only did the two troublemakers have to go by slow lifeboats to the nearest island and town to get a ride back home; which had taken long painful hours of modern day inconveniences, they had also lost all of their riches and had wasted so much coin and nearly their lives for nothing.

To Wario, he was down quite a bit but he has enough coin to fall back on; for Waluigi however, he had pretty much lost it all. They had split a hefty fine for the long list of damages to the luxurious and expensive cruise, also for the missing jet ski, the damaged diving equipment, and for disturbing the peace, then billed again for for all the trauma that they had caused for recklessly endangering the other tourists.

When all was said and done; Waluigi had to leave his nice big and comfy home and move into a small, dank, rundown, and unkempt place in the bustling Diamond city outside of the Mushroom Kingdom. His own personal race tracks 'Waluigi's Pinball and Waluigi's Stadium' along with his party island had been seized by the royal officials until he had fully paid off all of the damages. His only sources of income were now completely cut off and closed down, he had to give up treasure hunting and his sports career to focus on getting paid just enough to get by; not even enough to even start to pay off his accumulated debt.

He had lost everything.

This however, never stopped him from participating in sporting or party events; but his home life had been changed forever.

It was difficult for him to keep his jobs and he was just downright unlucky when it came to it; it's almost like a curse following him and knocks him down when everything seems so close to go right for once.

He literally had great wealth in his arms from that sunken treasure almost a year ago, now he's still trying to pay off his debt and get back to a sense of what he would call normal. Unfortunately, he has only begun to scratch the surface of the fines; he was starting to believe that this is how his life was going to be from now on. Not even the new treasures he finds with Wario should he actually get any that is; was ever enough.

Today had already went off on a rocky start, first he had arrived to work late; he missed the alarm clock and made his boss of the deli shop very angry as he's been late a few too many times now. He had received yet another scolding; only this time it was his last as after his shift his boss had told him that he was fired and was not to return. This annoyed Waluigi because he had worked all day and had only been let loose after the shift instead of when he arrived late so that he immediately could have gone out and looked for a new job. Scum he thought to himself, all of them. 

This is the third job he had been fired from in just a month, getting kicked out because he'd either overslept, got into arguments or fights with customers, couldn't preform the job adequately enough, or was just let go because of his 'nasty, callous, spiteful, and malevolent attitude. His mischievousness and typical chaotic shenanigans did not help.

He never could keep a steady job though he worked hard and tried to get along with others if only for the pay's sake, he at least could say he tried. It was never in his favor though; fate, that is. Everyone around him had nice homes, money in their pockets, jobs, social status, and happiness. What did he get for his efforts? Nothing, nothing but disappointment after disappointment, bitterness, loneliness, shame, no sympathy. Nothing. 

Was there ever a reason to hate people being happy, this was the one.

Waluigi was a man of misfortune and he resented himself because of it, he never could amount to anything or make things work in his favor no matter how much he tried; but everyone else around him had it made without much effort. Bad luck hung around his head like a relentless loathsome cloud that followed him wherever he went and rained upon him every time he caught a glimpse of success or a lucky break, he was always removed from his goal and over the years it's really taking it's toll.

Can't win a grand prix or a tennis tourney, victory is usually robbed from him by the very end of it, even when victory was in sight; probably because of cheaters. 

Can't find and keep treasure because it's either cursed, haunted, guarded, not real, not found, or plainly taken from him in some fashion. 

Can't have the girl of his dreams because she hates him, nothing he does to show his worth to Daisy is ever enough; not even being a rival to show off his amazing and worthwhile talents. 

Can't preform a simple job because people don't usually get along with him, he's just not good at the work, or he generally makes too many mistakes. 

Can't get into Smash Tournaments because he's so unpopular and underrated with nothing to represent; yet still somewhat recognizable that they granted him a position as an assistant instead of letting him show them that he has worth as a capable fighter like Wario, Mario, and Luigi. He barely even assists with the long line of assistants he's grouped with stealing his chances, even so assistants rarely get called out into the battles anymore. 

And to top it all off, he can't stop being the freakish outcast that so many see him as. Waluigi doesn't blame them if they assume it's because of his looks; but even then they shouldn't outright judge him so quickly and so harshly. He's always been disregarded, treated with disrespect and neglect, ignored, nonexistent to others in some cases, wrongfully despised, mocked and laughed at, or being told he was worthless or unworthy of anything.

This is why he hated everyone around him and wanted nothing more than mischief and chaos to befall them, just so that they can see what real misery and anguish really felt like. The isolation and humiliation. He wanted everyone to take a seat in his place and let him have the spotlight, switch roles and let them experience the pain of rejection; all except for Wario who often shared in his misfortune but he was still far better off. But even nowadays he hardly talks to or sees the busy guy, always off trying to fill his pockets or go on an adventure that would bring him riches. Sadly, Waluigi himself didn't have the luxury of time like he used to so he doesn't get to join Wario except on very small and rare occasions.

Waluigi was just fed up with the stupid treatment of everyone around him, some random apartment tenant down the hall gets so many warnings and yet he himself only is allowed two? It's so unfair! This is partially why he has to keep moving or get kicked out of apartments wherever he goes, he's treated with so much disrespect for no reason at all except that he's a bit of a jerk but still; not a valid enough reason to go to some extremes. No one likes Waluigi, many either barely acknowledge him, mock him, or outright ignore him and they never say why. 

Was it because he was ugly? It's not that he could really change that, he certainly wasn't pleasant to look at; this he reasoned but he wasn't 'that' bad. 

Was it because he sounded mean? Not that he intentionally tries to sound scary or weird, his voice was his own; born with it. It's also unchangeable. 

Was it his personality? Sure he could be a little angry or annoyed at times, but who doesn't get mad or grumpy sometimes? Although, he did have a short temper and bad attitude often; it's hard to stay happy or even content when there's not much to be happy about. That and getting treated like dirt all the time, keeping him in a locked in a sour mood.

It's also why he's near poor, only able to afford the lowest paid unkempt places to live in. He's not a social guy cause it was hard relate to everyone else who seemed to have that perfect picture life, it can be tough to get along sometimes because of his own jealousy. Plus all of his and Wario's failed treasure hunts have drained him of time and funds just to put him in a deeper hole, he should have used that time more wisely; but looking for riches was just an enjoyable hobby of his. It's been a struggle for years but now it's finally hitting it's peak, he's at his wits end. 

He marches through the dimly lit place, trudging through the living room and towards his bedroom; ready to hit the pillow and sleep the day's stress away before job hunting once again. Waluigi paced by stacked pizza boxes and overturned sofa, glass bottles and soda cans that were scattered about in front of the television and coffee table. Wario had helped him in trashing the place the night before, a nice rare visit to spend some time with the only guy who would ever tolerate him. 

He peeks his head through the small kitchen contemplating if he should eat first; ignoring the leaning tower of dishes stacked by the sink and the repugnant odor of the neglected trash bag still sitting tied up by the entryway. He then decides not to and moves past it and the bathroom, it was vacant and surprisingly the cleanest place in the apartment. He then goes to the only other place left to, his room isn't as trashed but it's not organized either. The purple covers of his bed were halfway on the floor, his dresser had some clothes strewn about it, the lamp on the nightstand was laying on it's side with it's shade missing next to an alarm clock about to fall off the end of the table. In the middle of the floor laid some of his tennis and golf equipment and replacement kart parts still sitting in unopened packages.

He keeps telling himself that he'd eventually get around to catching up on his chores and clean the place up; but like most days he doesn't have the drive or time to and leaves everything as it is. He decides he'll wait until morning before cleaning, Waluigi pulls off his hat and unhooks his overalls, he's about to pull off his purple long sleeve.

Then the house phone rings.

...

Waluigi is now at the park sitting at a park bench, craned forward with his elbows resting on his knees and the palms of his hand trying to hold up his head. It's late now; almost night with the last rays of sunlight still barely glancing over the horizon, the cool air of the night ready to settle in. Dismay and irritancy laced his features, his mustache gently blows with the low breeze. A heavy sigh escapes his lips and he closed his eyes for a long moment; trying to take in the next mountain of problems and annoyances. 

The day had started off bad and had ended up getting worse, after getting fired, receiving the last eviction notice, and returning home in a bad mood; he had been called to the city's hospital. It was Wario. Waluigi had rushed there to find his friend in a body cast, one arm being held up in a sling and one leg also being tied up to the end of the bed. Wario had been wrapped from head to toe, only his mouth, eyes, nose, mustache, fingertips, toes, and tips of his ears were visible under the mass of white gauzes and castings; that and the infamous cap he wore still perched on the top of his head. 

His friend had been gazing at him with his mouth running a million miles a second trying to explain what happened and that it wasn't his fault. Wario is a well known troublemaker like himself and today the idiot had gone a bit far and got into a scrap by himself that ended him up into the hospital with a huge bill and a trashed motorcycle. 

Normally Waluigi would have overlooked the incident and let it fly over his head as he normally does since it's not really his business; but Wario had gone and pissed him off when he stated that he was going to need assistance for the next few weeks and needed someone to run some errands for him. This enraged the tall man as his friend is well aware of his financial situation but still wants his time and attention when he needs it to fix his own problems?

Selfish as always, not even helping him a little to lend some coin to start paying of his debt; he definitely could have afforded it. Stingy and self absorbed was how Wario was and he expected it; but such demands for nothing in return at a time like this? He would have done it because the shrewd man was his friend; but now was not the time in his life to be neglecting the problem that kept his home life in a cruel chokehold.

Waluigi had argued and said his peace before leaving the place in a heated rage and letting out some steam by lobbing rocks out into the park's field with his tennis racket. He really shouldn't be using rocks but it's not like he had the money to be batting what few tennis balls he still had around to practice with on the court. Once he had cooled down he had sat at the bench; trying to come up with any idea to even begin to start paying off the never ending debt. He had no job now and no source of income; it would take a miracle at this point just to stop the inevitable eviction thanks to the delayed payment fees.

He glanced up a bit when he saw a streak of white shoot quickly across the sky from the corner of his vision, he wasn't the lame type to just go and wish on these things but at this point he was desperate. He closed his eyes and quietly whispered. "Stupid star, if you grant wishes then Waluigi has one for ye. I want outta this debt, I want to be free, to be in the spotlight, to be recognized, to be happy, ... to be loved." He finished more quietly with a defeated tone. He looked back but saw nothing but a sky with stars starting to shine through the fading orange pallet, nothing had happened. 

Of course.

He sighed heavily again and a gust of wind blew across his features, he closed his eyes and sat upright while leaning back on the bench; the air flowing through his hair was so nice and calming. Relaxation, just what he needed at a time like this. The moment of peace was instantly ruined however as a sheet of paper flew into his face and stuck to him. "Wah!" He hollered in shock as he grabbed the paper and pulled it from his face, he turned the paper upright and held it before him. "What's this?" He looked at the paper; it was an ad. On it was a picture of a tropical paradise; a huge resort on a collection of large sleeping volcanic islands covered in rainforests in beautiful crystal sea green waters. 

"Help wanted. A summer job with great pay. ... Great pay?!" He questioned aloud while holding the paper away from him with a shock and a sudden smile, he then pulled the sheet back up close and continued reading; very interested in the offer. "Looking for waiters, waitresses, butlers, and hospitality workers for Toadstool's new Waki Waki Islands Resort; we're busier than ever and need a little extra help for the busiest month of summer of the Resort's first and grand-opening year. Call the number below to apply today, all travel expenses will be taken care of as soon as you are cleared and registered. We can't wait to have you here and work only at the newest, finest, and most luxurious vacation resort with all of it's wonderful amenites in all of the Mushroom Kingdom. See you there." He finished.

Waluigi studied the page a little longer, aside from the large untouched islands behind the resort being nothing but mountainous rainforests; the actual place on the beachfront however looked absolutely stunning. Long and open white sandy beaches with that beautiful teal-blue waters surrounding. There was the huge crowned mushroom hotel in all it's ivory and golden glory with an expansive smooth cobble plaza before it; lined with shops and stalls and a fine and sparkling water fountain in the center. Other buildings, homes, and businesses stack alongside the plaza and stretch around and out of sight along the coasts. It looked like an actual vacation paradise.

His smile faded a bit, he wasn't exactly the hospitable type and it's easy to start fights and bickering with other people. And mischief, oh don't get him started on his specialty. But it did say it had great pay and by the looks of the place; it probably paid very well. There's literal gold plated on the top of the resort's hotel, a huge crown in all it's golden glory; of course it has to pay handsomely! This is what he needed, a way to pay off the stacking bills and lingering debt, but also doing so in luxury and with people he doesn't even know. Waluigi grabbed the tip of his right mustache and gently pulled at it as he thought about the job offer.

It would be difficult to maintain his typical demeanor to others; but then again there's not going to be anyone there he knows so he's likely to be more tolerant towards the strangers. Plus it's all nice, all of it was beautiful and expensive; it would be like he was on vacation; only working and collecting some coin. He really did need a vacation now that he thought about it and this was that free ticket to a nice place and filled pockets. Ha, he could even probably find some nice expensive things he could steal as an added bonus. It's a perfect plan!

Waluigi took the paper and folded it up and shoved it into his pocket, he got up from the park bench and made a dash towards home. He decided that he was going to have call soon and hope that he makes the cut; he's no stranger to hard work, nor serving or cleaning so he could easily fit that part of the job. He just needed to secure his spot and get enough coin to pay off the rent fees and maybe even start whacking more off that mountain of debt.

What a lucky break, even if it wasn't from a career view but he'd take just about anything he could get. He can save any mischievous doings until after he gets the gold, maybe make off with some expensive equipment he could sell as well. Waluigi laughed aloud to himself as he ran across the field and then the road and towards the deteriorating complex of buildings, it wasn't a get rich quick scheme or something to help in the long run, but it might just be enough to maybe get a foot off the ground and some nice relaxation time when his shift ends. Just the island paradise escape he needs for his ever increasing stressful life, a break from it all. Rest from Wario and his antics, all the attempts of trying to keep his jobs, free from the stress of soul-crippling debt, and most importantly; freedom from those ever annoying Mario brothers that he'd sometimes either hear about, bump into, or have them interrupt malicious doings.

Nothing could possibly ruin this amazing plan.

...

"Luigi?!" Waluigi backed up a step with his pose of wretched surprise, he nearly dropped his worn black duffle bag when he spotted the plumber on an outside seat. He nearly missed seeing the guy entirely because he wasn't wearing his trademark L hat, nor his overalls. The green plumber was now wearing a Hawaiian lime green T-shirt with white floral patterns and mushrooms. A surprised and yet beautiful Daisy was seated next to him in a plain light orange sundress with star shaped sunglasses sitting on the top of her head. Next to her was that beautiful space lady that he conveniently forgot her name; in a sleeveless sparkly cyan sundress while holding a yellow living-star-thing, she wore a curious expression. He's sure he's seen her before but can't quite remember when or where exactly.

Luigi was now looking up at him after hearing his name.

"Waluigi?" He raised a brow. "What are you doing here?"

The man in purple soured his expression with a snort and sneered down at the rival with a light growl escaping his clenched teeth, he glared at the man he was now passing on the plane of Toadstool Airlines. Before he could completely walk off he stopped and made a side glance. "I should be asking you the same." He said with his frown showing off his bitter disgust of his rival.

"Vacation, I'm on a vacation with Daisy and Rosalina's going as our guest at the new resort; what about you? Why are you on this ride? Did you decide to take a vacation too?" 

Waluigi looked away with a deep frown. "Wah, none of your business plumber so if you know what's best for ya; you'll keep your distance." He warned and then continued onward to his numbered seat. He didn't have to turn to see the returning glare, he could practically feel it from his rival. Just his rotten luck, he had got the job at the resort which was perfect; only now it's probably ruined with that goody goody-two-shoes 'hero' along for the trip. He'll probably keep an eye on him which was bad enough, only worse it would be if he actually had to serve that insufferable green jump man. Disgusting. He almost couldn't believe what was happening.

That wealthy, cowardly, oh so popular and famous plumber. A man so loved by the kingdom with his brother; having literally everything handed to him on a silver platter whether he asks for it or not, so 'innocent' and misfortunate. Bah! He knows nothing of true misfortune, he gets a pass from everything and yet deserves nothing.

Waluigi grumbled to himself quietly, he was suddenly debating on getting off the plane before it leaves the strip, abandoning the plan; but the reminder of his empty pockets now keeps his bottom glued to the seat. Oh well, it's not like he'd be around the guy at all times anyway; still he hated the idea that Luigi would be in walking distance for a couple weeks probably.

Waluigi stared out the window from his seat near the front of the plane, he suddenly grinned. It's a good thing he decided to grab his tennis racket and pack all those bob-ombs after all. He might just have a use for them yet, oh the ideas he now had to sabotage Luigi's 'precious' vacation time. Being a resort worker will surely garner him access to his room and other amenities that he could sabotage and shame the plumber, all while collecting coin and getting that crystal clear fresh ocean breeze at the same time. The trip might not be so bad at all, what wonderful opportunities to cause mischief and mayhem for Mushroom Kingdom's number two hero. 

The lanky man pulled a cheap music player and ear buds from his pocket and turned on some tunes to drown out the familiar voices not far behind him. Daisy was looking as fine as ever, he didn't mind her on this trip; though she'll only ever support that miserable coward for reasons he'd never understand. The other woman; the light blonde one that was somewhat familiar had a pretty face and bright eyes. He knew almost nothing of her except the rumors of being from space and a few other things from the sporting events and Smash tournaments. He knew her name now at least because of Luigi, but she sure was beautiful; actually more so than Daisy now that he thought about it. 

Out of curiosity he tilted his head to the side a bit and shot a glance from the corner of his eye over at her; she was looking back at him surprisingly. He quickly turned his attention back to his window, yep she's definitely more beautiful than Daisy to his distress. He thought that day would never come when another woman could outshine Daisy, but here it is. This Rosalina looks too stunning to be an average lady so he speculated that she was probably a princess or something, one fine and rich lady; certainly not the kind to get involved with someone like him. Would probably reject him on the spot anyway. 

Again, the reminder of his of lifestyle, luck, and low status makes him suddenly feel resentment for himself. He tries so hard to make a name of himself but can't ever succeed or shine like the Mario brothers; they'll always cast a shadow over him; even Wario has become a shadow over him now. This is why he can't ever win or charm Daisy over or even stand a sliver of a chance for any other princess or even a simple lady for that matter.

Nothing ever goes right for him; only for those around him, many of them being undeserving.

A catchy tune suddenly tears him away from his self-loathing thoughts and he starts bobbing his head to the rhythmic and captivating beat with his eyes closed, Waluigi had to mentally and physically restrain himself from swinging his arms or swaying his body around in his seat. Such music and his love for dancing made him want to move to the rhythm and just completely forget about rejection and his arch rival, it was too soon to do anything anyways so he'll just stick to the distracting song for now and tap his foot.


	2. Waiter Waluigi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waluigi goes through some training and gets dressed up for his first job at the resort, as a waiter. While taking orders and off being busy; Daisy and Rosalina have a conversation over the guy and the observer of the cosmos becomes curious about the strange man.
> 
> Her curiosity may just get the better of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, if there sounds like there's any character bashing; it's not. It's plot relevance I promise, I love all these characters quite much. 💜💙💚🧡

When the plane landed Waluigi wasted no time on rushing off of it; not wanting to get entangled in another conversation with that loser Luigi. As he stepped off the plane he was greeted to a breath of fresh crisp air and the sounds of seagulls off to the side along with the rolls of waves gently stretching upon the shores nearby and receding. The resort's hotel was the first eye-catching piece; a huge ivory mushroom shaped building with that gleaming golden crown reflecting the sun's bright rays. The building was huge, taking up at least the majority of the Island's beachfront, it looked so fine and fancy; just as the ad.

Though the view of the island was much to admire; Waluigi grabbed his bag and quickly made his way to the hotel's resort and signed in; he then proceeded to his assigned room and his jaw dropped as he stepped inside. Even for a tenant's room it was visually captivating, one night's fee in this very place would probably equal at least two of his paychecks and yet he was being paid to stay here and work? 

Large open windows, double glass doors that lead out to a small patio of light jungle wood facing the ocean, the view was amazing and beautiful he noticed as he walked up towards the light and peered out the glass. He then glanced around to see the fine white carpeting along with lavish crimson red furniture, candles, and curtains with golden embellishments in patterns pull the room's romantic appeal together. Even the bed was decked in bright red with dark oak wood; it was also pretty large for a single. All it was missing was rose petals and incense and this place would have been a perfect romantic getaway, or that was how he envisioned one would be. He would have laughed at the thought had he not remembered that he was here on a trip alone; he was a workhand and nothing more. Still, he could at least enjoy the sights and furniture right?

Once settling in he then left and attended his first training course in the resort's kitchen, the entire restaurant was built into the resort, taking up at least half of the building's bottom layer. It was clearly the second aspect of the resort's fancy attraction, only second to it's luxurious housings. A huge open dining section with a high gold covered crowned ceiling, dark oak walls covered in exquisite artworks, a deep red carpet floor with darker red intricate designs in a repeated pattern, gold and white flower shaped chandeliers hang down from the ceiling in multiple places with a most elegant design, each table covered with a long ivory cloth embellished with golden elaborate designs and a few lit candles in the center, slow soft jazz music played by a few well dressed and instrument playing Koopas in the corner of the room completed it all for a romantic vibe.

It was visually enthralling in every way. Even the kitchen behind two swinging doors was amazing, so many expensive sliver appliances and cooking ware; all the plates, silverware, and drinking glasses were even fancy and nice that he could see his own reflection on the surfaces. 

His first job of the day was to be a waiter; with little experience from past jobs it wasn't easy, they required so much from him as to be expected. Being a little clumsy with his typical walking a bit awkward; it was not an easy session. He had to fix his posture and maintain it while working all day; not an easy feat but the pay was worth the pain. He then had to learn to balance multiple dishes on one arm; having to keep the other behind his back with a long cloth napkin over his forearm at all times should he spot a mess to clean. This was perhaps more difficult to do than keeping his back constantly straight, the dishes were heavy and would sometimes make him stagger in his balancing act.

Back in the kitchen Waluigi had accidently broken a few plates, dropped a couple whine glasses, had glasses of water tipped over and smash onto the floor, got scolded harshly, and had to spend two hours extra just to get used to holding his perfect posture with his right arm being weighed down by stacks and stacks of empty ceramic dishes while the other was literally tied around his waist. He was used to failure; but it wasn't an option this time around so he tried as hard as he could, if he continued to fail and not improve then he would be booted out; just one threat made by the overseer of the new recruits.

It took some time and effort but Waluigi finally got the balancing act down.

After four hours of training he then had to attend an etiquette class and boy was this one much worse than the last session. It was not etiquette itself for he himself already had good sophistication and couth, good exquisite behavior only for his adoring fans and fine ladies. The problem was he didn't have it for anyone else, nor himself really; this is where he struggled. Not only because he had to serve customers he really couldn't care even an ounce about; but he had to talk to them with formality and courtesy, respond perfectly with civility, and not at all dispute anything with them no matter who they were or what they had to complain about.

There's only so much one like himself can tolerate, but he'd have to go out of his way for someone who'd piss him off? It sounds impossible but he really needed every coin he could get, and if he maintains a good behavior for customers then he could receive a generous tip that he gets to keep all of. This was perhaps the only reason why he didn't throw in the towel already, he knew he was going to struggle in this area; but if he maintained his rage then it could be doable.

His next course was a greeter, his rolled his eyes at this one. Simple, easy, boring; not much to learn except to greet people as they come in or be ready to answer questions that regard the layout of the restaurant and building. He also had to learn it and memorize it himself should someone need directions. He was still iffy about the layout but he at least knew most of the general directions and amenities if he had to point them out. 

The last course was to be a bellhop and or butler, this one he bitterly despised. He very much hated the idea of waiting on someone on hands and knees and doing whatever they request, no ifs ands or buts; do as you are told so long as it fits the standard requests and is appropriate. He was definitely glad to be on this trip with only a few familiar faces; he couldn't bare the thought of anyone else walking in on him and mocking him in his new profession. Especially Wario, that guy would laugh at him for days and the teasing could last for weeks. Waluigi also hated loading and carrying someone's junk, especially if they had multiple bags and if those bags were heavy. Sure there were carts and all to use, but it was a lot of physical labor regardless in transportation and again he wasn't allowed to to say anything negative to the tenants or complain; have to keep the resort's 'perfect' image that he had quickly grown to despise.

This along with his other jobs and staff tasks in the resort was going to be much harder than he anticipated but it's not that difficult; he had to only keep himself in check and actually complete the tasks. He was a party man after all, having played a lot of physical games and solving puzzles to achieve victory; all of this should be a piece of cake. He had muscles through years of sports even it didn't show much physically, so it's not like he can't handle the actual work.

The biggest problem he was facing was the perfect image and flawless work that the overseer staff had demanded of him, they were already going at him for his outward appearance and unsightly features. One of them even wanted him to shave off his mustache or trim it down to almost nothing because it attracted too much unwanted attention and could potentially remove attention from couples who only want to focus on each other. Even having different color eyebrows and hair was considered distracting though Waluigi refused to dye any of them, he wasn't changing himself for nobody. He was going to leave if they tried to get him to do that, it just wasn't worth it. 

One lady even wanted to use her makeup to hide the blue underneath his eyes, again he refused; he's had them for as long as he could remember though not sure how or why they were there in the first place. Either way, he would dress the part if they demanded but he wasn't going to publicly humiliate himself just because of his natural appearance. He couldn't help it that he was hideous.

The argument had lasted a little while but they eventually accepted his awkward looks and got him dressed up, it was time for some real practice out on the floor of the busy eatery. He came out of the dressing room looking rather dashing as one of his short Toad supervisors had stated, pleased that while suited up he looked like he fit the part of a five star waiter at a five star restaurant; though just slightly weird. Not bad at least. 

Waluigi sported a white unbuttoned long sleeve coat with a rose in the front pocket, underneath was a white long sleeve button up that had a collar neatly folded and a bright deep violet silk bowtie to hold it together. Black suspenders holds up his black pants that halfway cover up his shoes, he holds a long pearly white cloth around his forearm and a dark gray waist apron finishes the outfit. His hat has been removed and hair combed to the side with a small swoop on the ends, Waluigi finally looks like a professional waiter.

Now it was time to see if he could do the job, the first night was first impressions so he couldn't afford any mistakes. Because of training courses, his eight hour shift had been reduced to four; normally he'll have eight hours with one lunch break and two small ten minute breaks was all he had to rest and recollect himself.

It was going to be a long night. It was definitely a busy one from the looks of all thirty-something tables with almost all seats at each occupied, he was going to have to take orders and move fast.

Waluigi took in a deep breath of air and proceeded to his first table that his overseer had pointed to, as he arrived upon it; he had taken notice of three familiar faces looking at the menus and growled lowly to himself. "Of course Waluigi be serving them on night one." He shook his head in disgust; he almost wanted to walk out of the restaurant right then and there to escape the humility. However his supervisor told him the hourly wages; it was too good to turn down now, he was just going to have to suck it up and let them bash his pride. It's not like he wasn't used to it by now, years and years of disrespect and shame.

He walked up to the table, one arm behind his back with a notepad in his other hand; his posture fixed straight with his eyes partially closed. He made a hesitant humble servant-like bow to the customers then pulled his hidden arm back and took a pen from his apron. "What can Walui- I- mean- I," He corrected. "Get ye... you ... lovely... ladies and ... good s-sir?" He asked, his voice was cracking a bit in having to tend to his rival's orders and doing so formally. Disgusting.

"Waluigi?!" Daisy immediately spouts out loudly before Luigi could, mouth gaping with eyes wide of shock. She quickly puts on a pouty face with narrowed eyes and puts her hands on her hips, certainly not happy at all to see him here of all places.

"You look rather fine my dear, what may Wal- I- get you?" He suddenly grinned; he didn't mind this face though she was being spicy. Daisy was wearing a sparkling mango colored sleeveless dress with long white gloves that go up to her elbows. She also had a small silver crown atop her cranium with her hair neatly combed at each side of her head, a beautiful flower shaped silver necklace and matching earrings tie together her theme perfectly.

"What are you doing here creep?"

"My job princess, and it is so pleasant to see your pretty face on such a marvelous night out. Now what can I get you, miss lovely?"

"Humh!" Daisy turned her head away with pursed lips.

Rosalina had taken notice, it appears as though Daisy holds some sort of grudge or just plain disgust for the guy; not quite sure why though. The waiter on the other hand, it was quite the opposite; he seemed to be happy to see her. Though she barely knew the guy; she has seen him a few times before and participated in parties and races together but never really got to meet him in person, he wasn't exactly nice to his fellow competitors or her for that matter. She's heard about him multiple times by the other princesses, she's also heard about him through the Mario brothers and a few other friends and acquaintances. But all she could remember was the negative things they've said about him, she doesn't even remember a single positive thing about the guy being mentioned. It was kind of sad now that she thought about it.

"Well, you gonna order something dear?" He raised a brow and made a sly grin.

The angered woman turned her head back around. "Well yeah actually, I'd like one large restraining order with a side of fist in your face." She coiled a hand at the guy like she was actually going to hit him.

Waluigi frowned, restraining his sneer and sudden urge to shout. "Apologies miss," He lightly bowed with gritted teeth. "That's not on the-a menu."

Luigi placed his hand over Daisy's fist and slowly lowered it while showing a nervous expression. "Let's just order and not stir up trouble, we don't want-a get kicked out on day one."

Daisy huffed but nodded at the well dressed plumber in a black tuxedo with a green bowtie. "Fine." She picked up the menu and cast a glare at the waiter. "I want the Chef's Special, medium rare, no onions. I want iced sweetened lemon tea for my drink and a side of baked carrots. Got all of that?"

Waluigi grumbled lowly to himself as he wrote on the notepad. "Yes madam." He replied begrudgingly.

Luigi was the next to speak up, he looked at the menu before setting it back down on the table. "I'll have what she's having but I want the onions and my side dish to be-a deep-fried mushrooms. As for my drink, unsweetened herbal tea."

Waluigi finished writing down the order then turned towards the other woman, she was so pretty he thought; she was wearing a more simpler dress than Daisy. A bright teal dress with long sleeves that are bell-shaped and drape down several inches from her wrists, and a light blue sash securely wrapped around her waist. Even in simple attire she wore it so well. It had been a long minute; not aware that he had been staring until Daisy threw a wadded up napkin at his head.

"It's impolite to stare you big rude oaf!" She griped aloud.

He blinked then made a quick bow at Rosalina. "Apologies miss, you are quite stunning." He admitted with a nervous smile.

"Thanks." She replied with a light smile.

"What a dog." Daisy crossed her arms with thinly narrowed eyes.

"What can Waluigi get you?"

"Oh." She brought a hand up to her mouth, she had been so wrapped up by the interactions of the waiter and Daisy that she hadn't really decided on what she had wanted. For convenience sake she blurted out the simplest of dishes. "I guess I'll have a salad, that's all and maybe some water to drink?"

The waiter wrote it down. "Water with or without ice?"

"Ice would be nice."

Waluigi placed his pen behind his right ear and made another bow to the customers, he then put his left arm behind his back. "Very well, I shall return when your food is ready; I hope... I hope you enjoy your stay at the Royal Crown Grand Hotel Resort." It pained him to say it but he knew he was being watched from a distance by his superiors; so unfortunately he had to give niceties and was not going to cause mischievous havoc tonight, lucky bunch.

"Good riddance." Daisy sat up in her seat as the waiter headed off and away from their table towards the kitchen. "I can't believe he's working here of all places. Why did they even let him in the first place? Is he even capable of doing such a job?"

Luigi shrugged. "Don't-a know, but it's best to keep an eye on him so that he doesn't cause trouble."

"Well I think we should do our best to avoid him, I wanted to come here to get away from stressors like him. Starting to think he's stalking us."

Luigi raised a brow. "But-a Daisy, we really haven't seen him around for about-a month. And with the surprise of seeing us and what he said on the plane earlier; I'd say he's not following us. Still, we have to make sure he's not got some grand scheme to rob the resort or ruin our vacation now."

"I'd rather not, I came here to be with you and you alone. ... With the exception of Rosalina of course!" She quickly added when the taller lady shot her a glance of uncertainty. "We girls have to have our time away from men every once and awhile, besides I know that if Peach could have come we would have at least one girls night out. As for Waluigi, just ignore and stick a good distance away from him; he's only ever been nothing but trouble."

Rosalina tilted her head a bit in curiosity. "What do you have against him Daisy? I know that he and Luigi don't really get along, it's been that way at party events and sports especially; but I've never known what you have against him."

Daisy laughed aloud and slammed a hand onto the table. "If I had to list everything we'd be here all night, but to sum it up; I dated him a long time ago and ended it and he never got over it. It was... an awkward date to say the least. He wasn't the kind of man I was ever really into; then I despised who he really was when he started showing his true color." 

Luigi looked bored and very uninterested in the conversation and only fidgeted with his eating utensils, but Daisy continued for Rosalina. 

"I felt so sorry for him back then, no one liked him; so I dated him to make him feel like that wasn't the case. It was a mistake, I should have only been his friend instead, but even that probably wouldn't have changed him much. He became like weirdly obsessed with me, even more so when I dropped him and started dating Luigi his rival who I did love; never could get over the fact that what we had was a one time thing and it didn't click. And talking about creepy obsessions, he stalked me for years trying to win me back; even still sends stupid letters and gifts. Although, it's been a long while since he's sent me one; but considering the expensive cruise ship him and Wario helped in almost destroying, I'd say he's a coinless bum now."

Rosalina suddenly seemed more interested in this character. "You dated him because you felt bad for him?" She asked, leaning forward a bit and resting her elbows on the table with fingers knitted together and holding up her chin.

Daisy glanced at the ceiling. "Well yeah, he's a pretty ugly guy obviously; his personality is even more so. I'm surprised he cleaned up so well as a waiter; probably the most nicest anyone's ever seen of him ever, almost attractive. Ew... I can't believe I said that aloud." She looked back over at Rosalina, she still seemed very invested in the topic so she continued. "Honestly, I could get past the looks; but his rotten attitude, jealousy, cheesy flirtatious and sometimes vulgar antics, mischievousness, arrogance, narcissism, and strange circle of friends? Never. I literally gave him a shot, even if it wasn't a true one because I've always loved Luigi; and he goes and blows it by being a complete jerk and bully. And to think he was such a sweet man, proved me wrong.

Then after dumping him he starts practicing really hard in sports in trying to impress me and 'win me over' with his 'amazing' skills and 'charms'. Ugh, like that's ever going to happen. Then he starts picking on Luigi and fighting with him more than before because I like him so much more. Waluigi's evil. Trust me Rosie, he's not the type of guy to pay any attention to, give an inch and he'll take a mile. The last thing you want is to become his next big obsession, he's a bad guy." She shivered with goose bumps at the very thought, even heard him 'wa ha ha' laughing in the back of her mind. "Such a freak."

This piqued Rosalina's interest even more, she's seen how nasty and grumpy the guy could get; the last kart race they both participated in, Waluigi literally spent half of his race trying to crash Luigi. The two fought for first place the whole Grand Prix. She also remembered taking a bump when trying to pass between them both; Waluigi turning sharply so fast not seeing her until it was too late. Her heavier vehicle caused the bike he drove to ricochet off the road and into a lake of water, ultimately losing to the green plumber and coming in tenth place; over all seventh. She's never really paid too much attention to the lanky man, not even during party games; yet she always remembers seeing him angry, upset, or downright overly boastful despite being ignored. She suddenly wonders why she never took more notice before.

"So yeah, just ignore him; you really don't want him to become a leech."

Rosalina sat back upright in her chair and rested her hands on her lap. "Thank you for sharing your input, it was colder than I expected but I think I understand now."

"Good. Now, the sooner we get our food the sooner we can get out of here."

Rosalina decided that she would look into the lanky man's soul since talking to him at the moment sounded like a bad idea with Luigi and Daisy around. So as soon as they could lock eyes again she'd take a quick peek. Waluigi couldn't really be that bad of a guy she thought. Even if he was obsessed with Daisy that meant that he might harbor some wholesome feelings for her, which means that he might not be as evil as many have portrayed him to be. Still it was too soon to judge. Besides, there has to be a reason as to why he acts the way he does; not just jealousy but some kind of underlining pain she's seen so far. The man does look a little hurt when Daisy had argued at him, perhaps there was more to his character in regarding this woman?

Her curiosity was probably going to give her a terrible time but she kind of wanted answers to this man of mystery, how someone could become so bitter to everyone around them. If it was Daisy's rejection then the fix probably wouldn't be so hard to do; maybe and intervention of sorts would set everything straight? Maybe then Waluigi could accept and move on? Maybe become more acceptable to everyone around him and improve his relationship with everyone as well? Perhaps that would solve Waluigi's vile tendencies to ruin games or go head on against Luigi all of the time? It wasn't sure to fix anything but she could give it a shot, make the Mushroom Kingdom a happier place.

"Hope the food get's done soon, I'm-a hungry." Luigi said as he readjusted in his sitting position.

"I know, but it's a busy night so I'm not expecting everything so soon." Daisy added while looking over the menu again out of boredom, she then lowered the menu to see her friend spaced out. "Sorry if we're boring you Rosie."

The princess of the cosmos suddenly perked up in surprise. "Oh no problem, none at all."

"We'll have much more fun when the real vacation starts tomorrow morning, unpacking and walking around all day doesn't count. We can go get our nails done, massages, visit the local museum and then later in the day; go shopping, bask in the sun at the beach. Maybe play some beach ball or tennis before the day is done, they have a public court here apparently."

She smiled. "That sounds nice, I'd love to."

"Oh great here he comes." Daisy suddenly complains.

"At least he's got our food." Luigi sets up and moves his utensils aside.

Waluigi walks over to the group with a large serving tray with several dishes and drinks, he really didn't want to say the line but he really didn't have a choice. "Your food is ready, the finest in all the Waki Waki islands for fine customers like yourselves." He then began to carefully take off the drinks and hand them out before placing Daisy's and Luigi's orders down before them. "Two medium rare Chef's Specials, wahn with onion and other without. Wahn side of baked carrots for the gorgeous lady." He winked at Daisy, she pouted annoyingly in response. "And deep-fried mushroom for the loser."

"Hey!" Luigi narrowed his eyes at the insult.

Waluigi quietly laughed. "Oh come on plumber, haven't seen you in almost a month outside of kart racing; let me at least have this wahn insult."

"So rude." Daisy took her clothed napkin and placed it on her lap.

'Luigi not a loser." The jump man concluded. "Call me something else."

"Eh, like big nose, scaredy pants, or number two any better? Waaa ha ha ha ha!" He laughed when Luigi gave an embarrassed look.

"On second thought..."

"Just give Rosalina her food moron, no one wants to hear what you have to say. Just do your job and leave."

Waluigi frowned. "Whatever 'your highness'." He said spitefully looking away and moved around the table to place the bowl of salad down before the lady along with a few packets of dressings and her iced water. "Enjoy your highness." He said more smoothly with a warm smile and bow.

"Why thank you Waluigi." She replied softly and locked eyes with him, it was only for a brief moment but enough time to peek into his soul. Almost instantly she felt like she had smacked headfirst into a dark purple barrier of negativity, like driving a kart directly at a concrete wall going full speed with the added burst of a powered mushroom. She suddenly gasped and placed both her hands over her face, trying to hide the pain that wracked her mind. This was not anticipated at all. This also caused quite a few people in the restaurant to take notice and become rather silent before the scene.

"Rosalina?" Daisy got up from her chair and quickly rushed over to the side of her friend, she placed her hands on the other princess's shoulders. "Are you alright?" After getting no immediate response she shoots a dark glare at the waiter. "What did you do?"

"Waaa?! Waluigi did nothing!" He stomped a foot and barked back.

Luigi looked absolutely confused, he didn't see the guy do anything but Rosalina was in pain all of the sudden? This didn't make sense, he placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"I'm sorry, it's not him." Rosalina steadied herself as she stood up from the chair, one hand still on her head. She felt dizzy and sick, yet hurt at the same time.

"Rosalina?" Daisy asked in concern.

"I'm okay, I just need... fresh air. That's all."

"Miss, would you like an escort?" Waluigi with softened eyes offered his gloved hand to lead her outside. Daisy smacked his palm away harshly.

"Beat it, we can take care of ourselves."

Waluigi gaped from the scornful words then sneered with narrowed eyes, he then stormed off without another word.

Rosalina almost fell forward until Daisy caught her, she had felt a wave of sadness and anger wash over her when Waluigi trudged off from them; the aftereffects of powerful emotions she was still sensing.

"Are you alright? What happened? What did he do to you?" Daisy asked as she tried to get Rosalina back into her seat. "Was it some trick?"

"No, not at all. It wasn't his fault. I just suddenly feel a little sick, that's it." The princess of the cosmos protested. She then gently removed Daisy's hand from her shoulder. "I'm just going to go and get fresh air, you guys go ahead and eat; I'll only be gone for a couple of minutes okay?"

The princess of Sarasaland wasn't fully convinced but if the other was insistent then she might as well give her some space. "Okay, but if anyone bothers you, let me know alright?"

"Sure." She nodded and made her way to the exit, once she got outside she floated up and from the floor of the resort and landed on the very top of it, she then sat down next to the golden crown with her back against it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and finally let the tears flow free now that she was alone, all of the negativity she had been exposed to had brought her much emotional pain. She didn't really get to see much into Waluigi because he was so filled with anger, resentment, bitterness, loneliness, hate, dejection, and much more. She saw nothing but a wall of darkness and it's pressure felt like an overbearing weight of that had almost crushed her mentally. She didn't even get to see any of the positive, not a single thing. Though the guy seemed happy to see Daisy and even herself; there was nothing to prove it, was this man masking himself? Or was he just so burdened by the negatives that it overshadows the positives?

Rosalina couldn't completely tell but she greatly pitied Waluigi, she never got to see what was truly bothering him at his core but had a good idea of what it could be. Waluigi was just the walking apathetic embodiment of sullenness, despondency and self pity. Then there's pain, so much of it. She got a good sense of rejection, neglect, isolation, and unfairness the most in her search and it wasn't just because of Daisy; there was so much more than she had previously thought. There were layers upon layers, too many to sort through or even get through; she wasn't prepared enough to see further. She wanted to look again but that wouldn't be a good idea, confirmation or not. Waluigi was a man of misery, suffering in silence, years and years of repression; a floodgate that should have broken long ago.

Worst of all, his heart was heavily corrupted.

If only she could have seen through that darkness more clearly, maybe then she could have found a resolution.

Rosalina lifted her head and blinked when she felt a small tap on her shoulder, there was Luma floating with a sad look in it's eyes.

"You okay momma?"

She nodded. "Of course." She then wiped her eyes with her palms and took the little yellow star into her hands and pulled it into a gentle hug. "It's just I've never seen someone in such a state before, and to think I was so lonely all those years on the Comet Observatory?"

"But you had us, and still do momma."

"I know and I'm glad to have you guys, but there's just something about being around other similar people that makes the experience so special. I had you guys, then Mario, then his friends, and later so many more. Why do you think I keep back coming to this world so much when I really shouldn't, it's not just my home but also where those I hold near and dear are all at." Her smile waivered and she closed her eyes. "This man, Waluigi; he's constantly surrounded by people and is still very lonely. I sensed it." Her frown deepened. "Perhaps what he needs is someone who would confide in him? If he only had a special friend to talk and share his pain with, someone to relate to, someone who will accept him for who he is, treat him with respect and kindness; maybe then the darkness could be broken in his heart." She opened her eyes to an angered Luma.

"That meanie? The one that kicked us into the dirt during one of the Smash games last year?" The Luma flew from her grasp and floated before her now with a quizzical look.

Rosalina snickered when she remembered. "Yeah, I suppose he was the one to do it huh? Assisting that small pink mimic creature. I couldn't stay mad at an assistant even if I tried, he was just doing his job; and I especially cannot stay angry at adorable little Kirby either. He's so respectful and kind."

"Well I did, that tennis racket-wielding meanie hurt me and was so mean about it too when he smacked me off the stage." The star said with narrowed eyes.

The princess laughed softly again and pulled the star back into another hug. "Well I hope you don't get too mad at me for what I'm going to try to do."

"Why would I be mad at you momma?" It said looking up at her.

"Because I'm going to try and break that barrier; I'm going to try and be the friend he so desperately needs my child, to free him of that darkness."

The star now had sad eyes. "But momma, he's so mean and what if you forget about us because of him?"

"Of course I'll never forget you guys, you're my children and I'll always be with you. I just want 'Mr. Meanie' to be happy and maybe not so mean, that's all. There's much to do around here spending time with my friends, but it can't hurt to spend some of it towards a good worthwhile cause. I should go back now, Daisy and Luigi are probably getting worried about me."

The star flew out of her grasp. "Okay. But he better not hurt you momma or he'll pay."

The princess stood up and crossed her arms with a light smile. "I doubt he'd hurt me on purpose, now I'll see you later. You do remember the balcony of my room number right?"

The star nodded.

"Very well, I'll see you soon."

"Okay momma. Bye!" The star waved and then flew off into the night to continue to explore the island.

Rosalina floated back down to the entrance of the building and walked in; she then returned to her table and sat down, earning the attention of her friends who stopped their conversation to check on her.

"You feeling-a better princess?" Luigi was the first to ask, he was already halfway done with his meal while Daisy seemed to be taking her time on hers.

The woman nodded. "Yeah, I feel much better now, thanks for asking."

"Well that's a relief, you looked pretty sick for a second there." Daisy added, shoving a forkful into her mouth.

"I appreciate the concern." She lightly bowed her head and started on her salad.

After the three had finished eating, Luigi insisted that they all go out and check the beach out at night; though Rosalina was interested in joining them she decided it was best to let the couple have their time alone. She quietly and politely declined the offer and said that she should get some sleep since she wasn't feeling to well, she also didn't want to interrupt their time together since her coming along was a last minute thing that wasn't planned; though she didn't make any mention of it to guilt them.

They both left and exited with their arms looped together, leaving Rosalina alone at the table; she thought they were cute together and had good sense that they were meant to be each other's special significant other. When glancing back at the table she noticed that neither of them had left a tip which wasn't surprising considered who their waiter was, a rival to Luigi and sadly a nuisance to Daisy. But Rosalina had nothing against the man so she'd give him coin at least; and maybe a little extra to make up for the others. Though she'd rather give in person and apologize for the troubles that they have caused, at least then it could be a good start to friendship.

She waited around to see if she could find Waluigi but he was nowhere to be found, after around five or so minutes she finally gave up and just left the coins at the table; he was probably very busy or off doing something else she surmised. With a bit of magic the woman turned one of the non cloth napkins into a thank you card with her signature on it, a little something special it would be she hoped. Rosalina then drifted her way out of the restaurant portion of the lower floor and towards the flight of stairs and elevator to go to her rented room, but as she exited she heard a lot of commotion nearby. She turned her head to see an open door on the side of the restaurant with two figures standing a far off inside, one very lanky, the other very short with a bulbous head. The smaller Toad shaped form yelling and complaining at the taller gangly form that looked like it could only belong to the known pointy-eared troublemaker.

It really wasn't her business, but she floated over and hid behind the door and listened.

"I don't care!" Came a raspy and grated tone of voice. "You've been trained on this for hours, it should be drilled through your skull right about now. I don't care what you have against our customers, no arguing, no complaining, no insults or pestering, and no making ladies faint! Especially princesses! Such behavior is not tolerated around here. We have an important image to keep, a reputable service that rivals many right now; we cannot afford anything that could even put a speck on our reputation. This is a five-star restaurant with five-star employees, either get yourself together or get out."

There was a heavy sigh. "Apologies, Waluigi won't do it again."

"Good! Now get back out there and get the tables cleaned up, we close dining in an hour. And no more inappropriate behavior! Because you are new; this is your first warning, got that?"

"Yes, yes! Okay! Waluigi gets it."

"Then off with you."

"Fine, I'm-a going." Waluigi replied back with a hint of anger. As he left he grumbled lowly to himself that he didn't do anything wrong and that they didn't hear anything he said to his first table of the night. Though he did technically call Luigi a loser but that was just it, nothing worthy of being yelled at, and that woman didn't actually faint. Seriously what gives?

He walked through the kitchens swinging doors with a dish tub in hand over to the now empty table, for his own sake he was glad the trio was gone. The scolding he got for causing such a ruckus was not worth it, not that he intended to cause any trouble; he needed this job. Waluigi placed the tub in one of the seats then raised a brow at what was left behind. He saw a nicely stacked small tower of golden coins in the center of the table; a lot more than he expected from his rival, unrequited love, and the space woman. He takes the coins and stores them in his waist apron then spots a small white folded card sitting next to the empty salad bowl, on it was written 'Thank you' in large golden cursive letters. He picked up the card and opened it, there was something written on the inside too.

-Waluigi, thank you for your service. I give you my deepest apologies about the commotion and embarrassment that I might have caused, it wasn't your fault; so please try not to let the matter trouble you. I hope it wasn't too much of a problem. 

-Sincerely, Rosalina~

"Not at all." He says quietly to himself with a light smile as he pockets the card then starts placing the dishes into the tub, not aware of the lady now at the doors of the restaurant peering in for a brief moment then leaving with a soft expression of guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No promises; but I'm going to try and post a chapter a week or maybe two if possible, since my work schedule just tightened up with overtime for the next few weeks.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and the kudos you lovely strangers.


	3. Dance Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi comes upon Waluigi at an outdoor dance party, while trying to dance himself the star of the show can't stand his rival trying to steal the spotlight and challenges him. A quiet and beautiful spectator in the crowd watches with amazement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, when the dance fight begins you can play the song "Destruction Dance' Revolution Mario Mix extended by 'Mario Truong' on YouTube for a better read, completely optional though.

Waluigi tossed around in his bed, moving his arms a bit in his sleep; his red velvet blanket partially slid off of his bare torso but the cool air of the room surprisingly didn't stir him awake. A grin suddenly crept onto his face, a devious laugh escaped his throat. What unspeakable horrors could he possibly be dreaming up?

\---

"Momma-mia! Wooaaal!" 

Mario cried aloud as Waluigi swung his heavier kart directly into Mario's and sent him and his smaller vehicle over the edge of the 64 Rainbow Road track, securing another top spot in the race. He burst out laughing from his accomplishment; but only briefly because the green plumber was directly in front of him. His next and final target. Waluigi smashed into an Item box on the road and a bob-omb appeared in his left hand, he glanced at the object then tapped it's spherical form out of growing anticipation.

"Hehe." Waluigi grinned menacingly as he stirred his kart behind the green plumber who saw the object from the corner of his eye and looked to be panicking a bit. He chased after the plumber along the long curve of the course, dogging a dropped banana peel and steading himself so that he doesn't stir off course and fall out into the late nighttime atmosphere to the huge city below.

The man clad in purple waited patiently as they reached a more narrow stretch, he then arched his arm back then lobbed the bomb forward with all his strength and the object went flying over Luigi's head and landed several yards in front of him. "Oh no!" Luigi tried to stir his steering wheel and cried as he came upon the detonating explosive, moving too fast to turn away and not going fast enough to bypass it. His vehicle was caught in the fiery explosion and brought him to a near dead halt, caking him and his kart in a layer of gunpowder and ash.

"See ya, cheater!" Waluigi mocked as he zoomed by the now barely moving kart, he made an upside down L shape with his hand and flashed it for a brief moment; hoping Luigi had seen it and all of it's representational glory. Now with no one in front of him he could finish the race and victory was surely his to claim so long as no blue shells are on the track, finally after coming in second and below for so long; he'd finally be number one. "Waluigi numbah whan! Wha ha ha ha ha!" The finish line was only a couple hundred feet away, just a few more seconds and... 

He took a glance behind him after hearing a zooming sound over the buzzing of his own kart, then just like that a P-Wing burst past Yoshi; nicking his small buggy and sending him into the abyss with a Lakitu flying after. "Woooooohoooo!" The driver of that kart was the space lady, she then used her last mushroom and zipped right at him. The princess had bumped into his Standard Kart but it wasn't heavy enough to knock him off track, as she sped past him she blew a kiss and waved; then she crossed the finish line before he could.

He came in second and slowed his kart until it came to a stop on the top of the track, Rosalina was several feet away cheering with the little star coming to greet her for the win. Waluigi got out of his kart and pulled his cap down a bit then pocketed his hands while looking away, his stance clearly showing his agitation and upset. He really wanted to win, but no; outdone at the last second as always. So close to victory just to have it snatched away, whatever; he was still number one. He took a hesitant glance at the victor, she was very happy. Well, at least it wasn't either of the plumbers this time, so it couldn't be all that bad he concluded.

Soon enough everyone had made it across the finish line and had all started surrounding the winner with congratulatory remarks and clapping, that could of been him in the spotlight receiving the attention for his well earned and surprisingly not cheated victory. He actually worked for the win, smacking others off the road and dodging shells along with banana peels and fireballs just to reach the top five. Stupid boosting mushshrooms shouldn't have been allowed on the track. He thought bitterly, being the sore loser that he was. He saw Wario standing not too far away so he walked up to his heavyset friend and stood beside him.

"Not bad." Wario admitted as he watched the woman wave and smile.

"What-a about-a me? Waluigi came in second. Where's my applause?" Waluigi complained.

The shorter man laughed. "Who cares about second place; first is the only one that matters, duh. You that desperate for attention or something?"

Waluigi stomped his foot onto the reflective and colorful road. "Wa, no Waluigi isn't desperate! But I deserve some kind of attention for placing the top three wah."

Wario laughed aloud again to his annoyance. "You're so desperate, just admit it. Jealous of that lady stealing the spotlight. Let's face it; you're destined to always be in someone's shadow, ha even mine." He started laughing again. "It's the way things are meant to be, just accept it already. Besides, if you won it would probably mean a bad omen or end of the world situation, or some kind of strange event. We know you can't ever be anything but the butt end of a joke of the crew, the outcast, the weirdo, the guy always in the background, the forgotten, and lastly; the face of assist trophies."

This enraged Waluigi so much that he started visibly shaking with gnashed teeth and a twitching brow, he coiled his hands and out of anger sent one fist directly into Wario's laughing face to silence the mockery. "Wah! Shut up!" The shorter man flopped to the ground with a pained cry while holding his nose. Wario was right about one thing, he was beginning to feel pretty jealous of the space woman, just another person to try and one-up with the rest of the crowd. Still visibly seething he turned his head to look over at Rosalina and shot her a nasty glare that she didn't even see, she was surround by everyone and giving smiles and receiving the praise that was rightfully his.

He was so tempted to storm over and give her a piece of his mind, she stole his moment of glory and he couldn't stand it. He actually begin trudging in her direction until he felt a hand wrap around his wrist jerk him back, he turned around to gripe at who was trying to hold him back. A huge and heavy fist then slams across his jaw and he stumbles backwards into Bowser at the back of the crowd, he caught a glimpse of an equally pissed off Wario sneering back at him.

He honestly should of seen it coming, the vindictive man is no pushover.

He narrowly missed the spikes of the shell, his thin form landing carefully between the sharp projections. The Koopa King turned his head to the side and growled, he then pushed Waluigi off of him with his shell and then punched him away with a snarl. "Waaa-" He stumbled forward, unable to keep balance from the forceful strike and his foot stepped right on a banana peel that had been left behind on the track. He went face first crashing onto the road by the edge, teeth painfully clacked together from the fall. As he tried to stand he heard a lot of laughter but dared not to turn and face the crowd now mocking him for his klutzy movements and slip-up. Once he stood he tried to take another step but slipped again, residue of the fruit peel still sticking to the bottom of his foot; only this time he slipped and fell over the short guardrail at the edge of the track.

"Waaaaaaaahahahaaaaaaaaa-"

With no Lakitu in sight he plummeted down towards the large lighted city below, falling fast with no one to help him. He saw several faces peer over the edge of the track, quietly watching him with expressions of shock and horror. He imagined he'd go out one way for all of his evil mischievous deeds but not like this, he always assumed his end would be anticlimactic and lame like himself; a fitting end. Well considering he's falling to his death over a banana peel; maybe this was the case. Either way, this was it.

He turned his head to the side to see a large city building rooftop coming quickly into view; well, at least he won't hit the ground so at least this could mean he's not entirely worth as much as dirt or asphalt. But it still means he's going to splat and color some unfortunate surface with his hideous mess, great. Deciding not to watch the imminent collision he turned his gaze back up towards the sky and gaped when he saw the space lady now flying down from the track and at him with an incredible speed.

As she neared she reached a hand out at him; her expression full of desperation and determination, he reluctantly reached back and had almost taken hers until he felt himself smash into a hard surface and everything went immediately black.

\---

"Wah!" The gangly man abruptly snapped awake and felt himself going over the edge of the mattress, he comically crashed onto the floor face first and planted the fine carpet. "Ow." He grunted as he lifted himself onto his hands and knees, then placed a hand over his nose for a moment from the pain. Once the tenderness receded he got up off the floor and reached down to grab his bed sheets now grounded, he placed them sloppily over the mattress then sat down on the edge as he ran his hands across his face and through his hair.

"What a nightmare." He said to himself, trying to steady his breathing and calm down his racing heart. He shivered a bit from the cold sweat, only his black and purple boxers to give him any warmth. He soon moved back onto the mattress and bundled back under the covers, it was still a few hours before his alarm goes off so he nestled his head back into his pillow and soon fell back asleep; hoping his nightmare wouldn't continue where it had left off.

\---

Waluigi had rolled onto one side of the bed and slammed his hand down hard on the mushroom shaped bell alarm clock, he groggily pulled himself up from the warm comfy surface and ran his hands over his face; though he got plenty of sleep he didn't feel like he had gotten any rest last night. First that nightmare, then some stupid silly dream about collecting ingredients to make some tacos really wore him out mentally. He had to lose a race and die in one, then run vast lengths and climb large hills just for tomatoes; completely tiring.

With a long yawn and slow stretch of his arms, he then turned to the edge of the mattress and placed his feet on the floor. He didn't have work for a while since he was scheduled to work as a butler for a party tonight at the resort's recreational hall in a building a few blocks away, so he decided to spend a good majority of his free time exploring and getting that much needed fresh paradise air.

After getting out of bed he got dress in his standard white gloves, orange pointy shoes, black overalls and purple long sleeve, he didn't have vacation clothes; would never have the time or money for a vacation so he never bought any. Well, he used to have the money anyways. All he had on him was a few sets of his tennis clothes from the court, a couple tanks and shorts, and swimwear that he had since participating in the Olympic games, nothing else but undergarments and a few black overalls and purple long sleeves. Though with some of the generous tips he got last night he could afford a new set of vacation ware, but he decided against it; there were other priorities at the moment so he wasn't going to blow it all immediately. He won't get paid his first check until the end of the week so he was just going to have to save what he had for food or something more useful. With that in mind he pocketed his earnings and headed for the bathroom. 

Once inside he brushed his teeth, swished some mouthwash, cleaned out his ears, splashed water into his face and dried off with a small white hand towel, and finished by smoothing his mustache into perfectly pointed tips. He then took a comb and ran it across the hair of his head; catching it a few times on some tangles but eventually combing it completely out. His eyes narrowed a bit when he looked at his work in the mirror, the large swoop on the side was curved up with much flair but he didn't like it. So he ran the brushing tool through again a few times to get it to stay down but the bangs curved back and up to his annoyance. "Egh, whatever." He grumbled to himself and placed his cap on his head, at least that will hide it.

Stepping out of the resort and into the large circular plaza had him gaping, everything was much more grand now that he had the time to actually look at everything. The place was huge, the fountain was huge, even the surrounding buildings were huge. You would have to be wealthy to own or even run a business here, all the places looked so fancy and exquisite except the smaller outdoor market district not too far away. He could have went looking through all of the shops to bypass some time but instead chose not to and instead head for the beach, he didn't want to tempt himself to spend what little he had so soon. 

Debt. He had to keep that in mind at all times, it's priority.

Waluigi let out a sigh of relief with closed eyes as the ocean breeze blew through his hair, air so clean and salty; the sounds of the waves just ties the paradise atmosphere together. Wind rushing through palm leaves, seagulls calling, and boats buzzing in the distance, the sun warming the sands, he almost couldn't believe he was there. He enjoyed the ambiance of the place so much that he walked up to the nearest shady palm and leaned his back against it, he then pulled his cap a little over his eyes and rested there. He wouldn't stay too long, just a quick nap maybe.

It hadn't been longer than a couple of hours before he finally woke up, he felt more rested than all the hours he had got before hand; it was nice to relax actually enjoy it. No crazy dreams to plague him this time, although he was a bit more toastier than before; the sun's rays were finally shining on him and his shady spot had receded back behind him. The lanky pointy-eared man leaned up and stretched, as he did so he heard a rhythmic drumming beat; it was certainly far away but if it was drumming to a good tune then he was more than interested to go and listen for himself.

He made his way from the beach in the direction of the music more inland, it had changed a few times by the time he neared the source but the walk wasn't too far. Waluigi started to bob his head to the catchy beats of multiple instruments, there were no lyrics being sung but he could almost make up a song in his head to go with it. Was he a good singer? Absolutely not! Did he even know how to play instruments? Nope! Did he have good taste in music? Maybe. But did he know how to dance? Most certainly and he sure felt like moving the closer he got to the source.

As he neared the top of the grassy hill he came upon an outdoor tennis court, there was a game going on with quite a handful of spectators; though they were all too busy invested in the Koopa vs Gumba match than the music nearby. He made a mental note of the court's location, maybe something to return to on a later day to play some tennis if there were any challengers about. Could never have too much practice nor too much fun, especially creaming everyone in the sport and hogging all the glory.

Past the court was a cobble square filled with people dancing to the rhythmic beats, from Koopas, Koopa Troopas, Parakoopas, Dry Bones, to Hammer Bros, Toads, Toadettes, Goombas, Galoombas, and the human residents. Just a flat place filled with people dancing and singing, or attempted dancing and singing at least. It was almost like a party minus the mini games. 

But who could possibly party more than the biggest party animal that was himself?

Some of the dance moves he saw was pretty weak, in fact no one he saw could actually 'dance'; quite pathetic really. Perhaps this was his moment to shine? Not in front of thousands like he would absolutely desire, but enough maybe catch some attention that might spread to the corners of the island? Ha! He could possibly be the island's next main attraction with his hypnotic dance moves and and show these pitiful mediocre nobodies what true rhythm really was?

But first, he needed to find and locate the source of that wonderful music, it was surprisingly playing a tune he knew minus the voice and lyrics; a song by the famous Pauline of New Donk City. He looked around for a band but saw no one; everyone was just dancing or talking to each other, no one had any instruments and there was no electrical devices in sight, no buildings, no nothing but a water fountain and floating guard Lakitus. But when he looked more closely at the stone pillar centered in the fountain his eyes widened and he gaped in surprise.

At the top of the pillar and spouting water was a translucent orb with a glowing music note inside, vibrant radiant colors reflected off of it's surface. It looked almost exactly like... "Wah! A Music Key?!" The exact one he had taken for himself years ago in his failed attempt to bring forth dance and chaos to the world, it had the exact same color and everything; it had to be a key.

One of the island's residents took notice of his surprise and smiled, a very friendly looking fellow. This man was a bit on the heavyset side with a straw hat, small brown mustache, yellow Hawaiian style shirt, and blue beach shorts. "Why yes, that key was an exquisite addition added earlier this year; costs the Waki Waki Island owner a huge fortune but it's a popular attraction for sure. Normally, this one of four keys was kept safe in the Truffle Tower far away, but this particular one was bought and with the promise of protection to spread joy and dance. This place is almost never empty, not even at late hours. The music key is said to have some crazy magical powers but it's currently being used to play music. 

It has the power to play any song that someone thinks up, though it can't produce voices sadly. It plays songs from soft slow music to upbeat and loud ones at times. My favorite feature about the island for sure, met my fiancé; the woman of my dreams here during the grand opening several months ago. But try to stick your distance from it, security measures are necessary to keep the beats going." He pointed up at the sky, several serious looking Lakitu's floated around with electrifying Amps at the ends of their poles; some with security cameras and blue winged shells.

'Well how do I get a song I want to play?" He asked now looking at the resident and pointed a thumb back at himself. "Waluigi about to show everyone what real dancing is heh heh."

"Oh, easy. Though there is a lot of people today so it might be a bit of a challenge, but all you have to do it just think of the song and let it play through your mind; the longer and more clear you can think it the more easier it will be for the key to lock onto and recreate the song's beats. Just be sure to have the rhythm and instruments' done clearly though, and it can be hard to concentrate with all of this music already playing.

Waluigi grinned. "Not-a problem for me." He closed his eyes and focused on a song he liked, it was a jazz-like theme with various elements that made it more of a multi genre, instruments ranging from piano, saxophones, xylophones, drums, and trumpets. It took a long minute but the slow song ended and shifted into the song he had thought up, his eyes snap open and he laughs. "Wa ha ha ha ha! Perfect!" He holds both of his arms and fists up in the air with a foot moving forward in his pose of triumphant accomplishment.

The resident smiles and points at him. "Wait, is this your song?"

He withdrew from his stance and nodded.

"Wow, first time too?" He beamed with amazement. "Well I'm impressed. I normally can't concentrate to change it but congrats; hope you enjoy your song and dance; the floor's practically yours." He pointed to an empty spot nearby on the cobbled ground.

Waluigi started to tap his toe to the beat and made his way to the open spot, he grabbed the tip of his hat and bobbed his head to the catchy tune. He then looks forward and begins to step from side to side smoothly with his arms firmly at his sides; the stone ground did not slow his slick heels, he then swings one arm up and around in a circle then points it to the sky as he now moves his hips from side to side. He then spins around a few times on his toes and comes to stop with swinging his hands in front of him, one to one side and the other to the opposite end. His legs then move one in front of the other in place, taking turns switching positions while his arms now move about him stylishly to the sound of the beat.

His smooth and yet sharp turns catches the eyes of a few people nearby and they stop their dancing to watch his, the longer the song went the more the people around stopped and gathered around the star dancer and watched in awe.

Waluigi swings his arms about as he moonwalks back and forth to the rhythm, causing the spectators to clap and cheer loudly; surprised that this strange gangly and scary looking man had such amazing and stylish moves and form.

Luigi came upon the hill wearing his typical plumber outfit, he would have worn his vacation set but there was errands to do before relaxing today. He was there to check out the popular tennis court that he had been told about; but he noticed that it was almost empty when he made it up to the top of the hill. There were two Hammer bros playing against each other but only a few spectators in the small set of stands on each side, he made a mental note of it's location so that he could come back a later time if he found someone to challenge him.

He soon felt his toe tapping to a very catchy and rhythmic beat, he looks around to find some kind of dance party not too far away; and boy it was sure crowded. Maybe that's where everyone went? He really should get back to the girls since they had a museum of the island to visit soon, but he couldn't deny his curiosity; he'd only be a moment.

As he made his way over he could see Waluigi was the center of attention, standing in a circle of people dancing to a fantastic beat. The tall guy was spinning and moving about with such form and finesse, precise moves that looked like they belonged to an expert of dance artistry. He really shouldn't be surprised and wasn't by the fact Waluigi was dancing; what shocked him was how well his rival was dancing, much more than he ever expected of the guy; especially since he beat him in a dance off years ago and won the music key. 

Though the longer he watched something about the man's moves made him want to dance too, Luigi wasn't a huge fan of dancing but he was sure feeling it right about now. Now that he thought about it, he could probably learn something from Waluigi, this thought was an odd and yet concerning one; but dancing isn't exactly a bad or dangerous thing right?

Waluigi was enjoying himself, he was finally getting the attention he so deserved; all while doing what he loved to do. The people around him cheered and danced in place to the rhythmic tunes with hands in the air, all faces of approval and acceptance. He wished that it could always be this way, the star of the show, in the spotlight, adored, praised, admired. It felt great, and he wasn't even doing his best moves; he had so much more to impress the rhythm-less spectators. If only the world knew of his talent, he would definitely be a star; sadly this is perhaps the only place he was ever going to have to show it. There were no such places to show his talent back at home and he wasn't exactly wealthy enough to build a place for dance, what a shame.

He happily moved one leg out to the side and slid the other to meet it before doing the exact same move but with the other leg going outward first, but in doing this he noticed that he had bumped into somebody; this shouldn't be as he was nowhere near the crowd. He glanced at his side to see that darn green plumber doing his exact same thing next to him, mimicking his move; albeit not as good and more slowly. Though he had unexpected company he didn't stop dancing as he had a crowd to entertain, he then started to pick up his pace in his dance so that his rival would have a more difficult time keeping up.

"What are you doing here plumber?"

Still trying to mimic Waluigi, Luigi continued to dance but looked back up at his rival. "What does it a-look like I'm-a doing? I'm-a dancing." He smiled.

Waluigi huffed. "Well get lost loser, I don't share the stage with anyone." He then swung his hip out and bumped the green jump man away.

Luigi though almost falling over caught himself and moved back into position; still moving to the beat of the music, he glared back at Waluigi. "There's plenty of room and everyone's enjoying the show, just let me dance too."

"Bah! And let your pathetic dance mimicry distract everyone's eyes from my work of art? Ha! You can't even keep up with moves as sick as these." Waluigi grinned and started to move more quickly and with more flare, being sure to keep all the eyes on him and not the plumber that's trying to steal his spotlight.

After making another spin, Waluigi suddenly notices and recognizes one of the spectators in the back of the crowd; at some point the space lady had apparently snuck in or he just didn't see her from the start. So if Luigi and Rosalina were here then where was his precious flower? He glanced around in another slower spin but didn't find her at all. Of course Daisy was nowhere to be seen, missing out on his impressive and remarkable talent; he felt a bit disheartened but it didn't stop his motivation. Whatever, he could at least impress the other lady who could potentially talk about him to Daisy about his charming moves.

Soon the song came to an end and Waluigi finished off the song with a striking pose while holding the tip of his cap and pointing directly at the crowd; or rather the prettiest spectator of the crowd, that space woman. To his annoyance when he glanced over at Luigi, the loser had had mimicked the pose and with such mediocrity. So distasteful, didn't even have his own finishing stance; cheater. The surrounding crowd bursts into cheers and clapping and Luigi gives bows, Waluigi then pushes him to the side and gives his own bows.

Rosalina claps and let's out a soft cheer, she never knew Waluigi could dance so well; although he did almost beat her in rhythmic gymnastics in one of the Olympic games a while ago. Still, dance wasn't too much different from gymnastics so this is why he must be so good at dancing she concluded. She was also quite surprised that he let Luigi dance along side him; she was sure a fight was going to break out when the plumber made his way out into the dance circle.

"What-a gives?" Luigi folds his arms and narrows his eyes.

"My spotlight plumber, that's what." He waved the back of his hand at the shorter man. "Go jump down a pipe somewhere, or vacuum some stupid ghosts." Waluigi retorts, now folding his arms in retaliation while lurching forward to be on eye level with his rival. "I'm the star of this show, not you."

"Well, I want to dance too." Luigi complained.

"Wah! You copied me the whole time, you don't have what it takes to match me; let a lone keep up."

Luigi then placed his hands on his hips. "Oh yeah? Well who won the dance off all those years ago eh? I can do it."

Waluigi positioned himself to stand upright, he pulled at one of the ends of his moustache in thought. "I haven't forgotten, but that was years ago. Waluigi's had plenty of practice since then, its also wahn of my favorite hobbies you fool. No Smash time or crazy adventures has given me plenty of opportunities to perfect my skills unlike you; you wouldn't even be competition worthy now. Where would be the fun in humiliating you if you can't even come close to comparison?" He grinned arrogantly.

The green jump man was hesitant but spoke up. "Well I can at least a-try."

"Are you sure?" He then glances back at Rosalina who appears pretty curious about the challenge, he confidently smirks with a raised brow in her direction. "To dance with Waluigi is dance with danger." He said lowly, his eyes still on her then they shift back to the plumber when he heard a huff.

Luigi wasn't phased. "Let me."

"Why? You'll only regret it. Hmm, you know what? Okay, fine. Let's see who the real best dancer is; here and now, it'll be like a rematch of sorts but Waluigi will make it a-more interesting."

"Okie-dokey then, Luigi is in." Luigi agreed with a nod.

"But!" Waluigi spoke up, pointing one finger up into the air. "Instead of a 'dance off'; since I know your way out of practice, this time we'll have a 'dance fight'. A more fast paced and invigorating challenge, on a even playing field wouldn't-cha say? Wahn that I'm-a sure I would definitely enjoy, don't even have to dance better than me to win either heh heh."

Luigi scratches the back of his head in confusion. "A dance fight? What's that?" He asks with an arched brow.

The lanky man laughed aloud then smiled with a menacing smirk. "You've never heard? Well well, allow me to demonstrate. Wa hah!" Waluigi suddenly forced himself to spin rapidly in place on one of his toes, he then abruptly swings his fist out in his spin and it slammed directly into Luigi's jaw. As he comes to a stop he see the shorter man picking himself off of the ground rubbing his tender cheek, the crowd that had been mostly silent from the sudden hit starts to cheer again. "Get the picture now do we?"

"How is this any different from fighting?" He inquired.

"It isn't stupid, it's fighting but with style and to the beat of music; much more entertainment to the crowd and myself. Though you may be good at fighting, I doubt you can dance while doing so. We'll have a wahn verses wahn, winner will be decided by whoever's on the ground by the time the song ends; either by exhaustion or utter defeat. But if you get complete disapproval from the crowd before the song ends then you're automatically are disqualified, just be glad I don't have bob-ombs on me this time."

"That's not fair."

Waluigi laughed again. "Oh, but you were the wahn to 'beat me in a dance off those years ago' and could 'at least try' to beat me now. You going to back out now loser after saying you were in? I mean you can if you want, but that means Waluigi wins this time and with no contest. What a joke. Wah ha ha ha ha ha!"

Luigi narrowed his eyes and raised a determined fist at the taller guy. "I still accept the challenge."

"Good, Waluigi's turn for revenge and victory." He replied quietly and closed his eyes as he stood in place in silence. He soon focused on a old beat, a nearly forgotten rhythmic tune; one that was absolutely one of his favorites and sure to be a blast from the past.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Luigi arched a brow.

The taller man opened his eyes, grin unchanged. "Why just setting the tune of the song we'll dance to, wahn I'm sure you are quite familiar with. Look up behind me."

The shorter plumber gave an expression of surprise before shooting his rival a strange look.

"A Music Key, perhaps the very wahn we danced for back then; now wahn of this island's unique features." Waluigi added. "Though its not in my possession it's still got some unique powers to play whatever music I want, I know the perfect song for this dancing rematch; it's only fitting. Let's start the theme eh?"

Soon a techno-like beat begins then is soon followed by multiple instruments to a catchy rhythmic fast paced beat. Luigi gapes, remembering it well.

"Heh heh. Hope you haven't forgotten about Destruction Dance of the wrecking crew! Wah!" Waluigi shouts aloud and begins to bounce to the beat as the piano sounds, taking the floor first with steps back and forth in place with his arms and fists making circular motions at his sides. To his annoyance Luigi starts copying him again; that was fine cause no one here can dance as great as he. Then he picks up his pace and swings the back of his fist right into his opponent, this backhands the plumber and it stunned him but only for a brief moment.

The crowd erupts into a gasp then a loud cheering frenzy for Waluigi's stylish and slick hit.

Luigi brings one hand up to rub his nose but he then gets back into rhythm of the beat and starts to do his own dance by walking in place and moving his arms and hands about in a chopping fashion. While bobbing to the beat he then immediately ducks down and backwards with one leg out, using one hand touching the ground to steady himself from falling over; nearly missing the long leg that had came swooping over his head. Just barely grazing the top of his cap.

The crowd seems impressed and gives a loud cheer to the flashy dodge, this prompts him to move back onto both feet and get back into the rhythm of the music. For retaliation he punched outward, one fist at a time with every other beat, he then spun to the side and landed a strong swing into his rival's side.

The lanky man was jarred out of his place but quickly recovered and slid back into his spot then sneered at the shorter guy, he tapped his foot to the beat with his arms now outward; he then forces himself into a spin on one of his toes and in this quick motion he slaps the side of Luigi's head multiple times until the hits slow him to a stop. The crowd was pretty impressed, growing a little louder from his flashy technique. He gets back into the groove with fast paced movements and shoots an arrogant grin to his rival, Luigi wasn't paying any attention to him though; trying to focus on the moves and music.

Before Luigi could think up a move to match the music he tilted his head to the side to see Waluigi drop to the ground and onto his hands while sending his legs out and around him in a complete circle, a leg swoops out and slams against his kneecaps and forcefully trips him over; causing him to crash to the ground face first. The people surrounding gasps and a few 'booing' sounds follows.

Waluigi completes the rotation a few times and pulls himself into handstand on one hand with his other limbs jutting out in a flaring position. He soaks in the cheers and feels his ego boosting, this was too easy. As he comes out of the pose and stands to continue the dance, he looks over to see the plumber getting back up and readjusting his hat before getting back into the groove. "Top that. If you think you can."

Now more determined Luigi decides to just ignore Waluigi's taunts as focusing on him would be sure to throw off his focus, taunting was just Waluigi's thing. A distraction for sure. Luigi decided to get a little risky and he starts jumping back and forth, he then forces himself into a midair roll and lands on both hands then propels himself directly at Waluigi feet first. He slams his boots into the man's jaw and right arm makes him stumble and fall to the ground, bouncing back off the man Luigi spins in the air and lands on his feet perfectly. The crowd is not impressed by Waluigi's failed attempt to dodge and they show disapproval by chanting for him to get back up.

Waluigi had rubbed his cheek and growled from the ground, he tried to block his rival but hadn't anticipated how hard the hit was going to be and he had been to slow to block it entirely. With a huff he got back onto his feet and started to move back into the rhythm. He then suddenly moonwalks a few steps back as the spinning plumber now shoots past him with his arms out like a small sideways tornado; he lands on the opposite side of him and continues to dance while now focused and dancing entirely to his own style. "Think ye can get Waluigi twice in a row now do we? Ha, think again."

The lanky man made a short twirl in place moving his hands about, then quickly sends a foot smashing down into the plumber's with much force.

Luigi cried out from the cruel stomp and quickly pulled his foot away from Waluigi's reach, that was a low blow; his toes now hurt very much and made his dance moves harder to do without causing himself more pain.

"Can you keep up with me now?" Waluigi laughed.

Luigi refused to answer him and kept dancing in place as he thought of what to do next. He then decides to spin on his good toes and send his leg flying out at Waluigi but the tall man had done nearly the exact same move at the exact same time, causing their shins to clash and come to a complete stop. They glared at each other then backed off and continued to move to the rhythm as the crowd's noise grow louder from the impressive double block.

Though it was a strange and not at all peaceful way to settle a score; it was still a very interesting and engaging spectacle to watch. Almost like a form of art in motion, poses and movements of dance but in a clash to outdo the each other. Rosalina watched as the two men moved to the beat, then at the exact same time swing a leg out at the other with the shins of both colliding into each other; stopping the dance in just one short instance before they retreated a step back and begin to plan the next attack in their motions.

Then just when she thought that the fight would ease back up Luigi had sprung away from a brutal kick, then shot forward with a fist and knocked the cap right off of a surprised Waluigi. The man had sneered in rage from the strike and looked as though he was starting to lose focus; Rosalina could tell that the anger was starting to get to him with his pose and movements becoming more jagged and ridged. When it came to dance Waluigi was amazing as she had seen when stumbling upon the place, but in the dance fight the crowd that had been so focused on him before; now had their eyes on the shorter counterpart who was improving in the match. Waluigi had started off so strong and with much confidence; but it seemed as though all of that started to dwindle away as Luigi began to prove to be a worthy opponent.

Maybe he should have just stuck to dancing, all of the physical hits were riling him up in a bad way and it was worsening his performance with each passing second.

Rosalina frowned, Waluigi didn't appear to be having fun anymore; his anger and very apparent jealousy was getting the better of him. His dance was now starting to look like more lackluster like he just wanted to outright get straight to fighting and cut out the dance entirely. Then just like that, the song was over; Luigi's last low kick to Waluigi's ankle had him downed just as the song came to a stop. The crowd cheers and claps for the last second stolen victory; quite a few of the spectators surround the winner in his own little circle and Waluigi is alone off to the side sitting on the ground with his arms crossed, sneer on his face, and heated gaze focused away from his rival.

Luigi soaks in the victory for a long minute before walking through the people and over to the lanky man, he offered him a hand to help him up but Waluigi begrudgingly rejects the help. The observer of the cosmos slowly drifts towards the men as the crowds slowly disperse and leave the area.

"I don't need any help plumber, I'm clearly capable of standing." Waluigi hisses with a glare while rubbing his sore ankle.

Luigi's frown deepens. "I'm also offering a hand out of good sportsmanship you know; that was an intense dance fight; thought I was going to lose for sure."

The taller salty man growled. "And you would have if you didn't make a low blow. Cheater." He bitterly spat.

"Well you made a low blow by trying to crush my toes but you don't see me accusing you of cheating." He shrugged. "Still, I call it a-draw in my opinion. I only won because of your rules; you definitely dance better than me now so congrats."

"Whatever."

The plumber sighed with his shoulders sinking, not even a compliment could make his rival feel better; he only hopes that this victory doesn't end with Waluigi planning some sort of revenge which he's pretty much expecting already at this point. "I was trying to be a-nice."

Waluigi huffed, arms still crossed. "I don't want your compliments of pity!" He glared at the plumber who was now glaring back at him.

Rosalina could sense the tension rising between the two and decided to end it or at least redirect it elsewhere. "That was an incredible show you two, I've never seen anything like it." 

Luigi's expression lightened and he turned to face her with a friendly wave of the hand. "Oh hey Rosalina."

She smiled and gave a light bow of her head. "I was honored to get to see such a thing. Luigi, you're so good at fighting and adapting on the fly." She turned to the taller man. "Waluigi, you're so talented at dancing and having quite the charm too. The two talents combined made for a fascinating watch; the crowd loved you both."

Waluigi gaped a bit, she at least liked and praised his efforts; and pretty much called him better at dancing than Luigi. Finally, someone notices his most treasured talent that wasn't tennis associated. And did she say he was charming?

"What are you a-doing here anyway? I thought you were getting your nails done with a-Daisy? Did you really watch the whole thing?" The green jump man asked.

She nodded. "Mine were done a while ago, I actually came here looking for you to tell you that Daisy would be done with her manicure soon so that we can get ready to go to the museum together. But when I got here you hadn't arrived yet so I decided to wait and enjoy the party." Her smile waivered a bit. "I suppose we both kind of got caught up in all the dancing and music, Daisy's probably already waiting on us and wondering where we're at right about now."

"Ah!" Luigi jumped in place with a bit of shock. "Oh you're right! I almost forgot, we should hurry back."

Rosalina nodded. "Agreed."

Luigi then turned to Waluigi and waved though his rival refused to wave back and only gave him a cold look instead. He shrugged then ran out from the place, dodging the people still around until he was out of sight.

After watching the green plumber dash away he then turns his attention to Rosalina, she was still floating there with a warm smile; she herself looked about ready to go so Waluigi quickly pulled himself up off the ground. He was about to speak but instead leaned down to grab his cap when he forgot that it had been knocked off, as he took it in hand he noticed it was a little heavy and made a rattling sound. His expression lightens with surprise as he empties some coins into his hand, wondering where they came from. "What the-?"

The friendly guy from earlier walked up with a huge smile on his face. "A lot of people liked the dance and dance fight; when you lost your cap some of the spectators threw coins into it; it's all yours."

"Huh?" Waluigi still looked puzzled.

"He's right." Rosalina spoke up. "I saw for myself, they really liked yours and Luigi's dancing; you've impressed them that much."

"Oh." Waluigi now smiles as he pockets the coins. Maybe letting the plumber dance next to him wasn't such a bad thing after all, free coin is hard to argue against and he was happy to accept. "Well don't mind if I do."

The friendly man waves. "Well I got to go, have a lovely evening you two."

Rosalina waves back. "You as well." As the man leaves she turns back to Waluigi and smiles.

Waluigi held his cap in his hands, his eyes dart off to the side for a moment as he thinks of what to say. "I don't normally do this... but thanks for the card." He finally looks back at her. "So is everything okay, you're not sick or anything anymore after what happened last night?"

The princess of the cosmos lightly chuckled. "I'm perfectly fine, but thanks for asking. I only needed fresh air, felt great afterwards." Her smile faded a bit. "I'm sorry to have caused a scene though, I kind of made it look like it was your fault but I know it wasn't. It was because of me, not you. However; I appreciate the concern and offering help. That was sweet of you."

It took a long moment before he had realized he had been staring at her face, it was too easy to get lost into; he blinked and took a step backwards. "Great!" Waluigi placed the cap back on his head. He smirked as he pointed a thumb back at himself. "No need to apologize to Waluigi, he's used to taking the heat like a champ anyways. Wah ha ha!" He laughed confidently, almost as if he was proud that he took the blame.

This made her smile fall into a sad one, there was underlining pain masquerading in that tone of voice; she just knew it. She suddenly perked up when she remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot to mention, I really liked your solo dancing earlier; there was so much energy and passion with every twist and turn and on every step. I must admit, it made even me want to dance though I don't really know how to."

Waluigi smirked then made a quick formal partial bow with his arms and hands off to his side. "Thank you; it's Waluigi's specialty. Maybe he could teach you some moves sometime?"

She softy laughed. "Maybe. Thank you for being considerate and kind Waluigi, I have to go now; but I do hope to see you around sometime soon."

The gangly man tipped his hat. "Likewise, Rosalina."

She began to float upward a bit and waved with a kind smile. "Goodbye."

Waluigi watched as she gently floated away through the dispersing crowd. "Bye." He reluctantly called back more quietly and waved though she had already turned away. She seemed fairly nice; how long has it been since he's met someone around here like that? Well there was one lady, but that was a long long time ago; right when things began to go down hill for him. He thought to himself, frowning. Despite Rosalina stealing his spotlight in his dream he started to think that if anyone ever steals it, dream or in the waking world; that it should be her and only her. 

He turned the opposite way and began heading back towards the resort, he decided he'd grab something to eat and go back to his room and watch some television before his shift begins. Waluigi kind of hoped that he'd run into the nice space woman again, she wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a good laugh, you can also watch Destruction Dance with Lyrics by Juno Songs on YouTube too, and the guy singing actually kind of sounds like Waluigi, it's pretty great.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long stressful night catering to a party, Waluigi plans for a nice time at the beach the following day; only he finds that Daisy, Rosalina, and Luigi have followed him and are playing a sport he hasn't played in years. Part 1 of 2 of a day at the beach.

Waluigi hated being a butler. It wasn't the snazzy sleeveless diamond patterned black, gray, and red vest over the cotton white dress shirt, nor the black bowtie and black dress pants with black leather shoes. It certainly wasn't the outfit that he kind of liked, though it wasn't purple and he wasn't allowed to wear his cap with it; no. What he detested was the service, the job; delivering glasses of drinks or snacks and having to offer them with such formality to a bunch of snobbish people and party guests.

It's bad enough that the job is to do whoever demands him a service; but to have to obey and without a single comment? He wasn't even allowed to say anything positive, in fact he was only to do as told and to stay out of any matter that had to deal with the guests unless there was an accident or emergency. Not allowed to make suggestions, not allowed to party in the party itself though the current event going on was a total snooze fest, he wasn't to do anything but serve. Now it makes sense as a butler and the jobs were typically easy all night, but it was so boring. He hated being bored and standing around waiting for nothing. 

This he detested even more than actually serving people, even more than polishing and shining shoes of well dressed gents or carrying bags for the ladies; and receiving not even a simple thanks for the efforts. This Resort's service line was way too strict, and apparently; everything that he wasn't. Perfection and order, doing everything up to a certain standard and being unpermitted to do anything but work like a lifeless machine or wait to work like a lifeless machine.

Waluigi let out a groan of annoyance as he stood by the door with an empty serving trey in hand; just waiting and almost begging for someone to give him a request. That's right, he finally got to the point to where he'd rather be doing a service than just stand there watching fancy dressed people stand around and talk all night, the slow classical music being played in the main ballroom was almost hypnotic enough to put him asleep. He wasn't allowed to sleep, wasn't allowed to socialize though he wouldn't with most of the people in the room anyways, and he definitely wasn't allowed to liven the party up; because he certainly would with even a small bit of chaos.

"You doing alright Waluigi?"

The lanky man turned his head to the side and looked down at his much shorter and more livelier serving companion, the tiny maid Toadette in a black, white, red, and gray dress shirt and skirt had smiled up at him but he wasn't sure how she could in a horrible place like this.

He looked back at the party guests and sighed with narrowed eyes. "Waluigi is fine, just tired of this. This isn't a party, it's a total bore." He held one hand out and gestured the fancy looking place; having a similar type look as the restaurant at the resort but with a more different bland color pallet and drab atmosphere. "It's uninspiring, mechanical even. No one's dancing, the music stinks, there's no passion, no action, no real good food to eat, no jokes, no laughter, and it's way too quiet to be a party. Plus, they're all pretentious, phlegmatic, and judgmental stuck-ups." He growled lowly with narrowed eyes. "Should have seen the way some of the women looked at me earlier, almost like I was the most offensive thing in the entire world." He threw the tray to the floor in anger. "Wah, nothing but toffe-nosed and snobby-"

"I get it." Toadette cut in before he could finish, she put on a reassuring smile and taps his leg gently. "But thankfully not all parties are like this, this one just happens to be a more... how should I say?" She put a hand on her chin as she thought then snapped her fingers when she remembered. "A more- diplomatic party, yeah that. Famous aristocrats from around the world have these kinds of parties here often, you're right they aren't much fun but at least there's generally less work to do."

"Wah, I'd rather have work, I'm getting so bored that I'm literally fighting sleep." He finished with a defeated sigh, he also slumped forward; tired of trying to look picture perfect; it just wasn't him or what he was about.

"Well that's okay, the party scheduled at the end of the week is being hosted by royalty I heard."

"Ahh great. Another snooze fest." Waluigi made a face of disdain and held his arms before him with his fingers partially coiled; like he had just heard the worst news in his life. "Wah. I can't take this again, I'm going to ask the resort officials to reassign me a-somewhere else." He whined, being a little dramatic.

Toadette laughed. "You sure you want to do that? I heard that the party is being hosted by none other than princess Daisy of Sarasaland." This made Waluigi immediately stand up straight with a surprised expression.

"Wa-?"

Toadette nodded. "Yeah, and If I know Daisy she knows how to party. I just can't wait for it. I heard she's holding it in honor of Luigi, for the upcoming 'day' of Luigi and also in celebration of the first day they met. Isn't that so sweet?" She smiled while cupping her hands together and placing them under her chin as she beamed brightly with affection.

Waluigi was utterly repulsed and only stood in place with tightly clenched fists and seething quietly while shaking in rage, if steam could come out of his ears and nostrils then he'd be blowing like a steam engine. Waluigi glared at his coworker. "No it's not 'so sweet'." He mimicked with a higher mocking pitch, he then put his hands on his chest. "He stole her from me!" He now pointed a hand off to the side, not pointing at anything specific. "He already had a year dedicated to him and now there's a 'day' dedicated to that blasted plumber to top it off?" He growled and coiled his fingers once more. " He's not even as popular as Mario! Errr... I can't believe she's throwing a party just for him!" He barked while turning away to hide his furious look from the people of the party, he had inadvertently caught some attention through his uncontrolled outburst.

Toadette had lost her smile and was now looking worried and a bit frightened, she took a step to the side for caution's sake; to give the guy some much needed space. "It is true." She reluctantly answered. "I'm sorry that you feel so strongly against it, maybe you should request a reschedule; save yourself a stress-free night?" She made a nervous but hopeful expression, hoping the guy would clam down before he does something that would get him into trouble; he's already had it with the current party guests.

Though he quietly simmered in his wrath a sudden grin creeps onto his face, eyes still narrowed. "Actually." He started, his voice now much more calmer and darker than before. "I think I'll take the shift. What could possibly be more important than serving for the Mushroom Kingdom's beloved second hero a wonderful and delightful evening event that's solely dedicated to them and all they do? Heh heh." He snickered evilly. "A night of chaos and shame, brought to you by none other than the grand host of chaos and misery." He finished too quietly for his serving companion to hear that last bit, he rubbed his hands together as he began to come up with several miraculous plots to crash the entire event; he still had those bob-ombs he had packed back at the hotel. 

Oh what to do, what to do.

He also already had all night to get a good layout of the building so he already knew of all of the best hiding places, ceremonial event spots, lighting hookups, room locations, and quick shortcuts through the building. Oh the possibilities were endless, but he'd have to be very sneaky about it so that no suspicion lands on him. It would be best to wait and see what his options were, though he was already starting to feel impatient. Finally a time for the ultimate revenge, all to end Luigi's lovely little vacation and precious 'Day of Luigi'.

Toadette tilted her head to the side. "Maybe you should take a break, ya know? Go outside and get some air; cool off maybe?"

Waluigi lost his train of thought and turned back around with a puzzled look. "I can't." He stated blankly. "I already took my last break an hour ago. Waluigi will be fine. Besides, we only have two hours left of this annoying pish-posh anyway."

"Are you sure? I promise not to tell, plus it's not like we have much to do at the moment anyways."

He raised a brow. "You won't?"

She shook her head back and forth. "I won't, I've been working here for a while now; it can get pretty stressful at times and today really isn't that busy for us. So go on and relax a bit, you seem like you need it."

Well if she wasn't a tattletale and intended to keep her word then who was he to refuse? He's already had a long uneventful evening of being judged and bored, and somewhat still fuming that Daisy was doing so much for that loser. "Okay, I'll be back in a few."

Toadette nodded with a smile. "You're welcome. See you in a few then, I'll cover any orders that come up alright?"

"Th-thanks." He said reluctantly, still not used to saying that kind of word because no one hardly ever does anything for him other than Wario; who he was still a little mad at. He then turned and left the ballroom and went out to the balcony on the backside of the building; a place most guests don't even know about because it's hidden by heavy large white curtains. Once outside he goes up to the decorative concrete railing and leans forward on it, resting his forearms and partially cupping his hands together. He turns his gloves to find no upside-down L, he hated these things because of the blank and bland white fabric; they hid his identity trademark.

He sighed heavily, he had the start of a nice evil plan to get back at that goody goody plumber; and couldn't wait to humiliate him for stealing his spotlight, his place, his glory, and worst of all; his girl. But he couldn't deny the fact that Daisy only had her eyes on Luigi and not him, that has to change on way or another; he's gotta do it, to get her back. She was the only one who had ever-. He sighed again and closed his eyes.

\---

"Hi, I'm Daisy." The young woman standing before him held out her hand, smiling. She wore a yellow and orange dress with short white silk gloves, brunette hair parted and flowing down to her shoulders and curling at the ends. The insignia on her crown as well as her jewelry were in the shape of a daisy with a bright blue gem centered in each flower, her eyes as blue as a tropical oasis in a dry desert. "Well, are you going to introduce yourself or what?"

Waluigi rubbed the back of his neck nervously and held a hand out, he was so thin and boney; unpleasant on the eyes with his strange shape and long limbs. The mustache that used to go straight out had started growing upwards at the ends; making him look more like some old silent film villain, his long chin and elf-like ears along with his abnormally large mouth robbed him of any resemblance to a normal human. He hated the way he looked, he was still wondering how the woman before him hadn't been so repulsed to leave him yet or had even approached him in the first place. 

"Waluigi, I'm Waluigi." He said, not exactly making direct eye contact, he was a bit nervous. He's not exactly approachable, certainly not to a fine lady nor a princess for that matter. People typically avoid him and or mock him for his abnormalities; this is partially why he had very few friends and a bitter disposition to everyone. "Wah!" He suddenly shouted as she slammed her palm into his and shook it roughly with a firm grasp, she wasn't as delicate as she looked.

"Glad to meet you Walloogi." She beamed.

"It's Wa-luigi." He corrected quietly as she pulled out of the handshake.

"Walu-igi? Well, I'll work on remembering that. So why are you always either standing alone or with Wario of all people? He's a jerk. I can't take one stroll through Mushroom Kingdom without seeing either of you, and I come here quite often."

The lanky guy looked away. "He's my friend, kind of."

"Is he your only friend?" She asked with a raised brow why holding a hand out at her side.

"Yeah, pretty much." He replied hesitantly. "Nobody likes me."

She gave him a strange look but smiled anyways and put one of her hands on her hips and the other on over her heart and closed her eyes with a confident smile. "Well say no more. I princess and heir of the throne of Sarasaland, shall be a friend to Walla-igi. There, now you have two friends, kind of." She then pried one eye open to see him looking quite nervous and sweaty. "You okay?"

"You're too kind." He said quietly, flushing a bit. "No wahn's nice to Waluigi, they either hate me or are too afraid to talk to me. Waluigi scares everyone away, or annoys them."

She tsked. "Hate is such a strong word, I think that they just don't know you yet. Don't you ever just walk up and start a conversation with someone?"

"No." He said quietly, hesitantly meeting her gaze.

Daisy raised a fist. "Well man up and get some confidence why don't you? Never going to make friends or get anywhere talking like that." She shot him a smile and a peace sign. "And don't let what others say bother you, tell them off if you have to. Be bold."

Waluigi felt himself gaping back in awe, she was so inspirational; beautiful, confident, and tough. 

\---

He wanted to be just like that and much more to impress her and soon after meeting her, he was; but some ugly personality traits developed in the process. Especially his ego and arrogance. It certainly didn't help that he hung out with Wario a lot back then, he found that with the guy and him being disrespected or hated gave them more of the reason to scheme together and reek havoc on anyone who crossed them. He became bold alright, then soon enough a complete jerk and bully; his actions being completely justifiable in his eyes.

With Daisy the friendship blossomed into a relationship that didn't last very long, even though he hated to admit; it was his kind of his fault. So he forgot to tell her he was a bit of a jerk like Wario, but that was only because of how everyone else treated him and they deserved what they got out of him; but he wouldn't be that way to her ever for she was special and he wanted to tell her that but never got to. She betrayed him and broke his heart, dropping him like a stone for the popular brother of Mario who took her by the hand and stole her heart.

She hurt him deeply that day as did that blasted plumber.

Still, even if he wanted revenge to make her feel the pain she caused or bully her out of unsettled rage; he can't just let his love for her go. She held such a special place in his heart all these years, the only one to ever show him any affection.

The lanky man sighed again, his head felt heavy as did his heart. "She was the first wahn to ever truly care about o'l Waluigi." He said quietly to himself, only the muffled sounds of people in the party talking or the street goers a little far off could be heard with the sounds of the waves rolling on the nighttime shores. 

Well, there was another one now at least, or so it seemed; one more gentle and sweet and as beautiful as a rose in the pale moonlight. "Rosalina." He said the name softly, he didn't know her too well but she was very nice; maybe even more so than Daisy when they first met.

Suddenly he pictured Rosalina smiling at him, he could almost imagine her humming a soft melodious tune while running her fingers gently through his hair. He smiled. He was just imagining it, but the longer he stood there the more if felt like actual fingers were combing across his scalp; only sloppily. His eyes shot open and he quickly leaned up, now noticing that something was on his head. He reached up to grab what has perched on his temple but the weight suddenly disappeared.

He tilted his head up to see a Luma now flying around in circles and making star sounds, whatever those were. Waluigi waved his hand at the tiny yellow thing in annoyance. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the space woman?"

The Luma floated down to eye level and then made a sound that kind of sounded like laughter.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Why you-" He swatted a hand at the thing but it flew up and away and out from the balcony where he couldn't reach. "Get back here." It did a little twirl and then flew up and out into the night sky, his arms drop back down to the rail. "Nosey." He remarked then stretched his arms behind his back a bit before heading inside, he couldn't wait to be done with the shift and hit the bed. He had big plans for tomorrow, a nice much needed long day at the beach; maybe go for a swim and dive for possible treasure. A few long hours in the sun before his next shift back at the resort's restaurant begins, it was going to be great.

\---

Waluigi stepped on the beach wearing his black swim trunks, he took a deep breath of the ocean breeze and headed straight for the water; but not without first dropping his purple towel and pointy toed sandals on the dry sand near a beach volleyball court so that he wouldn't forget where they were. He dived in when he got deep enough and was submerged by the shifting waves, he broke the surface of the water and shook his head as he floated in place; it was cool and pleasant on this hot day. He hasn't had an opportunity like this in a very long time, it was so nice to finally enjoy a good swim. Maybe find something valuable in the reefs? Tourists lose all kinds of valuables at beaches, it wouldn't hurt to look for some in his dives.

He swam out a little further and took a deep breath before plunging into the depths and swimming down at a multi-colored coral reef.

\---

"Here's the spot." Daisy came upon two unfolded wooden lounge beach chairs next to large and open red beach umbrella, she was wearing a two piece orange and yellow swimsuit decorated in a daisy flower design with little frills long the ends of both pieces. She took a seat in one of the chairs then laid back and placed her star shaped sunglasses over her eyes and moved her arms up to cradle the back of her head and neck. She smiled when the gentle breeze trailed through her auburn locks. "Now this is it. This is what I've been waiting for, soaking up the sun and finally getting some well deserved rest." She perked up a bit when she heard laughter. "What?"

Rosalina came and sat down next to her in the other lounge chair. She was wearing a bright cyan two piece set swimsuit with the top having a long translucent icy blue veil that draped down past her waist and split into just below the center of her chest, the lower matching piece was more like short skirt that had a small yellow star insignia on the bottom corner.

"What's so funny?" Daisy asked, finally leaning back up.

Rosalina placed her teal towel down next to her and looked over at her friend. "It appears I have forgotten the one thing we needed to tan with, the tanning lotion." She sighed. "I'll go back and get it."

Daisy frowned. "We're on vacation, we're here to relax. Just forget about the lotion, we don't really need it to tan anyways."

"But I can just teleport and-"

"Rosie, please." The other princess interrupted, lowering her shades just a bit to see her friend. "Do you not understand what relaxation means? We'll be fine without it." She then lays back down and proceeds to bask in the sunlight.

"Momma."

Rosalina looked up when she heard the voice of her little Luma, the little star came down and sat on her lap with a happy expression. She smiled back and carefully patted the star's back. "Have you been having fun exploring the islands Luma? I've barely seen you these past two days."

"Yeah momma, there's so much to look at and so many people. Oh and I found something you'll like, please follow me momma, I want to show you!" The star flew up and grabbed her by the hand with it's tiny nubs and tried to pull her up. "Please momma, it looks like fun and it's still on the beach." It encouraged again and the woman smiled as she stood up.

Daisy lifted her sunglasses when a bit of shade blocked out some of the sunlight, Rosalina's star child was floating and trying to pull the woman away. "Where you going?" She asked curiously.

"Luma wants to show me something further down the beach, I'm going to go and check it out; it'll only be a moment." Rosalina replied.

"Okay, see you then." Daisy went back to her sun bathing. "Luigi will be here soon so you better hurry back or he might take your seat."

Rosalina softly laughed. "He can have it if he wants, I can just float remember?"

Daisy smiled. "Oh right, well see you in a bit then."

The observer of the cosmos turned her attention back to the Luma and nodded. "Alright now Luma, lead the way." She allowed the star to pull her in one direction for a minute before it let go and she floated along with it as it bobbed through the air while spinning and bouncing back and forth. "You seem to be very happy today my child, I'm glad you are enjoying your time here."

"I'm happy that you're happy momma." It replied back with smiling eyes, it's bouncing motions sped up with it's increased joy.

"So did you find anything interesting lately?" She asked out of curiosity and listened as the Luma began talking about it's little journey, though she would love to get out on her own and see the sites for herself she refrained from doing so; this way she could enjoy exploring with her friends. She only wished Mario and Peach could have come along, then they all could be having a wonderful time; but Mario was busy collecting a bunch of missing protective star sprites that belong to the castle and were scattered about the kingdom by Bowser after his failed attempt at kidnaping Peach again. And Peach certainly wasn't going to go on vacation without Mario, so she politely turned down the offer.

This left two tickets that Luigi and Daisy had left, a lot of money wasted if no one would accept them; but they really wanted company and couldn't find anyone available to thier dismay. Rosalina, after one evening of reading the Lumas a story; felt lead to the chamber of wishes, a new addition to the observatory where she could see the records of wishes and see if they had came true. It was a pass time hobby of hers to see what becomes of some of her precious star children, also wondering what was in the hearts of the people of the world. And one of those wishes just seemed to stand out over the rest, a wish filled with sorrow; a longing for change and freedom, an outcry for attention and compassion from what seemed like loneliness. The small pure white star in charge of the wish was reluctant to follow it's calling, even complained that it had been called a 'stupid star', which was odd since she's never heard a rude comment upon a wish before. It took a bit of convincing but she managed to get the star off on it's way as this wish was one of great importance though it could only fullfill only one of the listed requests, thinking of the wish to be loved made her miss fellowship with her friends; she loved them so dearly. This is when she decided to go and visit them again, then she had been approached with invitations of her and the young Luma to this island.

This is why they were here now. It was a last minute plan but she couldn't refuse, not when she could spend some quality time with some of her friends at such a wonderful place.

"So I then flew around the forests and into town. Then before I came back to you last night, I saw that creepy man momma, he looked sad so I went and sat on his head and rubbed his scalp to cheer him up."

"Creepy man?" She questioned, then blinked when she had figured it out, she frowned a bit. "You should never judge a book by its cover, it's not very nice to call him that Luma." She calmly scolded. "His name is Waluigi."

The floating star now looked at her with sad eyes. "But momma he tried to swat at me after I tried to be nice, he's a meanie." It cheered back up quickly. "But he couldn't catch me, I'm pretty fast." It chuckled.

Rosalina sighed. "Please try not to bother him too much, he's a very troubled man."

"But he said your name momma."

She stopped drifting and gave a curious look to the star. "He did?" She asked, wondering why. The star floated down into her hands.

"Yeah, he said 'she' was the first one to ever truly care about him; then he said 'Rosalina' and smiled like a big goofball." It laughed playfully.

Though they were still mere acquaintances of sorts; she was happy that she might have brought him some comfort, though she hoped that there were others who genuinely cared about him. Her sad smile fell into a light frown at the thought. Surely she wasn't the first right? 

Rosalina pulled the star into a hug and continued floating in the direction that it had first lead her, she floated down the beach for several minutes until Luma pulled itself away and shot at a net stretched across the beachside; it cheerfully spun in circles as she came upon it and smiled with it's eyes. "What kind of sport is this?" She inquired as she checked out the net and the sandy court, it wasn't anything like tennis aside from a net much further off the ground than she's ever seen before.

The Luma flew down next to one of the net's pole, right next to a violet colored towel and pair of sandals; next to them was an off white ball with dark blue and yellow stripes. Luma grabbed the ball and flew it over to Rosalina and held it out for her to take. "Look momma, it's a ball!"

She smiled as she held the round object and studied it, it felt a little light in her hands with a padded surface, it was interesting to say the least. "I wonder what this sport is, it's not one I've seen or have heard of yet."

"Maybe Daisy knows!" The star chimed happily. "Let's go see if she'll teach us how to play! I bet it'll be fun."

"Maybe. But Daisy and I have decided to relax in the sunlight, maybe later?"

The star slumped a bit with pleading eyes. "But I wanna play now momma."

"Alright." Rosalina nodded. "I'll ask, but I can't guarantee we'll play just yet; Daisy does want to tan first."

"Okay." Luma brightened up and quickly whirled around her head and then back into Daisy's direction. "Come on momma, let's go ask!"

\---

"Volleyball, that's a volleyball." Daisy said as she lowered her shades to see what Rosalina had brought with her.

"A volleyball?"

The other woman smiled. "Yeah, it's a sport. Don't really play it that often but it's pretty fun, there's official courts and even beach variants of the game. In a way it's not much different from tennis although the ball isn't allowed to touch your side of the ground and you have to hit back and forth with your hands, if it hits the ground of the opposing team then you score a point. Points go up to twenty-one in beach volleyball for a total of three sets, tiebreakers a fifteen point game; but you have to win by at least two points or the match continues. It's typically a six person team but it can be played two on two; it'd be a bit difficult but definitely doable."

"This sounds fun, when you have the time could you teach us? Luma really wants to try it."

Daisy sat up from the lounge chair and put her sunglasses on the top of her head. "Sure, I know you don't get to do these kinds of things often and we did forget the tanning lotion so if you want I can teach right now if you would like to learn?"

Luma bounced in place with a happy expression. Rosalina nodded. "We'd be delighted." She beamed back.

"Hey, how's it-a going princesses?" Luigi grinned as he walked upon the girls, he had a set of large blocky shaped sunglasses and wore bright green swim trunks with a white floral pattern on them. In his hands were his and Daisy's beach towels, a few coconuts with tiny umbrellas in them, and a bottle of sunblock. His skin was shiny; having already coated himself in a layer of protection so that he wouldn't burn to a crisp in the bright sun rays.

Daisy rolled her eyes and laughed. "It wouldn't kill you to get a little sun Luigi; you're so pale."

Luigi shook his head. "No no, I don't a-like burns; no thanks."

"Whatever you say." She smiled then got up from her seat.

Luigi then gave a puzzled look. "Uh, we leaving already?"

"Nope!" Daisy said as she stretched an arm back behind her head. "I'm going to go and teach Rosalina how to play some beach ball, wanna join?"

"A game of volleyball? Alright!" He dropped everything in his jump of excitement and then immediately frowned when he noticed that he had split their coconut drinks. "Ooops."

The brunette princess waved her hand. "Don't worry about it, we'll get more later."

The trio gathered their things and made their way over to the net, though the beach was a bit more crowded around the area the court was still vacant. Daisy had pulled Rosalina off to the side to explain the rules and basics of the game; she then took her onto one side of the net and had Luigi stand on the opposing side to return any ball they sent over; Luma also wanted to help in this regard. She showed the curious lady how to serve the ball first; it was a bit tricky to get used to with some of her magic keeping the thing afloat while also trying to send it over with enough force. It didn't take too long to get the hang of it before she was learning about overhand and underhand serving, jump servers and floaters.

As they began a practice game she was then taught how to block and to spike, hitting the ball into the opposing team's side whenever possible and gauging how much energy and force to put into each hit. As the game between her and Daisy against Luigi and Luma she learnt how to roll shot and how to toss to her teammate along with roof blocking, jousting, digs, aces, and bump passing. Luma learned as it watched it's momma and mimicked wherever possible.

The princess team faced off against the L team, hitting the ball back and forth; the first set was a close one with the princesses nearly taking the loss but managing to steal the victory with Rosalina spiking the ball over Luigi's head, Luma was a real hitter in making returns and tosses; but it's lack of limbs and taking many collisions to it's small body was beginning to wear it out.

After completing the first set the happy yet pained star conceded; still wanting to play but was getting to hurt and tired to continue on, Rosaline comforted her little one and set it down on her beach towel off to the side of the court and had gave it charge to keep score in which the excitable little thing gladly accepted. But now Luigi was by himself and two on one just wasn't going to work.

"What are we going to do now? We can't just leave Luigi to play on his own?" Rosalina frowned a bit when Luigi gave a thumbs up and a smile regardless of his teammate-less situation.

"Hm, I'll find someone. Hang on now people." Daisy piped up and walked towards the nearest beachgoer she could find, she was suddenly having doubts when her eyes landed on a Toad of Mushroom Kingdom; only this one was at least twice the size of a normal Toad but only horizontally and his spot color was a deep violet. The little guy looked tough with his stone-faced apathetic expression and long scar over his right cheek, he was also digging in the sand for some reason. Despite this she approached him to see if he was interested. "What are you doing?"

The little guy looked up at her then back at the shovel in his hand. "What's it to ya?" He asked in a much deeper voice than she expected since most Toads were high pitched.

"Uh, just curious?" Daisy asked, suddenly wondering if this was a good idea or not. Maybe she should have asked someone else.

The Toad hacked then spat off to the side and and continued to dig. "Looking for someth'n a pal of mine buried around here last week, nothing important; just haven't found it yet." He finally looks back up at her. "So what-chu want lady?"

She sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment and placed a hand over her chest, this guy wasn't too mannered despite belonging to the kingdom. "Well for starters I'm the princess of Sarasaland and my name is Daisy, please go by my name; not 'lady'." She then put her hands on her hips "Second, I need someone to join our volleyball game because we're a short a person. Are you interested... Mr. uh-?"

"Friends call me Tubbers." He said plainly.

"Tubbers?" She questioned.

"Exactly lady, don't wear it out."

She smiled and cupped her hands together before patting him on the head. "Aw, that's actually a cute name for a small round-!"

"Save it lady." He frowned and batted her hand away with narrowed eyes. "So what's in it for me? For play'n dis game dat is?"

She blinked in confusion and raised a hand as she shrugged. "For fun? Why else?"

The Toad looked at her then glanced at the hole in the ground, then at the shovel in his hand with a calculating gaze; he then tossed it to the side with an unchanging expression. "I guess I could use a break." He looked back at the princess. "I'm in lady. I'm not dat great at jump'n but I'm one heck of a server."

Daisy clapped her hands together. "Perfect! Your teammate is a great jumper, a great server is just what we need."

\---

Waluigi divided down in the clear waters once again and searched the clusters of coral and various ocean flora, he wasn't having any luck but he didn't want to quit; he could almost imagine finding some coins or maybe an expensive lost wrist watch. Now that would be a nice find. That or jewelry, it was a bit of a stretch to find anything but he had his hopes since the island catered to so many rich tourists. 

The small fish swimming about at least looked nice, various colors and shapes and sizes, all swimming away from his direction and rather quickly. He was suddenly confused. Most of his movements didn't frighten the fish and he's been swimming about the reef for almost half an hour now, intimidating little to none but now they all fled from him?  
"Woooohhhh!!" He clenched his mouth shut with his hands going over it after a huge puffer fish swam past him quickly, it's unexpected appearance and closeness startled him; he was glad it didn't attack him with it's many large and sharp spikes. But that's odd, what would possibly make even a puffer swim away so quickly? It's one of the bigger fishes around the reefs. This query prompted him to turn around to see what the fish had all swam away from and his eyes widened and he gasped at what he saw; he almost choked on the water and quickly swam up to the surface after seeing the huge form swimming in his direction.

As he broke the surface of the water he coughed up what had got into his lungs then quickly dived a little in to get a better look at the nearing creature with squinting eyes. Rows and rows of sharp teeth and long fins came directly at him and was approaching fast, it was a shark! Waluigi resurfaced with a loud 'Wah!' and began swimming as fast as he could towards the beach in fright, the creature was huge and had a gaping mouth with teeth ready to tear. He noticed that he wasn't swimming fast enough and it was getting closer, too close to his toes! It had snapped at him. Out of sheer determination to survive the lanky man sprung up out of the water and swiftly stroked his limbs through the air with all his might, defying gravity and swimming above the water towards land; putting distance between him and the shark.

"This game is so fun and I think I'm finally getting the hang of it." Rosalina said then flew up and punted the volleyball over the net and watched as Luigi sent it back over with a long jump and spike. She blocked the spike and it rebounded over and it fell onto Team L's court as Tubbers failed to make a full dive to return the ball in a dig.

"Ugh." Tubbers grunted annoyingly as he lifted himself up off the ground and patted the sand off his chest.

"Rosalina's a natural." Luigi gave a thumbs up after retrieving the ball and tossing it over to Daisy.

The woman smiled and spun the ball in her hands. "See, I told you that you'd catch on quickly. Ready to take on set three? We totally have it."

"I think so, I'll try my best at least." Rosalina nodded.

"Alright, time for Team Princesses to take home the win." She leaned forward and held the ball out before her and was about to underhand serve it over with her fist ready but paused when she heard something strange and yet familiar. "What the?"

"Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah!"

The strange sounds have the group looking over towards the ocean to see a very distraught and panicky Waluigi swimming through the air towards them with great haste. They watched as he stroked over water then over land and then face plant directly into the bank of sand on the beach, most of his face was buried as he came to an abrupt halt and finally collapse onto the uneven surface.

The princess of Sarasaland leaned back up and placed the ball at her side, her expression not surprised and not amused. She sighed and placed a hand over her eyes. "I told you he was going to stalk us." Daisy said with annoyance as she shot a glance at Luigi with a look that read "I told you so'. Luigi only shrugged.

Waluigi lifted himself out of the mound and spat out the tiny grains before shaking his head to get the sand off of his face, he then sat down and tilted his head to the side while smacking it to get the sand out of his ear. "Stupid sushi." He grumbled. Lastly he ruffled his hair and then looked up to see Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, and some chubby Toad looking at him. He blinked twice when he saw the ladies, they were beautiful; especially in the sunlight. "H-hi." He waved while looking away nervously, trying to keep himself from staring this time.

"What are you doing here?" Daisy started first with an agitated tone of voice. "Can't we go anywhere without you following us like a creep?"

Waluigi instantly turned his head back around and narrowed his eyes with an expression of matching annoyance. "Hey, Waluigi was here first!" He stood up and swiped away the sand still sticking to him then stomped his foot down and pointed at them. "This time you stalked Waluigi!"

"No we didn't!" Daisy barked back as she held the ball at her side with her other hand on her hip, she really didn't want to argue with the stubborn man.

"Waluigi's towel is here!" He pointed over to the sand by the net pole and at the long folded beach cloth and his sandals. "I reserved this spot."

"Um, Daisy; he's kind of right." The space lady spoke up hesitantly and softly; hoping not to anger either of the bickering parties, she didn't like the fighting at all. "I did see a purple towel when Luma dragged me here earlier, so technically he was here first." She then turned to Waluigi and made a partial bow at him. "We can leave if you'd like."

Daisy turned to face her. "Now wait just a minute Rosie. This is your first time playing volleyball, we have to at least play one 'full' game. Just the last set at least; it's all we need to win."

Tubbers the bulky Toad looked confused and pointed a finger back at the lanky man when he looked over at Luigi. "Hey, who's dis guy?"

Luigi face palmed. "Here we a-go." He said with fake enthusiasm, probably about to get involuntarily involved in an argument.

"He was here first, but there may be another net somewhere down the beach that we could go to if necessary; I can go find us one if need be." The taller princess suggested. "Please, just don't fight."

Waluigi's expression lightened and he quickly spoke up before she could turn around and leave. "You don't have to go, Rosalina." He motioned them to stay. "Waluigi isn't using the net, stay here and play; just let Waluigi watch eh?" He beamed.

Daisy pondered on it. "I don't know, it seems like you 'just now' want our company? Strange." Her eyes fall into a half lidded gaze and an eyebrow twitched, the creep would watch them? She couldn't tell if it was a just because Waluigi really loved sports or if he was a pervert. Probably both. She let out a sigh, regardless, Rosalina really wanted to play and with the more crowded beach further back; it'd be unlikely to find an unoccupied net. "Alright then fine, we'll stay here and play." She then turned her gaze to the string bean. "I suppose we'll need someone who can help Luma keep score since Luma isn't exactly the best with numbers, so I guess letting you watch won't hurt; but no altering the point tally or I'll plant this ball into your face. Got it?"

The man nodded then sat right back down by the net's pole and his towel.

"Don't worry momma, I'll make sure he doesn't start up trouble." Luma flew up and across the court to the other side.

"Wah!" Waluigi barked as a weight came down on him unexpectedly and nearly had him topple forward, he gained balance by swinging his arms out then glanced up to find that Luma had planted itself on his head once again; only this time not so sneakily.

Rosalina chuckled lightly and smiled. "Thank you Waluigi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story, my uploads will most likely happen on Sundays or Mondays, or so I will at least try. ;D


	5. Can I be your Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time on the beach goes rather well, but only for so long as all things when it comes to the lanky man. Rosalina is worried for Waluigi and decides they need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter, took all week to finish it. Loved writing this one so I hope you enjoy!

Waluigi couldn't hold back the laughter, he held one hand on his chest and slapped the sand as he cackled. The ladies were surprisingly creaming the men; even though this was Rosalina's first time playing at that. Every ball that the Toad sent over it was returned with much force or speed, either Daisy with her quick and unexpected light taps, or Rosalina with her heavy high spikes. Not even Luigi's high jumps could reach Rosalina's really high spikes when she did her special: Star Shower Spike.

At one point the Tubbers guy did managed to save the ball in a quick sprawl from Rosalina's forceful hit but she received the volleyball back then tossed it to Daisy who angled her hit and got passed Luigi's terrible prediction of where she was going to hit it over. So far the score 11 to 2, last set; eleven points left to go. Despite being the last set however; Tubbers was really good at receiving and managed to keep the game going for quite a while, but it could be told that he didn't have the endurance to continue on much further.

Sure he had the strength and a crazy return streak for such an odd looking guy, but all the running was taking it's toll; Luigi mainly focused on blocking the ball up close but would often assist by making runs to the back court to keep up the defense since Tubbers couldn't completely handle it.

After the men finally scored another point Daisy held the ball while the guys took a minute to catch their breath.

"What's the matter boys? Getting winded too soon?" Daisy lightly taunted as she spun the ball in hand.

The short Toad huffed. "Ain't gonna lie, you's ladies are pretty good at dis game. Then again, I haven't played volleyball in a long time until today. Still, I'm getting worn out; give us a minute at least to breathe will ya?" He then stretched his arms behind him and rubbed his aching back.

Luigi agreed with a nod and a swipe at his forehead with his arm to brush back the sweat. "Oh yeah, this game has been long and a-exhausting. You two are really good at this."

The princess of Sarasaland smiled and winked at him. "Why thank you, you guys aren't so bad yourselves I suppose. Really putting up a fight in this round to keep us from scoring anymore points; but how much longer can you hm?"

Rosalina quietly chuckled. "Truth be told I'm getting a little winded myself, but I'm having too much fun to stop now." Her gaze moves over to her cheering Luma still perched on Waluigi's head. "Maybe we should allow them some extra help?"

Daisy thought on it, allowing Waluigi to play would probably make the game more interesting and challenging and he hasn't altered the scoring yet. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt?" She said with a shrug. This made the lanky man hop to his feet in excitement. Her smile grew. "But-, he has to be on the boy's team." This made the guy suddenly lose all excitement. "This is a is boys vs ladies match after all. I'm confident we can take on three by ourselves."

Tubbers frowned. "Boys? Hey, we's men!" He pointed a thumb back at himself.

"Yeah!" Luigi replied with a more competitive expression and a fist in the air.

Waluigi grumbled to himself a bit, he didn't want to be on a team of losers. "Do I have to be on their team?" He asked with exasperation as he pointed back at them. "It's Shorty and Loser, plus you're already winning last set; do I have to?"

Daisy laughed. "Well yeah, otherwise you can go and sit back down; we obviously don't need more help."

Rosalina drifted to the net towards Waluigi. "She's right, we kind of don't need the help; although I'm sure you against us would make the game much more difficult and challenging and actually give their team a winning chance."

Waluigi blinked. She was kind of right; the team needs expertise to even stand a remote chance at making a comeback, and that expert of sports they needed was him. He then made a short spin and struck a pose with a pointing finger in the air. "Wa ha!" He then snapped his fingers and crossed his arms while trying to look intimidating. "Alright then ladies, if it's a challenge you want it's a a-challenge you'll get. I'll have you know Waluigi is perfect for base defense; numbah wahn blocker and a bit of an Ace on the side." He finished as he gently tugged at the tip of his moustache.

Daisy shook her head, trying not to laugh. "Sure, I do agree that they need a better blocker, no offense Luigi; you're better off taking a libero position. I just know you too well so it makes it too easy to trick you; it's for the best." Luigi slumped forward a bit in upset; quietly admitting she was right and headed towards the back position. "Tubber's can't receive all of the balls on his own you know, give him some help."

Waluigi approached the center of the net on the opposing side. "Then that makes me the top shot and blocker. I won't be going easy on you ladies just because you're ladies heh heh."

Rosalina moved in front of him on the opposite side. "Then you'll be facing me more often, I'm sure you if there's anyone here that can stop my high spikes then it'll have to be you."

Waluigi grinned, he didn't know she had it in her. "Getting a bit competitive now are we princess? Didn't take you for that type wah. I like it." He then started to stretch his arms as they waited to start. "I'll have you know I have the reach and stamina unlike these pitiful washouts, what do you have your highness?"

She giggled but gently smirked back. "Well I have flexibility and power."

"Wah ha ha ha." He laughed back. "Then let's test them against my abilities shall we?"

"I'll do my best." Rosalina finished and moved back into position.

"Likewise." He replied and took his place.

Daisy underhand served the ball over the net that was received by Tubbers who toss the ball over to Luigi, Luigi then sent it back over the net in which Rosalina hit the ball over to Daisy. She tapped it over the net but Waluigi had watched her long enough to know what she was up to and quickly hit it back over the net from an angled position, it hit the sand before either princess could react and he scored a point for the men.

"Nah hah." Waluigi mocked then laughed as he stepped back into place. "I know how you play Daisy, thanks for letting me watch your style." He grinned at her. "Going to have to a-try harder than that, or get more tricky with me."

She frowned. "Oh I'll get tricky alright, just be glad you get to play." She said with a huff as she threw the ball back to Tubbers.

"Try as you might but you're not getting by me wah."

Tubbers sent the ball back over with a strong overhand serve and this time Daisy received then passed it over to Rosalina, she then hit it over and Waluigi easily jumped up and hit back. Rosalina received then floated up and swung her palm at hit as good as she could and attempted to spike it over at a sharp angle, the lanky man then jumps at the side while throwing both his arms out and blocking it with the tips of his fingers in his crazy reach, he then fell to the ground as Daisy then hit it overhead. 

Surprisingly Luigi received it next then hit it over high only to have Rosalina return the ball back with a special Star Shower spike; in which she drifted quickly upward then and swung her palm forward with multiple tiny star-like sparks coming off the ball in contact with the thing and hit it downward with the star sparks following the round object.

Determined; Waluigi countered with his own defensive special: BulWAHrk; in which he leaps up and throws his entire body across the span of the net in a quick movement with his arms out; ready to take a shot anywhere if it meant stopping the ball from getting past his blockade. Unfortunately for him, it nails in him the side of the face along with the stinging star sparks; but it worked and the ball simply bounces off a bit and drops just over the net of the receiving side. Again the ladies didn't anticipate the counter and are too slow to save it. The men score another point.

"Ya-ahoo! Alright!" Luigi jumps in place in cheer with his fists pumping in the air.

"Nice work." Tubbers commends as he folds his arms and nods in approval.

Rosalina moves up to the net as Waluigi picks himself up out of the sand and shakes the stuff off of his face and out of his hair, he then rubs the side of his jaw and turns his head side to side to work out the stiffness. "Are you alright?" She asks worriedly.

Waluigi grins. "Heh, that was nothing, just a sting; nothing to worry about space lady. I got the reach remember?"

She softly let off a sigh of relief and smiled. "That's good to hear."

Daisy is fuming at this point, not even Luigi's defensive special could stop her or Rosalina's offensive specials. This was going to be one challenging game now, that was for certain.

The game continues, the ball goes back and forth and suddenly starts landing more frequently on the ladies side; they score a few themselves in between serves but the boys had made a comeback and tie the game up with only two points to win. Daisy really wanted to end it because she was starting to get tired and wasn't sure if they could do another set if the guys won, Waluigi was doing surprisingly well for defense and his returns were a bit sneaky and tricky. From decitfully rough looking tips that were actually very light, to nice roll shots, to painful dives to save the ball even if it meant getting his face buried in sand, to jousting the ball with Rosalina above the net. Needless to say, the game had been much more difficult since adding him in and now even Rosalina was looking exhausted; it didn't help that the hot sun was beating on their backs.

"What's a-wrong ladies?" Waluigi asked with much enthusiasm as Rosalina prepared to serve the ball, Daisy in front of him was looking flustered; tired of him and his constant remarks as they played. She knew he was trying to make her angry, it's always been one of the ways he'd get an edge against her; get her unfocused and distracted. "Getting winded too soon?" He mimicked, still feeling energized and ready to steal the win and show Daisy how it's all done. "Look at this team, we're going to win because of me wah heh; I'm carrying us because Waluigi is numbah wahn."

Daisy glared at him. "Oh shut it, you haven't won yet and besides, Luigi got that last point not you."

Waluigi sneered. "Yeah, scored what? Like four points in this set? Even Tubbers got more than he did, then Waluigi got the rest; twelve points in total. I'm-a way better than that loser." He took a glance from the corner of his eye to see Luigi now putting his fists on his hips, giving him an angered look.

"Don't call him that." She put her foot down. "He's scored most points during the first two sets, the only reason because he didn't score much in this one is because of you; don't go berating him just because he doesn't get the ball as much as he did earlier. Or maybe you should move to the back and let him prove his worth of the team, quit being a glory hog and let him play as defense again."

Angered Waluigi huffed and trudged to the back, taking Luigi's place and getting heated because that woman still sees so much in the annoying and overrated plumber. He shoots a dark gaze at the guy as he passes him. "Better not blow it." He warned.

Luigi ignored his intimidation ploy and shook his head. "Whatever, tired of being in the back anyways."

"Guys." Rosalina began, still holding the ball. "Please don't fight, let's get along okay?" She asked, wondering if they even paid any attention to her request.

The swap ended up horribly for the men's team. Luigi had failed in receiving a tap and were down to the winning point for the women. Waluigi shot another glare at the plumber but it went ignored, then as Tubbers served the ball over with a strong hit; Rosalina spiked it. Luigi used his Special Green Tornado; in which he jumped up high and spun in the air rapidly to catch the ball in his wind then hit it back over, only his slightly off angle gave the women the advantage. Daisy easily received the ball and tossed it over to Rosalina, she then hit it back over as hard as she could and Luigi fumbled when trying to receive and dropped the ball.

The women won and the men lost.

Tubbers took the loss easily and only sighed but gave compliments to the ladies for playing so well before leaving to go and finish his digging in the sand. Luigi rubbed the back of his head and sighed heavily for his mistake; they could have made a comeback with another set if they won this one. Still, he was glad that Daisy and Rosalina were celebrating their victory with laughter and high fives; Rosalina's first ever win at her first time playing beach volleyball. Waluigi on the other hand was furious, he stomped in place in his seething, eyes staring menacingly at his rival before him; the one who lost them the game or rather threw the game over a klutzy mistake that was so unavoidable and yet managed to do.

Though the girls were celebrating Waluigi lost it, he suddenly tackled Luigi from behind and starting planting fists to his head while the shorter blocked what he could. Then getting angry himself from the attack, Luigi kicked his counterpart off him and started fighting back. They started exchanging punches and kicks, from a foot to the face to a fist to the gut. Waluigi then being the nasty fighter he was; grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it into Luigi's eyes to gain the upper hand before he continued to pummel. Luigi however, unable to see was just quick enough to land some hits on his target before him.

"You did amazing too Daisy, thanks for such a fun game. I had so much fun." 

"Yeah! You did so well, we have to be teammates again sometime girl. Definitely." Daisy beamed back.

"A must." Rosalina nodded with a smile.

"Hey guys cut it out!" Luma floated above the men, half tempted to start hitting them but refrained since it's not allowed to outside of Smash tournaments or unless someone was in real danger. "Stop being meanies!"

Rosalina looked over when she heard he little Luma shout and saw the two rivals several feet away kicking and punching at each other. She then flew over to the net and reached a hand forward. "Stop fighting! Please?!"

"What is going on here?" Daisy trudged up to the net then gawked before narrowing her eyes thinly. "Boys stop it, right now!" After getting no response Daisy ducked under the net and stormed over to them and through the rough; grabbed them both by the ends of their ears and knocked their noggins together before prying them apart and dragging them both up onto their feet.

"Owow owow owow!" Luigi cried as he followed the tugging source.

"Wah wah wah!" Waluigi stumbled and shouted as he was forced to walk.

She then made sure they were a few feet apart before letting them go and crossing her arms with an enraged look on her face. They both then grabbed the ear that she had pulled them with, her grip was painful. "It was just a game." She started, now glaring at both of them, she first pointed to Luigi and this made him shrink back. "I expect this of someone like Waluigi, but not you Luigi. You should've known better than to fight in the first place."

"But he started it. He was a-hitting me a-princess, I was only defending myself." He replied back timidly, rubbing the back of his sore hand that Waluigi at one point had stepped on.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Self defense is understandable, but when I asked you to stop and you wouldn't?" She let out an frustrated sigh. "I expect better of you, you're not horrible like him." She pointed at the counterpart.

"I'm a-sorry." He apologized with a deep frown on his face.

She then turned her attention to Waluigi who still appeared to be fuming, and maybe more so since she made him out to be so bad in calling him horrible. "And you, we let you play with us; is this how you treat someone who's letting you participate in a game with them? We didn't have to let you join you know."

Waluigi snorted. "Oh yeah? Waluigi didn't have to let you play on the court either, should have sent you and that loser packing."

"Ugh, you're so ridiculous!" She claimed with a more rigid posture. "You said we could play, there was no exchange in letting you play with us!"

Rosalina walked over to the three, unsure if she should get involved; Daisy had stopped the fighting, but now it seemed like she was the one fighting with Waluigi but with words and she was only antagonizing the man.

Waluigi shook his head. "Well if you would have let me stay as the blocker then 'Losigi' wouldn't have thrown the game; we would have had a chance to win in a comeback! But noooo-. Give Luigi a turn and 'let him prove his worth of the team'. He mocked with a lighter tone of voice as Daisy had used earlier, he then put his hand on his chest. "Well the loser proved it alright, he's no worth. I am the wahn who has worth here, look at all the points Waluigi got. I'm better than him."

Rosalina couldn't handle it, she just wanted them to stop.

Daisy gave an offended look on Luigi's behalf as he was now looking down at the ground because he was the reason they lost in the first place. "How dare you!"

Smack!

There was a slap, it was loud enough to be heard over the ocean tides.

Daisy withdrew her hand and held it in her other, fingers stinging; her anger still fueled. "He's more the man then you'd ever be, this is one of the reasons why I can't stand you; always have to be better than everyone else. Have to be better than Luigi and 'impress' me, that's not going to ever happen. You're nothing but a selfish jealous jerk!"

"Guys please?" Rosalina plead. "Can we talk this out?"

Waluigi gaped for a moment then sneered as he stamped his feet in rage. "Wah, all Waluigi's life has been nothing but disrespect, shame, pain, ignored, forgotten, mistreated, and hated! While this plumber-" He stopped his stamping and pointed at the guy with a loud irate huff. "And his stupid brother are so loved and praised, admired, and everything that people want them to be even when they fail! But when Waluigi tries and fails he's called a loser and ignored! Not fair! Luigi deserves to take a kick to the teeth for wahnce and let Waluigi have the spotlight! Waluigi is important! Wah! We would have wahn if I stayed up front."

"Is it always about you?" Daisy questioned while pointing a finger at him. "Selfish, that's all you are."

"Grrrr..." Waluigi growled with clenched fists.

Rosalina couldn't take it no more. "Guys just stop!" She shouted and threw her hands downward which made a small wave of magic energy blow air and sand around them; it also knocked them all off their feet.

Daisy sat up and frowned deeply.

"Do you have to fight? Honestly." She started, never once before being so moved to interfere into other's business; but for their own sakes she chose to. She looked over at Luigi and Daisy then sighed. "Why can't we all just get along and enjoy our time together instead of fighting?"

"Well he started it, literally." Daisy spoke up.

The space lady briefly closed her eyes for a long moment before facing him directly. "True, but you're only antagonizing him. She's right Waluigi, you might be mad at Luigi; but there was no reason to attack him for it. It was just a game."

Waluigi gazed up at her from the ground, she looked so angry with him; he didn't like it but that's just how it usually goes with everyone he meets at some point. They turn on him, begin to hate him and avoid him. Doesn't really matter who's fault it is. "I-"

Rosalina folded her arms and pinched the bridge of her nose, not sure of how to even begin to make things right between the group. "Would you please apologize?"

She was on their side, of course; he should have expected it.

"This behavior is-"

"Save it." He bitterly interrupted and picked himself up out of the sand before she could start her lecture on him and walked over to the pole of the net to grab his towel and sandals. He then headed back inland and gave one last glance back.

"Where are you-"

"Waluigi has to go and get ready for work anyway." He said with a deep frown and slanted brows, he walks away without another word.

\---

Rosalina entered into the hotel through the front door, the day had been long and fun for everyone; although not for Waluigi. She had not forgotten him, not even after all the other activities she got to do today. After the whole fight and argument on the beach the trio and little Luma went sightseeing, shopping, ate at an exotic eatery, got pictures taken, got ice cream, and spent much of the evening at a karaoke party. The whole time she didn't see Waluigi once as he had left to 'go to work' but Rosalina knew that he had left far too soon in the day for a normal night shift, he must have lied to leave so that he wouldn't have to deal with them any longer. It was kind of her fault that the boys and Daisy didn't stop and talk things out when they had an opportunity to do so, she did get a bit loud and had asked everyone to stop fighting in her shout; but it truly upset her that they were so bitter towards one another and it appeared as though none of them wanted that to change.

Rosalina wondered if Waluigi was still on his shift; hoping that he didn't hold a grudge against Luigi or Daisy over the fight and argument earlier. Sadly she was assuming that he did, as this would only add to the negative energy that was accumulating in his heart. It's no wonder why Waluigi was so miserable, takes everything in and never let's it out; always turning away and walking away from his problems instead of facing them. She wanted to stop and talk to him but he was probably too busy; it appeared to be a busy night in the restaurant so she decided to wait for a more opportunistic time, maybe give more time to calm down in case the wounds from earlier were still fresh.

As she left the main entryway however; she heard a loud shout and pained cry, this immediately made her fly over to the door to peer in. The room was almost silent as the customers either whispered or were quiet as the tall lanky waiter near the center of the place painfully cried from the contents of a steaming soup bowl that soaked through the fabric of his clothes; it appeared as though he had accidently stumbled and tipped the bowl onto himself which undoubtedly scorched his skin.

Moving about and wailing in pain; Waluigi then stumbled backwards after dropping the rest of the tray and dishes to the floor, all ceramic plates and glass cups shattered on impact. He then backed into a table and then fell on it and took the table down with him in his slip, this caused the table to fall onto it's side taking all of the dishes, food, and candles with it in the domino effect. The customers at the table stood up, some complaining and others asking if the guy was okay because of all of the broken glass and ceramic shards around him.

She felt so bad for him and had wished she had stood at the door a little longer; maybe then she could have saw it coming and used her magic to stop him from getting hurt or slipping in the first place, now he was certainly having a terrible day if the scuffle earlier hadn't yet sealed that deal. Things got worse as the old Toad manager stormed out of the kitchen and started to scold the poor man in public even though it was an accident, he yelled at Waluigi; telling him he was on his final warning and to get in the back and get cleaned up then ordered a Toad waiter and waitress Toadette to clean up his mess. 

Her frown deepened as he ambled back quietly in a walk of shame with his head hanging low and expression between anger, embarrassment, and pain, people all around talking about his clumsiness or that he wasn't that great of a waiter for such a reputable place. It wasn't fair for them to judge him so harshly over an accident, a lot of them didn't seem to care very much about his wellbeing. 

Was problems like this always so common place for him?

She knew he was hurt, there was no doubt in her mind that he had sustained some burns from the scorching soup or cuts from the glass. 

No one rushed to help him or even offered a hand to help him up off of the floor. She could only imagine how lonely he truly felt at that moment.

She turned away from the door and drifted a few feet; not wanting to continue hearing some of the people complain over an obvious accident that the man had no power to prevent or avoid. They mocked and scorned him for something beyond his control and it just wasn't fair, even the best of waiters and waitresses have accidents from time to time. No one is that perfect.

She was going to wait and talk to him later but she needed to do it now, he was so alone in all of this; he desperately needed a friend at a time like this. Unfortunately, he was sent to the back so there was no telling how long it would be before the shift ends or when and if he returns to the floor or if she'd even be allowed in the back herself. Regardless, she needed to see him to at least heal his injuries if she doesn't get the time to do anything else.

"Hey Rosalina, there you are."

The observer of the cosmos spun around and was greeted by Daisy and Luigi who looked nicely dressed like they were about to head out somewhere. "Hello." She greeted back.

Daisy raised a brow. "Why are you just standing there?" She then sighed with a shake of her head, why else would she be outside of that restaurant where 'he' was working. "Wait, don't tell me you're looking for Waluigi? Look, I know the fight earlier seemed bad but he'll be fine; he usually bounces back from these kinds of things." She waves it off. "It's been this way for many years now, trust me."

That was the problem. Rosalina knew better than to think about the matter so naïvely, even if he did 'bounce back' he kept that resentment and anger with him; she knew that very well after experiencing his stored negativity for herself. It was a bad thing to go on and ignore such problems as it would only add to the growing darkness, she was terrified of what would become of him if ever got a hold of any source of true power and channeled that pent up energy. She knew he could never touch her wand, he was far too corrupt and such power in resentful hands like his would be devastating. This she wanted to explain to the two but now wasn't the best time.

"I heard commotion on my way to my room; I looked in and saw that he had a pretty bad accident with some hot soup, then stumbled and fell over with a table. I just want to make sure he is okay and didn't get cut on the glass or burned."

Luigi shrugged. "It's Waluigi, I know I have bad luck but his is much worse; it's just how things are. What problems I have; his are usually a-doubled or quadrupled, he's like a bad version of me but only worse. He's probably fine though, Waluigi's a pretty tough guy; I would a-know."

Daisy nodded. "Yeah, he's more often than not; completely okay after accidents or having his and Wario's plans literally blow up in their faces. A silly accident is probably not going to bother him that much."

But it's more than that, they can't see what she saw when she looked into him; what happened just now wasn't just something Waluigi casually shrugged off. He was mocked and openly humiliated before a lot of people and yelled at by his overseer, he didn't see the possible outcomes of failure or plan for anything; it just happened. To top it off he appeared to be having a horrible day, the latest incident just made it much worse. 

"Me and Luigi are going to go and check the peer out tonight, heard they're shooting off fireworks and are holding some sort of festival; would you like to tag along?"

Rosalina put her hands together and shook her head. "I appreciate the offer but I'm not feeling up to it tonight; but I hope you have a nice and safe time out."

"Thanks." Luigi smiled with a thumbs up.

"Well suit yourself. See ya in the morning girl!" Daisy waved and they exited out the front doors, leaving Rosalina alone in her thoughts.

She didn't know Waluigi as well as they did but she knew that every bad thing that happened to him was affecting him more than others or maybe even himself believed. It's like he kept a hold of every little misfortunate thing to ever happen to him; every negative deed, thought, or feeling given to him and pushed it inside but never letting it go. It's something she that didn't know was even possible until she found the tainted mass of energy herself, all of it blocking and cluttering who he truly was to his core.

Was it a special power? She inquired. Mario's power was that of fire and she did remember Luigi having a type of negative energy years ago during early Smash tournaments that she had been told about. But he's seemed to have lost that power over time; possibly being due to nearly achieving that same spotlight his brother had so there was not enough negativity to work with anymore. Wario has well, gas. Then was this Waluigi's possible power? A more greater form of Luigi's old forgotten negative zone? Or was it much worse but in the wrong way? All just bottled up and ready to be unleashed?

She was going to have to look more into this, if Luigi had the power to unleash all of his negative energy into a small area and was able to bring harm with it from years of being trapped in his brother's shadow; then how much greater is Waluigi's? A man who has apparently gone most of his life with having nothing but being subjected to disrespect, shame, being forgotten, excluded, mistreated, hated, and ignored. Someone who has fought for attention and never could prevail or achieve the love, respect, and adoration like the one's he envies most. She never knew the extent of this man's problems until she heard it from himself, she wanted to know more. Rosalina could only imagine the accumulated energy would create a massive void of negativity, though it would be hard to tell what it would be capable of or it's exact range.

Waluigi has become a walking and ticking time bob-omb of negative energy. A man of misery and misfortune, yet also a real threat under certain circumstances. Power must not be put into his hands.

She had to break that wall and soon, she had to find a way through it to free him of that cage of misery he's made for himself and stop him from continuing to build upon it unknowingly. It's not right to let someone suffer like this but it's not like her friends would know all the details, at least not yet.

Rosalina lifted an arm into the air and summoned her wand before her and waved it above herself and tiny glints of light flowed down and around her; she twirled around in the light and her dress changed into that of the one she had worn the first time to the restaurant. She then made the wand disappear and headed into the place, instead of waiting to sign in for a seat she immediately sought out the manager that she had seen just minutes ago; he had been apologizing to the affected customers of the incident and gave them refunds and a new table to sit at. As soon as he finished dealing with them she approached the short and finely dressed Toad who was well into his old age with his finely trimmed curly gray beard and mustache.

"Can I speak to you sir?" She asked politely and he nearly jumped when he saw her.

"Wait, is that the queen of the cosmos I see?" He asked with shock while adjusting his monocle over his right eye, he then quickly bowed his head as he took her hand into his. "Why milady; it's such an honor for you to visit us; I heard you dined in this very place just a little while ago but I was too busy and never informed until your departure. It's great to make your acquaintance your highness, what ever shall I do for you madam?"

She smiled gently as he pulled away. "Thanks for the pleasantries, but I need to speak to you over an important matter."

He lifted up his head. "Of what your majesty? I hope that we have only given you the greatest of services we have to offer your grace, five star perfection. I strongly apologize if you've had to witness that hideous display of clumsiness that had happened a few minutes ago, one of our newer recruits for the season is still undergoing extensive training; although he struggles sometimes to keep the perfect posture." His smile then turned into a frown. "I heard that he had also made you nearly faint the other night, my deepest apologies miss."

She frowned deeply and shook her head. "That's actually why I wanted to see you."

"My name is Mr. Toadsmith." He made a light elegant bow, showing off his shining golden colored spots of his head.

"Mr. Toadsmith, that first time I came here; it wasn't Waluigi that almost made me faint that night. It wasn't his fault; not even in the slightest. In fact he kindly offered me a helpful hand to escort me out of the building though a friend of mine strongly rejected the idea. I heard that he had been harshly criticized and admonished over it, that was my fault. Please don't hold that against him, he did nothing wrong that night."

"Oh my." He made another bow. "Apologies your majesty; I had no idea, I'll remove that counter against him and let him know at once. However; I cannot remove tonight's, there's a reason why our employees are to stay focused and with a perfect posture as it lowers the chances of an accident."

"But it was just an accident right?"

He nodded. "Well yes, but he's been acting up since he came in today; don't know what's troubling the fellow but he's aware of our standards and policies for perfected services. He signed the contract with us, so anything he does; accident or not will count against him, we do have a reputation to keep you see. I'm afraid I cannot remove this counter against him, but I'm sure he'll be fine and probably happy that the other will be removed. Our employees are only allowed three strikes a month or risk being fired, so I'd say he'd be more than excited to only have one counter; or it'll at least make his night a little better. Thank you for coming and settling the matter with me your grace, may I be able to help you in any other way?"

"Thank you for that at least. Is there any way that I may see him personally?"

He looked off to the side, a bit confused. "You want to see Waluigi? That strange lanky man of all people?" He lightly laughed. "My goodness, surely you are mistaken?"

Rosalina shook her head. "No, I want to check on him and talk to him if possible." She replied with a frown. "I know he got hurt."

The short old Toad blinked. "So you are serious." He sighed and placed his hands behind his back. "I'm afraid that will be unlikely at this time, he should be on dish duty by now; but I can tell you that the burns and cut have been taken care of. He's scheduled to go and see a doctor first thing in the morning, as for coming out at this time however; no. Normally we'd have our waiters and waitresses cleaned up and put back on the floor after spills and incidents involving attire, however; Waluigi is very gangly and currently only has one suit. Had to go and get an employee to buy him replacement clothes in fact. We had one custom made to fit him but it'll be sent to the cleaners by the end of the night; it's the limit for temporary recruits as it would be costly to fully stock those expensive uniforms for short-term hands. He also wanted dish duty; even asked for it before I gave him the option. I imagine he's too embarrassed or angry to come back out right now."

"How long will it be before he gets done?"

Toadsmith made a quick bow. "I'm sorry but it will be awhile, he has almost two hours of work left and we close in about an hour. He's actually responsible for closing out tonight with Toadette who's assisting him in the back of the kitchen."

"Can I wait for him here then?"

The old man raised a brow. "Your majesty, that's two hours. I mean of course you can as I know I can trust the watcher of the cosmos, but would you really stay here with nothing to do for long? I'm sure you could go out to the peer and enjoy the show there tonight, there's going to be fireworks and- and dancing; even a small concert I've heard for the weekly festival. You could go and spend some time out there tonight, come back in a few hours? It beats sitting alone with nothing to do."

She shook her head again. "I'm sorry, but I have no interest in the event tonight; I'd rather wait here so long as it isn't a problem."

He briefly closed his eyes and nodded. "Not at all." Toadsmith grabbed her by the hand and lead her to an unoccupied table in the corner of the room, he then pulled out a chair and offered her a seat and she took it. "You can stay here your grace, if you get hungry or need anything at all then call for any of the waiters or waitresses alright. For you, no charges for any meals or drinks this night for it's on me; I'll have a waiter come and light the candles of your table since it's so dark in the corner. Thank you for visit and we hope to see you again." He bowed a bit. "Good night milady and take care." He finished and left; before disappearing behind the kitchen's doors.

Though the evening event going outside could be heard, she couldn't focus on it; not even the loud party sounds nor blasts of fireworks muffled by the walls could pull her away from her thoughts. All she could think about was how much fun everyone else was having while Waluigi was in the back cleaning and left to stir in his misery, pain, and self pity.

\---

"Are you sure you're alright?" Toadette asked as she pushed a small wooden stool up to the sink next to Waluigi and climbed up with a white apron on and a small hand towel in her hand.

"I'm fine." Waluigi griped lowly, he then looked over at her with a frown. "What are you doing?"

"I'm here to help." She smiled. "If you stay here doing dishes by yourself then we'll be here all night, we're closing together tonight remember?" She said as she grabbed a plate out of the rinse water and began to dry it with the towel.

He shook his head. "Wouldn't you rather be joining the party out tonight instead? I can handle all of this by myself you know." He would rather be alone but it looked like it wasn't going to happen, although the help would make the night go by faster.

Toadette huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I'm well aware; but I'm not much of a party person if I'm being honest. It's nice and all but I work here full time, weekly scheduled events are nothing new to me and I've already been to many." She smiled as she grabbed another dish and shook the water off of it.

Waluigi sighed and readjusted the long yellow gloves over his hands and arms before taking the sponge and scraping it at the plate partially submerged in soapy hot water. "Fine. " He surrendered the argument, the help was nice at least but still; he really just wanted to be alone for a while.

"So," Toadette started. "I heard that one of your counters had been removed a little bit ago, that the woman you were blamed for pestering the other night had came in and cleared up the issue with our overseer. That was very nice of her, at least that's one good thing to happen to you tonight despite the accident and all."

Waluigi nodded silently. He didn't know why she would; well she's nice but he did make her upset earlier, he didn't do anything to merit the act of kindness. Still, he was glad. He couldn't risk losing his job now as it was all he had and he was making good wages on the late hours, they might just get him back on his feet financially to at least pay the next rent payment on time. 

"Sorry about that accident by the way, I bet the soup was really hot." She placed her dried plate onto a neat stack and pushed it aside a bit to start another.

"Very." He added. "Waluigi still feels the burns." He grumbled, he was indeed still feeling the tender skin and developing blisters across his chest and mid to lower torso with every breath he took. He had washed the burns with cool water, applied aloe vera, and covered it up with loosely wrapped gauzes as instructed, two huge splotches of red welts that now marked his body. He was instructed to go to a doctor tomorrow first thing but refused, he didn't have the money to waste and it was just burns; nothing he hasn't handled before when dealing with bob-ombs, Podoboos, Luigi's and Mario's fireballs, Bowser's flame breath, lava, and Fire Snakes. Sadly he couldn't afford the island's expensive healing mushrooms, a raised price for tourism's sake.

But because of the markings and pain he's not going to be able to do anything that deals with the ocean or being shirtless in sunlight, not even able to cross his arms as it would inflict pain if he touched them. Worst of all; can't do anything that could potentially touch or hit the tender spots like playing sports; which he dreaded; no tennis that he had been looking forward to, no more volleyball or dancing. Whatever vacation he was trying to have during his work was pretty much gone at this point unless he heals quickly or just lays around for his time here but he had his doubts. It was going to be awhile before he gets to go and actually enjoy himself outside, all because of his stupid clumsy feet and the customer's stupid soup.

Toadette turned towards him and made a small smile. "Look, I know you've been having such a bad day, so I had one of the chefs make you a lasagna meal, it's wrapped up and sitting on one of the ovens. It might be a little cold by the time you get to it but you can always reheat it after your shift, just a little something so you don't have to go and make your own dinner or scrounge around for snacks tonight. I personally think that they should have sent you off for those burns but I also know that you really need the pay, your tenacity to keep working despite setbacks is amazing."

Waluigi looked down at her and made a small smile back. "Thanks, at least Waluigi now knows that he isn't only just a-working with a bunch of careless and rude coworkers."

She beamed back. "No problem! Now just an hour or so of washing dishes and we can get out of here."

Waluigi rolls his eyes with an annoyed expression though not at his smaller companion. "Wah. Why don't they just get a machine to clean all of these stupid dishes anway? Not like they don't have the money." He said as he started to roughly scrub a plate that didn't want to get clean of food debris.

Toadette got down from the stool and walked off for a long minute before returning with a scraping utensil and handed it to him. "This will help." She said as he took it and scraped at the plate once more. "We do have a dishwasher but only for bigger things like pots and pans, it would be nice to have something for all the silverware, plates, and glasses but it would take too long to fully clean them and this place is way too busy to be waiting on them. But it's not so bad." She said as she grabbed another dish from the water in the sink and began to dry it off. "Gives plenty of time to think to yourself, or in this case; talk." She laughed.

"Well, at least Waluigi don't have to deal with people back here." He concluded. "Tired of dealing with ungrateful stuck-ups and all the disrespect, the silence back here is way better."

"Yeah, it is nice every now and then; especially on rough days." She agreed.

\--- 

After Waluigi had finished the last set of dishes he pulled off the gloves and apron and set them aside, he then unrolled the sleeves of the white long sleeve button up dress shirt that had been given to him along with clean black dress pants after changing out of his dirty waiter attire. It was a bit loose on him and the sleeves hung off his arms a bit; not his preference but it was fine since he's more slim and taller than most employees, he should just be glad that his manager went out and bought something that could at least fit him but that same manager had also scolded him in front of at least fifty to sixty people; so undeserving of appreciation now.

He grabbed his food and heated it up before departing the kitchen to go out into the empty dining area to sit down and eat. Toadette had told him that she'd finish the cleanup as he ate, a nice gesture that he didn't refuse; he was too tired and just ready to go to sleep after the long and troubling day.

As he stepped out of the kitchen doors his eyes soon land on a figure in the corner of the restaurant, the place was supposed to be empty and closed to all patrons; but that one table still had lit candles and an attendant. He was about to yell at them but gaped when he saw that little star fly up from a seat and flew over to the person that was Rosalina in that nice dress; she was sitting upright while leaning against her palm with her elbow on the table supporting her head. She had appeared to be asleep until Luma poked her cheek and made those strange star sounds which stirred her awake.

He suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Why was she here?

"He's here now momma."

Rosalina blinked and lifted her head to see Waluigi by the kitchen doors with food in hand looking at her, she then watched as he quietly walked further into the room then took a seat at a random table several feet away while facing off to the side. She noticed he had acknowledged her but he did not approach and had just sat alone and picked up a fork, he was frowning; taking quite the time while poking at his food but not really eating it. She didn't know why he didn't come to her table, the action of just ignoring her actually made her a little sad. She wondered if he was mad at her from earlier.

She should invite him over but ultimately allowed him his space; she still needed to talk to him but perhaps at his own pace; give him time to eat and think first.

Toadette came out of the kitchen with a glass of water in hand. "Hey Waluigi, you forgot your-" She paused as she came out and spotted the woman in the corner; the lady that had talked to their overseer and had the counter removed. She was still there? Waluigi was not sitting with her? She walked up to the man's table. "Here you go, don't want you to choke now." She said as she handed it to him with a smile.

"I won't choke." He said as he took it and placed it down and focused on it, trying to avoid his wandering eyes from looking over his shoulder at the space woman.

"Hey isn't she the one who-"

"Yeah." He replied blankly, cutting her off midsentence. "You can leave now."

"Why are you sitting here then? She's waited here for you since you went to the back for dish duty, why don't you go and give her some company? It's not very nice to leave such a nice and lovely lady all by herself."

Toadette was trying to guilt him but Waluigi forced himself to resist, he wasn't sure he was ready to 'talk'. He owed Rosalina an apology too, also something he's not used to doing; it was... uncomfortable.

"She's waited here all this time and didn't leave? Wow, she's so kind."

Don't say that.

"I'd say she's worried about you, probably wanting to make sure you're okay, that's so sweet."

No! Stop that!

Toadette frowned. "Well apparently she didn't even go to see the fireworks or attend the street festival with her friends because I saw her just a little while ago when the party was at it's pique, she must truly care about you to miss out on all of that. It's hard to find friends like that too."

Fine! 

Waluigi abruptly stood up from his seat. He grabbed the water and his food and walked over to Rosalina's table and sat down across from her, his eyes staying on his plate or somewhere off to the side. It's not that he didn't didn't want her presence, not at all. He just wasn't used to whatever 'this' was. Guilt?

Rosalina frowned, Waluigi looked tense and nervous. She gave him time to eat some of his food but he didn't really get through much of it before just poking at it with his fork while resting his cheek against his palm and leaning on the table with his elbow for support. She decided it was now or never, it was already getting pretty late.

"I saw what happened earlier and wanted to make sure that you weren't hurt." She paused. "But I think you are hurt. Aren't you?" She asked softly, not rushing to the day's earlier events.

Waluigi finally looks over at her, she doesn't look right when looking sad; he couldn't remain silent with her expression like that. "Waluigi is fine." He started, finally putting down his eating utensil and pushing it and the plate away for more table space. This was of course untrue and by the look on her face she saw right through him. He sighed. "I'll be okay, it's only burns; and just one minor cut thankfully."

"I figured as much." She replied lowly, then lifted her head. "Will you allow me to do something about them Waluigi?"

He raised a brow. "What? The burns?" She nodded. He scratched the back of his head, uncertain. "You want to see them, is that it?" He asked rather awkwardly; still not understanding what she was talking about, but the woman nodded again. He wasn't exactly comfortable with talking since the fight earlier after yelling at her and making her upset, but revealing his himself was another level of discomfort with the ugly burns and blisters disfiguring his already fiendish self; the soup burned away any pride and confidence he had of his self-image. Still, if she really skipped the huge nightly event and stayed in the corner of the room for hours just for him then he owed her that much at least.

He carefully unbuttoned the shirt before he slowly unwound the gauzes around his torso; unveiling the red and bumpy mess of damaged skin. It was much worse than he remembered and it still burned a lot; exposing it to the air actually made it hurt much worse.

Rosalina could see the pain on the man's face as he sat there, sudden exposure to the cool air of the room must have agitated the overly sensitive skin. The burns looked horrible and deep, thankfully it only altered the surface and not completely damage it beyond repair. She then got up from the table while Luma gave her a curious look, she then walked over by his side and leaned over a bit with one hand holding the back of his chair for balance. Rosalina looked him in the eyes. "I can help speed up the recovery of these burns, sadly they are too severe to heal immediately but with some magic I can at least make it more bearable. Is that alright with you?"

She can do that? "Yes please." He almost begged, the burns still felt fresh and were causing him much distress with each passing moment.

"It's going to hurt though, this I must warn you."

"It's fine, just-a do it."

His expression twisted and he cried out as she laid her hand over the center of the burn, he tried his best to remain still but shook in place from the pressure on the fiery pain; it almost made him and his chair fall over but the space woman held it firmly. Then almost immediately he felt a cooling sensation come from the pressing source and glanced down to see her hand glowing brightly in warm light, the pain soon started to lessen and dull; the intense heat and sensitivity melted away; most of it anyway.

"There." She spoke up as she removed her hand from his chest. "It should heal quickly and not hurt as much."

Waluigi gaped at her in shock, the red blistered skin was now much lighter in color and the welts were all gone; it still felt warm but it wasn't as painful. If anything it felt like a sunburn now. He carefully touched the spot where she had her hand, the pain was still there but it was definitely much more tolerable. 

Rosalina then spotted the small gash on the edge of his hairline above his forehead, it had been cleaned and started scabbing over a bit but was still a little fresh. She gently combed her fingertips through his bangs and over the sore spot then let the energy flow, after a long moment she removed them to find that it was almost completely gone, just a faded red mark. "That should take care of the cut."

Waluigi moved his hand up to his head and tapped the spot where the cut was but felt nothing; it was only a little sore but almost like it was fully gone. He gaped in amazement from the healings then looked up at her and she was smiling down at him. His heart was suddenly beating faster and he wasn't sure it was from the pain he endured or by her and her kind healing touch. It's not everyday a lady would stand this close to him, let alone touch him or his bare skin. Either way, the room suddenly felt much warmer than before.

"Thank you." He started quietly then grabbed his shirt and pulled it back together before fastening the buttons, he no longer needed the gauzes so he piled them up on the table; then leaned back in his seat. He watched as she returned to her chair and continued to smile at him.

"You're amazing momma." Luma cheered with a spin in the air. 

"It was no problem at all Waluigi, anything to help."

He kept his silence for a long minute before deciding to 'talk' to her, he imagined she was probably there to tell him not to fight with Luigi and Daisy and that he should apologize and all that nonsense they really didn't deserve. "Is that all?"

Her smile faded. "Actually, I do want to talk to you about something." She paused when he sighed, his expression falling into a one of disinterest. "I'm not mad at you."

His gaze meets hers once again. "You're not?" He questioned, kind of surprised.

She swayed her head back and forth. "I can tell that you still have feelings for Daisy though she won't reciprocate those feelings because she's in love with Luigi, is this why you have such a bitter rivalry with him?" She heard Waluigi quietly grumble something under his breath but couldn't make out what he was saying; only that he looked angry and annoyed. "You have a right to be angry and jealous, but acting on such feelings is what causes problems like the fight earlier; i fear that it's only made Daisy think even less of you."

"What?!" Waluigi suddenly sat up straight in his seat, his attention finally focused on her again.

"She's not fond of such behavior, I can assure you-"

"Then I have to try harder!" He suddenly interrupted while pounding both of his fists on the table at the same time, making the dishes quietly chink together from the force.

Rosalina blinked.

"If Waluigi is better than that... that loser, maybe she will-"

"Change her mind?" She dared to complete his sentence though she knows it would be for nothing. Daisy can barely tolerate the man already; then again she's never really had any true love for him from the start, but the time they shared together made him think differently and he's just never accepted the truth. That or Daisy has never fully come clean about why she went out with him from the start, leaving Waluigi to believe Luigi took her from him. Rosalina pitted this man and the hopes that he had of winning back a love he never really had.

"Yeah." Waluigi stated more calmly in agreement.

Rosalina softly sighed and cradled her arms in her lap, feeling disheartened she couldn't look directly at him as she spoke again. "Maybe you should give her up, she really does love Luigi and I... I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt?" Waluigi then burst into a loud but rather puffed-up laughter to her surprise. "That plumber can't do much to me, heh heh." He grinned confidently. "He's no match for Waluigi, certainly can't hurt me."

"I wasn't talking about that kind of hurt." She said more solemnly while rubbing her arm, sadly he didn't understand what she meant. She would have corrected him but she was afraid that he still wouldn't get it. One day Daisy will truly break his heart, yet he can't see it coming. Why does he have to think in such a way? So hard-headed and narrowly focused, so helplessly hopeful for something that could never be? Why put forth so much effort when there's nothing but failure after failure? He didn't seem like a quitter type that was for certain. 

She suddenly wondered if this tenacity extended beyond his efforts to win Daisy, she did recall him being a try-hard at the sporting events and party games; even when Daisy wasn't around or even a spectator. Like at the dance fight just the day before. Actually, this has happened quite a few times now that she thought about it; for the times she's observed him. He's tried to cheat a couple times before to win even if he didn't succeed at cheating, and the times that he did actually win something he was overly boastful for every little victory and announced himself as the best most times. From running around the tennis court with his hands and racket in the air, to stating he was number one, to making many different victory poses and arrogant remarks.

Rosalina then looks at the man now drinking his water so casually like he wasn't upset at all by their conversation, so enigmatic he was. Ignorance must either be blissful or a curse at this point. But what was truly his driving force? Certainly it couldn't be just getting in first place in a small and simple party game with no Daisy to see his accomplishments. And sure Luigi was his rival partially because of that woman, but even when there was no archrival in the game he still tried like there was.

Then it hit her, there was more to it than just getting Daisy's attention and beating Luigi, it could be a big reason to that ever massive wall of negativity he harbors. But to be certain she'd have to ask another question and hope for a good enough answer to make a probable conclusion.

They sat there in silence for a long minute, Waluigi finished his glass of water then fiddled around with the object in hand; maybe waiting on her?

"Why do you try so hard at what you do?"

"Wah?" He looked up at her with a confused look, he wasn't expecting that kind of question at all.

"I've noticed this several times now. During your dance fight with Luigi, and then the volleyball game." She shook her head and closed her eyes. "But not just because he's your rival you want to beat or that you're trying to impress and win over attention from Daisy; though I know you want to do these things. From these past few days on the island I've noticed this, but you've tried many times that I can remember during past kart races, party games, tennis and other sports games. Not just to win something, I can't help but feel like it's more than that. Maybe even more than trying to be the best."

Where was she going with this? He thought, tilting his head to the side a bit with an arched brow.

Her eyes opened and she let out a soft sigh as she leaned forward on the table, knitting her fingers and resting her elbows on the hard surface. "You seek 'attention' do you not? What are you trying to prove, and to whom exactly? It's not just about those two."

Oh, that. 

He sank in his chair a bit. Now he kind of wished she went on an apology tangent to that loser and Daisy instead, this was a topic too deep for him. He remained quiet.

"Please Waluigi, I know it seems like a pointless question but it's quite the opposite, it's very important." The key to who he truly was and perhaps a key to the start breaking that wall of negativity his heart was stuck behind. "I promise to tell no one unless you allow otherwise."

"My-myself." He finally answered, now keeping his gaze locked on his gloved hands that rested on the table. "Worth." He finished more quietly, his frown deepened and eyebrows slackened.

The despondency in his voice almost broke her heart. "Self worth?" He's trying to make himself seem... more relevant? Was his very existence not enough? She did notice that he's often excluded from certain gatherings and events, often given second-rate positions, not all that popular inside and outside the Mushroom Kingdom despite his long life involvement with it's people. He was unlike her who has been so well received though still new to the land, given special treatments, invited to run alongside the heroes, and blooming in popularity since her frequent visits to the world. That didn't seem right nor fair to someone who's been around for so long, they were polar opposites in this regard and she couldn't understand why. What do the people have against this man?

"Nobody likes Waluigi." He added with an annoyed huff while leaning on one arm on the table now looking away bitterly.

He tries so hard at what he does, always getting back up and never giving in even if his efforts results in failure. Maybe not just because he wants to be the best, but to make himself to be something more than an ignored face in the background unlike Mario, Luigi, and even Wario whom are so loved and recognized? To stand in his own light and receive attention that he never could get through his wasted efforts, to have purpose and fulfillment? All of his finishing poses seem to prove this along with his proud boastings for attention.

Is this why he hangs out with Wario during sporting events, not just of friendship, to win, or because of mutual goals but to be aside someone more recognizable to build on his own reputation? Or why he tries so hard to be a rival to Luigi; not just because of Daisy but because it gives him a reason to stand out?

That wish. 'Freedom of debt, to to be free, in the spotlight, recognized, happy, loved.' 'Stupid star.' Was it his?

It all made sense now.

She felt something warm trail down from her eye.

"Momma?" Luma called with worry.

Waluigi finally looks up at her and his eyes widen as a few teardrops slide down her cheeks, Rosalina's just sitting there quietly with her hands in her lap with her eyes closed and a sad smile on her face. "Wah!" He shouts in panic, she's crying?! He leans across the table and holds his hands up at her. "Please don't a-cry? What's all the waterworks for eh?" He questioned, confused and filled with worry. He then looks around, there's no tissues or napkins at the table, he sure wasn't about to offer her his nasty gauzes.

Rosalina brings the sleeve of her dress up to her face and gently pats away the moisture, her smile remaining. "It's nothing to worry about Waluigi." She says calmly, letting out a soft sigh and pulling Luma into her arms and lap when it flew close to her. "I'll be fine."

"Oh, okay." He replied back and sat back in his chair now relieved. He didn't mean to make her cry, he wasn't even sure how he even managed to do it.

"I'm curious, but is there anything else you have to say about self worth?"

"Waluigi deserves everything like everyone else; but never gets anything no matter how hard I try. It's unfair!" He planted an fist on the table out of anger then throws his other arm over his face for a long quiet moment. "Unlike them, I'm cursed." He muttered then lowered his limb and met her gaze once again. "Can we not talk about this right now?" He asked, eyes almost pleading. "It's time to close up anyway."

Rosalina nodded. "Yes, we can talk more about it when you're ready; I won't pressure you into it." Somehow she had a feeling there was still a little more to the conversation along with acceptance and closure, but now was not the time or place to finish it; the man has already had a rough day. He started to push his chair back like he was about to get up from his seat so she quickly spoke back up. "But can I at least ask you one more thing before you go?"

Waluigi stopped then hesitantly pushed himself back towards the table, still uncertain if he should, he didn't exactly need anymore reminders as to why his life sucked or how much he detested himself.

She gently smiled. "Could I be your friend Waluigi?"

He gaped at her, again not expecting the type of question; although this was more of a request. "Why would you want to be a friend of Waluigi?" He asks back, puzzled and now suspicious with half lidded eyes. "People will think you're a crazy woman, they'll start to dislike or despise you like they do a-me. I would know, just ask Peaty, King Boo, Kamek, or Dry Bowser. Besides, I'm not a very nice guy." He finished with a mean grin and now narrowed eyes, leaning one arm on the table with the other on his knee to prop himself up in his chair with an uncomfortable and unpleasant intimidating pose, giving her a curious but fiendish look.

He just wasn't buying it. It takes someone as sour and rancid as Wario or himself to be able to put up with the likes of him, after all, nobody likes him anyway so why join the unpleasant gang? He wasn't about to get attached or involved with some royal, rich, popular, gentle, beautiful, kind, soft-spoken, motherly, delicate princess; one he deemed even greater than Peach or Daisy. For her own benefit it would be best for him to discourage her and scare her off, rather than for her to get mocked or ridiculed for hanging around someone like himself. She didn't deserve it.

No matter how much he would like to have her as a friend.

"Well? Wah heh heh heh!" He encouraged and laughed menacingly.

Her smile did not falter to his annoyance. "You say you're not very nice but you've only been but kind since becoming more than just acquaintances. I know it's been a little rough during party games, racing, and other sporting events, but we've never really known each other during those times. It's been a great start so far though, you offered me a hand when I needed help to leave the restaurant for fresh air, you kindly accepted my apology card that night as well."

He frowned. "You- saw that?"

She nodded, then continued. "I felt guilty for causing you trouble and overheard a supervisor of yours yell at you, I then poked my head back through the door when it was over and saw you take the card with gratitude. And I know you tried to be a charmer at the dance fight."

He was suddenly feeling nervous.

She giggled a bit. "I know you were intentionally pointing at me, even if it was for attention; I appreciate that."

He was now to a point where he couldn't look her in the face without feeling awkward.

"Then after the dance fight you asked if I was alright and then personally thanked me for the card, checking on my wellbeing was a very sweet gesture. You even offered to show me some nice dance moves sometime, an unkind person wouldn't do that."

Did he really do that? And why was the room temperature getting so warm?

"Then you allowed me, Daisy, Luigi, Luma, and Tubbers to use the volleyball net at the beach and filled in when the guys needed help. Though competitive you were nice about it; well to me at least. And now here we are where you came to sit and talk, even cared when I cried." She looked up at him with a warm friendly gaze. "You've opened up to me with a very personal problem and talked about it, only a friend would do that. If this isn't enough proof that you're nice then I'm not very good at judging someone's character."

"I was only to 'you', that doesn't make me a 'nice' guy to everyone else."

Luma flew out of her grasp. "Yeah, he tried to swat at me."

"You were on my head and spying on me you- ... you annoying little star." He sneered and raised a fist at the little thing and it flew behind Rosalina.

She sighed and frowned. "Though I don't appreciate your comment to Luma, I do appreciate that you thought up a more nicer word to use."

"Wah?!" He leaned back in his seat. Is she a mind reader?

"Your hesitance and restraint was enough to come to this conclusion." Her smile returned. "Now if you please; treat Luma with some respect? I know it's a little curious and playful and can be a bother at times but they're only curious."

Waluigi folded his arms and hissed a tiny bit from the pain of the burns, a reminder of her kindness. She'd be a perfect friend, but he himself would never be in return. He tried to keep his eyes off of her because he was losing the battle, he was trying to convince her to reject the idea but he didn't want to do anything to upset her; he didn't like seeing her sad.

"Please, I know you seem uncertain but I would really like to; even if you're only nice to me."

"Why?" He plainly asked, tired of her persistence yet still wanting a valid reason; not that it would change his mind. "I already have a good enough friend like Wario."

"Yes, but I don't think Wario is the 'go to' guy for the types of problems that you have, they're not the type to be ignored or set aside and taken lightly."

His frown deepened. Wario never really cared about his more important personal problems; this much was true, he never really talks to anyone about his troubles to anyone else come to think of it.

"Sometimes one just needs to find solace but has no other to receive it from, other times one has problems but has no hand in guidance on how to fix or solve them. A friend will be there to talk to you when times are tough; they also will not abandon you when needed most. I want to be that helpful hand Waluigi, and I can be if you'll give me the chance." She then laid her arm across the table and opened her palm. "Please, allow me to be a friend."

Okay she wins, he really shouldn't have looked back at the lady because he conceded at first glance when he did; Rosalina was so beautiful and accepting of him. But she really really REALLY didn't deserve to be associated with someone who was; a clumsy, rotten, ugly, ill-tempered, cheating, scheming, detestable, complaining, rude, loudmouthed, weird, arrogant, sore loser like himself. "Alright, fine." His arms slacken and he hesitantly slides one across the table, before he makes it all the way she placed her hand over his own and folds her fingers around his.

"Would you like to hang out tomorrow?"

"Wah!?" His jaw dropped from the sudden request and hand holding.

Rosalina laughed quietly to herself. "We don't have to if you don't want to, but I think it would be nice for a change to have some company with you to do what you like. Wouldn't you agree? Do you have the time?"

Well she wasn't wrong but would she really stand him and for a long amount of time in public... with him? She was either too crazy or just too kind, but if she really wanted this then who was he to say no? 

"I have time." He said nervously.


	6. Another Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title might change, couldn't really think of a good one. But here we go.
> 
> Waluigi and Rosalina go to the beach for whatever fun he could think of and or afford as a friend; but Rosalina has a better idea on one of his suggestions he wish he could do. Probably part 1 of 3 regarding the friend's day out.

Waluigi tossed back and forth on his bed, he makes a rough movement with his legs and the cover that is barely clinging to the side of the mattress slips off onto the floor. He curls inwards; face contorting and incoherent murmurings escape his mouth. His eyebrows narrow, then he flinches in place.

...

He finds himself taking a painful swing to the gut by a large fist of a huge ape; his racket was almost knocked out of his hand but he clung onto it, his only weapon. After getting punched back and practically launched across the dark platform, he smacks the ground and slides forward a bit on his stomach. He comes to a stop at the very edge; just barely staying on the suspended stage with his head poking over.

He looks down to see the platform fly through night high in the sky, there was no light save that of fires burning forested islands off in the distance. Though he landed roughly and took much damage he forced himself back onto his feet; he doesn't have much time but needs to make the best of it while he could. It was his job.

He turns around to see the one who summoned him; Wario now trying to fight Donkey Kong and Mario alone without his partner, his only teammate in the battle having already been defeated meant that the assistant was his only remaining aid and that assistant was Waluigi. As he started in a brisk dash after his short friend to help him, the guy takes a rough jab by Mario and was sent flying backward and off of the stage; Waluigi came to an abrupt halt and looked back to see that Wario had quickly recovered and was now charging back into battle. With him still in the fight Waluigi then proceeded after his current target DK, he managed to whack him into submission then stamp the guy's head into the ground with a heavy kick while pummeling him with the racket. He managed to keep the ape grounded while Wario dealt with Mario, but then Wario was grabbed and slung away; Mario then proceeded to smash a bright orb that floated over his head with an uppercut and his eyes and body lit up with power.

He wished he could have that power instead and really show them what an assistant could do.

At this point Waluigi was hoping for his time to be up but it wasn't, Wario tried to turn and leap away in trying to avoid what was obviously about to come; but Waluigi already knew he had nothing to lose and so bravely charged at the plumber in hopes to smack the power right back out of him before he could use it. He was just about to swing the racket into the the head of that 'oh so popular glory hog' until the guy put his hands together and fire erupted from the palms and fingertips. The fiery blaze snaked at him too quickly to avoid and it enveloped him, the force of the fire though burning him also forced him over the edge of the stage and Waluigi fell over the side with tiny patches of flames over his body eating away at the fabric of his clothes, his hair and mustache, and even his skin. He felt the burning sensation mostly eating away at his chest, it surprisingly hurt more there than any other place on his body.

He cried out from the pain and hissed in his descent, but as he opened his eyes he could see the fingertips of his hands break off into tiny chunks and fizzle and fade out into dust. Then his hands and toes started to do the same with his limbs shortly after, piece by piece all too quickly and yet slow enough to watch and feel the nothingness as his body started to break into bits and dissolve.

Then just like that, in mere seconds he was gone and forgotten. Unimportant. Expendable.

Purpose expired.

Then once his vision returned all he could see was a single assist trophy that he somehow felt linked to fall into a hoard of thousands upon thousands of unused assist trophies into a dark and silent void. He was no different then them, just a useless reject like so many.

...

His eyes shot open and he leaned up from the mattress breathing heavily, he quickly pats his chest for flames but only slightly feels a dull sting from the faded burns. He looks down at his torso to see that the burn marks were barely visible now, the healing touch the space lady gave him has done wonders and he should be fully healed within the next day or two. He wasn't on fire at least, that was good.

Relieved that he had been dreaming he falls back and lets his head land right back on his pillow, he then turns to the side and reaches one of his long arms over the mattress to retrieve his blanket; he pulls it back over himself and just stares at the ceiling. He lets out a sigh, not so sure he could just easily fall back asleep with his heart racing so quickly in his chest.

He couldn't help but wonder how Rosalina so quickly sought out his greatest and most deepest problem, one he tries very hard to not dwell on; let alone think over and never really talk or even hint about. He hated it so why focus on it unless it's mentioned? Being rejected in many areas of his life is one thing, being disrespected and treated unfairly was another, being detested by his unrequited love was bad enough, being the bizarre monstrosity that he was topped even that; but nothing comes close to that feeling of being insignificant. Pointless. Of not belonging or being of any use or importance and yet despised by all for little to no real reason, neglected and left out. He has no great tales of triumphant victories and adventures like the Mario brothers, nor even crazy stories like Wario in his own quests; why even a simple Goomba was more recognizable and has a more interesting history in the kingdom. But not him, he's just a strange sports-loving freak that no one likes and hasn't had the opportunity to shine like the others. At this rate, that'll never happen.

What was the point of life if it only has these nonsensical pointless qualities for him? He couldn't even exist just to exist; cause his existence was so bad and lame, a far cry from the average Joe and even the rare neighborhood lunatic. A good majority of his personal time was spent wallowing in self pity, rage, or misery because nothing ever seems to go right for him, it's like he wasn't allowed to have anything but a few things. Then there's the fact that what he mostly tries to do ends in failure; sports, games, and being a jerk seemed to be the only exceptions. Sometimes.

What was his role in life? Would he ever fit into the puzzle? Or was he a piece that simply belonged to an entirely different puzzle?

It's like he himself was a curse, just a sponge soaking up bad luck and adversity wherever he went. When will it end?

Waluigi let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He was going to have to keep trying, try harder if he must. He'll find his own tale someday and win the hearts of the people; be just as recognizable and loved like the Mario Brothers and Wario, or better. It had to happen, even if he had to fight his fate itself; he was tired of being glued to the shadows of everyone. But in the meantime it's back to being the joke that he was well known as and getting out of debt, in the process; win Daisy back.

He then shifted uncomfortably on the mattress even if was the softest surface he's ever laid on, he didn't know what to do about the coming morning and Rosalina; didn't really have any money to do any actual fun activities. Wasn't too creative either now that he thought about it. He knew he would be a terrible friend, at least in Wario's case it's acceptable for he is just as equally bad. Still, he only hoped that she wouldn't try to pry too much out of him but he already knew she'll get to it eventually. Somehow that beautiful space woman can just see right through him, as scary as it sounds; he was sort of glad that someone cared enough to even notice his real troubles.

That was a comforting thought.

Waluigi was soon fast asleep.

\---

"Where are we going momma?" Luma asked curiously while floating about Rosalina who was in front of the mirror and brushing her hair while humming to herself. She stopped as she brushed out the ends and set the thing back onto the sink before gazing at her little star in the mirror.

"Don't know yet Luma, we'll let Waluigi decide and we just you know? Tag along."

The star gave her a sad look and shook her shoulder. "But momma, what if he wants to do something mean or boring?"

She laughed softy and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I doubt he'll want to do something bad with us around, give the guy a chance alright. I know he isn't exactly the most kind and he still has all that negativity built up, but it's not like it's controlling him." She said while now frowning. "I couldn't see beyond that wall, yet some part of him still gets through somehow. He's got some good in him; I just know it. He's been so kind to me even if he hasn't realized it, not sure if it's because he thinks I'm a princess or someone of great importance or whatever the reason may be; either way it proves that he's not exactly evil. Mischievous, devious, and jealous at times perhaps, but not evil." She floats out of the bathroom and into the bedroom; she then lands on the bedside and sits down, Luma slowly flies after her.

"I don't know, he makes me uneasy; always has since I first saw that creepy man." Luma lands onto her lap.

"I understand Luma, I felt the same way though I've never said anything. I was a little worried then, but I'm more worried now that I know the full extent of his darkened soul." She continued now staring out the glass slide doors to a clear ocean view of the early morning. "But I have hope. If we; me, Daisy, and maybe even Luigi, could just convince him to change the way he sees things then maybe the negative energy can stop building. If we can just get him to find a coping mechanism or help him to find acceptance for even the worst things that can happen to him, it would be more bearable for him."

"Are you going to tell them today?" It tilted it's head as it looked up at her.

"No. And I'm not sure when I'll have the best time to tell them; but it'll have to be very soon, I cannot let them continue to aid in building on the negativity. I fear that what he has now cannot so simply fade away as it's become a form of energy, the only way to get rid of it would be to unleash it and at this point it's not an option; not here, there's no telling what it could do to all of these innocent people." Rosalina let out a long sigh. "I'll probably need to talk to Luigi about his old negative zone; and find out more about it. Though I heard it was over time in battles, it was likely used up until he had no more; a great turning point in his life was when he finally accepted being in Mario's shadow and getting attention of his own. I'm afraid that it might not work so easily for Waluigi considering his stubborn personality and the fact that he's in the shadows of many, but we can't just abandon him like this. How he hasn't unleashed it yet is astounding, but then again I doubt he ever gets to hold anything that can channel that energy. Perhaps it's a good thing that he's only an assistant in Smash tournaments though he may hate it. Ha, he'd be very angry with me if he heard me say something like that; might even yell."

Luma narrowed it's small eyes. "He better not ever upset you, I'll take his hat and smack him on the head."

She smiled and picked up the round star and held it in front of her. "Now don't be like that. Like I've said before; I doubt he'll ever intentionally hurt me and it's okay to get upset. So don't be so quick to anger okay, it's not his fault for being in the state he's in." She chuckled quietly when Luma's narrowed eyes slackened. "Now, let's go and wait for him shall we?"

"Okay." It flew out of her hands and floated behind her as she got up and drifted over to the door.

As Rosalina opened the door she blinked in surprise, Waluigi was just outside of it; leaning against the wall with his arms folded and scowl on his face. "Oh Waluigi, didn't expect to see you here; hope I didn't keep you waiting on us."

He let out a soft yawn and pulled himself from the wall. "Not really." He stretched his arms and then pocketed his hands.

"How did you know this was my room?"

"Heh, forgot already? Waluigi work's here remember? Waluigi knows where everyone is and how long they're a-staying, what kind of luggage they have in case I have to pack it out, and all possible cleaner allergies. Thankfully, I haven't been put on room service yet." He let out a sigh and looked away with uncertainty. "You sure you want to do this? I'm not a-forcing you."

Rosalina frowned. "Well of course, I've been hanging out with my other friends almost all day for the past few days; I've only ever seen you alone. Since we're friends now it would make me a terrible one to neglect or ignore you, we don't have to really even have to do anything special or interesting; just whatever you're comfortable with." She finished with a reassuring smile while folding her hands together. "So, what would you like to do today?"

"Eh- about that." He paused and looked up, thinking about what he wanted to do but wasn't exactly sure; though the beach was a good spot to start. Not too far away, didn't require coin, and just the view alone was already enjoyable enough; though he was sure they'd find something to do when the got there. So yeah, the beach was a safe bet. Plus he wanted to avoid town as much as he could with her around, he already felt annoyed that he was going to have to go through the town's square filled with people just to get to the beach. "The beach I guess?"

Rosalina bowed her head a bit. "Alright, the beach it is then. Is there anything in particular you have in mind while out there? I'm asking just in case I need to bring something."

Why was she looking at him like that? All happy and excited for a simple walk to the beach? He noticed how teal green her eyes were; bright and colorful like the clear turquois waters around the island. Waluigi felt himself starting to get warm and nervous with her just standing there waiting on him so patiently and not harping over him for taking so long to answer, he quickly shook it off; he's not like Luigi and wasn't going to start being bashful now. He fixed his posture and grinned. "No idea, If I had the coin then things would have been planned out; in the meantime I'm just waiting to see what I'm-a going to do."

"Going on an adventure then are we?"

He nodded then put a hand on his chin in thought. "Well Waluigi supposes so, though it probably won't a-be all that fun; so don't get any high expectations. Can't afford tours, shops, authentic cuisine, parasailing, the casino, and I'm not going diving again anytime soon. Would go swimming or surfing but the burns are still healing, and have no surf board. I mean we still could but Waluigi's not really feeling up to it at the moment, too early anyway."

"It's whatever you want Waluigi, lead the way." Rosalina then pulled the door to her room shut and followed as he shrugged and began ambling down the hall.

Once they made it into the lobby of the resort hotel Waluigi stopped them and had asked Rosalina and the star kid to give him a few minutes while he goes and gets something that he had forgot back in his room; he didn't say for what but said it was something he needed and it'd only be for a moment. Rosalina had agreed to wait and decided to look at all of the beautiful pictures of the island hanging around the lobby's exit, just to pass some time.

"Oh hey there Rosalina, there you are!" Came Daisy from the elevator and speedily walked up to Rosalina with a brochure in her hands, excited to see her.

"Morning Daisy." Rosalina turned around and waved and smiled.

Daisy opens the pamphlet as she approaches. "So Luigi has decided to go fishing this morning; not my idea of fun so I thought that maybe the both of us could go and see the amazing botanical garden they have here." She then turns the pamphlet around and shows off the pictures of the floral gallery and printed text. "The building's gorgeous and it's got the most beautiful flowers in there from all over the world, a pretty popular attraction I've heard! So whaddya say?"

Rosalina's smile falls a bit, she wasn't sure how the woman would react to her saying no but she already had plans; though she was hoping to get to go to the garden some time. "I'm sorry Daisy, that would be fun but I'm a little tied up for today; perhaps another time or tomorrow?"

Daisy's smile fades and gives a puzzled look. "Tied up? What do you mean?"

Waluigi came down from the staircase while pocketing some gold coins; he figured he didn't have to spend too much if it was just to treat the lady to some ice cream later and maybe the star child if it could eat that is. Something he assumed was fun to do with friends since most of the time with Wario; his friend-like activities were helping the man to make get rich quick schemes, treasure hunting, revenge attempts to get back at their foes, or spoil events for Mario and Luigi, not exactly the kind of activities he'd think Rosalina would approve of or do. Sports were a thing but he wanted to do something different this time since the volleyball game yesterday had only ended in disaster. Ice cream was a safe gamble, women loved to be treated to nice and sweet things he assumed.

He was about to enter the lobby until he saw Daisy talking to Rosalina, he stopped in his place and backed out of sight; wondering why Daisy was there and if she was going to talk about him or steal his friend away for the day. Either way he was nervous about the outcome.

The space woman puts her hands behind her back but continues to smile with closed eyes. "I already have plans with another friend today, me, Luma, and Waluigi are going out to find something fun to do."

The princess of Sarasaland gapes in bewilderment and disbelief. "Waluigi? You're going to hang out with someone like him?"

She made it seem like it was a bad thing with her tone of voice; this made Rosalina open her eyes and frown. "Yeah. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Daisy shook her head then folded up the pamphlet and put her hands on her hips. "It's Waluigi we're talking about here Rosie, he's weird, mean, annoying, disgusting, and just a lousy troublemaker with nothing better to do."

Waluigi frowned deeply, even his mustache flopped from such words uttered by his love, she just hasn't given him the time to truly prove himself; that is all. Yeah.

"Whatever on this planet possessed you to want to want to spend time with the likes of him?" Her expression then fell into one of disgust and put a hand over her face. "Please don't tell me this is some sort of date?"

A date! Waluigi's expression and mustache perked back up in shock. No no no no no. He wasn't going to betray his love for her just because he was hanging out with the space woman. Yeah she was stunning and super sweet and super kind and magical and beautiful and amazing, but he was hoping that Daisy wasn't assuming that; they were just friends. Besides, it's not like someone of Rosalina's caliber would ever see him in that way ever anyway. This thought disheartens him, he really wasn't even worth Daisy either now that he actually thought about it; but at least she wasn't as far and beyond reach as the other.

"We're friends Daisy, and it's not a date; just an outing between friends. Like how we hang out together, there's no harm in that. Besides, you make it sound like dating him would be an awful thing; what did he ever do to make you see him like this?"

Daisy let out an exasperating sigh and folded her arms. "Like I told you the other night, he's a complete selfish and obsessive rude jerk, so arrogant, vulgar, moronic, and nasty to the core. Take it from me who has the experience, he's deceptive as he is sleazy. You saw how he was yesterday right? One minute he acts happy and nice and let's us play, then when we allow him to join us and gets mad because he's losing; then takes it out on Luigi just because he failed at keeping us from scoring the final point. He got to the point of violence for crying out loud. Waluigi is a sore loser, he has no self-control and no respect."

The lanky man's eyes narrowed and he balled up his hands. She's wrong, he's got respect and self-control and he's not that rude and mean to 'everyone' exactly. He has much to prove to her if he could just get the chance, he's better than he used to be.

Rosalina shook her head. "I remember what happened yesterday, but it's a little harsh to judge him like that; at least from my perspective as I haven't known him as long personally. But from the time that I have gotten to actually know him; he's been only but kind to me. I understand his jealousy but there's something more serious behind his actions; though now isn't the best time to discuss the matter."

"Wah?" Waluigi gaped. What? She was sticking up for someone like him? Not that he needed it, but still.

"Since when did you become friends with him anyway?" The shorter princess angrily shrugged. "Why even?"

"Like I said, now really isn't the best time." She looked away, all she could think about was how alone and disliked he was, a curse; he called himself. She knew Daisy couldn't get the full picture yet but hoped that within time she would. "I met up with him yesterday after the accident at the restaurant, he opened up to me about some of his problems." She paused and rubbed her arm. "He doesn't really have many friends to turn to Daisy, no one truly understands him."

The man's frown deepened.

"And there's a reason Rosalina, how many times must I tell you?" Daisy heavily sighed. "But sure, you'll find out soon enough; just don't say that I didn't warn you. He's neither relationship material nor friendship material. Try not getting attached, or else all you'll get is disappointment." Daisy finished and headed for the exit. "I'll see you later I suppose."

"Bye." Rosalina replied back and watched as Daisy walked off. She cupped her hands together and took a deep breath, hoping that her friend wasn't too mad at her. She supposed some kind of conversation like this was going to happen, an even rough and more hard to explain one would have to happen at some point and she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. It needed to happen though, and maybe even have Waluigi and Luigi join them to brush away the animosity and awkwardness between them; maybe then they could all be friends or at least okay with one another. And to think that trying to get two angered lumas to get along was difficult? This was a whole new level.

Still, she had the resolve to make it happen no matter what it took, not just for their sakes; but maybe for the sake of everyone around them when concerning that negative energy building up. She could almost sense like something really bad was going to happen if she didn't try and work things out for them.

"Try not to speak any of this to anyone Luma."

The star gave it's mother a sad look. "Okay."

Waluigi let out a quiet huff of his own, it was difficult to hear such words from Daisy; even more that Rosalina was taking heat for trying to defend him though he knew he didn't need it. Yet he was sort of glad she did, there wasn't hardly anyone he knew that cared enough to. An annoying prickling sensation formed in his chest and he smiled despite the entire conversation being directed at him and with all the terrible things said about him. He was really starting to like the space lady, why couldn't there be more people like her around? He thought. He then smacked his hands against his face, to shake off the mixed feelings and change his expression. Waluigi was going to pretend like he heard nothing; she didn't need to know that he had been eavesdropping. He then narrowed his eyebrows and fixed his posture and walked down the last few steps and into the resort's lobby.

Rosalina heard the footsteps and turned around to see Waluigi ambling towards her, expression neutral. She put on a small smile. "Are we ready now?"

"Yeah." He said as normally as he could.

"What did you get?" Luma asked, now flying up to him.

He shrugged. "None ya business kid." He grinned.

"Meanie."

He didn't stop walking and passed up the observer of the cosmos. He titled his head to the side on his way out. "What are you waiting for princess? Let's a-go. Just stick a good distance behind me so no wahn looks at you like you're insane."

\---

Waluigi couldn't stand the looks that they were getting as they walked down the street, a lot of the faces he saw were ones of surprise, shock, confusion, disgust, and disbelief. He was already accustomed to it himself for his gangly and bizarre looks, but Rosalina didn't deserve it. Why did they have to look like a weird out of this world couple? He knew something like this was going to happen when walking alone with any woman, why the princess hasn't said anything yet was surprising. He grabbed the tip of his cap and pulled it as low as he could while trying to prevent himself from looking up and showing himself; he wished that the walk to the beach was faster and not through a town square full of island residents and tourists.

Rosalina looked over at Waluigi, he appeared to be trying to hide his face; that was odd. The sun wasn't too bright yet as it was still pretty early, she doubted he was trying to hide an expression of upset, but the more she looked around her the more obvious the reason seemed to be. He was embarrassed to walk with her in public? She stopped in her place and turned to grab him by the arm before he could continue to walk forward blindly. "Why are you hiding Waluigi?" She asks as she gently removes his hand from the cap and lifts it a bit to see the man with a deep frown and expression of shame. "Everything is fine, you don't have to look down."

His gaze then moves away from hers. "Waluigi told you they'd look at you like you're crazy." He muttered under his breath and tried to pull the cap back over his ugly mug but she grabbed his hand and lowered it but also not letting go of it.

"Is it hurting anyone?"

He was hesitant but then responded. "No, ... unless it's reputation." He stated quietly so no one else would hear. "Yours." He added.

"Reputation?"

"Don't you care what they think?" He asked with furrowed brows and tried to pull his hand away, but Rosalina held it firmly. "You don't want to be seen walking around with this hideous bad guy, word gets around a-very quickly these days. They'll say things." To his surprise she only beamed at him.

"You're not ugly Waluigi, you're unique."

His jaw dropped as he glanced back at her then turned his head again to hide his flushed face. That was a first, never been called unique before and not 'not' ugly. Surely the woman had to literally be out of this world to have to say something like that, blind, either that or she's not picky with the looks of individuals in even the slightest. "Look lady, unique or not I'm used to the looks I get from others, you on the other hand-."

She then took his hand and pulled him along the cobble road, cutting him off midsentence; ignoring the bit of a small scene they were creating and the multiple pairs of observing eyes around them. "Why do you care what others think about me Waluigi? If they have their opinions then they have them, whether it be good or bad, but it doesn't matter what they think. Isn't that how you feel when others look upon you?"

He pulled back on her grasp and they came to another stop. "Well yeah but you're-"

"Fine." She quietly laughed. "I appreciate your concern for my reputation but it's not needed. Was is truth is truth, no matter what they may think."

He tried to pull his cap back down.

"Am I crazy?"

He then looks back up. "Uh, that's... debatable." Waluigi replied with uncertainty. "Hey!" He then shouted as Luma grabbed his cap and flew high up into the air with it.

"You don't have to be ashamed for walking with a friend. Now come on, we're almost there."

Waluigi felt like he could melt in her grasp when her smaller fingers intertwined and tightened around his, she then tried to pull him again and this time he didn't oppose and just let her lead the way. Surely this woman hasn't been on the planet long enough or around couples long enough to know what holding hands in public meant, especially in this way. Or understand the full picture of relationships when two individuals being coupled alone go out and about holding hands, unlike friends just hanging out together with more space between them unlike how close she was to him; then there's no third wheel. Star child doesn't count.

Maybe she didn't really know... or care? Well if that's the case then she's pretty cool in his book he figured. It's not like they were a thing so he let her lead them to the beach and this time ignoring the looks they got. He actually grinned now, some of the guys around would probably be jealous if they saw this stunner with the likes of him; the idea was pretty funny. Still, he didn't mind the hand holding now, it was actually pretty nice considering how it felt; better than he once imagined it would feel.

Her fingers disappear from his hand as they reached the beachfront, it wasn't crowded and there were barely any clouds in the sky; the sunlight was only a little warm since it was still early in the day. They smelt the salt in the air and felt the breeze coming off the ocean tides, it was perfect. Luma finally came down and dropped his cap on his head, he then reached up and adjusted it.

"Well here we are, the beach. It's so nice, the sounds of waves are so relaxing."

"Yeah." Waluigi agreed with a light nod and smile; it was nice and calming unlike the annoying sounds of vehicles and other bustling city sounds that would sometimes keep him awake at night. "So, what'cha want to a-do?"

"Hm?" She turned her gaze away from the ocean. "That's entirely up to you Waluigi, it's what you want to do; so long as it's safe and peaceful."

"Eh." He scratched the back of his head. "If I had actual coin I'd probably go boating or wind surfing, get a good look around the island; or if I could afford it, a helicopter ride around the island. Would have been the first thing Waluigi would do, get a good view you know." He then kicked the sand at his heel, and pocketed his hands. "We could walk the entire beach but Waluigi don't have all day to go all the way around, got to go and be a butler for another stupid and most likely boring party of annoying rich folk tonight."

Rosalina frowned. "I'm sure it won't be that bad." She encouraged.

The man rolled his eyes and huffed. "Wah, yeah right." Waluigi then snorted and waved a hand off to the side in dispute. "The last one was a-horrible, very long and tiring night. Even if we were to do nothing but a-stand here all day doing nothing but watch the waves; it would still be a-better than working at that place." He sighed and closed his eyes with his form slumping over a little. "Sometimes Waluigi wishes to just fly away from all these nuisances."

"Fly?" Luma then flew down in front of Waluigi then circled around him and he opened his eyes and nearly stumbled back from surprise at it flew up to his face and then around him again. "If you swim through the air like you did yesterday then maybe you could do that around the island." It laughed.

"Fly hm?" Rosalina repeated as she thought to herself then smiled when she had a brilliant idea, she then turned to her side to see Waluigi trying to swat at Luma. "Say, would you like to fly around the island?"

The annoyed man conceded in trying to catch the little thing and faced her with a deflated expression before closing his eyes. "I told you I don't have the a-coin, I don't want you to waste your money on me either; but yeah if Waluigi could fly he would." His posture sank again.

She knew it could be a bit risky but she could just keep the wand out of his reach just in case; not that she didn't trust him to not attempt to steal it but because she didn't want to risk him touching it all all. She waved her hand out and her wand appeared before her, she took it in hand and waved it gently at Waluigi; he was too busy lurched forward with his eyes closed to notice that he was starting to lift up off the ground with tiny magical sparkles coming from the bottom of his feet. His eyes then snapped open when he felt himself falling forward, he swung his arms back behind him while panicking as he floated several inches above the sand.

"What's a-going on?" He then tried to make walking motions with his legs but was getting nowhere and struggled to maintain balance.

Rosalina couldn't help but snicker a little from his awkward movements and expressions, he looked so silly trying to balance himself. "Try to focus on staying upright and in a standing position, it'll help. You don't have to worry though, I won't let you fall; I promise."

Waluigi looks up from the ground to see Rosalina drifting upwards while holding her wand, he then took notice of the speckles coming from his feet; then widens his eyes with shock when he starts going upwards.

"Try to remain calm. We're going to take a trip around the island."

"Wah?" Right, she can fly and with magic she was making him fly? He would argue against the point as he didn't know how adept with her magic she was; but this lady was doing her best to give him a trip he couldn't afford by other means then he supposed he was for it. He tired to steady himself and let the lady do the work, he watched in amazement as they ascended upwards, in minutes they were high up enough to get a great view of the entire island. "Wow, it's bigger than I thought." He said as gazed at the large grand hotel resort in all of it's humongous fungus-shaped glory; yet it was small compared to actual island. From his point of view exiting the plane the land looked rather small in comparison, complete opposite of what he was seeing now.

"It's amazing how things are from another perspective." Rosalina stated. "Ready to get a good view of all of it?"

He glanced around with must interest for a few long seconds then grinned. "Yeah!" Waluigi nodded.

She then flew forward and Waluigi trailed shortly behind with Luma happily moving about them and enjoying the flight. They flew from one side of the island to the other; going down a little bit to get closer to the land and the buildings, they flew just above the structures and over the streets. Waluigi beamed, flying was so fun and it felt like freedom; not being bound to the ground that his face has smacked too many times for once. He gaped down in amazement at all the people below doing their own thing and walking about like small busy wigglers, what also caught his eye was the busy tennis court they flew over; he couldn't wait to get to play on it if he gets that chance. They soon passed over the dance square and he could hear the music from the music key and see all of the mediocre dancers all moving about, some of the Koopas and ParaGoombas even caught a glimpse of them and pointed up at them in excitement as they ran after them.

They then flew around then above the main resort, it was massive with hundreds of rooms, patios, and the golden crown was so huge; way to big to steal. The resort owner was lucky regarding that. "Waahhoooo!" Waluigi shouted as they finished circling around it quickly then flew over parts he hasn't yet seen on the other side of the resort. There were lots of nice houses and beach goers, it looked a little more rural then the other side of the island but it was beautiful and covered in a lot of nice flowers; though it lacked roses. This much he noted but didn't mind, it was a tropical paradise after all. They then flew out towards the back of the island where it was more forested; zipping through tall trees, waterfalls, past a fallen log that bridged two mountains peaks together at it's base. There was so much forest and spans of empty grasslands at the foot of the mountains, beautiful and yet untouched, would be a nice place for a kart race track.

As they flew over the more emptier part of the island Rosalina looked back to see Waluigi with a huge smile on his face, she's never seen him so genuinely happy before; it made her heart race to see him so elated for once. "You doing okay back there?" She asked.

Waluigi throws both of his arms and coiled hands into the air like he had super powers and could fly on his own. "Yeah! Wah ha hah hah hah! Waluigi loves flying!" He laughed again.

She takes him around the entire island and then around a few smaller ones near it, getting sights of surfers, wind surfers, swimmers, divers, paragliders, kites, birds, ships, fishing boats, and even a Luigi swinging a fishing rod at the water from a small motor boat just off the coast. She flew them down near him and waved as they passed by.

Luigi gawked and then smiled and jumped as he waved at the two.

Waluigi laughed, not even that loser gets to have this much fun.

They then pass by a huge boating dock and shipyard where they see that Toad Tubbers scrubbing the the side of a commercial pontoon down, he looks up to see them after two large shadows pass over; he gapes up in surprise then puts his sweeper over his shoulder and gives off a salute.

After a long fly around the island she brings them back up to nearly the same place they first ascended and she beams at Waluigi who was starting to look tired out. The island was beautiful, much nicer from this angle. "This is rather a very nice view huh?"

He looks away from the Waki Waki islands over to see her smiling at him warmly, then he suddenly feels lost in the moment, she was very beautiful in the sunlight and definitely looked nicer than the island. "Yeah, it is." He says more suavely than intended while staring at her, his eyes widens a bit and he loses his smile then quickly turns himself away when he noticed what he did.

She giggles quietly to herself but says nothing for his sake and not to embarrass him; he really was a charmer when he wanted to be, or maybe by accident in this case.

"So." Waluigi began, still looking away. "Do you always get to see places up high like this, flying and all?"

Her smile faltered a bit, she wished she could do it more often. "Well, not all of the time; I spend most time in my observatory than on earth. But when I get to sometimes I will, this is the first time I got to see all of the island for myself like this; thanks for accepting the idea. It's much nicer to get to do this tour with a friend than to do it alone."

Waluigi looks over at her again. "Observatory?" He inquired, he knew she was from space and all but why was she in an observatory?

"Yeah." Her eyes then widen and she looks back at him with an idea. "Say, would you like to see the observatory? It's a little bit away but I could get us there in a pinch; if you would like to of course."

Waluigi nodded. Not like there was much to do on his starving wallet so why not. "Sure lady, where is it?" He raised a brow.

She laughed. "Right above." She pointed upwards.

"Up, up, up, up!" Luma twirled around them with smiling eyes.

"Huh?" Waluigi knitted his brows in confusion.

"Alright then, let's go!" She shouts aloud and swings her wand up and then both of them go shooting upwards at a very fast pace; far too quick that it took Waluigi by surprise. The forceful rush through the atmosphere nearly tore the hat off his head, he throws both arms over his head to keep it on but then he starts falling forward and begins spinning in air as they go upwards; having lost focus on keeping his upright position.

"Wahhhhhhhhaahahhahahhahahha!" He screamed as he rotated in place, he was actually starting to get dizzy until he felt himself being corrected thanks to Rosalina. Once he came to a stop he shook his head then watched the bright blue sky around them start to go dark, the air around them began to get really cold he noticed. The island below shrank and got smaller and smaller by each passing second and dots of light above started coming into view. He then felt himself moved over by her side and a bubble of white energy encircles them, keeping them warm and safe in their ascent into space; he could move and float freely inside the orb and places his hands on the walls of it as he looks out. His eyes widen as they breach the thermosphere and enter into the exosphere, they were practically in space now. He saw small meteorites fly downward not too far from them, then stared in awe at the world below, no longer able to see the islands, nothing but the ocean and the landmass not too far off that was the Mushroom Kingdom. They slow down as they escape earth's gravity, giving him plenty of time to look around.

Waluigi can't take his eyes off of all the stars around them, he's never seen so many at once even with the planet blocking out a huge portion of the view; not even on the rainbow race track roads. Of course then he was too focused on racing, but this marvelous sight was one to truly behold and appreciate; it was amazing. "There's too many to count." He whispered to himself, now smiling and feeling like he was among the stars though in the literal sense than the fame kind. Still, this was perhaps the closest to ever being a star.

Rosalina gently chuckled. "There's many more stars than what we can see here, I've seen so many throughout my life; they're far too numerous."

He turned his head to the side to see her but she wasn't smiling anymore. "Now this is a view, you really get to see this all of the time?"

She nodded. "It is very nice, but I much prefer the views from earth as to me it's a bit of a fresh breath of air; both literally and metaphorically. The way you see space is the way I see the planet, beautiful, wonderful, and exciting."

"Oh." Now it made sense why she was so happy to get to fly around the island, it was something new to her.

"There it is." Rosalina declares. "The Comet Observatory, my home and spaceship that I use to travel across the universe."

Her voice prompts Waluigi to move from the bottom of the shield and float up to the upper side, his jaw drops as his eyes land on a tall castle-like structure coming into view; the longer they drift towards it the bigger it becomes. The structure is in wonderful shades of whites, purples, mahogany, red, and pink. Around it's base were platforms of smaller buildings and fountains, as well as a large flat platform of grass and flowers with terrace steps; leading up towards an entryway. He stared up in awe even as they reached they neared, once passing through a protective barrier they moved to the grass and the bubble around them disappears, Waluigi falls onto the ground and lands on his feet. He then looks up to see Rosalina descend slowly then smile; she was kind of glad to be home again though still missing the island and all of it's wondrous activities and locations.

"It's nice to be home again."

"Wah, you live out here? It's a-nice." Waluigi complemented then ambled over to the nearest flowerbed and sat down, he then laid back and threw his arms back to cradle his head and neck; the flowers were rather soft and the many stars ahead were so easy to get lost in as he gazed. "It's so quiet and peaceful, can it get any better than a-this?"

Rosalina nodded and gently laughed. "It does get a little quiet out here I'll admit, just a little though."

"A little?" He furrowed a brow, there was no other sound but a low hum of that of the ship and the sounds of the water in a fountain nearby. It was perfect.

Luma then zooms out from the inside of the ship and spins around Rosalina happily. 

"There you are, you beat us to the ship I see."

The little thing spins in place then bounces back into forth in the air. "Of course momma, I wanted to go tell everyone that you were coming home!"

The woman sighs and gives Luma a light scolding gaze. "Now, I know you're excited to be back as well but we have a guest; it's rude to not introduce him to the others first. You know how overwhelming it can get with everyone rushing around."

"Oops." Luma chuckled. "Sorry."

She turned towards Waluigi and makes a small apologetic bow. "Forgive me if you get overwhelmed, I promise there'll be no real harm though."

"Huh?" What was the woman saying? Waluigi then leans up a bit when he hears a lot of star sounds, then his eyes widen in shock as hundreds of colorful small stars come flying out from the ship in a huge ropes of light and start flying all around them like a swarm of angry insects. "Wah!" He was taken by surprise, there were a whole lot of star kids now encircling Rosalina who appeared to be waving and happily greeting them. They were everywhere.

She laughed then introduced them to Waluigi, then almost immediately all of the little living stars converge on him and he panics and tries to run away only to get swept up by the masses and flung around up into the air then lowered back down more slowly when they grasped him. He then finds himself now being held by one of his legs by several tiny stars; leaving him to hang upside down as the many tiny individuals starts coming up to him with strange looks and questions.

"Who is this momma?" A green star asked.

"What is 'it'? You mean?" Came the voice of a blue luma, trying to correct the other.

"It looks funny." An apricot colored luma beamed with smiling eyes.

He then feels a tug at his mustache but he can't swing his arms at the little brat because several other lumas were holding his limbs and studying his figure. He glances from one side to the other to now see a small white one tug at the other end of his mustache.

"Is this Mario? He looks much different than before. His mustache is thin and pointy."

"Wah? I'm not a-Mario!" He corrected the kid with narrowed eyes and a nasty sneer, now that remark was very offensive in his eyes. "I'm Waluigi, you little- Ow!" He then gnashed his teeth after a luma bops him on the nose with it's tiny arm.

"Yeah his nose is big and pointy and his ears are huge, not Mario."

"Oooo." A pink star then tugs at his ear and he attempts to shake them off while swaying his head from side to side but they persisted and clung on to his annoyance.

"Hey!" Waluigi growled as an orange luma took off with his hat. "Whaaaa-" He then feels himself shifted around by the multiple invaders of personal space, they had turned him onto his side; a few stars now poking at his thin frame and a few others looking curiously at his shoes and the symbols on his gloves.

Rosalina makes a nervous but delighted expression; hoping that they weren't being too much of a bother.

"Hey momma, he looks scary; is he a bad guy?" A yellow asks.

Rosalina sweated a bit but continued to smile. "No, he's actually pretty nice when you get to know him; although he can get angered pretty easily so do be careful and respectful of him."

"Ahh!" Waluigi felt himself now hanging upside down once again and then moved through the air and closer towards Rosalina. A tiny purple luma then made a puzzled but curious look. "He looks funny momma, but is he friendly?"

"Yeah." A blue one separated itself from the crowd and hovered next to the woman. "His eyebrows and mustache don't match his hair and he has blue stripes underneath his eyes, mustache long and shaped funny. Plus he looks scary with the over and under bite, and why the pointy shoes?"

He attempted to glare at the little thing. "For spinning ya little-." The kid better be glad he couldn't grab it.

"Spinning?" It put the tip of it's arm to its face in thought.

She sighed. "Now now, that's not nice; be kind kids, he's a friend remember. Don't be rough or make fun of him; I know it's been a while since we've had a guest but you should treat all guests the same and with respect."

"SORRY MOMMA." Many lumas all say in near perfect unison.

"Momma?" Waluigi lifted his head and looked over at Rosalina with a confused look. Sure she had the one yellow Luma, but these were hers too?!

She cleared her throat as she placed a hand over her heart and tenderly expressed her feelings with closed eyes. "Why yes Waluigi; all of these lumas you see are my children, adoptive maybe, but yes. You'll have to forgive them though, they have a very curious nature and tend to question things even if it's not their business. They're pretty much like normal kids in that regard." She chuckled.

He gawked with widened eyes. "How many?"

Rosalina then put her hands behind her back and grinned nervously. "Do you really want to know? I've been around for quite some time and have found a lot of lumas over the years and have helped many find their purpose. There are many more still yet to be found, numerous are they. But if you must know the numbers would be... say astronomical at best; I honestly don't think I can give you an exact number."

"Wah?!"

"He's very tall, maybe as tall as you momma!" A cyan one giggled.

"Very thin too, does it eat?" An orange one questioned with a tilt of it's head.

"He scares me." A red star backs away in apprehension.

The man tries to worm his way out of their grasp but can't, Rosalina takes notice. "Can you please put him down now, I don't think he appreciates being hung upside down like that; and I'm sure he would also like some personal space too." The lumas then lower him to the ground and drops him when he's close enough although he falls onto his bottom and the star kid that took his hat then places it's crookedly back onto his head.

"Welcome back."

Rosalina turns around as soon as she hears the deeper voice. "Polari." She drifts over to the small black star with notable powder blue eyes, the only one of it's color amongst the lumas, one of the more intelligible of it's kind, and being the most elderly of them all. "It's good to see you again." She made a small bow.

"Likewise." It nodded back. "Who is this?" It looks at Waluigi then back at Rosalina.

"His name is Waluigi, he's a new friend of mine."

"I see." It paused for along minute while staring at the thin humanoid before turning back around to face her, it's expression and voice are firmly strict. "I'm sorry Rosalina, I understand the intent of introducing him to the others, but I'm sensing much much evil energy within this one; I'm not so sure it was very wise to bring him here. He makes me apprehensive."

Rosalina then frowned and held her wand close to her but couldn't take her eyes off the seemingly harmless man being questioned by the little lumas all floating around him, he looked puzzled but more relaxed now that the stars weren't holding and poking at him. "I know." She stated blankly. "But try not to worry, I want to help him; because he's a disguised threat and doesn't even know it." Rosalina closed her eyes. "He's a suffering soul alone in a world that doesn't sympathize with him and rejects him; please understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too great of a chapter but I really wanted to write Waluigi meeting the lumas lol, plus him learning and going to the Comet Observatory is part of plot relevance. Also, if you see new characters added to the character list, well that's a hint for what's coming. And yes, I've decided to rope Mario, Peach, and even Bowser into this later into the story. :)


	7. Accompany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While aboard the Comet Observatory Rosalina shows Waluigi around, he meets some interesting lumas and gets to learn just a little more about the Observer of the Cosmos herself. More of a 'filler' type chapter but it serves it purpose for story building. Probably part 2 of 3. In the next chapter or so will start to pick up the story pace.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

"And that's how I found him and got myself into this mission of mine. It's why I want to help him, even if I don't exactly know how just yet; but I can't just leave him the way he is. Not when he's a potential danger to others around him."

"I see." The dark star asked as it watched Waluigi shake a fist and gripe at one of the laughing lumas that had tugged at his ear when he wasn't paying attention to it. "From the outward appearance he seems only somewhat intimidating and threating, yet clumsy with bad temperament; but there's no denying that dark energy trapped within. Why even some of the younger lumas sense it." Polari faced the princess. "Does he have any access to it?"

Rosalina shook her head and kept her eyes closed and hands tightly on her wand as she spoke. "No, at least not without a source of power. I haven't told him about it either. I'd rather him stay out of awareness of it for I fear he'd try to utilize it for gain, it may be too tempting to ignore as his heart is far too corrupt with greed, envy, bitterness, anger, and a hidden thirst for power and control with vengeance tied to it. That was something I had sensed when I looked into his soul, though I didn't get too much out of it as it was far too painful to look further for its cause. Nothing but a dark wall was all I could really make of it, years; no, decades of negativity all in one place."

"But how can he retain it?"

"Both him and Luigi have this ability, like a hidden power of sorts akin to Mario's fire. However; Luigi has lost this ability through personal growth and acceptance. He had the opportunities to expel it over time, Waluigi has not, that's why his is so concentrated; not to mention what I had already told you. He's a lonely individual that can't ever seem to have success or recognition; which is why he tries so hard to prove his worth at whatever he can at no matter what it may be. Sadly, most of his efforts fall short and fails to gain attention from others; this along with how he's treated. Thus adds onto the pile."

"Very unfortunate."

"What frightens me about the soul searching experience was how empowering the emotions were just from a glance; they were strong enough to even affect me and even create an aftereffect after backing out." Her bright teal eyes open, moisture forms in the corners. "I can still remember the pain, sorrow, and anger I had been forced to feel. I felt trapped in myself in a way once exposed, I couldn't control how I was feeling at all; but all of it was cold and anguishing. It was terrible; thankfully it didn't last for too long but escaping it didn't make me any happier now realizing his condition." She left out a soft huff and patted her sleeve at the corners of her eyes. "I imagine it was just a small sample of what the negative zone is like."

"If it can even affect you then this is more dire than I thought, your purity alone should have prevented that. Lumas are already pure enough to withstand such things and you have grown alongside us." Polari flew up a little higher then circled Rosalina once while looking at her, making sure she was okay. "If he doesn't have access to that energy without a source then it would be best to put the wand away for now as well as keep him from any other possible source. Rosalina, I get it. It would be foolish to ignore a possible and dangerous threat. If it's not your wand he gets a hold of; it could be something else he finds, ancient relics or artifacts that can route energy; or worse; route that energy with imbued magic. Certainly devastating. But I can't say that you bringing him here was a good idea at all. If anything, it has only raised he risks to a more severe level."

"Our relics aren't stored here anymore." She blinked as the star flew up to her face.

"I know, but the ship itself is the real problem Rosalina and you know this. If anyone can gain control over it through magical means then they'll have a way to go wherever they want whenever they want; not just this world but beyond. It could also become a vessel of widespread destruction, he's harmless now but there's no telling what he can do if he had both your wand and the ship. It could be turned into a weapon and that's just a bad case scenario. A worst case would be to use it to cause destruction in this and in other galaxies and other realms as well. Unfortunately it's too late to undo the damages; he now knows this ship exists."

She looked over back at the man who now had the lumas piling on top of him and sitting on him, by their large numbers he was almost buried by them; shooting one arm into the air for help as more came down onto the pile up. "I know the risks, but he doesn't mean any harm; not as he is now and I'll keep my wand away from him." She then let the object go and it vanished into thin air. "There, now he's not so much of a threat right now."

Polari sighed in defeat. "Hiding the wand isn't going to undo what's been seen."

"I know I shouldn't have brought him here, but I just wanted him to have a nice time and maybe make more friends with you and the lumas; or at least enjoy our time together as friends since there's not much he wants to do or can at this time. He doesn't have many friends to begin with."

"You cannot let feelings dictate your actions Rosalina; your the watcher of the cosmos, responsibility and and duty can not be neglected because of pity and compassion for this man. You mustn't forget that."

She nodded and frowned deeply, she then knitted her fingers together. "You're right, I've gotten too deep into this and have inadvertently raised the risks, he's my responsibility now. I'll definitely have to keep a close eye on him; his problem won't be an easy fix but if I find a way to remove that energy then the threat will be gone, everyone will be safe, and he may finally be free of it's burden. I'll be cautious. No matter how much I want to trust him, I simply cannot when it comes to certain things and certain matters."

"There's the Rosalina I know." Polari said with more confidence and relief. "Just be careful with your wand when near him and don't use it around him unless you have to." It then turns to look at the gangly creature trying to claw his way out of the luma pile. "He's certainly a strange one isn't he?"

The observer of the cosmos felt her lips curl upwards. "He sure is. Ready to meet him for yourself?"

"I suppose?"

"Just try not to mention anything I've said."

"Of course not, it's quite confidential."

"I meant the other stuff as well, about him and his personal problems; he never really gave me the permission to tell but neither did he agree to keeping it secret. Still, today is going to be a great day for him; no sorrows or pity parties today. Just friends having a wonderful time." She gently chuckled then drifted over to the lumas and put her hands on her hips. "Why are you sitting on Waluigi? I'm pretty sure he doesn't appreciate it."

"But he's so weird momma." The small white luma flew up to her then back at Waluigi who had finally managed to unbury his head in the masses.

He looks up to see the tiny white thing dancing in the air in front of him. "Hey, you're the one who pulled my my mustache and called me that blasted Mario."

Rosalina couldn't hold back a small laugh, she then reached a hand out and the small luma flew over and stood in her palm; it was then that Waluigi noticed it's eyes were a deep purple and it was so small compared to the rest. "This is Bijou, it's currently the youngest and smallest of all the lumas here; and sadly the only wishing star left of the bunch. Haven't found any in a while now and when I do they typically don't stick around for long because they're off fulfilling wishes, but they are very unique and are generally white in color."

"One day I'm going to become a shooting star! I'm so special." It boasted as it flew up and then back in forth in place. "I get to grant a wish!"

"A wishing star?" This made the man blink. He remembered wishing on a shooting star a while ago; he doubted his wish came true cause it hasn't yet; either that or someone had wished on it before him. Great. That would explain things. "Good on you pint-sized." Was all he could think to say without being too rude despite it calling him Mario of all people; they looked nothing alike. His gaze moves up to meet Rosalina's. "Now princess, could you so kindly tell these kids to get off me?" He asked then tried to pry his other arm free.

"Alright now, you heard him; I'm sure Waluigi is tired to being crushed."

"Aw." Many said in unison.

"Go on, let him up."

All of the lumas then fly up and off of him; several including Bijou grabbed him by the limbs and put him back onto his feet, then gave him a small push towards the princess, he stumbled a bit but managed to keep himself from falling forward.

"Sorry about that." Rosalina apologized on their behalf.

Waluigi shrugs it off. "It's a-fine." He then sees the black luma that is strikingly different from the rest. "Who's this?"

She happily gestured the dark star. "This is Polari, my most trusted advisor and the most elderly of lumas; say hello."

"Greetings." Polari began as it flew closer to Waluigi but maintained a a few feet between them. "As the oldest luma I have much wisdom and guidance; feel free to ask me anything and I'll do my best to help."

Waluigi grinned and pointed at it. "I like this one, talks like an adult, doesn't get in my personal space, is useful, and doesn't attack on sight."

"That's wonderful." Rosalina beamed.

"What about me?" Bijou flew into his face and latched onto his nose, nearly making him fall backwards off his heels from it's small but strong burst forward. "Don't you like me too?" It asks worriedly staring at him with concerned eyes.

The man kicked his leg forward to restore his thrown off balance and reached up and clasped his hand around the tiny luma and then pulled it off his face and stared at it in his grasp; it was so soft, small, warm, and bright. "Look here puny, flying into my face, yanking my mustache and calling me Mario isn't going to get you any likeable merits." He paused when it gave him a sad look, he sighed. "But Waluigi guesses you're alright."

"Yay!" It kicks it's tiny limbs in his hold; this prompts him to open his hand and it flew up and around his head a few times in excitement then flew back over to the other floating lumas.

Something about it's energy and innocence just put him into a better mood. "Tiny little thing is full of energy." He smiled. "Strong too."

It was so nice to see such friendly interactions between Waluigi and the little luma, she knew he's not a bad person; definitely not to the core like Daisy may believe. The lumas may be curious, a little rude, and intrusive of personal space and business; but they were overall accepting. Just what someone like Waluigi needed, acceptance of others; now if this was to be translated to people then most of his social problems would be solved which could limit the negative build up, but people are different than childlike stars that almost never get to see anyone.

"So." Waluigi cut the silence between them while rubbing the back of his neck. Though the place was far from quiet with the lumas making star sounds and talking to themselves in droves, Rosalina was just staring at him with a bright smile; kind of made him a little uneasy as he's never been stared at like that before. "Got your hands full with this bunch huh?"

She blinked then giggled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare; I'm just so happy to see you getting along with the lumas. There are many lumas to take care of but it's not that difficult, they're not exactly like human children; but they do need attention every now and again. That is why they live here in the Comet Observatory; since joining Luigi and Daisy on this vacation I take a few hours around night time everyday to spend some time with them here, they're not used to having me away for so long. But I love each and every one of them, they have to have someone here for them so they aren't so lonely." She spun around once with her arms wide open while wearing an endearing expression. "I built this place and have dedicated it to house the lumas as I find them and they find their purpose throughout life; they are my family. I also live here for I am the Observer of the Cosmos, watching out for threats in the galaxies to also protect your world. I also keep my eyes on those whom I hold dear." 

Waluigi gaped with wide eyes, with a title like that he was not before some princess of some territory but before a woman with a greater role; he had a feeling she was something much more than Peach or Daisy but didn't know why. He quickly threw himself to the ground onto one knee and made a humble bow. "I never knew, forgive me a-princess."

Polari gave the man a strange look then looked over at Rosalina who was a little confused and surprised.

"Waluigi." Rosalina drifted forward and leaned over to take him by the hand and pulled him up out of his bow, but as she did she had put more strength then needed to get the heavier guy moving as she didn't anticipate how much strength to use. She had nearly pulled him up into her as they both arose, their eyes did meet for a brief moment as they almost collided but he quickly looked away and backed up a little once fully on his feet again. She then brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear while looking away herself; Waluigi looked uncomfortable for some reason and she couldn't help but feeling a bit bashful herself for that reason she thought of. Their noses almost touched after all. Perhaps they had gotten far too close for comfort? "Sorry."

"It's fine Rosalina." He replied, his gaze still elsewhere.

She cleared her throat then put her hands together. "Please don't bow Waluigi. I don't even know if I'm actually royalty or not and I didn't always have my eyes on this world with the idea of protecting it or looking after it, I know a lot of people call me a princess or a queen but I'm truly just a spectator with magic and a love for lumas. I've gotten so tired of trying to correct everyone that I've simply given up and accepted the titles." She closed her eyes then put her hands over her heart, the nervous feeling faded. "I've come to deeply value the planet and it's people, I used to come by here once in every one hundred years but now my visits are far too frequent; it and my friends mean so much to me."

"Wah!?" He stumbled back a step in shock but quickly recovered and smiled though he still felt nervous. "Age has treated you well."

Rosalina quietly laughed. "Thanks."

"But you're still a princess to Waluigi, a greater wahn then the others I know."

"You're so thoughtful, but you really don't have to bow or treat me any better than another though; just treat me as you would a friend." She paused when she said that, she didn't exactly know how Waluigi treated what friends he had, but she supposed it would be okay if he did the same to her; so long as it wasn't harmful that is.

"By the way, got quite an arm on ya; you weren't a-kidding when you said you had flexibility and power. And that title? All these stars you look after? You really are something Rosalina. No wahnder everyone treats you like a princess, Waluigi is grateful to have someone as compassionate and as wahnderful as you as a friend."

"You're a nice friend too, I am honored; truly."

His smile dropped a little. "Nah, you don't have to exaggerate for Waluigi; you're too kind lady."

Waluigi couldn't help himself, he made a quick half bow then turned away while still grinning; his heart still racing from the near collision. What was with this woman unintentionally trying to steal his heart? It's been this way since they first met practically. Why must she be so perfect in every way? From her beauty to kindness, to her caring for someone as terrible as he and accepting him for who he was to caring about his problems. Calling him unique and healing his burns, sticking up for him though he didn't need it, holding his hand despite what other's thought, always so polite and as gentle as a feather but also powerful like a Bullet Bill; even if it was mostly from magic. If there was a face representing perfection in existence then he had to look no further, truly a enchanting rose amongst all flowers. 

He couldn't deny that he was already starting to like her just a little too much, but this heart was reserved for his first love Daisy; he couldn't leave her. Not now, she was the one who inspired him to actually be something, even if they didn't stay together for long and he's yet to win her back. Besides, there's not even a possible chance with this beautiful woman anyways; not even his amazing reach extended that far. Space was a territory too high up. 

She deserved far better than someone like him anyway. 

Still, he really liked her; then again who wouldn't like this amazing gem?

He shook off the feeling to break the awkwardness and then something green and sharp caught his eye hovering over one of the flowerbeds, out of curiosity he approached it. Once near he looked at it, marveling at it's shape and layers. "What is this thing?"

Polari was quick to turn to Rosalina. "Is this something we should tell him about?"

"If the ship is taken then they won't really matter, right?" She stated quietly. 

"A star-thing?" Waluigi put a hand on his chin as he studied it.

"I suppose you're right, although they do lead to specific places but I see your point." It replied back quietly then spoke out loud for Waluigi. "That is called a Launch Star."

"What's it do?"

"Wait Waluigi, don't touch it!" Rosalina reached an arm out as she saw him reaching out to poke it with a finger but was too late.

Waluigi suddenly felt himself vacuumed up inside of the two star shapes almost instantaneously, they now encircled his body while spinning; the smaller one moved back around his ankles then both rings rotate swiftly. Waluigi then felt a mystical wind propel him forward at great speeds through outer space, almost as if he had been shot out of a powerful cannon.

"No!" The woman cried out but was slow to summon her wand.

"Waaaaaaahhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa!" 

She heard him scream as he zipped at light speed into a single direction and with no destination in sight.

"Wait, that launch star isn't connected to the planet of trials anymore, he could get sent into deep space!" Polari stated with much worry.

The horde of lumas take notice then immediately go flying off after him by throwing themselves into the launch star. "Don't worry momma, we'll get him!" Bijou shouted aloud then went through the launcher and shot in Waluigi's direction; soon passing up all of the other lumas with it's incredible speed aside from the power of the launch star, being a shooting star luma had it's speedy advantages. It soon caught up to Waluigi, it couldn't help but take a moment to laugh with the man's silly and yet terrified expression. "Don't worry, I'll stop you!" Bijou then flew in front of the guy and held it's tiny little points out as he neared, but being small only did so much.

Waluigi cried out in pain as he smacked into the luma, it was like taking that punch to the gut from DK in his dream and it was very unpleasant. The tiny star had slowed him down considerably but he was still flying off into space.

"Ow."

Waluigi reached an arm down and pulled the luma of of his stomach and held it up to see it's tiny pained face. "What are you doing kid? That hurt."

"Sorry, I'm too small to stop you I guess; that hurt for me too." It then gave an expression with smiling eyes. "But I think I slowed you down enough for the others."

"Huh?" He was then soon surrounded by the other lumas, some of them then latch onto his limbs and bring him to a halt; they then reverse their direction and float back home; following the line of lumas floating in place to lead them directly back like a breadcrumb trail.

Rosalina's concerned expression melts away when she sees the lumas returning after a few long minutes of nothing in sight, she was glad she wasn't going to have to take the ship out to find him manually; as even with her power if he gets lost in space then she might not find him for a very long time which could result in a tragic fate. The majority of the group return empty handed while the one's with Waluigi follow in tow. Bijou flies out from the group and lands in Rosalina's hands when she made her wand disappear. "See, told you we'd get him momma."

"Are you alright? You look hurt little one."

It shakes it's tiny limbs. "I'm fine see, sore but fine."

Once the lumas bring Waluigi back to the main platform and put him back onto his feet; he immediately crumbles forward onto the grass in a pathetic fashion with a face of relief, pain, and still much fear. "Not touching that again." He mutters and just lays there.

"Very wise decision Waluigi." Polari floated up to him. "Launch stars are used to ferry individuals to certain places, even into other galaxies very far away; light-years even. That launch star however; isn't connected to any place at this time, you could get lost in deep space if the lumas didn't retrieve you when they did."

He looks up at all the lumas floating about. "Thanks for not letting me get lost in deep space." He says halfheartedly, still shaken by the experience.

"You're welcome." Bijou replied as it landed on his cap and patted his head.

Rosalina approached quietly and waves at the lumas. "Thank you, all of you. Waluigi looks like he needs a little time to get himself together, so why don't you all go and play for now?"

"Aw, okay." The lumas then fly off, soon the horde splits disperses out and flies into different directions in and around the ship; leaving the adults alone aside from Luma. Bijou not wanting to leave however; sneakily slips itself underneath the man's cap unseen and hides away there while nestled in his hair.

Not wanting the terrifying experience to be the highlight of the man's nice day, Rosalina thought up a safer and more relaxing idea. "Say, would you like a tour around the place? And worry not, there's nothing as near as dangerous inside." She offered her hand out to help him up.

Waluigi pushed himself up but silently rejected the helpful hand, trying to get his mind off a certain thing by distracting himself with another is what almost got him into a universe of trouble, literally. He smiled as he stood back up on his own; his legs were still a little shaky but he managed. "As long as there's nothing to send me into oblivion then why not a-princess?"

"Alright then, come with me." She drifted up the terrace steps then stopped once at the top, she then looked back to see Luma following and Waluigi trying to correct his wobbling steps on the way up. The small dark star however; staid in it's place. "If you want, you may tag along Polari."

"I must decline." Polari politely replied. "I am going to have to reset this launch star towards a close destination just in case someone touches it again, at least then it has a set location that isn't out into the middle of nowhere and not light-years away."

Waluigi frowned, was that guy talking about him? "Ha! Won't see me near that thing again."

The woman nodded. "Good idea, certainly don't want any lumas hoping into it. Alright then, I'll talk to you later."

The gangly man raised a brow. Was she trying to make him feel better to say that so it just wasn't him? He doubted the star kids would just randomly fly into it for fun, they should already know what it's for and know better than to purposely fly out into deep space; unless it was by accident. He looked away, she doesn't have to cover for him.

It nodded back. "Of course." Then it turned around and floated towards the green object.

Rosalina waited as Waluigi made it to the top of the natural staircase then lead him towards the central area to begin to show him around, he marveled at the Beacon in the mapping area, it was very bright and impressive like the sun. She then lead him over to the Terrace to show him the castle-like dome inside, a very spacious and nicely decorated nighttime interior with one chair and large telescope used to view the universe through a gap in the ceiling. He also noticed a blue star shape floating thing that looked like the launch star but much smaller, he made a mental note to stay far away from it though Rosalina told him it was a Pull Star and wouldn't send him out into the vacuums of space as it has a set of destinations at least. Waluigi wasn't too convinced and only crossed his arms while refusing to move to the middle of the room, this made Rosalina chuckle.

They soon visited the garage, it was empty of any ships of transportation but Rosalina told the man about it's use and how it was used to help a brigade of Toads once. From there she lead him to the fountain, a chamber with water flowing within it and around. The tiled high walls and crowning ceiling was stunning, and one large flat platform in the center of it all. Waluigi really liked this room because the sounds of the flowing water was tranquil, the aesthetic appeal was very nice and relaxing; could take a nap there. Again he wasn't too excited about the pull star floating up in the center of the room but he had a feeling he would probably see more, he just had to stick his distance was all. Rosalina tells him that she likes to come here to relax or watch the lumas play in the water, it's also the perfect place to meditate.

Waluigi smelt something nice coming from the next dome they entered, he had taken notice that it was a kitchen of sorts as it had pots and pans hanging from the wall, a sink, a large stone oven off to the side, cabinet space, and a star shaped table that sits in the center of the room. A jar of strange colored looking candies laid on a shelf near the door, he knew he should have asked first but found his hand taking some of the candy out. He bit into one and nodded, it was kind of like rock candy; sweet like honey but hard on the teeth. He was then told that it was star bits and the lumas love them; even that if some ate enough they could turn into a whole galaxy on their own. This made Waluigi second guess his choice in eating anymore of them but Rosalina assured him that it was safe for him. He let Luma have the rest of the bits just to be on the safe side. On the counter laid a star-shaped cake with colorful frosting, it had a nice aroma; what is with princesses and their love for cakes? He thought.

Once back outside she flies them both up to the engine room, it was interesting but not too much to see. He didn't particularly mind the intricacies of the ship's ability to fly or how it's powered; just as long as it was all running while he was aboard the Observatory. The strange robot patrol was something amusing to look at, better than the metal walls and pipes everywhere.

Now the garden room was fascinating, it was like a whole little world in one tiny room at the top of the Observatory; they were encircled by beautiful rocks and much prettier flowers all around. There was even birds in the sky! Waluigi noticed the lack of roses and had suggested that the space lady should get some and add them to her collection, she had agreed as she had never really thought of adding more flowers for she's not see many outside of her home. She stated that she likes to come here to play with the lumas often, a safe and much larger place for them to spend their time. And speaking of many lumas playing, there were already a bunch flying around and playing tag, some sleeping on the grass while others played in a small puddle of water nearby. Now this was a place to nap, felt like he was back home and at the park.

After leaving the garden she flew both her and Waluigi over to the gate, they didn't enter but she told him of it's purpose and Luma tells him it's the first place they met Mario. He wasn't too interested in it since Mario had something to do with it but at least the view he had of the ship from that spot was nice, even better; a more wider range of the stars in space. He could just lay there and stare at the enumerable speckles. He felt so insignificant and small, it was much quieter up there too, almost too quiet.

He then thought of something, a very familiar feeling.

"Don't you ever get a-lonely up here?" He suddenly asks while gazing up into space. "Not just this a-place in general but in space that is?"

Rosalina blinked, she wasn't exactly expecting the question; she looks over at him but he just sits down and throws an arm over his knees while gazing upwards. She frowned but took a seat beside him with Luma on the grass and looked up into the endless span of stars with him.

"It's a nice view, don't get Waluigi wrong; but it must be a-boring if you're the only one up here that isn't a star kid."

"I-" She paused. She wasn't exactly alone regarding the company of lumas; be he was right in a sense. The lumas understood her and loved her but their presence didn't feel the same when she was with Mario or Luigi as they helped her fix her ship, or on the earth with her friends, or with Waluigi now, there was something nice about having another person there; especially one who knew of loneliness like her. She suddenly remembers her mother and losing her, she never felt more alone when she was gone. She misses her so much.

"Momma?" Luma asks with saddened eyes and tugs at her dress.

Waluigi sighs then looks over at her after hearing Luma. "Wah!" He flinches back when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks, what did he do to make her cry this time?! No! He wasn't having it because of him, not again; making women cry was not a part of his devious pastimes. "What's with the tears?" But she didn't immediately respond.

Rosalina gasped in surprise quietly as he leans towards her and silently wipes the tears away from her right eye with his thumb; then pushes her hair to the side as he gently wipes the moisture from her hidden left eye with his gloves.

"Waluigi isn't going to make you upset this time, so no more waterworks; got that?" He commanded with narrowed eyes.

She blinked then nodded with a faint smile and warm cheeks, that was very considerate of him to worry and comfort her. "I'm sorry, it wasn't you; I was just remembering something so fondly that I miss." She then looks back up. "I suppose that even with the lumas I do still sometimes get a little lonely." She began softly. "Even as their mother and they as my children, even with hardly any limitations on where we could go or even do; there's just a stillness about us so quiet and empty. They can only comprehend so much, and are too pure to fully understand what it means to truly lose someone forever; but most of them don't know what I've lost."

"Lost? What did you lose?" He inquired out of interest.

Now noticing what she had said she looks over back at him but puts on a fake smile. "Nothing, it's nothing to worry about."

He arched a brow, she's hiding something? Not wanting to press to cause more tears he let's the thought go; maybe someday she'll talk more about it but he didn't want her to cry on him again. Not today.

"How do you deal with loneliness Waluigi?" She suddenly asks out of curiosity, she would sometimes remember the world and it's people she left behind and how much she missed the company of another. Then there's the loss of her mother, these would sometimes bring her to tears and worry her lumas. But maybe she could learn something from him still, at least how to handle it better.

He shrugs and briefly closes his eyes. "I don't. I just get over it."

She frowned. "But surely it cannot be that simple." She knows there underlining pain in his tone though he's hiding it well, he's already told her why he's alone but never how to cooperate with it. 

Waluigi narrowed his eyes a bit while looking away. "Look Rosalina, when you're avoided and despised like Waluigi; you learn to get used to it over time. You just deal with it, it's that a-simple; sometimes it's good to have time to yourself anyway. Besides, I'm not always alone, unlike you I have others I connect to; just only a few like Wario, Petey, and Dry Bowser. Although, more often... or rather much more often than not since having to work so much for coin, I don't really get to see them much anymore. People don't a-like me, it's a cold world down there; at least for Waluigi. At least you got those kids to keep company with, nicer than most I meet."

Rosalina lets out a soft hum. It was amazing how similar they were regarding loneliness. Him always surrounded by people but hardly few to confide in or really care about him so he's grown hard against the feeling, while she was alone although surrounded by lumas who as like innocent children really cared about her but had little understanding of her problems and kept her soft and easy to breaking down. Both lonely but for different reasons, one who loudly embraces the loneliness and the other who quietly despairs in it. It's funny how the universe brings such polar opposites visually and mentally; yet very similar people together. She thought.

"Well no more crying alright, what else you got around here to show a-me?" Waluigi asks, breaking the silence and standing up.

"Well, there is a couple rooms still. My room and the library."

\---

"This is your room?" Waluigi looks all around the place and smiles; it's a huge castle-like dome with with a large canopy bed just off center in the room. The walls are all painted a dark blue with small yellow four-pointed stars doting them in a simple patterns round about, only the stone supports stick out from the deep colors and silk purple decorative curtains hang from underneath them in loops by the entryway. A big round purple and teal carpet covers the stone floor tiling with a square deep red one leading up to the bed. The mattress and pillows were white but it's thick cover was a deep violet shade; silk and satin cloth with very faint elegant patterns just barely visible. The canopy of the bed was several feet high with a darker violet colored fabric covering up the wooden beams and the top; thin golden yellow trimmings hang from the ends.

"It's not much to look at and I don't have very many things, but it serves it's purpose I suppose."

"Waluigi will admit, you have a great taste in color; purple is the best of all the colors."

Rosalina smiled. "Purple is my favorite color too, I don't wear it well but I still enjoy it." She the turned around to face him as he took a seat on the edge of the mattress. "Lavender and Royal purple are my favorite shades, but I think I like lavender more; I've even paint my nails this color." She flashes her nails. "What's yours?"

He grinned and lurched forward a bit to rest his elbows on his knees. "Mine's poison."

She honestly wasn't surprised by his answer, she only snickered lightly and drifted up to him then took the book that had been left on the mattress. It was then when Waluigi noticed it.

"What's that?" He asked.

Rosalina turned the book to show him but didn't open it, he saw what looked like a white silhouette of a person on the dark purple book with gold decorative trimming. "It's a storybook I was making for the lumas, they really love story time."

"You write?"

"Story time?" Luma shot over and floated in Rosalina's face. "Momma momma can you read us the story? Please, please, please?" It plead.

She smiled. "You'll have to wait for another time, today we do whatever Waluigi wants, remember?"

"Aw." It's expression sank.

Waluigi was too curious about the book though. "Well, you haven't showed me the Library yet, I suppose you could a-read it to the kids while we're in there; ya know, if you want?" He proposed, trying not to seem too interested in a children's book.

"Really?"

Luma's expression brightened. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" It fly around his head a few times in joy and grabbed his mustache and pulled him up off the bed by it. "I've been trying to get momma to read that one to us all last night but she wouldn't!"

"Yeowch!" Waluigi cried out as he stumbled a few steps forward by the excited star child. "Let a-go of me!" He then stumbled back a step when it released him, he rubbed his upper lip. "What's with all the excitement anyway? It's just a story."

Rosalina securely held the book in her arms. "I only just started on it last night, but it's new and the lumas have been told the same stories for years now; so every time I make a new one they get very excited."

Luma then rushed over to the door but poked it's head out from the entryway. "I'm going to go get everyone together for story time; don't start without me okay?"

"I won't." Then Luma was gone in a blink.

"Then why not make new ones all the time?"

She smiled wistfully. "I don't get around much so the stories I write are more or less not all that original and the library is full of these kinds of books, but when I go to your world I tend to pick up inspiration from there, from places and people; even events. I really write nice ones when I get motivated. Although this book isn't finished yet and I'm not sure how I want it to end, but I'll read what I got to them regardless I suppose."

"Eh, fine by me; just don't be surprised if it puts me to sleep though. I'm not easily entertained." He warned with a challenging look. "Didn't get much sleep last night either so I'm feeling pretty tired."

She laughed. "It's alright, if you fall asleep we'll let you rest; but I think this one might keep you awake. Like I said I'm not done and it's pretty short but it's going to be a good one."

"We'll see then."

They head to the chamber just a short walk from her room, once inside Waluigi finds himself in a very cozy and warm looking place heavily themed with dark wood and deep browns. Within it was a thick circular rug, a fireplace, pictures, a rocking chair, many shelves of books lining the walls, and a bunch of lumas already gathered around and taking up much of the floor space while waiting on Rosalina. Though there were two large cushion seats in front of the rocking chair, he decided to sit on the floor by the wall; leaning back with his arms cradling his head and resting his spine against a wooden pillar as the woman took a seat in the chair. To tie it all together was a small music box sitting on the mantle of the fireplace; playing a very soft and quiet tune; almost like a lullaby. 

It was very warm and the darker atmosphere of the room with the soft jingle was almost inviting enough to fall asleep, the story better be a good one the man thought or he'll be out like a light. The lumas were surprisingly quiet for the most part, didn't know they had it in them; it was the perfect condition to rest in his spot.

Luma flew over and hovered behind Rosalina's shoulder to get a good look at the pages and colored pictures. Rosalina opened the book and turned to the first page; several lumas flew up and behind her, a few of the smaller ones even took a seat on her lap as she began to read. "Let's begin. Chapter 1: The King of Sorrow."

Waluigi had to admit, the chapter title didn't sound all that interesting if he was being honest; but to not upset the princess he kept his mouth shut.

Upon turning the first page, there is a painting of a large castle surrounded by many towns and silhouettes of people in the streets. "There was once a bright and flourishing kingdom, a place where the people all loved to live, work, and play; a nice wonderful place so beautiful and prosperous. It was almost perfect in every way." She turns the book around to show the other lumas the art then turns it back to herself to read the text as she turned the page.

"However; it was ruled by a very sad king. This man had everything; the castle, all the riches and wealth; the wondrous amounts of gold beyond one's wildest dreams. He had trustworthy and faithful servants, knights, guards, advisors, and even the wonderful people he governed over. He had chariots, horses, gardens, and even vast amounts of land. He had everything that would make most happy, yet he was a man of much sorrow." She turned the book to show everyone a shape of a man in red robes and a golden crown surrounded by shapes of people and mounds of gold, and although he wasn't detailed; he had sad eyes and teardrops.

"No one knew why he was sad and he never could tell them why, how could someone be so miserable when they had everything they could ever want? They were so loved and adored even, yet he still felt a burden he never knew the reason of. He had all of his loyal servants and doctors try and find the cause of his sorrows but none knew and nor could they find what was bothering him." She revealed a painting of the sad king surrounded by people who wanted to help them but they looked upset as they didn't know how.

"But unbeknownst to him, he was cursed from the day he was born; he had a darkness in him that could not be controlled and it would grow daily and make him feel even more miserable."

Waluigi was on the verge of falling asleep with his half lidded eyes but this piqued his sudden interest.

"Chapter 2: The Unsung Hero."

Now that sounded like a good title.

"One day a few of his loyal servants grew tired of his sorrows and personally sought to find a cure for this problem, they had went on a quest to a far away land to seek what he needed to be happy." Rosalina turned the book to show two dark silhouettes walking over a huge hill under a pale moon at night.

"Then out of nowhere a bright object falls from the heavens and crash-lands far away like a meteorite, curious and stunned they go after the fallen object to find a teardrop shaped rock; a beautiful white jewel as if the heavens have cried itself in pity of the king. It was spectacular and mystic, maybe even magical with it's warm glowing light. They pry the gem from the ground and return at once to their kingdom with a wonderful gift to their king." The painting is now of the two people near a small crater while staring in awe at the hand sized illuminating jewel.

"They offer it to their king and almost instantly his anguish disappears and for the first time in a very long time; he smiles." The shared painting in now of the king with the gem in hands and with an elated expression and his people behind him also expressing much joy.

Now that didn't make much sense. "Tch. Why is that jewel so special when he could have thousands of jewels with all the gold he has?" Waluigi interrupts the reading and Luma narrows it's eyes at him.

"Because this one's special, it fell from the sky and is magical; pay attention. Now don't interrupt the story."

He huffed and tilted his head to the side. "Whatever."

Rosalina softly sighed but retained her smile. "For the first time the kingdom rejoices, the curse has been broken; now everyone is happy." She turns to show happy faces on the people outside of the kingdom then continues. "However, the darkness from the lifted curse fled the man and fell upon all the land instead; everyone was affected by it except the king." The artwork revealed dark skies and unhappy people outside of the castle.

She turned the page. "Their world was darkened, all joy was gone, and even a monster arose from it all." A dark shadow hangs over the kingdom with an awkward shaped creature prowling the streets. "The people were scared and upset; they couldn't be happy no more but the king still was."

"Out of jealousy and anger by the king and his joy, someone once loyal broke into his room and took the gem from him while he was sleeping one night. They cast it to the creature in hopes of appeasing it and getting it to leave their kingdom, but the monster took it but refused to leave." The book art now shows the creature with the gem in hand but still within the kingdom.

"The King despaired in the loss of his precious jewel and sends his servants out to find it; but they refuse as he failed to care for his people over the gem and had brought misery to the kingdom. Ashamed of what he had done by bringing the curse to the people and had not done anything to help his kingdom, the King flees his castle and goes missing; never to be seen again. His loyal subjects search far and wide but he's nowhere to be found, his most trusted advisors take his place as a council and begin to come up with a solution to save the kingdom and it's miserable people from the monster and the reign of darkness from the curse."

"The first and most wisest thing to do was to turn to the heroes of the land." She then turns the page to show three figures a top a hill with light behind them. "There were three well know heroes, though none native to their kingdom they were still well known and would always come to their aid when trouble sprung up."

"The first hero was the most well known, the most brave, completely fearless and most beloved in all the land. One who would risk even his own life for the cause of another's, so selfless and strong. He would never back down from a fight and fought virtuously, truly a kind and noble hero among the people. However; he was no where to be found, he was already off on a quest to save his own homeland from vengeful tyrant. With him missing, the people then turned for the next hero they could rely on.

The second hero was also greatly beloved by the kingdom, though not as great nor as renowned as the first, he wasn't as brave or as bold as the other yet courageous still and with a noble heart; takes on the quest with all his strength and will. Unfortunately, he goes missing shortly after going for that gem and the creature, soon he's nowhere to be found. Some even say that he fell to the dark forces and had become a prisoner to it. With the loss of this hero the people of the kingdom become disheartened and greatly fearful, they have no more mighty valiant and kind figures to save them from the looming threat. With no one of their own to turn to they seek help from a well known hero of a distant land, but not without a pricy cost for this one.

The third hero was not as great as the first two nor as chivalrous or charming, but still mighty and well known for his heroic deeds in another land; he takes on the challenge for hoards of gold and charges in at the darkness boldly. Sadly he quickly gives up the quest and retreats for he valued his life too much to risk it for the people he didn't belong to, and so abandoned his role as their hero."

She turns the page to show a hooded figure sanding in a circle of upset people.

"Soon the people became desperate, all of the well known heroes around are either gone or have failed, hope all seemed lost and the kingdom ready to fall into wicked and wretched darkness of the creature. But through all the hopelessness and widespread fear, a unknown figure in the crowd boldly took a step out from the rest one day; not a title to their name nor of any reputation made the pledge to take back the jewel even if it took their life. The people laughed, they mocked, scorned, and even shunned this frail looking person, an ordinary man with little to no experience or any known good deeds to his name.

This is the tale of the unexpected, underrated, and yet self-proclaimed fourth hero. The people's true hero."

Waluigi just stares at her, he wanted a conclusion to the story regarding this fourth nameless hero; a story for kids or not he just wanted to know what happened next but that didn't seem like it was going to happen today.

Rosalina then closed the book and smiled. "Well that's all that I have of the story for now and I'm not sure how I want to finish it but I hope you at least enjoyed what I had written."

"I loved it momma, can't wait to see what happens next!" Luma flies about her head with joy and laughter, soon enough all the other lumas are now floating around the room with chatter; some flew out of the place now that story time was over.

Rosalina stood up from her chair and drifted over to Waluigi who was now standing while leaning against the pillar with his hands in his pockets, she placed her book on a nearby shelf then approached him. "I see you're still awake, couldn't have been too boring if you haven't fallen asleep through it." She mused.

"Eh, wasn't too bad." He started walking towards the door and shot a glance back before exiting. "But Waluigi kind of would like to hear the rest of it, when you complete it I mean."

She beamed. "Of course, I'm happy to hear that it interests you."

He scratches the back of his head, his gaze is on the floor before he moves it back to her hesitantly. "Well you've showed Waluigi all around this nice place, I was wahndering if I could show you a pretty nice place of my own; if you want? It's not as nice but-"

"I'd be delighted."


	8. The Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waluigi takes some advice to try and patch things up with Daisy, although nothing ever quite seems to go right for the poor guy; but maybe this time it's for the best?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took all week to write this chapter and staying up to 2 am when I have to get up at 5 am for work; just to get this out for you guys. ART there's ART in this chapter. Hope ya like; was fun to do.

"Yaahhhooo!" Rosalina shouted with much excitement and joy as she stirred her kart over a small ramp in the ground of the track and did a spin through the air, she then looked behind her to see Waluigi driving his bike over a ramp and doing a pretty cool trick through the air and getting back onto his Flame Rider bike as he landed. She then took a sharp curve and stirred off to the side with a shocked expression as a huge metal ball landed on the track next to her then started rolling down the course. Luma clinging onto the back of the standard kart appeared to be worried about being crushed but Rosalina assured it that everything was going to be okay and to hang on.

Bijou on the other hand, though still hidden underneath Waluigi's cap had lifted it a bit and then went wide eyed as the large orb came close to nearly flattening them; the lanky man took a sharp drift along the turn then burst forward to escape the dangerous pinball. They were just behind Rosalina and gaining speed, Waluigi smashes through an item box and holds his hand out as an object forms on it; to his surprise it's a bob-omb.

He frowns.

This was not what he wanted, he didn't want to throw a bomb at her, maybe something less painful and devastating like a shell, but not this. It's just two racers anyways, this was too much of an advantage if anything. Normally, he never cared enough about the competition and he was still tempted to use it, but it's just them two plus she has been very nice to him since meeting officially. Should he? He hesitated.

Bijou was terrified of the object though it knew very little of what it really was, it wanted to knock it out of the man's hand and keep it from being used against it's mom but before it could come out of hiding the lanky man did something that it did not expect.

He was going to lose some ground for this, but Waluigi willingly lets the object fall out of his hand and onto the track behind him, it exploded far behind but he paid no mind to the wasted object and just focused on taking the turns and making the jumps to gain the speed boosts. He didn't need a bob-omb to win.

The sound of an explosion had Rosalina taking a quick glance back to see the fast fading remnants of a bomb far behind her, if that was Waluigi throwing a bob-omb then he didn't throw it very well. Maybe he made a mistake?

"Momma, ahead!" Luma warned and Rosalina shifted her focus to the bright and colorful glowing bumpers before them and swerved around them to the side to avoid hitting one and losing speed, they also narrowly avoided one of the flippers as it randomly shifted forward.

Now that it's momma as no longer in danger Bijou could happily continue to enjoy the race, there was so many colors, shapes, sounds, music, lights, and fun tricks that the weird man did when they were airborne. The large cut out of Waluigi and the slot machine was a little frightening but when they went through the building portion they got to shoot out of the long colorful cannon, they went so fast. This was it's favorite part. It couldn't help itself, it made loud and happy stars sounds as they were being shot through the tunnel of spiraling colors.

"Huh?" Waluigi glanced up and carefully reached a hand up to his head, he then patted around under his cap until his hand landed on a round and yet pointy object. He then wrapped his fingers around it and brought it down to view. "Pint-sized?!" He shouted then quickly jumped a ramp but preformed no tricks with one of his hands full, the little thing made a happy and yet nervous expression.

"That's me!" It tried to shout over the loud catchy music.

"What are you doing a-here?" He then shoved the kid back into his hat so that he could take the sharp turn and swerve past the large pinball and not get crushed. "Well don't-a move, I'm not letting you cost me this race."

"Okay." It then peeked out from under his hat as the race continued.

After getting a few more tricks in Waluigi had finally caught back up, he burst through another item box and this time got something acceptable and useful. He threw the red shell and it locked onto the racer ahead and slammed into the rear of the kart; bringing Rosalina and Luma to a near dead halt for a brief moment, Waluigi waved as he zipped by and held the first position until the end of the last lap and had crossed the finish line. The star child bounced around on his head inside of his hat, they won.

After making the victory lap and back around to the finish line, they came to a stop and Waluigi turned the vehicle off to the side and entered into the garage area where Rosalina and Luma had already been waiting; he then pulled the bike into it's respective parking spot next to the other karts and bikes then hopped off with a smug look.

Rosalina bowed her head a bit. "Congratulations, you beat me."

Though he won he didn't feel all too boastful, there's really not too much to gloat about when it's just himself and a really nice woman; plus he got a red shell on the last lap at the right time. It didn't feel too earned but a win was a win so he accepted it. "Thanks." He pulled off his cap and made a humble-like bow.

This was when Rosalina noticed the small luma tucked in to his hair and she put her hands on her hips; looks like someone tried to be sneaky. "Are you aware that you have a stowaway?" She asked.

The man grinned. "Yeah, the little thing distracted me for a second or two. Now off my head Tiny, you've hid there long enough."

Rosalina floated over and took the luma into her hands. "Why were you hiding underneath Waluigi's hat? Actually, why are you even here? You're supposed to be on the observatory."

It made an upset look. "But momma, I just wanted to spend time with you and Wally, I didn't mean any harm or to be a bother."

Waluigi coiled a fist and growled. "What did you call me Miniature?"

The little star laughed playfully. "I called you Wally, you give me nicknames so I gave you one in return!"

He growled and gave the kid a mean look.

"Wally? That's such a lovely name." Rosalina complimented with a small chortle.

Waluigi suddenly thought the nickname was alright with the way Rosalina said it, he lost his sneer and folded his arms. "Well fine, what are we going to do about the kid though?"

"Wally, Wallie, Walleigh, Waaly, Wallii." Luma sung to his annoyance.

"Stop that." He swatted at the larger star who swiftly and happily taunted with the nickname out of reach.

Rosalina lost her smile. "Well I suppose I could take them back. What do you suppose Waluigi? I'll let you decide this one."

Bijou then made a sad sound and flew straight into Waluigi's face and clung to his nose, it stared up at him with pleading eyes. "Can I stay with you Wally, please? I promise to be good."

"You little sneak, if you came all this way without Waluigi noticing even once... then I think it's fair." It then let go of him and danced in the air in front of him, a little overly boastful thing. The man then pointed at it and it stopped. "But don't do it again. Sometimes Waluigi gets a little reckless, you don't want to be with me when I get reckless. Got it?"

"Okay! But can we go on the track again? It was so much fun!" Bijou spun around in the air then high-fived Luma.

"Yeah!" Luma agreed.

"That was way better than the last time I raced on it, but it's been years now. The bright flashing neon lights, new paint job, all the extra jumps, the crazy curves, the upgraded dangerous but exciting pinball gimmick, decorations, and the refined music; it's all amazing. Much different from the last time I was here at Waluigi's Pinball." Rosalina then turned to face him with a bright smile. "And you were the one who designed the course and it's theme then made it so much better?"

Waluigi folded his arms and gave a smug look, it would take someone like him to come up with this ingenious race track design; even hand selected the music and mapped out all the details and built more onto as time passed; until it was seized of course. He nodded. "Impressed are ye? Well if you must know it was yours truly who created the entirety of the course, such perfection of chaos and a-danger; whan of my biggest accomplishments that actually matter to anybody anyway. Added some things here and there, brightened it up some; added all of the necessary polish. Plus, it's much nicer to drive on at night, the dark brings out the colors better; but you know, got work tonight so."

The space lady drifted a little closer to him when he had dropped his prideful look to her surprise. "But if it's such an amazing track now how come it's never on any of the race rosters or cup rosters anymore for that matter? I would go as far as to say that this is perhaps one of my favorite tracks now, would be nice to race against a bunch of friends again in it's pique condition. I don't really remember driving this course for very long, always wondered what happened to it."

He agreed with a silent nod the came out of his smug posture. "Yeah, that." He started and sighed while looking away. "The reason why it's not on the rosters is because it's... out of commission I should a-say. Was already part of a few cups some time ago, but then it was taken away from me along with my Stadium course and party island."

"Taken away?" She repeated with a frown and tilt of the head. "How?"

Waluigi shook his head. "It's a long story but I'll try to cut it short for ya. About a year ago wahn of Wario's buddies had heard rumors of ancient sunken treasure not to far off the east coasts of the Mushroom Kingdom, a single ancient coin was said to net millions in a-coin; that was enough to get Waluigi on board. We wanted to go there but the waterways were considered restricted areas and blocked to prevent trespassing, turns out that the only way to get out there without getting arrested was to take the expensive cruise ship around those a-waterways and rent out their diving equipment and a-jet skis. Pffshh, the only reason why the area surrounding is restricted I bet, because of that treasure. All of it only for the lucky rich to get richer should they find it." He scoffed bitterly. "Unfair."

"You break the law trespassing here but you wouldn't back then for great riches?" The larger star child questioned while now hovering several inches from his face with a quizzical look.

Waluigi growled in annoyance then pushed the star back a few feet for the invasion of personal space. "This place isn't under surveillance obviously or we wouldn't be in here. Anyway. It was very expensive, too much for Waluigi, but I threw in all that I had because proof had already been found that the treasure was out there; it only had to be found again and retrieved. I put everything on the line, Wario however; already having much money from his business was risking a lot but not everything like a-me. I was banking or rather gambling on success, shouldn't have."

"Then what happened?" Rosalina asked curiously.

"We found it, a chest loaded in a-riches and ancient coins; but it a-broke when try to bring to the surface. Then we got attacked by a huge Blooper and narrowly escaped with our lives, returned back to the cruise and the stupid thing followed us. It attacked the ship and we tried to fight it off but only made it a-more aggressive and it wrecked the thing."

"Sounds scary." Bijou landed on Rosalina's shoulder then tucked behind her neck in fright.

"A few weeks later we get split bills for damages and such, Wario's able to pay his off right on the spot; but Waluigi couldn't and had to go to court and they took my race tracks and party island as compensation until I fully pay off the debt that I am currently trapped in."

So now the debt part of the wish made sense, Rosalina noted.

"Lost my nice home and had to move into a rundown apartment; had to get a job because my tracks and island were no longer in use so there was no income from them. Then I struggle to keep jobs because no one likes a-me, they don't get along with Waluigi, can't ever be good enough or make too many mistakes; then to top it off they don't pay enough to keep the bills from piling. I'm facing eviction if I'm late on the next rent payment, so this is why this race track isn't in use anymore." His angered expression falls into a more depressed one. "Waluigi is trapped in much debt. So you wahnder why I'm on that paradise island and waiting tables for rich snobs in a fancy restaurant? Now you know why Rosalina." He finished while lowering his head and sinking in his posture a bit.

Rosalina moved closer and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, then gave a small smile. "It'll be alright Waluigi, I'm sure you'll get your race tracks back one day; then we can race on them together with all of our friends."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye but didn't bother to fully face her, he had no hopes of ever seeing his courses used again; or at least not in the next decade or two at best. He took one long last glance of the place then slowly began his way to the main power switch, Rosalina quietly followed. Once he made it to the main switch he let out a long disheartened sigh and pulled the lever down, the lights immediately cut off and the music fades out in an earrily manner. Soon, all goes dark and quiet around them. "I'm ready to head back now."

"Aw." Bijou came out from hiding then landed on Waluigi's head and patted, giving whatever amount of support it could muster.

The woman's frown deepened. "Are you sure?"

He nodded then gave a weak smile. "Thanks for bringing me here Rosalina, haven't been on this course for years; was nice to get to enjoy it again." He truly appreciated the trip down memory lane, the reminiscence of what once was when he wasn't burdened by debt. "Sorry for making you break the law by trespassing; but it's still technically mine and you can come here whenever you want. Alone or not."

She tried to smile back although it was a sad one. "I can't wait to get to race you again on this track, I'll finally get to beat you then." She tried to encourage.

He laughed lightly. "Probably not going to happen princess, this is Waluigi's road." He pointed a thumb back at himself. "Here, Waluigi is always numbah wahn. Wah ha ha."

"What about your other track or your party island? We could go see those too, if you want?"

Waluigi shook his head and exhaled softly. "My Stadium isn't as popular so hasn't been maintained very well and it's mostly a dirt course so it'd probably need a bit of bulldoze work to fully restore it enough to race on it again. And the party island; trust me, you wouldn't want to play any party games there." He snickered lowly. "It's not a very fun place for nice people like yourself, it's a board of chaos, traps, bombs, and much much frustration. Got a couple of annoying gimmicks too, and did I mention bombs? Heh heh heh."

"It can't be that bad."

The man straightened his posture then pocketed his hands. "It's like me lady, not very nice or forgiving, you'd have a better time pulling your own teeth." He closed his eyes and chuckled. "Besides, there's not much of a party when it's only a party of two."

Now it was Rosalina's turn to fold her arms. "Well I for one think we could have fun even if it's just me and you. There's a lot of games and activities we could do even without having to have the company of others, it would just have to be done differently. I consider this alone time together right now to be very special and intimate, it's only just the two of us having some fun and enjoying each other's company. More than enough to be considered a party to me. To be honest, I like spending time with you alone; I get to get to know you personally without having too much conflict and divided attention. It's rather nice, just like the race we had between us only."

Waluigi turned away, his face a little red. He couldn't stop the direction his mind was moving towards from her words; party of two suddenly had a different meaning. Her way of wording that didn't help. Did she not understand the implication of two, together, and alone? Of course she didn't mean any of it in a relationship way but still, if he didn't know that she was pure, kind, and from space with a bunch of innocent star kids; then he'd say she was hinting at something. That thought was so funny that he couldn't help but smile and crack a laugh at the ridiculousness of it.

Bijou then stood up on his head and started jumping with tiny narrowed eyes. "Hey, don't be mean to momma! It's not nice to laugh at her like that."

"Ow!" He reached up and tried to grab the pestering star but it zipped away from his hand. "I wasn't laughing at her, now stay off of my head."

"He's such a meanie." Luma nodded.

"Look, party games for only two people is fun and all but the lack of competition wouldn't make it as near as exciting if there were four or more, even with only two people doesn't a-mean its not a-fun; just different. By the way, it's getting late and there's wahn last thing Waluigi wants to do before having to go and get ready for work; so can we please go back to the island princess?" He asked with a raised hand and slight bow.

She softly bowed back then held out her hand and placed her palm in his. "Okay then, where are we going next?"

\---

"Ice cream!" Bijou shouted with joy and took the small vanilla scoop and cone that had been handed to it, Luma did the same with the cone of chocolate that was handed to them and they both nibble into the mounds of flavor with smiling eyes.

"You're welcome." Waluigi stated while now taking another cone from the ice cream vendor and handing it to Rosalina; she happily accepted the strawberry ice cream.

"Thank you Waluigi, this is very sweet of you." She replied with a gentle expression of gratitude and delight.

"No problem a-princess, you're too a-kind yourself; trying to give Waluigi one of the best days of his life, this is payment for that kindness." He said with a smile himself. The vendor then asked if he wanted to buy anymore but he declined then lead the three to a bench nearby to sit and eat.

"Not going to buy any ice cream for yourself?"

He waved a hand. "Nah, not all that a-hungry anyway." When in reality he did want a cone for himself but had only brought enough gold for three ice cream cones, he didn't anticipate the stowaway so he scarified his portion for the kid's and would make do without any; lucky little star better be glad he was in a good mood. He leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes as the nice warm breeze picked up and blew through his hair and mustache. It was relaxing. The whole day had been exciting.

"Is this really the best day you've ever had?" The woman suddenly asked.

"Eh, more like the first I've had in a very long while; so might as well be the best."

"So you said that you've had a lot of jobs; got any interesting stories to share from them?"

His eyes open, Waluigi tapped his chin in thought then grinned. "Well, there was this wahn time I was a bus driver; it was a pretty decent job with decent pay but I didn't keep the job for very long unfortunately."

"What happened?" She mused as she bit into her ice cream.

"On wahn of my daily rounds had a nuisance of a driver behind the bus, as a bus driver Waluigi has to make frequent stops for picks ups and a-drop offs; plus there's a certain speed limit to follow for safety reasons. That and the fact that it was a pretty busy day, had almost a full bus load, on both floors too. I couldn't stand that impatient guy, he cut me off just because I was driving a-slower; then had the audacity to anger Waluigi. Bad decision. Had just picked up a rider too, apparently he thought I was moving too slow." He laughed again but this time with a menacing smirk. "Well ho ho, I had decided I was going to show him who was slow alright."

...

The door to the large red and white bus opens to a short green shelled Koopa with a little black backpack hanging over the right side of it's shell.

"Mushroom City Transit, that'll be three gold coins." Waluigi said with a bored tone while leaning forward on the steering wheel with one leg kicked up and against the coin collector as he awaited the turtle to rummage through his bag for the funds to get a lift. He sat in the driver's seat while wearing a striped white long sleeve shirt and red and green plaid pants being held up by red suspenders with a matching plaid hat displaying his signature symbol.

The young Koopa was struggling to find the coins to his annoyance, slow and unprepared; should have had the money out before even deciding to board the vehicle. Typical.

"Today kid."

The turtle shook his head, he had found two coins but was struggling to come up with a third. "Are you sure it's three coins?" The man nodded. " Wow, the transport center is getting expensive, used to be just two." He replied with a nasally voice.

The man exhaled loudly with an annoyed expression and sat upright in his seat. "Look, pay up or beat it kid, I don't-a have all day. People got places to be."

The Koopa shook it's head. "I know I have another in here, just please give me a second sir."

"Ughh." Waluigi groaned impatience, why don't they ever have the coin ready before boarding? It's common sense for crying out loud! A loud honking behind him startles him out of his slouched position and he pokes his head out the side window to see a large white moving truck with an annoyed looking red Shy Guy at the wheel and shaking it's nonexistent fist at him through it's window. "Oh deal with it lousy moron!" He shouted with disdain.

Waluigi pulls his head back through the window and looks down at the turtle, with an irate sigh he gave up. "Just get on kid, I'm done waiting on this bozo."

The Koopa looks up and smiles. "Oh, well thank you sir!"

"You gonna move or what?" He replied back out of impatience and the turtle quickly hops up the steps and takes a seat not too far behind him.

Waluigi closes the bus door and began to drive down the street, it was a little busy on the roads but the cars were mostly spaced out pretty well. He had to drive a couple miles before the first official stop, what an easy and yet terribly slow day he thought. Then as they get moving a little faster the Shy Guy behind him pulls over to the side lane and drives fast enough to see him through the windows, he honks his horn at him with an arrogant expression despite wearing a mask then speeds on a head and pulls out in front of him; then out of spite slows down for no reason.

This enrages Waluigi, the impatient numbskull was doing it on purpose; and for what? To taunt? It wasn't his fault at all for being so slow. Now Waluigi can't help it, he's got a bit of an issue with road rage; being a competitive and mean kart driver did not help him in this regard. He tried to keep his cool but the the moving truck comes to a near stop when the lights ahead were still green, then to rub it in even more the Shy Guy moves his vehicle as Waluigi tried to switch lanes to pass him; the shmuck was intentionally cutting him off. This infuriated the bus driver to where he put his job aside; this was now personal, he was going to get ahead of this loser and slap that smug look back into his own face.

Waluigi makes a sudden sharp curve into the opposite lane of the highway, making the cars driving the opposite direction of him to swerve away with honking horns to avoid collision. He kicked the shift into gear then slammed a foot down on the gas pedal, ignoring the cries and complaints of the people riding as they now go speeding past the moving truck. The moving truck then starts to speed up as well, it's driver determined not to give up it's place in front of the bus.

"Sir, sir, I think we're breaking the speed limit!" One passenger calls out from behind, the voice goes ignored.

"We're in the wrong lane!" Another cries out.

All Waluigi could focus on was getting and staying ahead of the competition, then out of prideful anger he takes the wheel and stirs it to the side abruptly, this slings the bus right into the moving truck; the sound of glass shattering could be heard from both floors of the bus but he was too into the moment to care. After being a kart racer for so long; safety was something he was used to sacrificing for the sake of winning or taking out the competitor. The tap makes the bus rock roughly and the people start screaming, but in doing so he also threw the moving truck off balance and had made it slow down for a brief moment.

A crack in the defenses heh.

The angered Shy Guy then takes his own vehicle and slams the side of it back into the bus in retaliation, this causes a lot of the passengers to move to the other side or mid lane to avoid the danger coming from the right end. Waluigi increases speed and makes another swing back which almost caused both the bus and moving truck to fully tip over; thankfully the passengers quickly all rush to the other end to keep the vehicle from going over onto it's side.

"You're insane!" Some woman shouts from behind but Waluigi is too glued to the wheel with a determined grin to really care.

"Wah ah hah hah hah hah ha! He laughs aloud as the Shy Guy is forced to come to a stop by a vehicle in front of him; he barely slows the moving truck down enough to avoid rear-ending a car at a stoplight. Waluigi still in the opposite lane then quickly jerks the wheel to the side and moves the bus and it's horrified passengers back onto the correct lane. Didn't even stop the red-light either. Then he makes an abrupt stop after remembering the bus drop off spot, this makes a lot of the attendants on the bus to grab a hold of the backs of the chairs and cling to it for dear life, then when the vehicle comes to a complete stop there's a long movement of silence then the passengers erupt into a frenzy of complaints and terrified shouts and exit the bus.

...

Waluigi laughed again. "Yeah, that was probably the last time I'll ever get to drive a bus again."

Rosalina shook her head. "Reckless endangerment with a bus full of people? Why?"

He shrugged. "Dunno, got-a lost in the moment. Kind of forgot, but at least I wahn and no wahn got hurt... probably." He finished with uncertainty.

She softy sighed, Waluigi's bad temperament and desire to be first and better than others was definitely a personality flaw. It's probably brought on by his need to prove self worth, she needed to help him cope with this flaw; not just for his own sake but for the sakes of others. To find a true purpose. She almost dreaded the day they'd have to touch the topic again and fully discuss it, but not today.

They finished up the ice cream then started back towards the resort, they'd be cutting through the outdoor market place first; and though Rosalina could just fly them back Waluigi insisted that they walk and enjoy the evening while the sun was still out, they spoke as they walked.

"So." Rosalina was the first to speak. "I know things have been rough between you and Daisy, have you decided what to do about it yet? Like talk? Fix this antagonism with her?"

The man raised a brow then frowned deeply while looking at the ground. "No. Don't know what to do, nothing ever works." He says with a defeated tone. "Waluigi will eventually find something."

"But have you tried talking? Just writing her a note for her to meet up somewhere with you to speak out and put the past behind you two and move forward?" She asked but he didn't reply or even turn to look at her, she stopped and then grabbed him by the arm and kept him from walking on without her; she then pulled his limb to get him to face her. Eye contact was something he didn't appear too interested in and kept his gaze elsewhere; guys like him typically aren't the type to express emotions or be civil because it comes with a personal cost whether it's pride, a blow to superiority or inferiority complex, or just too uncomfortable to handle. "I know it sounds tough, but please try and work things out with her when you get the chance. Talking is the best and most effective method if you just express it right and be real and the true you."

He snorted then pulled his arm out of her grasp more roughly than intended. "It's not going to work like that, it sound's too a-simple and she won't listen to Waluigi. She needs to be greatly impressed, Daisy is not like soft-spoken Peach; she's rough, loud, and yet adventurous." He briefly smiled as he mentioned her outgoing nature that he really liked about her, then frowned deeply because she can't see his wonderful traits. It would be too good to be true to patch things up with just a few words.

Rosalina shook her head. "Still, it can't be that complicated." She then takes both her hands and cups both sides of his face and turns his head towards her, he stares with widened eyes while gaping a bit from her actions. "Please Waluigi, just try to talk it out, you won't know if it works unless you try. Even if you want to impress her; what you say should be far more important than whatever you have to show." She says while maintaining eye contact, he seemed to get the message with a light nod.

Her hands were so warm and soft, he noted; Waluigi then reached one hand up to cover over hers gently. He did it almost unconsciously.

Both Luma and Bijou then look at each other in confusion, the smaller star however; then closes it's eyes with a joyful expression and begins fly back and forth in place while Luma continues to be confused.

"Write how you feel about this animosity and ask her to talk it out, if it doesn't work then I'll try and come up with something to help, but for your own sake Waluigi; at least try. I know Daisy enough that she likes to keep things civil when possible, you can do it." Rosalina finally smiled again. "I believe in you Waluigi."

He nodded again. "Alright, Waluigi will try." He said quietly.

"Please, I want to be able to spend more time with both you and Luigi and Daisy on this vacation and maybe even outside of it; but before that can happen things have to change. I don't want my friend fighting my other friends, it's pretty upsetting; plus it would be great if we could all do something together as friends." Her smile faded. "I'm not asking for you to just throw everything that you might be holding against the others out in one go, nor fix this all in one try; patching relationships and friendships take time, we just need a good starting place is all."

Rosalina removed her hands, Waluigi let his fall to his side. "Can Waluigi still impress?" He asks.

"I suppose, just keep the things you have to say a higher priority though; kind and affectionate words help. Tell her how you feel but don't be insensitive about what she may have to say in return. And I hope you will be able to handle anything harsh she might reply back with, don't fight her; prove you can have self control."

The man smiled confidently. "Yeah, I have respect and self control." He said more boldly; certainly not forgetting what he had heard the woman say about him earlier this morning.

"Good." She replied back, feeling somewhat hopeful that he was going to try something new and get out of his comfort zone instead of sitting back and arguing. It was a bit of a stretch to assume he'll make much progress, but all he needed was a start.

"Waluigi! Waluigi!"

The two and the lumas then turn towards a short figure in pink jogging towards them quickly while waving.

"Toadette?" Waluigi asked as the small woman approached. "What are you doing here?"

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath then places both her hands behind her back while wearing a huge smile. "I have great news Waluigi, the party got cancelled tonight; so no work. We get a day off. I know you won't get paid but at least you won't have to tend to another party of diplomats."

His expression brightened. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Alright! Yeah ha heh!" He raised his fists in joy, he really hated those parties. Now he doesn't have to attend one tonight? Today must really be one of his best days.

Rosalina made a small bow towards Toadette. "Hello Toadette, it is nice to meet you." She greeted with a smile.

Toadette bowed back. "Nice to meet you too and in person, you're that nice princess that convinced our boss to remove one of Waluigi's counters and then waited for him at the restaurant. You're too kind, and very pretty too."

Rosalina beamed. "Why thank you.

"Well, it would be great to get to know you better but there's something I have to do; I only stopped by to tell Waluigi so that he doesn't have to get dressed and then go out there just to find out it got cancled; so I'm glad I saw him here. Well goodbye, see you around." She waved then left.

"Hm, what a nice coworker you have Waluigi."

The man nodded. "Yeah, Toadette is pretty nice and helpful; even gives some pretty good advice too. He pockets his hands and turns to look at the marketplace. "Well, this is where we part ways I suppose? Probably hit the market for a few things before I leave though. But honestly I'm a little tired, it's been a pretty great and very eventful day after all."

"I agree, we got to do so much." She then giggled. "Even if most of it wasn't exactly on the island, maybe next time we can find something a little closer to the resort; though I didn't mind at all getting to spend more time at my home and even at your race track."

"Yeah, quite an adventure." Waluigi states as he now holds a hand out and started counting the events using his digits. "Got to literally fly around the a-island, go to space, get bombarded by sentient star kids, almost get launched into deep space, got to tour your ship." He then pulls out his other hand in continuation. "Got to revisit my race track and drive on it again, had some ice cream; or got you guys ice cream I mean, and now I'm off of work tonight. And for the nineth, last, and main event; I'm going to try and talk to a-Daisy and get everything sorted out now that I have time tonight. This is probably the best day Waluigi has ever had, thanks Rosalina." He paused why looking down and rubbing the back of his neck, his tone a little softer than usual. "Waluigi hasn't had this much fun in a very long time, good things that do a-happen are often insignificant and hardly memorable; plus they don't happen frequently enough."

Rosalina puts her hands together and warmly smiles. "You're welcome Waluigi, I had a great time myself but this was really all about you; I wanted it to be."

"Wait, does this mean we're leaving soon momma?" Bijou suddenly asks while floating over to Rosalina, it's eyes were filled with sadness with the thought of departure.

Rosalina nodded. "For now, yes. And you need to go back to the Observatory little one, you're so energetic and playful that it could be dangerous for you to fly around here without me or Luma. So it's time to say your goodbye."

"Awwww-." It then turned to the man and flew into his face and wrapped it's tiny points around Waluigi's nose and hugged tightly. "You're so weird, yet I'm still going to miss you Wally."

Waluigi was tempted to pull the star off but let it stick around, at least for a short moment. "You're a sneaky, hyper, and loud little star, but Waluigi will miss you too Mini. Stay out of trouble and listen to your mother."

It blinked then flew down and landed in his hands that came up to hold it. "Will you ever come and see us again?"

He honestly didn't know how to answer this question. "Maybe, who knows what the future holds ya little Squirt. Goodbye kid." It was really the best he could come up with and not be a liar for once.

"Goodbye." It said sadly and started floating upwards, it then waved it's tiny pointy arms.

For some reason, Waluigi felt himself looking up and waving back. The little star then bolted upwards in a flash, too fast to keep an eye on and was gone in a blink. Just like a shooting star. "Bye."

Rosalina couldn't suppress her sad smile, it was nice to see Waluigi have such a connection to a luma and then feel so bad to depart from it; yet she was sure they'd see each other again.

"Well, I guess we'll be heading out too; had such a long and exhausting day." She lightly yawned then stretched an arm up and outward, she then shook her head and blinked. "Getting kind of sleepy, might go and take a nap for now. I suppose you'll be working on that talk then?"

He nodded then turned fully around to face her and pulled off his cap. "Yeah. Thanks again Rosalina." He then lowered his voice a little. "And don't tell Wario this; but Waluigi thinks you're a better friend. I mean he'll probably do things you wouldn't, but you're much nicer and more caring. Waluigi doesn't know too many people like that, you're a bright star in my dark sky."

She blushed a bit but smiled anyway. "I'm happy to be a friend Waluigi, thank you; you're a great friend too even if you don't believe so. Well have a good rest of the evening Waluigi. I think I'll take a long nap then maybe go and read the lumas another story when night settles in."

"Yay, story time again!" Luma cheered and flew around her head in excitement.

Waluigi laughed then grinned with narrowed eyes at the star child. "Heh, these kids sure are obsessed with stories and sitting on my head."

Luma then stopped in place to see the man looking angry at it, but then that angry scowl turned into a smile.

"And Meanie is obsessed with my momma." It laughed.

There was an awkward silence between the two adults as they just stared at each other from such an observation, Waluigi quickly broke that silence and turned away while waving and heading through the marketplace. "See you around princess Rosalina."

Rosalina's surprise then falls into a warm smile. "You too Waluigi." She said then turned around and began back towards the resort with a giggling luma in tow.

Little did they know a short and pink figure was watching them the entire time from afar.

\---

"Hi Waluigi."

"Oh hey again Toadette." The man said as he moved to one of the tables of the booth, looking at various items.

"So what'cha doing?" She asks with her hands behind her back and with a sly yet innocent smile as she rocked on her heels.

Waluigi picked up an item and glanced over it before putting it down and looking at something else. "Just browsing for something special for a very special lady."

Toadette's smile brightened, was he really looking to impress that beautiful tall woman; Rosalina she believed the name was? How wonderfully sweet of him she thought, they looked so cute together. "Oh really? What exactly are you thinking with? I mean, I could help if you're wanting to make a great impression."

"Eh?" He tilted his head to the side and gazed down. "Waluigi's tried just about everything."

She nodded. "Maybe so, but I am a woman myself you know, I know not everyone has the same tastes or style but I think I know something that would really help you; my own husband took some advice from it and really won me over on our last anniversary. It's not only got advice for couples but also ideas for knocking heels and sweeping your love off of her feet." She then put a hand on her chin for a brief moment. "Actually, I think I saw a copy of it just the other day in the book stall." She then looked up and grabbed him by the hand and started to pull him with her as she made her way to the booth.

"Hey, where we a-going?"

"It's just a few shops down don't worry." She then let him go once they got to a small outdoor book stand. She then looked over the shelves with a finger trailing over titles on the spines of the books "It's gotta be in here somewhere cause I know I saw it; unless someone else bought it already."

Waluigi narrowed his eyes a bit in impatience, he was already wanting to leave and get writing on his letter to Daisy to get her to meet with him somewhere and 'talk' things out as Rosalina had recommended, not saunter around a market full of stuff he can't but wish he could buy. Still, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to at least look at what she wanted to show him, if she found it that is. He let out an exasperated sigh, Waluigi was definitely tired and now getting bored. "You done yet?" He complained while folding his arms and now glancing at some books himself. He wasn't too much of a reader but he was getting too bored to just stand around doing nothing.

"Ah ha! I found it!" Toadette pulled the book out from the shelve and handed it up to him with a wink. "I'm sure this will really help." Rosalina seemed like the type or so she hoped.

Waluigi took the velvety red book in hand, his brows raised and his eyes widened a bit as he looked at the title. "Uh, you sure about this?" He then holds it and flips it to a random page and glances over the text and pictures for a minute or two. He instantly closed it with a smug grin forming on his face, it gave him a great idea already and he hasn't even read the whole page yet. "The title is preposterous, but the advice? Not-a bad."

Daisy would have to like this idea, forget just a simple sheet of paper and then standing around somewhere talking; so boring and forgettable.

Toadette put her hands on her hips and nodded. "Told you it would be helpful, it's also an older book so it's not going to cost you much since I know you're strapped for gold and all with that debt you told me about the other day. The book's cheap and helpful."

He then handed it back to her, she gave him a confused look. "Hold it for me, I need to go get more coin; I spent what I had on ice cream for that space woman and her kids. I didn't really plan to spend too much today so I didn't bring much with me."

She smiled then pointed a thumb back at herself. "Actually, how about I buy it for you and you just pay me back later on tomorrow's shift? I have coin on me now."

He considered the lend as he looked over his shoulder and at a flower stand several yards away, he didn't want the book as much as the expensive red roses he was looking at. "Well, it's not going to be enough; there's a few other things I need to a-get too for a perfect setting." He said while now looking at booth next to the flowers with colognes and perfumes, scented candles, and things of the like.

Toadette leaned to the side to look around his lanky figure to see what she assumed was what he was wanting. "If it's flowers and cologne then I'll lend you the coin for those too, or anything else you may need to impress that special someone; I don't mind helping out." She beamed and winked again while elbowing his leg. That tall lady was so lucky to have someone so romantic interested in her.

"Albright then let's-a go, Waluigi doesn't have all evening." He said as he began to walk away.

Toadette put the book underneath one of her arms and chuckled. "We can't leave without buying the book first silly."

He immediately stopped in mid step then turned back around with a small spin on his heel. "Oh, right." The man lightly laughed while rubbing the back of his head. No theft today. He had been nervous at first, but now he couldn't wait to for tonight.

\---  
\---  
\---

"That was a great story momma, when are you going to finish the new one?" Luma asked as it flew around the lobby of the resort, looking kind of bored.

Rosalina floated through the doorway, ready to turn in for the night. "I told you it's not finished yet, there's still more chapters to write and paint Luma. I'll get right on it as soon as I get an idea of where I want to take it."

"Ooo, what's this?" Luma asked as it floated off and away from Rosalina.

The woman turned her head when she noticed that Luma had steady drifted to the other side of the lobby, she watched as the star child picked up a wad of paper then toss it into the air a few times like a small ball to catch it. "Looks like someone missed the trashcan, just go ahead and put it in the bin Luma; it's not exactly a toy."

Luma's expression sank. "Aw, but it's kind of fun to play with even if it is kind of stinky." Out of curiosity it peels the paper back some to see handwriting. "Oh, it's a letter I think?"

Rosalina sighed then floated over to the child and took the paper from it's tiny grasp, then moved closer to the trashcan with it. "It's not our business to be reading another's discarded letter, it's best to respect the privacy of others." She was about to throw it away but before she held it over the can she saw what looked like the partial word or name rather 'igi' in the corner of the paper. She knows what she had just said to her child and she does respect the privacy of others, but she just wanted to see if it was from someone in particular. She gently pealed the corner back some more to find that it had been sign by Waluigi in near perfect cursive handwriting.

She now strongly hesitated to throw it away.

"You going to trash it momma?"

"Forgive me Luma, but this is signed by Waluigi; I know it's none of my business but I need to make sure everything's okay with him and why this is here." When the luma didn't reply back she carefully unfolded the wad to find that it was indeed a letter, it was addressed to Daisy but signed by Waluigi; she had a feeling why the paper was trashed. It even smelt like cheap cologne. Again it wasn't her business to intrude and read it but for Waluigi's sake she decided to. "I know I told you not to do what I'm about to, but for a friend I'm going to." She then straightens the paper up as good as she could and began.

Dear Daisy,

I know things have been a little rough between us on this trip so far and well all the other times before, for too many years actually. However; I want to fix that problem. I want to prove my worth, have a little talk. A get together; just us two. I know you can't ever see me more than some weird, mean, jealous, offensive, annoying, ugly, jerk, and many other things-selfish kind of guy, but I can prove that I'm much more than that if you just give me the chance.

Remember the first time we were together? You were amazing and so fair in beauty; kind and affectionate to someone as freakish as me, I want to go back to that. I love you Daisy and always have, why can you not love me back? What's Luigi have that I don't? ... Except a lot of wealth and a mansion? Look, I know I'm not even close to being perfect, but my love is as perfection itself; my greatest quality that I never really got to truly show you. I might not be much of a looker, but you'll never find a better lover. I am a man of great devotion and passion, I assure you my sweet; I'm not as selfish and as self-centered as you think for I have an amazing gift for you to prove otherwise. I hope to see you soon my precious flower, I'm off of work tonight so I'll see you around eight o'clock past dusk? My room is 113, come alone.

-Sincerely, Waluigi

Rosalina blinked then looked over at the clock on the wall of the lobby, it was a quarter past ten already and the paper she now held was crumbled up and purposely yet carelessly discarded; not even picked back up and put into the trash worthy. She was almost certain that Daisy had never gone to talk to him, it was sad considering how much he loved her and has been trying to get back with her but she's not his special one; Rosalina could just sense it. A wave of sadness washed over her as she stood there holding the paper, the rejection was going to break his heart and there's nothing she can do to stop it; it's only a matter of when that was the question. So much for a talk, maybe he had written a little too much than just 'let's talk things out'? Love is a different discussion for another time, not fixing the issue of getting along and breaking up animosity.

She should have told him to keep such feelings out of the conversation, she didn't think it fully through. Rosalina frowned in a bit guilt, this mess, this rejection might very well be her own fault.

Rosalina wondered if he was still waiting on Daisy; if so then he must be very upset or angry. She was going to have to have another talk with him, but it was going to take a good remedy to cheer the guy up and she had a great idea that would take his mind off the pain. "Luma?"

The small star flew up to her and tilted it's head. "Was is it momma?"

"I need you to do a favor for me."

\---

Waluigi laid in bed staring at the wilting rose petals lying across the mattress and cover, he randomly flicked at one in boredom; his eyes then glance over at the clock and he suddenly feels much more impatient and more worried than before. He can't recall how many times he's glanced over at it and yet still no visitor at the door. He then silently reassures himself that she'll come, either to argue at him or to actually visit and talk. He got up off the mattress and stretched a bit then looked around the room with a heavy sigh escaping his lips, his plan was perfect but the place that 'was once perfect' was now looking like a mess.

The white candles scattered in various places of the room were starting to dim; the candles had burned for so long that they were losing almost all their wick and the wax now dribbled over and hardened on the surfaces they sat upon. The burning incense sticks on the nightstand were completely burnt out, the aroma almost completely dissipated in the room; why even his cologne was now barely noticeable. The petals that were fresh were now looking dry along the ends and beginning to curl. Everything was going to waste, he was becoming irritable out of his impatience from the fear of being completely ignored and rejected once again; it was starting to drive him mad.

Waluigi growled as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration; now not caring that he had messed up the perfectly combed shape. He almost felt like a fool just standing there in only his shorts, he got cleaned up and put so much effort into decorating and making the perfect romantic setup; all for nothing! He did everything by the book, it was all perfect and now Daisy doesn't even spare him a single thought?

He suddenly wondered if she had just been out all day or something; maybe that is why it's taking so long? She just hasn't got the letter yet. Should he keep waiting?

He suddenly sneered, what if that loser was keeping her out all this time?

Then a knock at the door makes him slightly jump from it's loud and unexpected sound. "She's here?" Waluigi quickly jumps back onto the bed and lays on his side with one leg propped up, he quickly combs his hand through his hair to fix it up as good as he could then reaches for the rose he had laid on the pillow and places it in between his teeth. It may have taken longer than expected but his lovely guest has finally arrived, time to prove to his love that he's more than some rotten jerk; he was a ladies man after all. If trying to convince her, beg her, bully her, follow her, even be nice to her didn't work than this approach just had to. If he follows the book to a T then he should be a class A Romeo, a prince of romance. What woman could possibly resist these charms? He thought with a smug grin and closed eyes.

"Ah, come in my flower; Waluigi has patiently awaited your arrival a-princess."

Rosalina slowly opened the door to a dimly lit room, her eyes first fall on Waluigi stretched over his bed in a flirtatious pose with a rose in his mouth and only in his shorts or boxers; she couldn't exactly tell which as she quickly turned her head. She wasn't expecting this at all. "Uh, forgive me." She started shyly; still looking away. "Waluigi?"

Waluigi's eyes snap open as the rose falls from his gaping mouth and he immediately starts panicking from the voice, in his panic fumbling he goes tumbling over the end of his mattress in surprise then hits the floor with a loud 'wah!' He then scrambles back up onto the bed and pulls the cover over his lower body then points at the figure partially hidden by the door.

"Wah?! You're not a-Daisy!"

"It's me, Rosalina." She called out, hands now tightening on the crumbled letter she held. "Can I talk to you? It's very important. Please?"

The serious and yet sad tone of her voice calms Waluigi almost instantly, his frightened and annoyed expression falls completely flat and get's replaced with a bit of worry. "Yeah." He replied back coolly without even thinking, then blinked. "Sure, you can come in I guess? I'm covered mostly anyways, not that I'm indecent or anything to begin with. But if Waluigi's true guest arrives while you're a-here then things are going to get very awkward. Just a heads up."

The woman softly sighed, she really didn't want to break this out to him but if no one's there to be a support when he finds out; then the negative energy will increase a lot and he'll be left feeling miserable for all night. He doesn't deserve that, as a friend he needed to know the truth instead of just waiting for no one. "About that." She finally pulls opens the door and closes it behind her as she entered. She then turns around and notices the low candlelight around the dark room, the faint floral scent and incense in the air, the warm pallets of crimson and dark oak curtains over the patio doors and windows, she then finds that the bed he was lying on was covered in rose petals.

The man looked away while rubbing his neck nervously. "Just ignore everything, it's for ... her."

Rosalina didn't even know where to begin but she drifted through the room over to the side of the bed and let her feet land on the floor. "Waluigi, I don't think she'll be coming."

He looked over at her. "Wah?"

"Daisy." She held up the letter and he gaped quietly; his expression began to sink. "While in the Resort's lobby a few minutes ago Luma found a wadded up piece of paper and wanted to play with it, that was then when I found this letter." She then lowered the note and placed it on the edge of the bed, she then brought her hands together, her gaze did not meet his because she really didn't want to see him upset. "I'm sorry."

Waluigi reached over and took the crinkly mess into his hand to see for himself then immediately fell back against his pillow with the letter now falling out of his hand and to the floor as he stared up at the ceiling, he was quiet.

After a long silence Rosalina looked up to see the man with his hands on his face, teeth clenched. "Walui-"

"She didn't even come by to tell me herself." He finally blurted out and interrupting her, utter disappointment and with an undertone of pain laced in his voice. "Waluigi waited all this time and would have waited all night, all for nothing." He removes his hands from his face and lets his arms fall to his sides, he then felt a few petals underneath his limbs. This suddenly provokes him to anger, he shook in place then immediately sat back up and starts swatting the petals off of the bed with loud huffs and thinly narrowed eyes. "Everything Waluigi does is a waste, everything Waluigi wants he can't have! All the time and effort I put into all of this, for nothing!" He then lurched forward and covered his face once again, a soft whine escapes his lips. "How many times must you do this to me?"

Rosalina decided to give him a minute or two to take it in and let it out at his own pace; she couldn't imagine how many times he's gone through this phase of rejection all these years. Yet no matter how many he's been through, it seemed to all hurt the same way. A marriage proposal from Luigi to Daisy would definitely put the nail in the coffin, but he didn't need to make it all the way to that point; he's been broken enough it seems.

"Thanks for telling me Rosalina." He started with a dull tone, then with a sad expression he grabbed the rose he had nearby and carelessly chucked it off the side of the bed; it landed by Rosalina's feet. "It was probably better to rip off the a-Band-Aid than to sit here for hours wahndering if she'll come." He says without sparing her a glance then lays down and rolls onto his side facing away while pulling the cover up over his shoulder, he didn't want the nice space lady to see his pitiful face.

"I had a feeling you would wait, I didn't want to tell you and make you upset, but you deserved to know." Rosalina sighed again as she stared down at the discarded rose, she felt so sorry for the guy. They had such a great day too, the best he's had in a long time; now it was spoiled. "When I told you that you should talk with her, I didn't think you'd have all this in mind. It's... probably for the best that she didn't come, this... whatever you had set up might have only made things worse. Daisy doesn't have the same feelings for you I'm afraid, this approach might have lowered her opinion of you even further."

Waluigi's expression sank more and his brows softened. Toadette suggested it and he's not really tried anything else and had been even remotely successful. "But I've tried everything else."

It was then when Rosalina saw a book on the nightstand by the bed, it was titled: 'How to Wow your Woman.' Well that could explain some things she thought.

"Everything Waluigi does is never enough, always a failure at everything."

Rosalina frowned deeply, he was kicking himself while he was down; the negativity had such a harsh and cold grip on him. What a heavy heart with an even heavier burden he made for himself, years of repression and bad self reflection that he can never let go. "Don't say that Waluigi."

"You're the only good thing to happen to a-me on this trip and not go wrong so far Rosalina, it's only a matter of time before Waluigi mucks this friendship up too. Then you'll hate me like Daisy."

She shook her head back and forth in disbelief. "That's not true. I know we haven't been good friends for very long but I truly treasure what we have, sometimes you hide it, or play it off but you genuinely care about me I just know it. Well I'm here to tell you that I genuinely care about you a lot too, I wouldn't be here now if I didn't." Her voice softened. "It's going to be alright Waluigi, I'm here for you."

She was there for nothing then, he thought bitterly. Still, he couldn't help but flash a very brief yet sad smile from her words. It was clear she was trying to make him feel better, that's what counts. "Thanks." He simply replied but remained unmoved.

Rosalina then reached down to take the flower off of the floor and held it close to get a whiff of it's fragrance, she smiled softly at it's pleasant aroma. Rosalina then moved to the edge of the bed and sat down while admiring the flower's beauty, she had also startled the gangly man when the weight on the other side of the bed shifted for a moment. She never got to see a real rose up close and in hand before, its no wonder why people liked them; it's no wonder why Waluigi liked them. It's petals were so soft and of the deepest and yet brightest color of red she's ever seen, truly a flower of passion. She couldn't help but chuckle quietly to herself, the room and it's romantic appeal was so nice; but did he really take all the advice from that book?

Waluigi heard the laughter. "What?" He simply asked while confused, not moving from his place. Why was she still here anyway? Nice words won't be enough to get him through this.

"It's nothing, I just find the concept of 'How to Wow your Woman' to be a bit funny is all."

"Oh, that thing." Waluigi's chest prickles with the feeling of embarrassment, he forgot to hide the book. "Like I said, I've tried just about everything to try and win her back so why not take some advice from an expert?"

Rosalina chuckled softly again, not even she was this naïve but his intentions were sweet she thought. "You're trying to patch up a relationship, not impress her on a date. All this seems a little too much to persuade her don't you think? I don't imagine she's the classic, effusive, coquettish, or impassioned type either. Although if it were me, it would have impressed. I find it nice and romantic, a little over the top but still so enchanting and momentous. All of this effort for only one person would make it feel so special and significant, pure devotion. ... Love." She finished more softly.

Her cheeks flushed a bit when she thought back to his letter, stating that love was his greatest quality; a man of devotion and passion. He certainly wasn't as ugly as he claims to be, not from what she had seen minutes ago. How strange? For such a seemingly aggressive and violent hideous guy; he was quiet the opposite at the core. There was some good in that heart, she just knew it.

He wanted to take off the cover, he was starting to feel hot in the face and upper torso but chose not to. Did she really like all of it though? Or was this to try and make him feel better? If she wasn't lying then he at least did something right by the book, he kind of liked the style and appeal of it all himself too; even if it was a little tacky and outdated. Waluigi quietly exhaled. Why was he burning up so much? His heart was racing.

Rosalina continued. "However; you don't need a book with instructions to tell her in person how you feel and to talk things out." Her smile faded as she stared at the flower. "I know she didn't even give you the chance, but you'll need a more subtle and reasonable approach. Love is a topic for a later time, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It probably wouldn't matter."

"Well, you won't know until you try. But you know, I could just arrange the meeting in person; she'll come if I ask then the both of you can talk it out."

He turned his head to the side a little but not all the way, he imagined he was as red as the blanket. "You'd do that?"

Rosalina nodded. "Of course, I want all of my friends to be happy and on good terms. Besides, this way you won't get completely ignored and left to wait on nothing. I'll have to set this meeting up sometime soon though, at least to not break Daisy's main itinerary."

"Waluigi would very much appreciate that."

She smiled though she couldn't see his face, she would be happy to finally break the awkward and negative attention between the two. She might even be able to pull Luigi into this too and get them all on better or at least improving terms, something she's been hoping to do from the start.

"Momma momma momma." Luma swings the door open with smiling eyes. "Oh, good I remembered the right door number." It giggled. "Anyway It's empty, the court is now free, if we go now we can play on it next!" The star child then opened it's eyes and looked around in confusion. "What's all this?"

Rosalina smiled back. "It's nothing, pay no mind of it. Say, why don't you go and reserve the court for us hm? I'll be there in a couple minutes."

It blinked then smiled again. "Okay!" Luma shut the door and floated away.

Rosalina carefully set the rose on the mattress next to her and tilted her head back a bit to see Waluigi still in a bundle. "Say, how would you like to join us Waluigi?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I was thinking as a friend that I should really do my best to cheer you up, so come on; get up."

He titled his head back to see her glancing over at him. "Waluigi just wants to stay here and a-sulk."

"You don't need to stay here and mope in heartbreak Waluigi, there's nothing but pain and misery if you do that. So come along with us and that hurt will melt away." She finally stood up and cupped her hands together. "Come on, up now."

"For what?" Be replied back, a little irate and yet still upset.

"The tenth and final event for today since the ninth didn't go so well. I was wondering if you would you be up for a game of Tennis?" She asks.

He finally turns himself around on the mattress while looking up at her. "Waluigi is always up for a game of Tennis." He replied back quietly.

"Good." She nodded and beamed with a bright smile then drifted towards the door, once opened she gave a half glance back. "I'll meet you out on the court in a few then, okay Waluigi?"

"Okay."

When the door shut behind her Waluigi peeled the blanket back and swung his legs over the side of the bed as he sat up, it was nice to finally cool off. Though hot and still a little dejected, he was more than happy to get up and finally play some tennis even if he also just wanted to lay back down and sleep off the heartbreak. He got up and rummaged through his clothes for his tennis gear and outfit. He then got dressed in his polo, tennis shorts, sports visor, and socks then sat on the mattress as he pulled on his custom orange tennis shoes and tied them up, in doing so something catches his attention from the corner of his eye.

The rose.

He finishes tying up the last shoestring then leans up and wraps his fingers around the stem of the flower by his pillow and brought it onto his lap, he was very certain that he had thrown it on the floor a little while ago and that's where it was supposed to be; that was unless Rosalina had- A wholesome smile crept onto his face and his eyebrows slackened, of course; she cared for even the smallest and most insignificant of things.

He pulls the collar of his purple polo shirt open and gently tucks the rose inside, he was going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any cringe, but my head cannon of Waluigi's romantic charms are of the late 1900s-ish. The outdated and yet old classical movie type romantic lol. Oh Romeo.


	9. Lasting Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalina is seemingly perfect and wonderful, Waluigi on the other hand; is far from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW HAS ART IN PROGRESS below! But it might take a while to finish it, still I wanted to put it in the chapter while it was still fresh.
> 
> Not much of a chapter summary but I don't want to reveal too much, wasn't sure if I should have taken the story in this direction so soon but then I'd only end up writing a ton of filler like chapters. So progression here we go.
> 
> And thanks for liking my art! I have a cover I'm working on but due to time constraints and getting a chapter posted each week, it might take a while. Waluigi is a hot mess of weird. :3

It was dark out, night was already well settled in but Waluigi didn't care; he decided that a game under the bright moonlight would probably be much more fascinating than under tons of fluorescent lights. But then again, he's pretty sure there's already lights at the tennis court; if he remembered correctly it wasn't very big but it had small spectator stands surrounding it and other accommodations as a typical official court would have. Either way, a tennis match was a tennis match; there was fun and a test of skill to be had. The walk to the place was nice and more quitter and less populated streets in the plaza, less distractions and nuisances; a time to collect his thoughts.

He fiddled with his racket in hand as he was glad to finally get to play, yet he couldn't get the rejection out of his mind; he would normally get over it but it usually takes some passing of time. You would think he'd be used to it by now with years of being shot down, but this time was different; for the first time Daisy hadn't replied back or said a single thing. The coldest response to his invitation and advance yet, crumbling his letter to essentially 'talk things out' when he's tried far more intrusive and blunt efforts to get her to go on a date with him or be his gal again. She at least responded to those in some way. But this time? No.

The space woman was probably right, what he had set up probably wouldn't have impressed her; might have even lowered her opinion of him. So much for all the wasted effort and hope, he really should think things out more clearly instead of just throwing whatever he could and hope for the best. It didn't help that he was running out of ideas, nothing worked.

He let out a long and drawn out sigh, if it were anyone else other than Rosalina asking him to play tennis with him right now he probably would have said no; but she's been so kind and wants to cheer him up though he doubt it would. It could distract him for a little while at least. That woman was truly a great friend, inviting him to play his favorite sport at such a terrible time; all to put him in a better mood.

He then blinked, she had to have planned this out sooner and not a 'on the fly' kind of thing; she had to have told the star child to wait until the court was empty and tell it his room number too or otherwise the kid would have never popped in and mentioned their chance to play.

Waluigi stopped in place under a street lamp while staring at his racket, she found the note and knew it was going to bother him; then had to come up with something to help him through the pain. She certainly didn't leave him hanging all night waiting for nothing like she could have, and he was glad she didn't. Plus she knew his favorite sport. He grinned. She's not only kind and considerate but pretty smart too, was there any imperfections or flaws with that space lady?

He began his walk again. At least she didn't seem too disgusted by his attempt to impress Daisy, all the decorations and romantic props; even didn't care to come and sit on his bed though he was less than half dressed and smothered in cheap cologne. Apparently he didn't offend her in the least, such tolerance and care must be incredibly rare.

Heh, forget friend, she'd make an excellent wife.

Yeah, like that'd ever happen. It was a laughable thought, a flower like that with a thorny briar like himself? Very unlikely. His smile fell.

He shook his head, why was he thinking about her so much? Maybe Luma was right, maybe he is obsessed with her. But then again, she's been the only nice thing on this trip excluding the amazing atmosphere of the island and all the luxuries surrounding. Actually, she's been the only nice thing that's happened to him in a very long time; or at least nice enough to leave a lasting and impactful impression. So far nothing else stood out more nor shined brighter to captivate him; other than Daisy who suddenly didn't seem so bright anymore in his eyes.

As he came upon the court he did find that they had some lights but none of them were on, not that they needed them; the moon was full and bright above and practically lit up the entire hill. His eyes then land on the woman, her back was to him as she served the ball over to Luma on the other side of the court. She was wearing a cute sleeveless cyan dress with light blue leggings and matching shoes, floating back and forth while hitting the ball back to the star kid. They must be practicing, or just got bored waiting on him, which was fine; he didn't want to interrupt their game because he assumed the kid wanted to play with the way it sounded earlier so he let them and quietly made his way over to the stands to sit down. He then noticed three small lumas on the other side of the court on the bleachers, he wondered if Bijou was here but he didn't see the white star and hadn't been pelted in the head yet so he doubted it.

Rosalina was stunning, she practically glowed underneath the moonlight; it probably had something to do with her magical properties as not even his own skin shined that much he noticed. Luma well, literally glowed; he imagined as a sentient star creature that it would make perfect sense to. It was a marvelous spectacle watching them play, the woman making strong and yet cunning swings. From making the most crazy serves that the ball literally swerves before the kid could hit it, resulting in a point for the princess. To some questionable moves like teleporting from one spot to the next and spinning through the air to reach a ball too far away. She even has quite a curve to her swings, this would mean that she probably takes advantage of distance and uses it against the opponents. Unfortunately for her, Waluigi was good at covering distances.

As he watched however; he noticed how quick and rash the star kid was with it's actions, moving too soon and charging up a swing too early which made it miss the ball by a longshot. It was pathetic, maybe the kid just didn't know how to truly play yet; anyway he couldn't just sit there and watch the thing get creamed. The match will end too quickly at this rate.

"Slow down there kid!" He shouted from the sidelines, this made Luma miss the ball to look over at him; Rosalina did the same as they hadn't noticed he had arrived yet. "You're getting too antsy, keep your eye on the ball, give it some time to get to ya first then swing. And stop staying off to wahn side so much, leaves you open for a point; try sticking more in the a-center. This isn't a doubles game."

"Waluigi?" Rosalina smiled.

Luma then looked down at where it had been floating pretty far on the left end of it's side of the court.

"Be patient kid and try to follow the swing of the woman's racket, it helps." He folded his arms and grinned. "You'll lose more energy zipping around like that, it's no wahnder you're a-missing so much. I assume Rosalina's winning?"

Luma first gave a confused look but nodded. "Okay, I'll try. And yeah, momma's winning."

"Good, take my advice and you'll do just fine." He smirked confidently and closed his eyes. He wasn't no tennis coach but it was easy to spot what the star kid was doing wrong and how it could improve in the match, take it from him who's had years and years of practice and games. Lots of failures taught him many things.

"I'm glad you came Waluigi, would you like to play now?" She asked, having a feeling he wasn't the patient type yet advised patience to Luma.

He shook his head and opened his eyes while letting his arms fall into his lap, he then craned himself forward and allowed his forearms to rest on his knees. "Nah, go ahead and play it out. As much as Waluigi loves to a-play, sometimes it's fun to just watch. Go on then, continue."

She nodded then served the ball back over the net to Luma, this time the star moved more inward of the court and kept it's eye on the ball; sadly it still missed with the sharp curve Rosalina had made on it.

"Nice service ace lady."

Rosalina made a partial bow of her head and took the ball that a small green luma had brought to her. "Thanks for the compliment, you'll be seeing more of these real soon."

He grinned again, she didn't even have the expression to go along with that competitive remark but he knows it when he hears it. It had to be deliberate, maybe playful and harmless yet definitely an intentional taunting to get him all riled up and ready to play. He can't believe she had it in her, even if it was overly nice and yet a weird way to taunt. "We haven't even begun yet a-princess, you don't have to worry about o'l Waluigi; at least not yet." He shot her a mischievous look. "Just focus on the kid, the real game hasn't even begun."

She giggled in return. "Well I only need two more points then it's game, but alright; if you insist."

Luma made happy star sounds. "I'm gonna give it my all."

The ball was served over and this time Luma connected the hit, as it when over the net Rosalina then charged back her swing and sent it back over with a swift hit. The kid took the advice and awaited for the ball instead of rushing in a panic and flung the thing back over just as the ball neared it. Rosalina made a return and Luma was now fighting to stay in the game.

Waluigi had to give it to the kid, it sure has determination and spunk to keep up and get the curve balls. "Remember to follow the swing of racket and try getting a little risky; make your own special shot since you like flying around so much."

When the man shouted this Luma then made loops through the air and swung the racket at an angle which sent the ball darting off to the far left; Rosalina flew through the air with a spin but ultimately failed to return it in time. Luma then danced around in the air with a happy expression, it finally scored another point and this time by doing what it loves to do; flying around in circles.

"Now that is what I call a trick shot wah hah hah hah."

The mother smiled wholeheartedly, it was nice to see her little child improving and from such advice from a guy like the one on the benches; she still can't see why he considers himself to be such a bad guy. "Great job Luma, keep it up and you might be able to make a comeback."

The star kid bounced around. "Thanks momma!"

The two began again and for the most part it was a back and forth kind of game, neither determined to switch up the tactics; to Waluigi though it was invigorating to watch but they weren't going to get anywhere at this rate. "Either drop it or lob it, can't have Rosalina wasting all of her strength and energy away before taking on me eh."

Luma then tapped the ball, taking an easier approach to return it and it hit the ground twice before the woman could catch it. "Yay, another point!" It cheered. The three lumas on the stands on the other side of the court flew up and danced in the air with joy, celebrating it's sibling's accomplishments.

Waluigi leaned back and laid against the seats behind him and relaxed his arms across them, he was glad the child took his advice once again; can't be weakening his opponent too soon with all that flying around. He chuckled lowly to himself then shot a confident smirk at the woman. "Looks like I'm turning your kid into a protégé, you're welcome. Better pick up your game or they will make a comeback. Did you teach the thing by any chance?"

Rosalina shook her head. "Actually no, only the basics; this is Luma's first official game against me. We used to just send it back and forth for fun but-"

"I wanted to learn all on my own! I heard you were really good at this game, I want to be good too!" The star cut in with an excited and uplifted voice. "Momma never wants to truly play against me because she doesn't want to make me sad, but I want her to really try so that I can get better and maybe one day beat you."

The woman looked away nervously as she faced Waluigi. "They're kids, I really don't want them to be upset if they lose."

"So you let them win?" Waluigi asked with a raised brow. "Well that's nice and all but they can't get better if you let them beat you all the time, I'm glad this star wants some competition and advice; let it have a goal and work for it. Maybe, then just maybe we'll get to play a tournament sometime in the future and see just how much the kid's improved."

Rosalina beamed while looking at the ground. "Very well then, for Luma's sake I'll just have to stop going so easy; not just tonight but anytime."

Luma then spun around in place. "It's alright if I lose this one momma, I want to learn and get better."

Waluigi nodded at the star. "Good kid, don't let her coddle you over everything; can't grow without that raw experience. Even if it means getting trashed in one go. Been playing tennis almost all my life, wasn't born with the talent; had to earn it and it wasn't a-easy. Now get back in the game and a-try, don't forget what I told you either."

The star child then flew back into it's place as Rosalina served the ball. It managed to get the curve ball again and even preformed another trick shot. unfortunately the space woman returned it and not without a trick of her own. Now down to the finishing point it fought hard to keep up, changing from a lob shot to a drop; from sending it directly to one side sharply then to making a quick slice. Yet it was not enough, a quick return to the side and too slow of a swing end the game.

Rosalina drifted to the other side of the court and took her child into her arms with a big smile.

"I'm tired momma." It beamed back and she floated over to the benches where Waluigi was sitting and sat the star child down.

"Sit here and rest Luma, you put in a lot of effort tonight."

"Five points!"

She nodded and rubbed it's head. "Yeah, you scored five points all on your own. Hmm, maybe with a little help." She turned her head to the side to see Waluigi looking back at her. "But still, you did so well when I was at my best; you'll get better in time my child. It's my turn now, so stay here and cheer me on okay."

It smiled with it's eyes and shook it's points happily. "Of course!"

Waluigi grabbed his racket off the seat next to him and stood up from the bench then hopped down and swung the object over onto his shoulder. "You ready for the real competition now?"

Rosalina smiled and then landed on the ground in front of him. "Yeah, I haven't played in a while since tonight so I'm really looking forward to facing off against you. Oh, and thank you for encouraging and giving Luma some advice, I've never noticed how much they wanted to grow and improve and yet still have fun with it." She softly exhaled. "I was only afraid of causing upset."

"No problem lady, they may not grow up like human kids but they won't grow as an individual if you baby them all of the time; let em live a little."

She nodded in agreement then flew over to her side of the court.

As he stepped into his starting position he laid his racket aside and began to do some stretches, limbering up and easing the muscles in his arms and legs, twisting his torso from side to side and cracking his knuckles to ease the pressure of his fingers. "Hope you still have some energy left woman, I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a-nice and beautiful."

She flushed lightly from the compliment then made an confident expression of her own, she then used her magic to fully repair her racket completely and moved over into her starting place. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm already warmed up Waluigi; I'm ready to take on your reach."

"Well I honestly don't think your flexibility is going to a-match against my wide range, Waluigi is a defensive type after all." He pointed a thumb back at himself. "You're up against a tournament champion, I might not get to practice as often as I used to but you better believe Waluigi isn't rusty in even the slightest."

"Alright then, we'll see." She took the ball in hand and let it float over her finger for a brief moment as she decided how to start off the game, Waluigi on the other end of the court rolled his arm and waited. She then threw the ball up and then hit it hard at an angle.

The ball came flying at him and Waluigi was ready to send it back but it makes a swift curve and he completely misses the object he batted at, he gapes at the woman who now is smiling with closed friendly eyes and waving her hand at him. He then narrows his eyes and huffs quietly to himself. "Okay, maybe Waluigi is just a little bit rusty." He bitterly admitted.

It took some getting used to but the space lady had some crazy curves, not even following her swings helped some of the time; she was a tricky one. Thankfully he could cover distance since speed wasn't exactly his specialty, he made returns and even threw in his own tricks to try and throw her off since she moved faster than him. He got her with a drop but then she got him with a high lob, not even his twisted jump could get him to the ball on time and she scored.

"Heh, time to step up my game." He said to himself and moved forward across the court to get the ball, he batted it over but then Rosalina flew up into the air and and sent it flying down with a zone shot. "Huh?" He then leapt forward and put up his racket to block it, the force of stopping the ball sent him sliding back a few feet; she was really going at him with her all. She didn't even attempt zone shots with Luma, but then again the kid was a starter. Luckily that hit didn't damage his racket too much, he only had brought one; if it breaks he's done for the whole trip. Literally. He then shot his arm to the side and swung at the ball just as it reached the corner of his eye and he sent it off to the right sharply, it gained him a point.

They go at it for minutes without a word, all focused on trying to best the other, moving swift and making close returns; from net guarding to running after the ball before it goes off court at the back. He then makes a zone shot of his own and aims it far beyond her reach, she flew through the air with a spin to gain some speed but it was too late to retrieve it; he scored another point and throws his arms into the air for his achievement.

He was so happy over one point, so she was happy for him. This game was meant to keep his mind off a certain thing and it appears to be working just fine, still she can't go easy; doing that would probably anger him. Besides, she didn't mind having a great opponent to sharpen her skills on.

One of the lumas collected the ball the took it over to Rosalina who brought the back of her hand up to her forehead to wipe away a bit of the moisture, thankfully it was nice and cool out tonight; she had a feeling this game was going to be intense. Waluigi was hard to get by; he was already finding out how to counter her trick shots and he was really good at blocking. She then hears voices and looks to the side to see some people have gathered on the bleachers, a few Koopas, a few Toads, a Goomba, and an island resident were now spectating and at this late of time? She then saw a few more on the stands of the opposing side, she could only guess that they are leaving the dance square and just happen to take interest in their game. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to let them stay, not that she could make them leave anyways.

"Seems like we have some company."

Waluigi nodded, still huffing to catch his breath. "Yeah, let 'em watch. This is how you get fans Rosalina, they got to get a good impression of you so try not to disappoint." He then grinned and made a jester-like bow. "I'm ready when you are ma 'dam."

They start again and play to the best of their abilities, Rosalina being pretty formidable than Waluigi thought; but he was also a force to be reckoned with when it came to tennis. Her special though was something he wasn't exactly ready for, the lumas on the sidelines join her for her shot and with a heavy swing she slams the ball at him. Instead of risking a KO, he lets it slam into the ground and bounce out of the court; nope not worth losing this early. He then narrowly takes the first win by one point, they switch sides.

After a long and hard fought game to claim the win of this round, Rosalina managed to steal it at the very end despite Waluigi's slick moonwalk counter; she made the return with a zone shot and scored again. They were now tied with one win each and had a tie breaker to play.

This time she was slowing down, probably from exhaustion and though a little winded himself; he had enough energy to keep going on strong. He could blame the fact that she had been playing with Luma from the start, but at this point it wouldn't matter. Neither of them had the idea to rest or quit. He gets two points from slice swings then she takes one from a trick shot. He then preforms a zone shot but she makes the risk and takes some damage to her racket to keep him from scoring again, just barely getting the block off without snapping the racket.

Waluigi tried to catch her up with a fast topspin but she surprisingly returned it, she then blocked a zone smash and went whirling down the court. He was starting to feel bad for her, she was looking so tired but not giving up, so he decided to end it the only way that make the game cease all at once and let her rest.

His special.

Waluigi reached into his polo and pulled the rose out of his shirt, he then placed it's stem in between his teeth then shot a stylish look at his lovely opponent. He snapped his fingers and made a striking pose before twirling on his left toes with his arms and right leg arched back to a point, in doing so he spun faster; then as the ball neared he sprung upwards while unfurling his limbs and adjusted his racket's aim before swinging it with all his might. "Waaaaahhhhhhhaaaaa!" The ball hit the propelling force and was sent back flying across the court to the other side, the defending space woman tried to block the ball but it completely shattered the top half of the racket and splintered into two pieces on impact.

"Wow, after that Showtime special looks like Waluigi takes the win with a KO!" A Toad in the crowd shouts while bouncing in his seat from the amazing play. "What a game! Now I just can't wait for the seasonal championship to return, this small match has given me so much hype for Waluigi's next tournament! I hope everyone is as excited as I am." He looks around, all of the stands are almost completely full at this point, the game went on for that long and was that exciting.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Waluigi wins! Waaaa heh heh heh!" The tall man pumps his fists and racket into the air with a huge smile and closed eyes, beaming at his success of a glorious victory despite the game being unofficial and just for fun between him and Rosalina. The small crowd of Toads, Goombas, Shy Guys, Spikes, Koopas, and island residents cheered aloud from the sidelines of the outdoor grassy court, clapping, shouting, whistling while quite a few of them quietly exited the area; not pleased with the outcome of the princess losing.

Rosalina glances at the broken racket in hand with amusement and smiles as she lowers it to her side, that last special move was quite impressive; it even left her arm feeling a bit sore for even attempting to block such a powerful force. She could see him over on the other side of the court expressing his elation for his victory. It was nice to see the guy so genuinely happy, outside of the court she's always only ever seen him with an expression of negativity.

This was a nice change and she wished it could remain this way, he came out of that sulking phase from rejection pretty well now that he had better things to occupy his mind; like enjoying a great game of tennis. Almost the entire match he had been excited and energized; quick on his feet and his long arms catching almost all of her trick shots. He moved as if he was dedicated to defending every shot with his own life; almost as if he had been born solely for the sport and nothing more. So much effort, style, energy, and sweat poured into such a simple game, she had to admire such deep competitive passion.

She turned her head a bit as Luma came flying towards her.

As the sounds of the cheering died down Waluigi pulled off his tennis visor and swiped the sweat collected on his forehead with his forearm before placing it back on and running a hand through his hair, despite the game being long and hard fought that lady really made him move with her tricky plays. He looks over at her to see her smiling and talking to the small floating star, something about her being happy despite losing made him smile more. Usually he would be annoyed at his competitors taking any joy out of a match that 'he' wins or just go and gloat in their face when they're upset; but this time was different. 'She' was different.

Though great at sports he didn't really have good sportsmanship, yet something provoked him to walk over towards her and extend a hand for such a good game. After all, he wouldn't have gotten to play had she not presented the challenge; otherwise he would have been back at the resort lying in bed and just annoyed and upset from Daisy's cold response; or lack thereof. Would have missed such an opportunity to finally get to play tennis during this whole trip, he really hasn't gotten to play it for a while now so this was nice and refreshing to return to. Would have brought his outfit and racket for nothing, would have missed on his favorite game and such a great time. Now he was glad he came after all.

"Not-a bad game eh?" He held his hand out as he approached her.

Rosalina turned around to face the lanky figure and nodded while taking his hand and shaking out of good will, Luma flew off to the side then towards the other end of the tennis court. "Yeah." She agreed with a gentle smile then let her arm fall to her side. "That last move was quite a spectacle and unexpected, you hit the ball so hard that it finally broke my racket when I tried to make a return. I honestly thought it would last to the end." She held up the damaged thing then handed it off to Toad as he collected the materials of the court. "Thank you and everyone for joining us out here tonight, something about having a crowd makes the game much more exciting." She replied kindly to the smaller form.

The short guy agreed with a thumbs up as he placed the damaged racket handle underneath his arm. "No problem miss, you guys really racked up quite a crowd and at late hours at that; pretty impressive. But then again Waluigi's a fan favorite of this sport so I'm not surprised, plus most of us came from a dance party next door. By the way, you seem to have a pretty decent fan base too your highness." He made a small bow.

The lanky man puffed up his chest and folded his arms with a self-satisfied grin, it was nice to get a little recognition every now and again; he didn't get fans from nowhere; he earned them.

"Thanks."

"Well have a good night you guys, I hope you play again soon; I'd be more than happy to watch and even be an announcer if you like."

"We'd love for you to Toad, have a good night too." She waved then looked back over at Waluigi. "It's no wonder why you have such a big fan base, the elegance, power, determination, and passion that you put into your game, and even that pose; it really shows how much you love this sport and it's spectators. Something I'd even consider most admirable."

Waluigi didn't really know what to say or respond with, he doesn't typically receive this kind of attention; specifically positive reinforcement. Also why admire his pose in his final technique instead of the actual win? Sure he does it sometimes to impress ladies in the crowds and rile his fan base but as far as he knows it's never really been that effective to them, however; he mostly does it because of how it makes him feel. He's had his assortment of poses for just about every sport he's played in; but making a particular pose in tennis just makes him feel free of every problem around him and sometimes it made him feel invincible. Even if for a short time. In a way, it was an expression to the sport he loved and how it made him feel. One of the only few things that can make him feel true joy anymore; well that and other sports.

Still, if the lady admired his pose then who was to stop her? Him? No way, it was nice to finally find some appreciation for his physical artwork.

Rosalina brought her arms up across her chest then moved one up with her hand to hold her cheek as she gazed at the man. "Your moonwalking was quite impressive too, I haven't seen anyone else do that on a tennis court before and yet you do it as a defensive counter? You are one peculiar and yet fascinating man Waluigi, I wouldn't mind just watching or playing against you again sometime. You seem like such a fun an interesting guy, I don't see why people don't like you."

"Wah?" He blinked his surprised wide eyes and gaping mouth then quickly composed himself as he straightened his posture and made a small elegant bow. "Well, thanks princess!" He scratched the back of his head nervously with a slight grin, still not sure if he was able to respond correctly without embarrassing himself or being annoying. "Waluigi is-a numbah wahn. Wahhh ha ha ha." He laughed with his hands on his hips, being all boastful and arrogant. Well, now he must look stupid he thought to himself, he mentally face palmed. A failure as always.

She laughed along with him until she felt a bump at her side, she saw Luma holding the rose that Waluigi had dropped after his stunning finisher, she took it into her hand and held it out to the guy. "Oh right. You dropped this."

His eyes snap open and widened a bit. 'Her' handing 'him' a red rose? There was something wrong about this. It was indeed his, though it seemed like she was implying something specific but he knew better; she was just returning it. Still, the very thought of her thinking of him in 'that' way, plus the things she mentioned about his efforts and being impressed with what he had for Daisy back in his room; he couldn't help but think of it more than just a kind gesture.

Just wishful thinking.

Waluigi felt his face lightly warm up a bit and his heart racing again from the thought, but he's not the bashful type like that loser Luigi so he buries that expression quickly. Besides Daisy was his only love... Right? Yet something about this lady was captivating and sweet like the flower she was now holding, her beauty, her smile, her laugh, her love for sport, her gentleness, so supportive, and her acceptance of him despite every terrible attribute and flaw he had. Quite the opposite when it came to that rough and tough flower Daisy he had been chasing after all these years, he liked her because she was boisterous, playing hard to get, and as tough as nails yet still a beauty and kind... to others. His first love to ever show him real affection, though it didn't last.

But this woman before him was as gentle as a feather yet powerful like a blazing comet, hair as fair as the pale moon, she whimsically floated wherever she wanted, good natured and great with kids, was far too kind to him than he deserved, her skin glistened with a soft light like that of starlight under the moon, and she was quiet and soft-spoken. Rosalina was a masterpiece of near perfection and beauty all in one being, an enchanting 'out of this world' work of art too wonderful to grace him with her prescience. She was definitely many miles ahead of Princess Peach and Princess Daisy he admitted to himself, and was surprisingly taller than them too. Not to mention her job of watching over the cosmos and their world, a much greater calling than what the other princesses have.

Waluigi certainly wouldn't mind showing her a great time, and not just because she was a good friend. The more he thought about her the more he wondered if 'liking her too much' was an understatement.

He took the flower out of her hand and she smiled warmly as he gazed down at it.

Oh who was he trying to fool anymore? Himself? He couldn't deny it any longer, he's in love with her he finally admits to himself while trying to keep his facial expression stiff and from reddening like an enraged wiggler. From her soft hair, bright blue eyes, gentle touch, glistening beauty, radiant smile, magical prowess, and her talent at sports. All in one neat and perfect package. You can't have perfection without her, he thought. It might not have been at first sight, and it might have only been a couple days to become friends; yet he's got to know her more than any other woman before and in such a short time. She was nearly everything he wanted in a partner and more. He then wondered if it was okay to lover her, maybe not in the same way as Daisy, but then again; who can't love Rosalina? It would be okay to love her for all of her wonderful qualities as a person right? Even if just as a friend? Right?

He couldn't truly decide. She was far better than Daisy and in every way, she was there for him when that woman wouldn't bat an eye in his direction or even outright reject him to his face. He loved her more than just for her physical qualities, she actually acknowledges him, thinks he's unique and not hideous, has a gentle and good caring nature with a type of kindness he never knew existed before. She was truly a delicate rose, the greatest of all flowers; a true symbol of love and passion.

He let out a soft sigh with a downcast expression, this made Rosalina now give him a frown and concerned look.

"Is something wrong Waluigi?"

Alas, he was way out of her league. In a way he was her exact opposite, greatly disliked, visually unappealing, loud, greedy, selfish, devious, deceitful, mean-spirited, a lumbering klutz with a bad attitude, penchant for mischievous and vile deeds, strange grating voice, and fiendish bodily features that made him look like something from a horror film or as some cliché cartoon villain. Just entirely incompatible.

She deserved only the finest he sadly admitted, as much as it hurt to think he wasn't the finest or even remotely close; it was true. But he simply couldn't help himself. He tried to not like her too much, but how could he not anymore? She's been nothing but wonderful, amazing, lovely, and far too supportive. Even trying to give him back his own discarded rose, not once; but twice now. They haven't even really known each other for very long but she's made such an unforgettable impression.

Regardless, for the first time in a long time; he was in love. In love with someone he'd never be worthy to be with. He'd have to settle with continuing after Daisy, so after her he will continue to go.

But despite this with a light huff he then leaned inward towards her slowly with the rose in hand; he turned his face to the side a bit so that he wouldn't look like he was trying do something inappropriate or questionable.

Rosalina was taken by surprise by Waluigi's sudden advance, but her expression lightened when she saw the man was facing away from her. The hand holding the flower had gently pushed back her hair and had placed the top of the stem carefully behind her ear and adjusted the rose to sit comfortably and securely in place, Waluigi then tucked and weaved the rest of the stem into her tresses and moved back and smiled widely.

"There ye go, 'Rose'-a-lina! Wah ha!" He laughed as he motioned his hands at her head. "You a-like it?"

The princess found herself lightly laughing as well then carefully reached up to touch the soft velvety petals on the side of her face. Was this the same rose as earlier? "I see, its a nice play on my name and it's beautiful. I love it. Thank you Waluigi, that was very sweet of you." She now beamed back with her hands folded together and a very light shade of pink forming on her cheeks.

Waluigi swiftly turned away to hide his heated face but couldn't drop his cheesy smile, he was just happy that she was happy. What a flower.

If her heart could smile then it would have a big one, he's so sweet and really knows how to make someone feel special; if only Daisy could see how wrong she was about the guy. But then again, if Daisy has only ever seen the wrong side of Waluigi; how come she's never seen this sweet and soft side? Never did mention him being so kind before. Did he ever try and treat her this way? Or did he never even get the chance? Maybe it wouldn't have mattered, she never really loved him to begin with and he did rival against Luigi; still this man has some redeeming qualities when you understand him and get to really know him. Daisy must have never got to know the real him, the one who struggles with deep personal problems and so many personal flaws, if she did then maybe he would have been more open about himself and could have worked something out long ago?

It was hard to tell what really started the rough rivalry, she'd have to ask Daisy about it the next time they talked; she can't seem to have anything but negative comments on the guy. It was certainly going to be difficult to get the three to a mutual understanding and resolution, but Rosalina was willing to at least attempt a solution for the sake of her friends.

"So." Waluigi began to break up the silence. "About tonight? Thanks for that a-game, it was a nice distraction; though not as nice and distracting as yo-" He then felt an object collide with the side of his jaw which brought him to an abrupt silence, the object in question burst on impact to his face and smeared slime across his features then the rest of it drops down and taints his shoulder and upper torso as it falls to the ground. He reaches up his gloved hand and collect the sticky substance from his face onto his fingers then slings the stuff off with his frown deepening into a sneer, someone had pelted him with a tomato; his angered eyes goes directly up to the stands where a lone yellow Toad sits with a paper bag full of tomatoes. He then grabs his tennis racket from the ground and quickly bats away another tomato as it is chucked his way.

Rosalina also took notice then looks up into the stands to see the displeased and bitter spectator with narrowed eyes and a deep frown. "Stop, please!" She begged, then used a bit of her magic from her fingertips to make his bag fly from his hands and land several feet away. The tomatoes roll out of it and into the bleachers. "Why did you do that?"

The Toad snorted. "It's Waluigi, he's the scum of the kingdom with his notoriety and you should stay away from him. He's nothing but a filthy cheater and a rotten guy that's always up to no good and has nothing better to do than to cause trouble."

"But he didn't do anything wrong here." She defended.

"He's up to no good I just know it, can't play any sport without some devious plan to beat his opponents, cheat, or ruin the event. Just look into his history your majesty."

Waluigi pointed his racket at the guy. "You're the one causing trouble here, you'll be the one getting trouble from a-me if you don't beat it you putrid colored fungus." He warned with a sharp glare.

Rosalina shook her head and put a hand over her heart. "But you're wrong, he's not here to ruin this game; I'm the one who invited him here to cheer him up with a game between us friends."

The Toad came out of the stands and stood before him with crossed arms and a matching glare at the lanky figure. "You don't scare me, you and Wario are nothing but a disgrace to the Mushroom Kingdom; even out here on these islands too, go back to that scummy city where you belong."

This made Waluigi tremble in rage with his racket in hand and this time he was red in the face like an enraged wiggler, when the Toad spat at his shoe it pushed him over the edge. He flung his racket and arm back then forward.

Rosalina quickly reached out and grabbed him by the arm and held him as good as she could with both hands to keep him from hitting the Toad, this was not having self control at all. "Waluigi stop, please!" She begged as she held his shaking arm.

"Hit me, I dare you. touch me and I'll call the guards and have you detained, that'll put you in your proper place." The taller man growled from the threat.

"Stop antagonizing him, and Waluigi don't listen."

"Let-a-go princes!." He growled again then shot a nasty glare back at her when she didn't.

This made Rosalina shrink back some in upset and even slack in her grip but she refused to release her hold.

Luma flies up to the yellow Toad with narrowed eyes. "Stop being a bully and leave, you're being meaner than that meanie."

"Stay out of this, it's none of your business." The Toad replied coldly. "I can't believe that you and Rosalina are really trying to defend this infamous jerk, you're either naïve or don't even care about all the horrible things he's done."

No, he did not just call the woman and her child dumb and careless. That's it, the mushroom head is getting a one-way ticket to the ocean. At this point Waluigi jerked his arm forward roughly and than back with much force to free himself, but in doing so he accidently back-handed Rosalina with the back of his fist; he was so enraged and focused at the Toad that he didn't even notice. Luma then shot after his racket and took the swing he was about to do which caused it to go flying back with a pained grunt, but it managed to cling to the thing which ripped it out of Waluigi's grasp and landed several feet away on the ground.

Rosalina leaned up from the court's surface and held her tender cheek, her eyes widened a bit when she saw Waluigi about to either kick or stomp his foot on the guy. "Have self control Waluigi, please?!"

Luma quickly got up off the ground then shot at the lanky figure before head-butting the guy in the gut and sending him stumbling to side a few steps, the star kid then shot at him again. "You hurt my momma!" It landed a tiny balled up point across his cheek then flew up and came down upon his head hard, forcefully grounding him. It was crying. "You didn't even notice!" Luma then flew over and made a small kick to his nose, Waluigi clasped his hands around the pained spot while gritting his teeth. "No one hurts my momma and get's away with it." It was about to swing at him again but it felt itself pulled back by magic and held in place.

"Luma stop it, please; no more."

Her sad tone of voice made the star child lose it's anger and stare back in worry; when the field of magic around it dissipated it flew over to Rosalina and tightly hugged her stomach. "Momma, are you okay?"

She reached a hand down and patted it's back. "Yeah, I'm fine; now stop crying."

"I told you he was trouble, should have listened." The Toad stated then turned around and walked away.

Waluigi stood up and gaped in shock when he saw the red spot on Rosalina's cheek, he did that? He then frowned deeply and tuned away, ashamed that he didn't even notice that he had hit her and the fact that he did even if it was unintentional. "Waluigi is sorry." He said quietly and began to leave the tennis court, he couldn't even look at her after what he had done.

Rosalina pulled herself up off the ground then reached a hand out. "Please don't leave." She requested softly then drifted over towards him when he stopped, he backed away a few steps when she neared him. "I'm alright, you didn't mean to anyway; just don't leave."

He wanted to, he can't even control his temper; he was destined to be despised by everyone. How she could even stand to look him in the eyes was astonishing, just hate him already he wanted to say aloud. To his surprise she smiled at him instead.

Why?

How?

"I'm glad that it's over. I really didn't want you to get into trouble, but you shouldn't worry about what that guy said; he was trying to make you angry so that he could get you into trouble." Her smile faded. "I suppose with fans comes the anti-fans, but pay them no mind."

If it were only that simple, the Toad wasn't wrong; he's infamous like Wario for causing trouble and mayhem. He just lost his temper and could have done worse, he's done far worse already many times over the years. She doesn't know all the wrongs they have done, the chaos, havoc, the danger they have put so many through out of their own desire to achieve something or desire for revenge. Though they don't typically deliberately shoot for trouble nowadays, they still tend to cause it indirectly somehow.

She probably would despise him if she really looks into all of his actions from years past, he was nothing but a troublemaker and everything he tried to do would usually cause some problem. He was a terrible guy, said he had self control when it's obvious that he didn't. Just a liar.

"Waluigi?" She asked, trying to get him to make eye contact but he wouldn't. "Don't listen to what that guy said, it's untrue." He didn't appear moved by her words, he continued to stare at the ground. "It's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" He asked quietly with doubt in his voice.

"Look, I'm here to support you, even during tough times like this, what are friends for if it's not to help out another or be there when they need them?"

"How can you even call me a friend?" He finally looks up, his eyes shown a sad and painful look. "I told you I wasn't a nice guy, now that Toad probably doesn't like you; he'll tell others not to like you or the kid either. They'll make fun of you because of me." He placed a hand on his chest. "Don't you a-see? This is my fault, I lost my temper and even hurt you; what if I had done worse?"

Rosalina shook her head. "I told you already, I don't care what others think of me."

"But Waluigi cares what they think of you!" He countered then went silent as she lightly gaped at him.

"Please don't, if there's one thing I've learned while visiting this world is that there's some people you can't change their opinions and whether or not they like you. I'm used to being hated, it doesn't bother me so please don't worry about what they think of me."

He gave her a confused look but retained his sour expression. "You hated?"

She nodded. "Yes, when I started getting invitations to join parties, battles, and adventures I was receiving hate, not because of who I am but because some of the people were mad that I was taking Daisy's place in these events; occasions that she wasn't invited to join but I was. I talked to her about it and she said it was not my fault and she never despised me for it, but because I accepted those invitations some people started to really dislike me. Some still do, but it's okay; I still have people who love and care about me. You do too Waluigi."

"But you'll never be as hated as a-me, Waluigi is glad that you are still loved by many; but I don't even know that feeling." He shook his head and narrowed his brows a bit when she tried to reach a hand out to him; he grabbed it gently and then lowered it. "You just don't get it, Waluigi will always be hated and be belittled by 'everybody' but a few. Not because I'm picked over someone else; though I a-wish it were only that."

"But you have Wario, Bijou, and me, and-"

"I'm nothing but a hideous monstrosity that can't even have self-control. I lose my temper and even a-hurt you, it's no wahnder why I'm so hated. You can't understand because you're not a-cursed."

"Please Waluigi, just try to see this from my point of view, it's what you do have that mat-." She tried to speak but he continued.

"At least you get invited to do stuff, Waluigi will never be invited to the fun games and parties, always an add on and never a feature; not important or liked enough. Second-rate is my value to others, barely that. I'm not good enough and too ugly and different. They'll never give me a chance to prove I'm capable of being a somebody, that I can do something and be as great as the others. Do they not see that I'm human too? Tennis is all I'm known a-for. They'll never give me a chance to shine, to be worthy of something other than Wario's tennis partner. To exist more than some stupid face in the background or assistant. This is why no wahn likes me and never will because Waluigi isn't even allowed a chance, always ignored or turned down or thrown out; no wahn gets to know Waluigi."

He paces back and forth a few times, using his hand gestures to illustrate his frustrations.

"No matter how hard I a-try or how much effort and skill I build up, all the lengths I go through to gain attention; all efforts are wasted! Can't ever get recognized or noticed except through a-tennis, and a-barely so. I'm nothing but a sleazy, mean, noisy, and aggravating distraction!" He turned towards her again.

"You want to know why Waluigi is so jealous of Mario and Luigi? Why I've so feverishly envied and despised them to the very bone all these years? They get nothing but success, love, and attention wherever they a-go, even if they do nothing to earn adoration or admiration, even if they don't even bat an eye to the people. Everything is a-given to them on a silver platter, they are liked and loved effortlessly even if they do nothing to earn it. No amount of sports, tricks, gimmicks, adventures, not even cheating can get me even close to their level. Even Wario gets a lot of attention and love but Waluigi, no.

Waluigi has no worth to the people. They don't care about a thistle like me in the flower patch and never have, why even my own tennis, or golf, or whatever fans for whatever sport I play; they probably don't like me for any other reason than for what little talent I do a-have. Because in truth, I don't have anything that makes me special like those brothers or Wario, no true power, no charisma, no luck, no personal quality like Mario's bravado, or Luigi's pathetic noble heart, no special ability unless you consider swimming through air to be something; but it's barely anything to admire. I'm just a boring creep and no matter how hard I try to forget about it, and try to do something worthwhile; I can't change it. Why you think Daisy doesn't like me? There's nothing special about me, no redeeming qualities." He finally lowers his voice and turns his back to the woman and the star kid.

His posture sank, his arms falls to his sides. "I'll never be worth anything in the Mushroom Kingdom, or even beyond. Cursed to always be in the shadows of everyone else, forgettable, useless, worth next to nothing. I don't expect you to understand Rosalina, nothing Waluigi ever does will never be enough to climb out of this hole or be loved.

Waluigi will never shine like a star and that's the horrible reality of it, never be in the spotlight, spending years and years of my life trying to attain something so far out of reach but never fully grasping and ultimately not amounting to anything. I'm tired of lying to myself to feel better, trying to think I can be something, always boasting for my victories because it's all I a-get. Number wahn? Yeah number wahn alright, number wahn loser. Always a-lonely and left in the dark. But you, you are practically flawless, beautiful, wahnderful, kind, and as amazingly bright like the moon in the night sky with all the stars as kids surrounding you. People love you and you deserve it, you're everything I could never be.

But you don't know what it's like to lose, or rather... to never have. To feel so alone in this world as me."

"Waluigi, please don't?" She paused as she raised her hand again, he started walking away. She felt tears running down her face, but he didn't turn around. "I understand, even if I-"

"Save it. You can't change facts Rosalina, Waluigi will never amount to anything. I appreciate the concern and trying to make me happy, I really do; and you did uplift me almost every time I was down. But there's just some broken things that'll never be repaired no matter what type of glue nor any amount will be able to a-fix. Some things are the way they are and that'll never change, Waluigi is just one of those things."

He stopped for a brief moment and picked up his tennis racket but kept his back to her, his frown softening. "Sorry if my pitiful rant has upset you, it's been a very long time since Waluigi voiced all of this out in the open; only last time it was to myself. But don't worry about me Rosalina, there's nothing in this world that can break me further." He laughed lightly to himself with a fake smile. "When there's nothing left to lose, or no real expectations to hope for; it becomes more easier to handle. And if there's pain and anger to be had, just suck it up and deal with it. If there's nothing to do about it, push it aside. Not even Daisy can't break me more than she already has now, sure it's upsetting but I've had that door has slammed into my face so many times that I'm used to it."

Daisy was definitely not the core of his problems, it was as Rosalina had feared, the main cause of his problems was himself because of everyone else. Why did he have to depreciate himself so much though? He wasn't a nobody in her eyes. Years of repression from all the years he was treated so without care, clinging to hope just to be pried from it over and over until he became numb to it. All that negativity just being bottled up, time and time again.

There's only so much one man can take.

Waluigi stopped. "And thank you again for hanging out with me today; it really has been one of the best days Waluigi has had, even after this." He truly smiled this time. "Goodnight Rosalina." He continued forward without looking back.


	10. Light in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalina is Waluigi's bright star in his dark sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you didn't see it last chapter since I posted it after the chapter was already out, I had went in and added some art. It's incomplete for now but if you're interested Chapter 9 now has art, I'll let you know if I ever get it colored in the notes section. Just super busy with my job atm.

"Momma, momma wake up."

Rosalina opened her eyes to Luma now shaking her shoulder with concern, she leaned up from the desk and blinks; she must have fell asleep there while trying to write more of the bedtime story she was wanting to continue. She softly yawns and stretched her arms back, she then turns to face Luma who looks very distraught and worried. "What's the matter Luma?" She asks while rubbing her eye.

The star child flew over to the window and then back to her; it did this a couple times as if showing the notion that she should go to the window. "Momma its very dark outside, I can't even see the stars and barely the moon! I'm scared." It then flew up close and she pulled it into a safe and secure hug.

"You'll be safe with me Luma." She assured with a soothing tone of voice while placing her hand on the star's head and gently raking her fingers over it. "Now, what exactly are you talking about?"

"The window." It pointed then shrank back in her grasp with much fear and trepidation.

Rosalina stood up from the chair and the desk then moved over to the sliding glass doors, she peered out of it and was taken aback; it was very dark just as Luma claimed. Not a star in the sky could be seen, and the moon; she could see it but it was so dark that it's barely visible. "What is this?" She asked then let her arms open for her child to leave her so that she could open the door to the patio and go outside, but as she slid the door open she felt suddenly weak as if a heavy blanket had fallen over top of her. Rosalina dropped onto her feet and quickly caught the doorframe, Luma flew up from behind and held her back from falling.

"Momma, are you okay? Please don't fall."

It took some physical strength but Rosalina managed to stand on her own and regain her balance, the atmosphere around her felt so cold, thick, and heavy; unnatural even. With shaky steps she managed to go up to the wooden guardrails of the balcony and looked off towards the buildings surrounding the resort. Some of them still had lights on but they were so dim, almost as if a thick veil had shrouded them without having a physical form. "What is this feeling?" She asked while now looking up at the sky, why couldn't she see the stars? There wasn't even a cloud in the sky, yet the moon was still somewhat visible yet mostly shrouded by darkness. It couldn't be her eyes because the kid noticed the darkness, plus the strange feeling in the air felt way too real.

"I don't like it here anymore, can we please go home?" The star child plead while tugging at her sleeve.

She shook her head. "You know I can't, not if something ominous like this is happening; I have to at least discover what's causing this first. I don't like the feeling either but it can't be ignored, I don't want anyone to have to endure this pressure." It took more magic than usual but she was able to get her feet off of the ground again then flew up into the air, it took quite a lot of magic just to fly as the air felt so thick and burdensome; almost as if she was flying through breathable water it felt nearly that dense.

Rosalina didn't know how long she'd be able to fly but she had to at least find the cause of the shroud while she could; that and check on her friends. She figured if they were still in the resort asleep, if so then they should be oaky for now; she'll check on them later. Right now she needed to locate the source and stop this pressure and dark veil somehow.

Luma followed quietly and close as Rosalina soared through the air with squinted eyes, it was still night; that much she could tell by the position of the moon. Yet it was so difficult to see, Luma was really the only real light source. She attempted to summon her wand for more light but found it almost nearly impossible to do, it was taking so much power just to fly and she felt weaker trying to manifest the rod. The observer of the cosmos quickly gave up that endeavor and slowly started descending down towards the ground, the atmosphere was too repressing to keep fighting against and it was a battle she struggled to fight any longer.

Once her feet touched the grass she nearly fell over, Luma was quick to catch her and help to get her to stand again. "Careful."

Rosalina looked around her but nothing stood out, most of her visual range was blocked by the surrounding buildings, there was no way she had any general direction to even begin looking. However; Luma looked to be able to fly around without being affected by the atmosphere, this gave her an idea. "Hey Luma, do you think you could fly up and look around for me?"

It was hesitant at first but finally nodded after a long moment of consideration. "Okay, I'll try. Be back in a pinch."

She watched as the star flew up, but to her shock even her dear glowing child vanished in the darkness high above. "Luma?"

After a long moment of silence the glowing kid returned to her relief. "I can't see very far, it's just too dark; I'd have to fly around if I want to actually find anything."

Rosalina really didn't want to part from the child but they'll find nothing at this rate, she softly sighed and shook her head. They were going to have to split, but not without repercussions of course. "Luma." The star that had been zipping from side to side with wondering eyes stop and turn around to face her. "We're going to have to split ways for a little bit, I'm going to check out towards the beach on the east side; I want you to take the west side. If you find something I want you to fly out my way and call for me. And if I find something I'll come looking for you or I'll return here outside of the hotel. If we find nothing in about half an hour than come back here regardless. Okay?"

Luma made a concerned expression. "But momma, what if something happens to you?"

She gave a relaxed smile to calm her child. "You know me, I'll be fine. It maybe dark and the pressure is much; but I'm not helpless. You know this."

"Okay." It flew down to her and gave her a quick tight hug to the stomach. "Be safe momma."

"I will, you do the same." The star nodded then flew off and disappeared. Rosalina then began walking along the cobble road towards the beach. She passed through an empty town square with not a single soul on the streets, then through the desolate market district and it's empty stalls; keeping her eyes open and focusing on the sounds around her. It was strangely weird to hear nothing around her but her own footsteps, there was almost complete silence. But that couldn't be, they were on and island surrounded by water and waves yet she heard none of it. This realization soon had her moving quicker and then to a brisk jog as fast as she could towards the open horizon, she stopped once she passed over mounds of sand; it was still very dark but the faint moonlight still reflected off the waters and they were disturbingly still.

Not one wave or ripple in the ocean, the surface of the water was completely flat and a tiny bit reflective like glass. Could the surrounding pressure be causing this? Wait, was the entire ocean this quiescent? No, it's not possible.

What was going on?

A sudden chill runs through her body like bolt of lightning, with all of her senses and even her special ones; all of them at once alarmed her where she stood. Something ominous and minacious had appeared right behind her, she could feel the dread and misery that it polluted the atmosphere with. There was a powerful wave of the emotion that made her shudder and feel weak, almost as if she had hit that wall of negativity again; the gravity also felt much heavier now. Did she dare to turn around? She had a feeling that the source of this chaos was at her back, before she could turn to face the culprit two long arms with purple sleeves come over her shoulders and wrap themselves over her chest and arms and pull her back into a light embrace. She then feels a face partially bury into the crook of her neck and gently rests against her, the hold wasn't at all painful; although a little intrusive and possessive but surprisingly pleasant and natural.

Out of the corner of her eye she spots a familiar shape, a cap; she can barely make out the upside-down L. "Waluigi?"

He doesn't budge or respond, with his weight on her she got the sense that he was very tired. She tried to move one of her hands up to touch his arm but then the figure behind her and his arms vanished into thin air, almost as if he was never there to begin with.

Rosalina turned on her heels to see where he went and stumbles back a step with her eyes widening, she was suddenly no longer at the beach and maybe not even the island anymore. There was no moon and no sky, now she appeared to be in an empty and open plane of black nothingness; or that is what she could make out with the lack of vision. Yet there was a little light at her feet and she glowed very faintly so it wasn't like she was stranded in pitch black.

She heard a shifting sound several yards away in front of her, though she couldn't see she started walking in the direction of the sound; she noticed that as she walked her footsteps were making a sound as if she was walking on a tiled floor of a castle. "How strange." She said to herself, the more she walked the more she was able to see. Rosalina then slowed her steps to a halt when a set of pointy shoes came into view, she looks up to see a dark form sitting down in a very fine and elegant chair; it's back end extended far up into the air and ended with three pronged spikes.

There was no denying the one sitting in the chair, or throne rather; not with that lanky shape, pointy ears, and gloved hands.

"Waluigi?" She called but received no reply. "It's me, Rosalina." She stated then began towards him when he didn't move. She then noticed his slouched posture and deep frown, his head was downcast so that his eyes could not be seen. "Are you alright? Speak to me?" She asked and began towards him slowly with cautious steps. "Why are you out here and all by yourself? Are you hurt?"

He didn't respond.

Rosalina then stopped when she noticed her hands were glowing, she then looked at her arms and then her dress; they appeared to be illuminated slightly in a pale white. How? She didn't know, so she took another few steps and she began to glow brighter, she didn't understand why she was starting to glow but at least it gave her more light to see in front of her. The more steps she took towards him the brighter she became, then once she was within a few feet of Waluigi he finally budged a bit and the darkness around him fled like a living mist and vanished into thin air; the man on the throne exhaled softly as if in relief. Rosalina looked down at her hands again and now she was a radiant white, even her dress; she was literally glowing like a lighthouse light piercing the surrounding darkness.

Now moving her attention back to Waluigi she folded her hands together and stared at the man quietly, he appeared so sad and tired with his frown and posture; she wondered if he could hear her. "Waluigi, it's me, Rosalina." She started again, this time the mention of her name made his fingers lightly twitch. "What are you doing in that seat? Where are we? Did you bring me here? If so, how?" Again she got no answer and chose to step closer, he then backed into the throne but kept his head down. She then reached out both of her hands and placed them over his on the armrests; she then wrapped her fingers around his gently and held firmly. His reaction was a low audible 'wah', sounding almost shocked but also relieved.

"I'm here." She beamed at him.

His frown then turned into a low bittersweet smile but he still refused to look up.

"So is this where all of this chaos came from? You?"

He didn't speak but his thumbs gently grazed over her fingers.

"I'm glad you're more responsive now, I was really beginning to worry." Her expression fell when his hands tighten around hers.

"Come on, let's get out of this place and return back to the island, we need to make things right so come along now." She tried to pull him up out of the seat but his frown returned and he refused to move. "Waluigi please? You don't want to stay here alone do you?" She sincerely asks, but again is met with silence. "I can't stay if the people need help. At least say somethin-"

Rosalina was cut off as a shadowy figure came up from behind and grabbed her by the arm, it forcefully yanked her away from Waluigi; the man's jaw dropped in shock then fell into deep frown. She turned her head to see what looked like Daisy now taking form, roughly pulling her out into the abyss. Rosalina also noticed that her glow was darkening the further away she got from the man, she tried to pull herself free but Daisy kept a tight clasp around her wrist. "Daisy, stop." The figure of her friend appeared to be angry but the eyes could not be seen. She then looked back at Waluigi who finally stood up from the throne and made several steps towards her as if to follow after, but he soon stopped, he then with a defeated expression turned his back to her and vanished in the air like fine dust.

"Waluigi!"

...

Rosalina's head shot up from the desk and leaned up while frantically looking around her room, her racing heart slowed as she realized that it had all been a dream. She looks down at the table to see the storybook opened up, low and behold it was opened up to the page with the picture of the sad king on his throne; she instantly makes the connection between it and her dream. She frowns. She remembered not knowing what she wanted to happen next in the story and must have fallen asleep while wondering what to write next. Maybe working on the book at such a late time of night while so tired from the tennis match wasn't such a good idea, it didn't help that she still felt upset for not being able to console Waluigi over his problems.

At least she now knows everything that's been bothering him, though she would have known everything from the start had she been able to see into his soul; he's the first that she's ever failed to read.

...

_"But you'll never be as hated as a-me-"_

...

She wishes it weren't true, that it would have been her in that position instead; she's come to terms with the feeling but Waluigi is a man that has dealt with that problem nearly his entire life it seems and wants it to change so desperately. She at least acknowledges the good with the bad when it came to reputation; something the guy wanted to have a good standing in. To be like the Mario brothers and even his closest friend Wario, but to be on the sidelines watching them gain fame and attention while he's in the background being left out and not being able to recognized no matter what he did; the end result was always the same.

She shook her head. Not only did others devalue him but he devalued himself, all those failures and the changes he couldn't make, not getting the chance to stand out, all the effort, jealousy, his lack of special abilities, the feeling of being useless, the loneliness, being broken. Nothing goes right for the man, it's no wonder why he's so bitter all of the time.

If only he could see the value in what he already had, but then again; he probably doesn't have much seeing as he's 'cursed' although she didn't know if he really was or not. It would be too simple to fix all his problems with a hug and acknowledgement, to show pity. He's said he's accepted the reality of his cursed position but that's not completely true, he hasn't truly accepted it and it's sadly obvious. He still carries this burden and tries to keep it covered but it comes out from time to time, like in the way he rivals against Luigi to win, all the sports he plays and tries his hardest; even against her in tennis. Then all those times he tries to get attention with his dancing and poses, wanting to be loved and noticed.

Had he accepted the reality of it all; he still wouldn't be trying so hard to make a change and get what he desires most. Did he not even realize this? Even after putting himself down, kicking himself in the teeth, making himself to be as low as the dirt of the ground, he was still trying to change it? Still trying to prove to himself that it's not case at all? A glint of hope he still clings to, to prove himself wrong? He might know where he stands, but he hasn't given up and doesn't realize it. Thus he's still building on the negativity, with every attempt resulting in failure comes more unstable energy that he unconsciously locks away. But still, he's fighting against the terrible image he's made of himself because he still has hidden hope for change despite all his shortcomings. Waluigi still wishes and dreams, he strives for them.

He was one unique individual with so much personal struggle yet with quiet resolve.

Waluigi was wrong, he does have a special ability only it is buried, and sadly this quirk is only built upon when he has to go through what he hates most. The real problem was accessing it and fully utilizing it, which he cannot on his own. Perhaps this is why he's 'cursed', all that bad energy he carries and is saturated in daily; like an endless raincloud raining over his head keeping him soaked.

Rosalina felt herself smiling sadly. Waluigi might be a man of self-pity and misery, but he sure had the determination and prospect to be something more no matter how much he suffered.

She exhaled softly and got up out of the chair, before she could go back to sleep there was something she needed to do first; she grabbed the storybook and closed it then tucked it underneath her arm. She noticed Luma was still asleep on the foot end of the bed; she decided to let the child rest and leave on her own. She summoned her wand and waved it; instantly teleporting herself into her room of the observatory, she then carefully placed the book on her mattress.

"Oh, you're back already Rosalina?"

She lifted her head to find Polari reading a book on the other side of the bed, it lowered the novel and gave her a quizzical look. "Yeah, I just came back to drop my book off and pick up a few things so that I don't have to do it later. Daisy has a game of mini golf planned first thing in the morning, I don't plan to play myself but I know Luma would love to; so I'm going to grab some clubs and probably teach the basics before we head out to meet her."

"Ah."

Bijou's violet eyes slowly pried open from the voices interfering with it's sleep, it stretched it's tiny limbs and quietly yawned while sitting up. It had laid atop of the bed's canopy; it's favorite napping spot. It blinked slowly then shook it's head, momma was home already? Curiously it flew to the edge of the canopy and looked down to see Rosalina, but there was something in her hair. Bijou made a confused face but staid hidden.

"I must apologize, I could not reroute the green launch star out front, I was trying to get it lined up a safe temporary location in the nearest galaxy but could not. I'm afraid that you'll have to use your magic to."

She nodded. "That is fine, I will do that later so don't worry about it."

"That's a nice flower in your hair."

Rosalina blinked. She had almost forgot about it, she reached up and lightly touched it; it felt fine so she thankfully didn't crush the flower in her sleep. "Thanks, Waluigi gave it to me after our tennis match." She smiled as she reflected the event. "It is a rose, beautiful isn't it?"

"I thought roses had thorns, it can't be comfortable though right?"

She shook her head and carefully moved her hand back across the stem hidden in her tresses. "I don't feel any; there's some small bumps and divots, so I assume the thorns have been snapped off. Still, it was very thoughtful of him."

Rosalina felt her cheeks warm as she thought of his smile and laughter last night, though she also couldn't help but think about those arms that came around her and pulled her into an soft embrace in her dream. Her smile soon fell. She doesn't know why she dreamt that, usually dreams like that one have certain meanings or even warnings and she could point them out almost instantly like a future vision. Though the hug was nice and more personal and intimate than a hug between friends would be, the rest of the dream however worried her some. The darkness, the pressure, even the throne and the one who sat on it; who it was meant to be based on. It was strange how much the storybook she's been writing and painting lined up with her dream, but the book came first so she's probably been too focused on it before bed and that was why her dream matched it.

Yet she couldn't help but feel that maybe there was something about it to be concerned with, after all; there was more than just darkness from some curse she made up. She definitely needed to talk to Luigi about the power of the negative zone when she sees him in the morning.

"Is something bothering you?" Polari suddenly asks.

She looked back up and shook her head. "It's nothing." The elder star didn't seem convinced but prodded no further as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"So how was your time today? It went well I imagine?"

"Yeah, for the most part. Even if there was a bit of a problem with Daisy and a Toad; still he said it was one of the best day's he's had in a long while." Her smile returned. "For someone with so many problems and bad attitude, he's not as bad as he makes himself out to be. I guess all he really ever needed was someone to treat him kindly and understand him, and though I couldn't fully understand him at first; I'm starting to now. He's got some problems he needs to come face to face with but I know he'll pull through them, even if he's given up in his own mind; he still doesn't seem to truly quit."

"An intriguing creature."

"I'm kind of glad I didn't get to see through that wall of negativity now that I think about it, I know it's very helpful to read a person's entire character, state of mind, love life, and personal attributes with once glance; but this little adventure of getting to know more about him personally over time makes our friendship so much more special. I can't say it's free of pain, mistakes, misunderstandings, and work, but it's the journey that I find quite endearing."

"Usually it's not the beginning or end that matters, but the path you travel; I am glad you know this simple bit of wisdom." The elder star tilted it's head a bit with a suspicious look. "You know, you've been smiling more often of late since this trip began." Polari pointed out and smiled with it's eyes. "It's nice, even if this strange fixation with that dangerous man is the main cause for it."

She then gave the star a confused look. "Have I been smiling more?" She asked herself.

It nodded.

Bijou started dancing in the air above the bed's canopy, Wally had to be the one making her smile so much; it's momma hasn't smiled this much on her own in a long while now.

"Well, I'll be leaving soon."

"Do be careful Rosalina."

Bijou quickly zipped out of the room before either could notice, it flew over to the ends of the ship and gazed down at the blue orb below. If Wally was around more often then momma would smile more often. Smiles meant that she was happy and Bijou liked momma being happy. It looked back at the structure behind it. It wasn't allowed to leave on it's own but momma wouldn't notice if it went on a little adventure right?

\---

Waluigi yawned aloud as he ambled down the beach with his hands in his pockets, he walked over wet sand while ignoring the water from the crest of the waves coming down and nearly coming into contact with his shoes. It was too early to be up and walking around before sunrise but he didn't really sleep too well; had too much on his mind. A walk along the shores was relaxing and refreshing at least, he didn't know what he wanted to do before work today but he sort of thought of something when he remembered where that short and chubby Toad worked.

He remembered flying over the guy working at the docks when on the island tour with the space woman, if little stumpy really worked with ships then maybe the guy could set him up with a cheap deal to take him somewhere. Waluigi knew where he wanted to go already, getting there on foot however; he most likely wouldn't get back on time before his work shift starts.

That would be problematic.

A low humming sound tore him from his thoughts to see a small pink figure making it's way down the beach's stretch towards him, he immediately recognizes the figure as he got closer. Toadette.

"Wah ha! I knew it!" He now pointed down at his coworker with narrowed brows and a light sneer. "You're stalking Waluigi."

Toadette laughed to his annoyance and he slowly lowered his hand, she shook her head and pulled the small canvas tote bag from her side and opened it. "Nope! Why would I do that? Although, it is funny running into you here and this early; I honestly didn't take you for the early morning type. But anyways." She reaches into the bag to pull out a handful of different shaped shells. "Every morning before sunrise I come out on the beach side to hunt for seashells, they're not too valuable but I still make a few good coins selling them to tourists. What brings you out here so early?"

He exhaled quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze focused on the ground. "Just trying to a-relax and get fresh air."

"That's great, the morning beach is a nice place to chill, the ambiance and soothing sounds of the waves and no buzzing speed boats to ruin it; it's perfect. So-" Toadette walked around his leg with her hands behind her back and a curious but happy look on her face. "How did the night go? Did you impress the lady?" She then elbowed his leg, he just looked down at her then folded his arms with a frown forming across his features.

"No. She didn't even show up. It was a complete disaster." He said blankly.

Toadette immediately drops her smile and widens her eyes in shock, she gaped then shook her head. "No way, that amazing woman stood you up?" No, not that tall kindhearted lady Rosalina, she was way to caring and gentle to do that. How could she?

He nodded and sighed with slanted brows in his resurging anger and bitterness. "Yeah, she apparently even wadded up my invitation and was going to leave me hanging all a-night. Everything went wasted, all the a-coin you lent me, my time. She broke my heart again, only this time it's the coldest response she could have done; outright rejection with a-no reply."

Toadette put a hand on her head and shook it again, she just couldn't believe it. "I can't believe Rosalina would just do this to you, you guys seemed to have such good chemistry too."

"Wait wah!?" Waluigi makes a step backwards with a shocked expression while kicking one leg up with his arms splayed out to the side in his surprised pose. "Rosalina?!"

"Back at the restaurant she was so nice and waited on you, she healed your burns and cut; then wanted to be your friend and accepted you for who you were. Then I saw you two flying around in the sky yesterday morning, having so much fun. Then eating ice cream and talking by the beach on a bench near nightfall. The way she cupped your face and talked to you was so cute, didn't hear anything she said but it looked adorable and something an obvious significant other would do. Then in the marketplace when you said she's a bright star in your dark sky and she looked so moved... oh I can't believe she'd go that low after all of that!" Toadette coiled her tiny hands and looked down with disappointment.

Waluigi then put his foot down and pointed at her again. "Hey, you stalking me after all!"

The short lady rubbed the back of her head and put on a nervous smile. "No, of course not; I just happen to be at the right place at the right time. Or for better words, within eyesight and hearing range."

He dropped his hand and rested his coiled hands on his hips and gave a more relaxed expression. "It wasn't Rosalina who I was trying to impress, it's a-Daisy. She was the wahn who left me waiting on nothing."

"Oh. Her." Toadette blinked then shrugged, though actually kind of relieved. He had been talking about the woman throwing a party for Luigi, now it makes sense. "Sorry, I honestly thought you and the tall lady had something going; sorry for the mistake there. And I suppose I should also apologize for the advice too; because I had a feeling that it would be more appealing to her, not to Daisy. I don't have any clue as to what tastes she has and I only guessed with Rosalina because of her personality, it was an accident. My bad." She laughed nervously.

The gangly man softly exhaled and briefly closed his eyes. "Well, Rosalina was somewhat impressed by all the a-stuff, so it wasn't too much of a waste Waluigi supposes; at least wahn of the roses went to good use."

"What?" Toadette looked up at him, confused and yet stunned. "Hold on a second. If the romantic setup was for Daisy then why was Rosalina there?" She asked, puzzled and yet hopeful.

Waluigi opened his eyes then pocketed his hands while looking away. "Because, she found my letter and invitation to Daisy to meet up; she then came to my room to tell me she found my note trashed so that I wouldn't waste all night waiting on a-nobody." He voice lightened up a bit and his expression fell into a more considerate one. "She didn't want Waluigi to feel bad so she came in and talked to me, said that the stuff was a bit much for a simple talk but that it would have impressed her and would have made her feel a-special. Then she invited me to play tennis with her to cheer me up, so I went and a-played some tennis and had a great time."

The short woman's face lights up and she smiles brightly while placing her hands on her cheeks. "I knew it! I knew she was the one for you." She cooed.

Waluigi narrowed his eyes. "Hey! Don't get any ideas Toadette, it's not-a happening."

She lost her smile instantly. "Why not? You practically melted in her hands yesterday and there's no excuse for that line of her being that star in your sky." She winked. "I know infatuation when I see it."

"We're only good friends." He defended now feeling uncomfortable. "Nothing more."

"But you like her don't you?" She cracks a smile and elbows him again.

Waluigi turned away, he really didn't feel like arguing the point; he came out here to escape provoking thoughts like the ones she was giving him. "Yeah, I like her; a lot actually. Maybe even more than Daisy. It would never work out though, she's everything that I'm not and I'm everything that she isn't. Two different sides of a coin, polar opposites even. Besides, she's worthy of someone much better than Waluigi; she don't need to be shackled to a walking curse." He then reaches into his pocket and takes out the coin he owed her, he spun around and dropped it into the sand before her feet then turned back and began walking away. "There, I don't owe you anymore now goodbye and see you at work."

"And what if she likes you?" Toadette asks, completely ignoring the gold, now feeling a bit sorry for the guy. It was clearly obvious that he's in love with Rosalina.

He stopped in place and shook his head. "Like doesn't a-translate into love little woman, Waluigi doubts she'll ever more than just like Waluigi." He turned back around and got up too close for her comfort with a large snarky grin and pointed at his face. "Could you imagine waking up next to this horrendous and grotesque face everyday, let alone a-kiss it? Walking around in public and a-holding hands with this notorious a-guy? Or together alone in the bedroom where-, well you know what happens? Not to mention what the kids gonna turn out looking like?" He then reeled back and placed his hands over his stomach and laughed from her shocked reaction and disturbed look. "Wah heh heh heh heh! Yeah, Waluigi didn't a-think so! Repulsive inside and out, no flower like her is going to love this nasty briar." He laughed again.

Well that's not funny at all. She thought.

Toadette then narrowed her eyes and folded her arms while biting the inside of her cheek, either this stubborn man was sold on the idea that he can't be loved and will chase dreams all his life or he was delusional for thinking that he can give up hope for someone who seemed to like him quite a lot for someone who doesn't like him at all and have a chance with them instead. "Then why do you still go after Daisy? If she was cold enough to reject you like she did then why go after her at all? At least Rosalina is okay with hanging out with 'repulsive' you. She did at the restaurant, then all of yesterday practically."

Waluigi stopped laughing and snorted then waved her off as he trudged away. "Whatever, you don't a-get it."

"Oh I think I do." She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "You're just too much of a coward to even try and ask Rosalina out. I bet she'd be happy being with you."

Waluigi shook his fists and growled, he spun back around on his heels and snarled as he kicked the sand at his heels. "No you don't get it! Waluigi loves and respects that lady more than any other, even you! She deserves better than second-rate, until you've been in Waluigi's shoes I don't expect you to understand anything at all Pinky! Now stay out of Waluigi's business!"

Toadette lost her angered expression as he trudged away without another word, he truly did love that woman; he held such high regard for the lady that he couldn't even put himself near her level and even go as far to degrade himself further. But did Rosalina love him though? That was the real question and the most important one. Out of anger she would just leave the matter alone and pester no more out of respect, but until she got Rosalina's point of view over the matter then she wasn't going to step out of the lanky man's business just yet.

\----

"Good morning Daisy." Rosalina greeted as the woman and her beloved green jump man began across the small Mushroom Kingdom themed miniature golf course, towards her and Luma. She had just finished teaching her child how to swing and putt the ball across small strips of grass and through obstacles to reach the hole, hoping it was enough for the child to stand somewhat of a chance at keeping up with the competition.

Daisy walked up wearing a sleeveless bright orange top with dark orange and yellow trimmed short shorts, and a matching visor to protect her eyes from the sun and bright yellow shoes. "Well Good morning to you too Rosie, there's only a slight breeze today so we're going to have a great and easy time on this course."

"Morning Rosalina." Luigi tipped his green visor at her and placed down his and Daisy's tour bags at the side of the first hole, he was wearing a bright short sleeve green polo and kaki pants with his traditional brown shoes. He rummaged through his bag to pick which golf club he was going to use first.

"Morning to you too Luigi."

A sudden barking sound had the green plumber looking down at a young chain chomp a few feet away, watching him curiously as he took a club from his bag. "Hello there little guy." He waved at it then walked over to the first segment of the miniature golf course, he watched Luma putt their first ball; surprisingly the kid had got the ball in the hole by two strokes. "Not-a bad." He gave a thumbs up to the kid who flew around in the air with excitement.

"Thanks! See momma, I did good!"

Rosalina smiled. "I see, there's still seventeen more holes to go, they'll get more challenging the further you get along so I hope you're ready."

"Of course, you taught me after all." Luma floated in the air with smiling eyes.

Daisy hummed. "What a lovely child. Makes me want one more."

Both of the women then laughed. Luigi had swung and missed his first ball after hearing that, his faced reddened and he laughed shyly not expecting such a topic to happen so unexpectedly. What a great distraction to get an edge. Daisy then reached over and planted a small kiss on the side of his cheek, Luigi brightened his bashful smile and rubbed a finger underneath his nose with a big grin.

"That's for some luck today Luigi, cause you're going to need it." She grabbed a club from her bag and swung it over her shoulder and beamed. "I'm going to win this game, so try and stop me if you think you can." She said confidently.

"Well, let's-a go princess." He pumped an arm in the air then realigned his club with the ball, it took three strokes in total to get it into the hole; but then Daisy gets it in one swing.

"Wow, you're going to be tough to beat." Luma said to the princess.

She waved at the star. "Don't worry about it, it's your first game; just enjoy learning. Now actual golf will take much more time and precision, just be glad we aren't playing that right now; it's more complex and difficult. You have to consider wind speeds, wind direction, distances, the power of the swings, trajectory, and minor but larger obstacles like trees and hills. This is a great place to start and learn about golf."

Luma putted again on the second hole; only this time it took four strokes, Rosalina assured it that having fun was the important part and not to focus too much on beating people who has much more experience with the game. The star child took her words into consideration but wished one of them would at least throw some hints for improvement, like how Waluigi helped them with tennis. Luma kind of wished he was there with them right about now.

Luigi had set up his ball for the second hole and had straightened his pose as he lined the ball up with the club. A loud bark from behind him startles him and he hits the ball in the wrong direction. With a sigh he turned around to see the little chomp close behind him, close enough to pet. It was adorable and so curious, he couldn't resist it's puppy-like charms. Luigi couldn't help himself, he reached out a hand to pet the little guy. "Well hello again there, can't have you scaring a-me like that." He laughed as he kneeled down to pet the small critter, but his smile falls flat as the small thing barks loudly again and jumps at his club. It bit onto the metal rod and jerked it out of his grasp and began bouncing away with it in it's teeth. "Hey! Come back!" He shouted and got up to run after it.

"What are you doing Luigi? You have to finish your putt." Daisy put her hands on her hips.

Rosalina couldn't hide her smile. "Looks like his hands are empty with that chain chomp running around." She laughed quietly to herself.

"Well I'm going to take my turn regardless."

The chain chomp ran around a few of the courses then came to a stop after running into a dead end of a circular course. It barked again as the plumber approached it, the club still locked between it's teeth.

Luigi held his hands out and slowly and carefully approached the small chomp. "Come here boy, come to Luigi. Who's a good boy?" It turned it's head to the side and watched him cautiously. Afraid it might dart off again, Luigi slowed his steps a little more. "Can I please have my club back? If you give it to me I'll buy you a nice juicy a-bone." It didn't look convinced, out of fear that it was about to bolt the plumber swiftly lunged at it but landed flat on the ground as the small swift chomp bounced away while continually barking. "Oh momma-mia." He shook his head and stood up. He then started chasing after the creature, now tired of trying to use nice words to get his club back. "Get a-back here!"

Daisy and Rosalina laughed as they watched him run around the mini golf obstacles with his hands stretched out to grab the young chomp by the chain. The princess of Sarasaland wiped the tears of joy from hers eyes and sighed. "Well, let's continue to the next course; he'll catch up on his own if he ever gets his club back. Besides, it's not like we're in a rush and racing each other to beat a little game of mini golf. That would be silly."

"My turn, my turn!" Luma flew to the next hole and placed the ball down, it then flew around a mushroom shaped structure centered in the middle of the course; it had a hole going through it for the ball with the actual hole on the other side and down a small slope. "This one will be easy."

As Luma was busy studying the small course and setting up to putt Rosalina took the opportunity to talk to Daisy, she wasn't too excited to do it but it has to happen. "Daisy, can I talk to you about something?"

The woman turned to face her with a smile. "Sure, shoot girl."

She started off sounding nervous. "Well, it's about ... 'him'."

Daisy exhaled loudly, losing her smile. "Again with Waluigi? At this point I'd rather talk about Wario instead." She rolled her eyes. "Did you know what that creep tried to get me to do last night? He practically wrote me a sappy love letter stating that he wanted to 'talk things out' back in his room. Nope, not falling for that trap. Even had cheap cologne all over the paper, an obvious warning sign to avoid him like a plague."

Rosalina looked away briefly, she was the one to suggest the note and talk; and though Waluigi took it in the wrong direction the idea was still mostly hers so she carried some of the guilt for the heartbreak. She looked back over at the shorter princess.

"How was your time with him yesterday anyways?" Daisy began again before Rosalina could talk. "I imagine everything was a disaster." She said as she put her ball down now that Luma had finished it's swings for the hole and had moved on to the next course. She then lined her golf club up with the ball then studied the direction she wanted to swing.

Rosalina's expression brightened, she could finally shed some positive light on the poor guy; what an opportunity to paint him in a better picture of his true character. "Well actually we had a wonderful time last night." She said with a smile as Daisy swung, the news was so shocking that as the woman swung too hard and off-kilter that the ball smacked the side of the mushroom structure and bounced off the course and rolled away. She leaned back up from her swinging posture and gave the observer of the cosmos a confused and befuddled look.

"Wait, you had fun with Waluigi?"


	11. Of Peace and Piranha Plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waluigi takes some time to think and begins a nice quiet morning of rest, far away from town in a secluded place on the vacant end of the island; nothing could possibly disrupt his rest right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Waluigi centric along with a little friend, I apologize for derailing the focus of the ending of the last chapter; it's not coming back into focus until the next chapter. I just really wanted to do this one first and it has relevance.
> 
> Also, I have a few twelve hour shifts this week at my job so chapter 12 might be late depending on my mood to type, I typically type a few sections around nighttime and finish the chapters out on late Sundays but I might be a little tired to get it all done on time. I'll try to keep my posts regular but no promises.
> 
> Title of chapter is subject to change.

Waluigi gazed down and narrowed his eyes at the chubby Toad, he must think he's some kind of tough guy with the scar on under his eye and tattoo of a poison mushroom on his shoulder. Oh well, at least he's good at volleyball. "Shorty." He called the guy.

"Twig." Tubbers replied back with a hard stare of his own, his teeth clamp onto the toothpick sticking out of the corner of his mouth and he folded his arms.

They stare at each other for a long minute in silence, the the Toad's slanted eyes lighten up.

Tubbers smirks. "How's yous do'n?" He asked, breaking the quietness; not expecting to see the tall elf-ish guy so soon.

Waluigi lightened his expression and eased his stiff posture. "Pretty a-good actually."

He nods. "Good. So what brings someone like you out to the shipyard so early?" He nods towards the shoreline. "If it's dump'n someth'n out in the ocean then it's best to wait till nighttime, authorities come out right before dawn. Fish'n? I can send you to a guy dat will sell you the best irresistible stuff on the market dat keeps the fishes come back for more, bait dat is; but you'll have to wait a few hours for shop to open. If it's a speedy rental or jet ski yous looking for to make a haul'n or speedy travel then ya out of luck until next month. But if yous look'n for a hire hand for some job, then I can cut ya a nice deal." He pointed a thumb back at himself.

The gangly man sighed and rolled his eyes. "Waluigi is not wanting to do something shady, sheesh. I was wahndering if you could maybe hook me up with a ride to the other side of the island and maybe for a cheap a-price?" He rubbed his index and thumb together to indicate payment. "All of the rentals are absolutely overpriced and through the roof. Plus there's a waiting list until next month as you've said."

The Toad gave him a puzzled look. "Why yous want to go all the way to the other end of the island? There's not much out there, no shops, no peoples, no nothing."

Waluigi grinned. "That's exactly the reason why Waluigi wants to go there, to get a few hours of peace and quiet and with no distractions. It's got a nice scenic view of the ocean and hills of soft green grass. It was one of the places I saw when the princess flew me over, a small little secluded natural paradise. Nice atmosphere and-a very cheap." He pulls out one coin from his pocket then flings it from his thumb and index finger to the chubby Toad, Tubbers swiftly shot his arm out and caught the coin in mid air then pocketed the gold. "That's a piece of payment in advanced, you'll get the rest later."

The shorter of the two raised a brow. "So why not ask the tall lady to take you over? I saw yous twos fly'n yesterday, it was crazy but incredible; the power of magic sure is someth'n. Besides, she probably would have done it for free. Not to mention flying would get you there in only a few minutes, it'll take us close to half an hour."

Waluigi crossed his arms and growled. "Well I'm not about to a-use her, she's a princess Stumpy. Then there's the fact that Waluigi don't like owing favors for favors. So can you get Waluigi out there anytime soon or not?"

Tubbers put a hand on his chin in thought. "Hm, I don't have many options. Now there's a paddle boat." He shook his head. "Nah, dat'd take too long." He then turns to the shipyard and begins walking down the docks quietly, Waluigi trailed after when the guy nodded at him to follow. The Toad scanned the area of various ships then made a turn down a docking isle with a small old looking motor boat docked at the end of it, once they made it to the small four seated sized boat Tubbers turned to face the tall guy and folded his arms. "Dis isn't my boat, belongs to a buddy of mine; but I don't think he'd mind if we borrow it for a bit."

"It's not like we're going to a-steal it anyway." He rubs his hands together. "Just taking it out for a little spin." He then hops over it's gunwale and sits down in one of the passenger seats, it was pretty comfy for an old rickety looking thing.

Tubbers climbed in the driver's seat and pulled a key ring out of his pocket loaded with boat keys, he then flipped through multiple keys for the right one.

"You have access to all the boats and ships around here?" Waluigi asked with a raised brow, surprised that such a simple boatman and or docker or whatever he was had so much access to all the ships around.

He simply nodded. "Most of em' yea, sometimes when ya need to do a clean'n or maintenance ya gotta move it; I'm not go'n swimming just ta do my job." He put the key into the ignition and turned it, he then grinned. "Hang on Twig, dis thing hops on waves."

...

Waluigi walked up the lush green grassy hill then turned around to see Tubbers starting the engine back up a little far off by the bank. "Don't forget, just for a few hours! Probably four but no more than five! Better not forget about Waluigi!" He waved a hand.

"I won't!" He shouted back then turned the motorboat around and sped off, after a long minute the small boat disappears and Waluigi is all by himself of the opposite end of the large island.

"Better come back." The man grumbled to himself. There was a dense jungle and a few mountainous slopes between him and the resort; the island's only bit of civilization. It would be a very long walk along the shores and an arduous trip if he took a shortcut through the thick of the land.

The evident loneliness immediately made itself apparent, there was no one and nothing manmade out on back end of the island, it was nice and secluded just as he saw it previously. Nothing but the sounds of the ocean's waves crashing on the shores and seagulls flying about. Waluigi sat down on the ground and gazed at the scene around him, beautiful rolling hills covered in lush and yet somewhat tamed vegetation, grass and wild flowers. He could also see the horizon of the ocean, not a boat nor ship in sight; just the ocean line and the clouds in the sky.

Waluigi leaned back and laid his head on the grass, he brought his arms up to cradle his neck as he stared up into the yellowish morning sky above. The quiet sounds of the breeze blowing though his hair and the grasses surrounding along with the low songs of the seagulls and waves climbing up the sands was so nice. The partly cloudy skies kept the creeping sunlight mostly out of his eyes, soft white puffs of cotton drifted slowly and silently across the expanse of bright yellowish blue taking various shapes as they moved along. The fresh smell of sea salt and soil was actually a pleasant mix alongside the slight fragrance of the wild flowers not too far away.

It was perfect, he could just lay there in the peaceful and serene place all day long if he could. He took a deep breath of the crisp clean air and finally moved onto his thoughts to sort them out now that there was nothing to interfere or steal his attention away.

...

"And what if she likes you?"

\--

The lanky man huffed and closed his eyes, of course Toadette wouldn't understand; she thinks that anyone can just be with anyone they want. Ridiculous. That isn't how things work in this world, well not for everyone anyway. Especially royalty. There's social hierarchical structures for some; a lot of that has to do with social status that one is either born into or is made. His plan of getting filthy stinking rich would have moved him up quite a few ranks, had he got some of that treasure from the Mushroom Kingdom's waterway then he'd be fitting enough to almost rival a prince or princess; only being a peg short because he's no royalty or special blood line.

Her though, Rosalina?

She's so much more.

Waluigi sighed.

...

"At least Rosalina is okay with hanging out with 'repulsive' you."

...

The man lowly growled to himself and narrowed his closed eyes. "Shut up." He quietly said to nobody but his annoying thoughts and Toadette's voice. The little lady wasn't wrong, Rosalina had a tolerance he didn't think was possible, but he himself was a freak of nature. There's no good qualities to him that really stand to impress or are important. Sure he has some normal attributes when it comes to certain things but honestly, he wasn't even on par with the average Joe no matter how fancy he dressed or how well he presented himself. Reputation is everything. He's closer to the level of lowlife scum like Wario, but barely.

He frowned deeply. Still, there was a part of him that wanted him to make the space woman his gal; there was no denying it. The problem was trying to deny himself and for her sake. Not that she'd tangle with him and his troubles anyways.

...

"I bet she'd be happy being with you."

...

Waluigi threw his hands over his face and exhaled into his gloves. "Maybe in my dreams Toadette!" He shouted then let his arms fall out to his sides and onto the ground. He can't deny that he's love-struck by the woman, but he hated the fact it was a love that was never meant to be. At least Rosalina was still a good friend; even if nothing more. The woman looked like she wanted to comfort him as he spilled out all of his terrible flaws and problems, and she tried but he wouldn't let her. He shouldn't have gone on that tirade to begin with but necessity demanded it, the princess didn't know what he was all about and so he had to tell her the ugly truth; though he still felt as though he took it a bit far and maybe had been a little bit over dramatic.

He laid his heart on the table and pointed out almost everything that truly bothered him and strangely, it felt good to. Venting his troubles and having someone else who at least somewhat understood what he was going through was like lifting some of the weight off his shoulders. He would sometimes try and do this with Wario if he ever got to see him but the guy barely listens and complains that the venting is just him complaining out loud with little reason, which he isn't exactly wrong. Waluigi understood why he saw it that way but Wario just doesn't fully comprehend the need to vent, but then again; the guy is just as hard-headed as himself.

All that mattered last night though was that the woman cared and listened, she could have ignored him and said nothing at all or complained about him complaining. Though she let him speak, even if she wanted to help him feel better and to stay there with her. But talking isn't going to fix his problems, nothing can and he was okay with that; he's accepted that. She just needed to know everything now so that she doesn't build high expectations for him later, or get too attached; if that's even possible. Still, it's the thought that counts; she tried to console him. There's a reason he had such respect for her.

She didn't know that he held her in high regard, he didn't want her to be detested by that Toad because of that. Same with her kid; they don't deserve hate like him. As a troublemaker it makes sense that he be despised; even for his lack of abilities, physical traits, and annoying grating voice. At least she has potential to be someone and something, well she technically already is; she could be something more if she tried. Though he would have lied had he said how his current standing to others didn't bother him, it very much did; he has a reason to be jealous and bitter because nothing he can do or say could change anything. He'll never be close to her on the social ladder.

Sure he could mass wealth and make a name through it but he'd still be Waluigi; a man only known for tennis and being weird, rotten, and reeking havoc. Why even if he behaved for the rest of his life, he had a stained reputation that can never be scrubbed clean; he'd always be known for something he did and not for who he was. He doesn't have any unique abilities; having great physique and nicely toned muscles through sports and exercise is nothing unique or new. Skill perhaps, but only in certain areas, he was tired of only being known by the sports he participated in. Sadly, that's pretty much the only reason why anyone likes him; they didn't know him. Maybe it was best that they don't come to think of it.

He wanted to accept Rosalina's attempts to console, but words cannot change facts, they can't change him or his lack of attributes to being a person of interest or value; it's not his or her fault that things are the way they are. There's only so much a man could do to be something when he's already stained his rep forever and has nothing truly special about him.

The man quietly exhaled. He wondered why that woman cared so much about his problems to begin with, she's definitely far too kind; but what's the point investing her own time to him? Like waiting on him the other night after his accident to heal him instead of attending the fun festival? It's a waste. She gets nothing out of being a good friend like that to him because he can't return the same kind of care in being a good friend back. Buying her ice cream isn't as nice as her trying to cheer him up after being rejected for the hundredth time. Neither giving her a rose and compliments when she's literally used her own powers to heal his cut and burns. Time and energy he can't seem to return the favor with, at least with Wario he doesn't have to worry about this because they're both terrible people as well as his other friends except the nice dog lady. Rosalina was different though and he can't even come close to being a real friend to his most normal of friends.

He scowled then grumbled to himself while lightly knocking his fists against the sides of his head. "Worthless. Can't. Do. Anything. Right." He wanted to get the money now and go back home and pretend the entire trip was a dream, he didn't wallow in this much self pity and such pitiful thoughts back at home. So why here and now? Why so much? He stopped hitting himself and opened his eyes when he realized, his mouth hung agape.

Her.

Rosalina actually cared when no one else would, she for some strange reason; deliberately sought him out and wanted to be his friend like it was some personal mission. To know as much as she could about him and why he was the way that he was, like some detective looking looking for the motive of a criminal. But why? A nice person would obviously try to make friends just to be nice, but to go the vast lengths to be friends with him despite him trying to show his ugliest nature; both physically and mentally. Trying to be repulsive and cold, though he somewhat failed at this. Why go so far as to care what he thought about himself? Trying to reach him, understand him? There's nothing to gain.

Though what he could reason is just her being extremely considerate, now it made sense why he was stirring in so much pity of himself lately; it's her and the attention from her that he gets. Rosalina just caring, it's as simple as it sounds. Normally, no one cares and or complains about his murmurings; most of the time no one even bothers to listen no matter what he has to say. But she did, she gave him attention and time. Something he liked, yet revived those negative thoughts he has about himself. Then there's the fact that she's practically stolen his heart, he's been softened up more than he'd like to admit. It really doesn't help that he can't have what he wants.

He should be angry with her for all the reminders of how much he's detested and disrespected, as to why he's always irate and bitter; but he can't. She's only been that little ray of sunlight in his heavy thunderstorm since getting to know her, a bittersweet and yet pleasant flash of warmth that will be gone soon enough. He's grateful to have gotten to know her, just knowing that someone cared about him that much at all was worth the trip alone. Even if he got nothing else out of it all, he would be content with that. He had a lovely friend, a new one to add to the few he could count with one hand. With her he'd need two hands.

Waluigi closed his eyes and smiled, that lady was one in an infinity. Perhaps like that white gem in the story book she's writing, a special teardrop from heaven itself to bring joy to someone so miserable.

The man pulled the hat over his eyes and placed his arms back behind his head and neck, he then folded one leg over the other. Now that his mind was more at ease he could finally get some rest, a nice long much needed nap before the sun starts to cook him in summer's midday heat. Thanks to the seclusion of his location and time of day there's nothing that could possibly ruin the moment and disrupt him.

"There you are!"

It sounded like a far away voice of a child, but that can't be, he's nowhere near the resort. "What the?" Waluigi lifted his hat and stared up into the sky curiously as something caught his eye, a small whitish dot came into view; it was coming down very fast and at him. His eyes widened, it was too fast to dodge or avoid. "Oh no." He tried to sit up to move away but was too slow.

"Wally!" Bijou slammed down onto Waluigi's stomach like a plummeting meteorite and literally knocked the air out of him, the man leaned up and made a silent cry then fell back over and smacked his head against the ground. The small luma then smiled with it's eyes and spun in place in excitement and relief, it then bounced on his sore torso all giddy and filled with laughter. "I found you Wally! Playing hide and seek and didn't invite me to play?"

Waluigi grimaced from the pain then narrowed his eyes and sat up, he then reached a hand out and snatched the tiny star into his grasp and glared down at it with a low growl. "I'm not-a playing hide and seek Pipsqueak, what are you even doing here? You're supposed to be on the Observatory."

The star kid had relaxed in his hand as it was scolded and waited for the man to finish before it could speak up, it smiled with it's eyes. "I looked everywhere for you for hours, even all over the island at that; you must be playing hide and seek if it took me so long to find you and I'm usually really good at that game. So why are you all the way out here if you're not playing a game silly?"

He growled again and gave this kid a mean sneer but Bijou didn't seem bothered by it at all, the man then pointed at the kid. "Do not deflect Waluigi, why are you not at a-home?"

The tiny star then gave a bit of a nervous but guilty look while still trying to keep it's happy expression. "Oh, right. That." It sweated. " I missed you Wally! That's why!" It burst out of his grasp and flew around his head chuckling. "Besides, I think you know why I'm really here." It said playfully.

He reached up and snagged the kid again and this time held it with both hands, he snorted. "I don't a-care why you're here kid, but you really shouldn't be, now go back home right this instance."

"But why?" It finally gave a sad look. "Don't you miss me?"

The man looked away, he was not going to be fooled into giving it favor by it's small puppy-dog eyes. "You're deflecting again Tidbit, you're not supposed to be here so go back home. I just saw you yesterday, Waluigi hasn't even been gone long enough to even be a-missed. I came out here to get some peace and quiet away from everybody, not play games or deal with runaways. Besides, I'm not about to go and anger your mother; she'd be furious with me if she finds that you were a-missing and hiding out with Waluigi."

"But momma rarely gets angry." The child countered with a bored tone.

"And I bet you haven't seen her when she's really angry either." Waluigi had chills when he remembered seeing her viciously smash her wand into a blue-haired swordsmen's face after they KO'ed Luma off a Smash stage once, he avoided her and went after her ally instead for his own skin's sake as she beat the guy up into the air then launched him into oblivion with one final powerful swing. He was not wanting to go through that though he doubted she'd go that far with him here, still he didn't want to chance it. "Go home." He then let the child fly out of his hands.

The star child's expression sank. "Aw. Can I please stay, just for a little while?"

Waluigi growled and pointed a finger into Bijou's face as it was just hovering around his eyelevel. "Look Kid, Waluigi can't make you stay; but you are not getting me in trouble or risking my friendship with Rosalina so shoo." He waved the back of his hand at it. 

"Can I at least play here?"

"I'm trying to relax so go off and play somewhere else kid." He grabbed the kid again but this time he threw the star child several yards away like pitching a baseball and the kid flew upwards before it could hit the ground then laughed.

"Wheeeee! That was fun! Can you do it again?"

Wordlessly Waluigi pointed away off to the side with narrowed eyes clenched teeth, a very strong hint to 'get lost'.

Now with a sad and deflated expression Bijou slowly floated away while looking around, it decided to let the grumpy man rest for now and do some exploring instead; it's never got to see so much of the planet this close before. It would go and watch it's sibling play mini golf but it didn't want to risk getting caught and getting into trouble with momma. With the opportunity to see more of this world on it's own it's expression brightened back up then began zipping around through the air to look at everything interesting that it could find. "Pretty!" The grass was so green, the tiny flowers around the place were beautiful and smelled very nice. It then flew to some rock formations and marveled at the tiny colony of ants that trailed over it's surface in near perfect lines, most of them packing chips of leaves or sand granules. "Neat."

Then it turns to the jungle just several feet away, a thick and very leafy forest; it was hard to see anything past the large leaf bushes and vine overgrowth just outside of it. It was actually kind of scary looking, Bijou decided it would just poke itself through the brush a little; just to see what it looked like inside then it would return back out into the open. Just a quick look is all.

Waluigi tried to relax but now something else preoccupied his mind, something rather annoying. He had laid back down and had gotten all comfortable again but after a few minutes he had stopped hearing the little star talking to itself and he knows for certain that it did not return home, this prompts him to lean back up and sigh in exasperation. Of course looking out for the little luma wasn't his responsibility but there's no telling what it was doing or what would happen if it went and got itself into trouble while being all alone. He did have concern for the kid but it was eating away at his relaxation time, so unfair. Rosalina would probably be worried and upset if the little star went and got lost or worse, hurt. He honestly didn't want to imagine her all concerned and frantically looking around or in tears because the little thing went missing.

He got up off the ground and stretched a bit while looking around for the tiny white dot, but what he saw was a few leaves moving at the edge of the jungle several yards away from him; almost as if Bijou had just plunged into the brush. Waluigi pocketed his hands and began after the spot with a slow amble and an aggravated look, this was not how he wanted to spend his alone time this morning.

Bijou was just taking a peek around, it didn't see anything too exciting until a bright colored bug flittered past it's head and deeper into the jungle; it was small but had bright flashy colors of yellows, oranges, reds, and light blue hues. It marveled at the tinier creature and flew after it, it flew around so fast with it's four reflective wings; the luma wondered where it was going. "Hey, wait up for me." It called as it flew after the insect.

The man sighed as he brushed the large leaves aside and looked around, so much for peace and quiet time, now he's basically babysitting and not even being paid to do so. The little brat better be glad that he cared in even the slightest for it. His eyes narrowed when he didn't see the small luma, he had a feeling the kid actually went deeper into the jungle and this really had him groaning in frustration; Bijou better not have gone far and gotten lost. There was no way he was going to waste all his time wondering about in a jungle, he wanted to sleep undisturbed. Waluigi started walking through the brush and vines for several minutes then he stopped when he heard multiple low hissing sounds, the kind he was very familiar with.

His eyes widen then he started to mentally panic in place, he made sure to check his feet first before searching his surroundings with an vigilant gaze. He couldn't see the little buggers from where he was standing but he knew they were down in the dirt and ready to spring up at a moments notice; the place was probably infested with them. He himself wasn't in as much danger as the defenseless kid, if the child got too careless or was too naïve then it was in some very real danger. "Runt?!" He cried out loudly. "Where are you?!"

Bijou followed the bug until it finally came to rest on a large rock by a fallen log covered in moss and various colored fungi, the curious star floated ever closer to it and watched as the insect started to rub it's tiny limbs over it's head and stare back at it cautiously.

"It's okay little guy, I won't hurt you." It smiled with it's eyes at the small critter. As it looks up and away from the bug it finds an unusually bright shape and color near the floor of the forest. "Ooo, what's this?" The luma floated towards it then stopped when it heard an echoing voice calling for it. Could it be? "Wally?" It blinked. "Just a second!" It cried back then turned it's attention to the bright red and white orb. It was so strange, what was it?

Bijou flew up close to the red polka dotted orb and studied it, it was very plant-like and yet fascinating. The star child's eyes then widen as the bulbous plant rose up out of the ground then parted in half, now revealing large sharp teeth and a gaping maw. The thing looked vicious and not so kind with it's barely audible hiss, being a little afraid the luma quickly flew back a few feet and watched as the plant then snapped at the bug on the rock. It was so fast that Bijou barely even saw it, the bug was gone in an instant. 

Now more apprehensive the star child started floating backwards slowly while sweating a bit, hoping that the plant wouldn't make a meal out of it next. "Hello there, don't mind me; just ... passing through." The kid lightly laughed with a fake expression of joy. It slowly backed away with fear and then more mean looking plants arose from the ground, some even peeled themselves from the sides of trees above and dangled down living vines with mouths and teeth. "Uh oh."

He couldn't hear what the kid said but Waluigi knew he heard the luma say something, he began a quick jog over rocks and through vines as quickly as he could in the direction of the voice; and as he feared the piranha plants started coming out of hiding with the prospect of food nearby. It didn't help that late evenings and early mornings were prime feeding times for the carnivorous plants. Like a chain reaction several plants ahead of him come up out of the ground with teeth showing before he can even make it to them, then he feels one snap at him as he brushed past a tree; just barely catching him by the leg. He couldn't even see that one. 

"Dang it." He growled to himself then hops a log and gets bit on the left wrist by another and it brings him to a near halt with a yank, he collapses backwards onto the ground with the plant now holding his limb in it's jaws and trying to bite through the bone. In anger he swings his free fist into the plant's head and bashes it's mouth open to free himself, suddenly Waluigi feels another bite at his ankle; a smaller plant had clamped down on him while he was trying to free himself. He kicks its head hard enough with his other foot to get himself free then pulls the pained ankle close to himself to rub the tender spot.

Waluigi could see more plants now coming out of hiding and all facing him with hungry mouths, great. He rubs his pained wrist to find that the first plant tore his sleeve and made large cuts with it's teeth, the bite marks didn't bother him that much; but he doesn't have very many long sleeve shirts to spare for this trip and so even having one ruined puts him into a furious rage. Waluigi coils both his hands and sharply narrows his eyes as he glances around to see which one will be daring enough to bite him next, he mentally dared one to tick him off any further. 

"Ahh! Help me Wally!" Came the star child's terrified voice echoing through the dense trees.

Not even caring to get bit again he hops back up onto his feet and makes a desperate dash towards the voice, Bijou will definitely go missing and for good if he didn't reach that little star in time; he was not going to let the little thing perish because of him. Another plant clamps onto one of his arms but he forcefully jerks his fist forward in his sprint, it tore the plant's head right from the vine and he smacks the bulb right off with ease.

Waluigi came to a stop and looked around for the star kid where he hoped and assumed where the kid would have been, he honestly could not afford to lose the wishing star luma right now; time was ticking. "Where are you Shrimp?!" He awaited for a response but got nothing, he was surrounded by piranha plants carefully observing him. Bijou was nowhere to be found; but as he looked closer there was one piranha plant with it's teeth clamped shut. The tall man narrowed his eyes and stamped over to that plant, he knows a lot about the carnivorous plants to know when they are ready to feed and when they have prey. He also knows how to pry open their jaws and what to do when they bite.

Waluigi grabbed one plant in his way by the vine and ripped it's head right off the stem then angrily slung it away out of his path; smacking it into another plant and taking them both out. He quickly then lunged at the clamped plant and wrapped his arms around it's head as it tried to flail about in his grasp to free itself, he then took his fingers from one hand and wedged them between the teeth and firmly grasped it's lower jaw; he then used his other hand to to get a good hold on the roof of the mouth. With enough strength he pried the mouth open and the small luma flew out looking scared and also relieved, he then let the plant go and it shrank back towards the ground to get as far away from him as it could.

With relief that he had found the luma he sighed and eased his posture a bit. "Stick your distance with these plants, they're a-dangerous; especially to small creatures like yourself kid."

Bijou flew into his face, nearly making him stumble backwards while hugging his nose. "Thank you for saving me! I was so scared." It said with a relived tone, not so curious anymore and it even appeared to be crying a little. "You're a hero."

He exhaled softly with a roll of the eyes and pried the kid off his face, he then tucked the star partly into the top part of his black overalls against his chest; it was now peeking out and over. "Stay there for a-now, Waluigi don't need you going missing or your mother will have my head." A piranha then suddenly came flying at his right side and clamped onto his elbow as he moved it up to protect the star child. He growled irately with gnashed teeth from the dangling vine piranha digging it's teeth into his skin. "And we're getting out of these atrocious woods!" Waluigi then takes his left fist and smashes it into the head of the piranha plant that bit him, making it relinquish his elbow instantly and recoil back from the forceful strike.

Bijou buried itself more into his chest and shrank back behind the rim of his overalls to hide itself more, Waluigi got bit trying to protect it and now it felt upset for being the cause of the bite.

Waluigi then began a swift run back to the edge of the jungle while holding one arm close to his chest to keep the luma out of danger's reach, taking bites in the process and fighting his way through any of the piranha plants that dared to stop him; punching and kicking any of them that got too close to for comfort. He ripped through vines of them and even took a fall from tripping over a few ground plants, but he quickly got back onto his feet and soon shot through the dense jungle brush and back out into the more open and safe fields of the rolling hills.

While breathing heavily the lanky man slowed his jog then came to a stop when he was many yards away from the jungle's end, he fell down onto his bottom before letting himself fall back onto the grass and limbs lay splayed out at his sides. Beads of sweat formed across his forehead and slid down his face as he exhaled and inhaled loudly, his heart was thundering in his chest and he felt pain all over from the bites and nicks. He definitely did not plan his alone time to come down to this.

Bijou finally emerged from underneath the fabric of the black overalls, it had a sad look about it. It fully crawled out and onto the man's chest where it sat down, just silently watching the guy heave for air while his heart drummed wildly underneath it. The white luma looked at the guy, he had cuts and bite marks all over; a lot of them had ripped through the fabric of his shirt even some had torn the fabric of his overalls around his legs. It didn't know where to even begin to apologize, this man got hurt all over because of it not going home like it was told.

"You- you alright- kid?" Waluigi asked between breaths while now staring at the sky and squinting from the emerging sunlight; slowly catching his breath and trying to steady his pounding heart. The star child was a lot more quiet then he expected it to be, he anticipated the little guy to be jumping all over him or flying around his head like an annoying bug in happiness and thankfulness.

"Yeah." It said rather quietly. "I'm sorry Wally." It looked to be on the verge of tears.

"It's nothing, just don't do that again; the jungle is no place for a kid. You want to know why you stay at the Observatory all the time? It's probably a-that."

The star flew up to the man and used two of it's tiny points as hands to tug at the fabric on his shoulder. "I am really really sorry Wally." It apologized again.

Waluigi shook his head and lightly huffed, he didn't want to deal with a crying child; let alone have it cry even though it was safe now. "Once was enough Little Bit. If you really are a-sorry then just lay here and rest for a while."

"But you're hurt." It tugged again.

"Wah heh heh, you a-think those bites hurt Waluigi?" He confidently smirked. "They are nothing compared to some of the things I've been through so clear your guilty conscious and relax. Besides, it's not the first time I've been bitten by those plants. I've had landscaper jobs before, was a gardener myself."

"Oh okay." It said with a deflated tone then flew next to his side and plopped itself onto the grass and fell back flat while looking at the sky. It was kind of nice to see it from this perspective, looking up rather than down for once. Still, the small luma felt so relieved to finally be over the danger and safe by Waluigi's side, he saved it's life! Bijou wanted to tell momma his heroic deed but that suddenly didn't seem like a good idea; it would get into so much trouble. Waluigi didn't seem like much from his scary and strange outward appearance but he was actually a pretty good guy as a person, no wonder momma took to him so well and became his friend. The star wondered why the man seemed so lonely and friendless.

"Do you ever talk with your friends? Do you even have friends?"

This question out of nowhere had him opening his eyes and frowning. "Why are you asking?" He eyed the star by his side questionably.

The luma shrugged. "I don't know, you just seem like a lonely guy." It knows what loneliness looks like, it's momma knew it well.

He snorted, of course. "Well, if you must know, Waluigi does have friends." He looks away a little aggravated and placed his arms over his chest. "Just not many. Wario is my best friend, he's like me; a real classic jerk. Rotten, loud, obnoxious, greedy, cranky; but he's also wahn of the very few people Waluigi knows who can tolerate me. Another wahn of my friends; Petey, he is a strong piranha plant that can walk and is surprisingly smarter than the average plant, only he can't a-talk but has some level of understanding and basic knowledge so he's not likely to snap at you like a normal piranha. Then there's Dry Bowser, he's more grumpy and irritable, but being a skeletal Koopa he can't really speak either but he is way smarter yet harsher than Petey. There's a few others of Wario's friends that I know; but really only Ashley, that's only because we're both assistants in Smash tournaments. Isabel is also a good friend to Waluigi but I don't see her hardly ever except in those tournaments. Kamek is incredibly annoying and never shuts up, we're barely friends... Nah, I guess we're not really. King Boo isn't really a friend either and he's also annoying but at least with him I can hold decent conversations as he hates that loser too. So basically just the first five."

"That's all your friends?" Two tiny violet colored eyes look over at him.

Waluigi smiled. "Well, there's your mother now, other than her and what I listed; it's pretty much it. Unless I count my old piranha plants."

This made the little star give him an inquisitive look. "You mean like the plants that bit you and wanted to eat me?"

Waluigi laughed to himself. "Yeah, but mine are tamed and never bite me and I kept them well fed." He paused and his smile fell into a frown. "Or ... well they were tamed anyway."

Bijou noticed his now downcast expression and tilted it's head in curiosity. "Did something happen to them?" It asked curiously with saddened eyes and tone.

He sighed and moved a hand up to scratch the end of his hairline, then he readjusted his cap. He briefly closed his eyes and laid his hand back over his chest. "Waluigi used to have a garden full of them, they're not people but they were the only wahns I'd a-speak to sometimes; even if they can't talk back. Usually Waluigi would talk to them most days before I lost them, before I was forced to move out and leave them behind." 

He waited to see if the kid would talk or ask more but it didn't and just watched him quietly so he continued. "Waluigi lost his nice home after making a huge mistake and going a-broke, going from a house with a huge backyard to an apartment on the twelfth floor of a city building; couldn't take them with me." His frown deepened. "Like how you star kids are to your mother, adopted; the plants I used to have were almost like that to Waluigi. I even named them all and checked on them almost everyday. Talked to them, watered them, fed them, cut out weeds, tilled the soil, covered them up during winter months."

"What happened to them?"

"When I left my home and moved away I was going to go back and transplant some of them into pots so that I could put them out on the balcony of my apartment; wouldn't be able to take them all and could have uprooted and relocated the rest to some forest somewhere outside of the city. But when I went back the house was already under new ownership and all of the plants were gone, even my favorites. Well at least they left the rose bushes alone, but everything else-" He paused, not wanting to mention to the kid that the plants had literally been hacked to pieces and laid in withered and dried up shambles all across the yard. Dead. A real heartbreaking moment if he ever recalled one that didn't involve Daisy. "Just gone." He finished solemnly while exhaling lowly, they were his friends when no one else was; either because of arguments or fights, busy life, distance apart, or just being lonely. He missed having someone to talk to, even if it was a bunch of plants that can't talk back or understand him. They were just there when he had no one.

"Momma is probably still watching Luma play mini golf right now, she came and got some clubs really early this morning." Bijou started with a happier expression, changing the topic, Waluigi seemed to welcome the change with a change in the curve of his lips.

"Oh really now?" He asked with a smile, his tone a little more upbeat.

"Uh-huh." The tiny luma sat up from the grass and nodded. "I only saw them for a short moment earlier while looking for you but she was with her friends and Luma. They looked to be having so much fun, but I'm kind of glad I'm here than over there."

He frowned a bit then raised a brow. "Why is that? Miniature golf is better than almost getting eat up by carnivorous plants, way safer too."

Bijou made a happy expression with closed eyes as it faced him. "Because, I got to be out here with you Wally."


End file.
